


【锤基】追逐繁星的孩子

by christyz



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 134,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyz/pseuds/christyz
Summary: 私设无限战争后，灭霸和复仇者达成停战协议，灭霸复活了在战役中死去的loki，loki重生成少年，失去记忆，被灭霸当做养子在遥远星系中养大。17年后……少年基遇到了锤。叔锤×少年基（30×17）有灭霸养成洛基设定剧情+肉 并行雷者慎入
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	【锤基】追逐繁星的孩子

Chapter 1

Loki 学会说的第一个词是Papa，Thanos说，他不是Papa，但对于牙牙学语的小婴儿，Thanos的发音太难了，于是两岁之前，他都固执地叫他Papa，Thanos每次都会不厌其烦地纠正他，是Thanos，不是Papa。Thanos的话就像是他留在这个小星球的时间一样少，在Loki模糊的童年记忆里，Thanos似乎只说过这一句话。

他拿着书本问他，Papa，什么是太阳？

他回答，call me Thonas，no Papa

第二天，Loki看到荒芜的地平线上升起一只熊熊燃烧的巨大火球。

他拿着图画问他，Papa，什么是月亮？

他回答，call me Thonas，no Papa

当天夜晚，Loki看到漆黑的夜空里悬挂起一弯亮闪闪的月牙。

他举着模型问他，Papa，什么是山，什么是川，什么是溪流，什么是海？

他回答，call me Thonas，no Papa

那之后，这里便有了山川与河流。

他抱着镜子问他，Papa，我又是什么？

他回答，call me Thonas，no Papa

自此，这颗星球上渐渐出现了飞禽和走兽。

后来，他鼓起勇气问他，那什么是Papa呢？

他默默不语，好久好久，才告诉他，有些生命，生于虚无，没有火来处。像风，像火，像光与空气，赋予他生命的是宇宙。

那Thanos是什么？

洛基看到高大的男人仰起头，望着地平线上最后一丝残血般的暮光，淡淡说道：“Thanos，他是将这颗星球赠予你的人。”

于是，那一刻起，Loki便拥有了一颗荒芜却充满活力的，小小的星球。

*  
“所以，我是这颗星球的国王，懂了吗？”Loki矜贵地仰着头，用一根树枝戳弄着旅者褴褛的披肩，他的神兵神将（一群圆滚滚的禽类外形生物）正叽叽喳喳地叫嚷着将一架坠毁的外星飞船紧紧包围，大块头的旅者方才还微睁着的眼睛，这一刻索性完全闭上了，他雄壮的胸膛起伏着，口中发出拉风箱一样粗重的喘息。年轻的国王不甘心地用“权杖”继续戳弄了大块头两下，秀气的眉毛皱道一起，嘟囔着：“死掉了？”

圆滚滚毛绒绒，长着两根小短腿的低等生物吵闹着向旅者围拢过去，它们用尖锐的喙啄弄他的皮肤，但显然这位旅人在宇宙中流浪的太久，他的皮肤像是书皮一样粗糙干涸，低等生物也从他身上榨取不到什么食物，它们发出不爽的叫闹，呼啦一下扫兴地散去，再次围拢住旅者的飞行器。

Loki用树枝扒拉开这家伙的披肩，他的皮甲也破损不堪，露出不少挫伤的皮肉，他最大的伤口是肩部戳入的一块金属残片，那是飞行器坠毁时脱落的铁皮，鲜血已经将整个上半身染成锈色。Loki蹲下去，用手指沾了些猩红的血，凑到鼻尖嗅了嗅，然后伸手去扯掉旅者遮住脸的头巾，接着他看清了旅者的脸。Loki绿色的眸子因此闪动了一下，他怔了怔，继而俯着身子凑近他脏兮兮的脸，他用染血的指尖点了一下旅者的鼻尖，像被烫到手一样迅速地缩回来，然后，他迟疑着摸了摸自己的鼻子。

“你是谁……”Loki喃喃自语，完全不像是在质问一个入侵者，反倒像是他无数次对着溪水里的倒影扪心自问，我是谁？

在他有限的生命里，Loki一直认为他就像是Thanos随意播撒在这颗星球上的种子，就像是这里的风与土，山与河，从冥冥中诞生，又像这里的树与草，飞禽与走兽，在冥冥中生长和衰老。他曾试图踏遍这颗星球上的每一寸土地，寻找着除他以外的生命，直到他发现——自己与众不同，没有任何一种物种和他相近，就连赋予他生命和家园的Thanos，他心中的Papa，除了教会他语言和生存之法，他们也有着完全不同的外形。

他到底是谁？

自他成年后就很少来探望他的Thanos不给他答案，书籍中没有答案，探索星球也找不到他答案……但Loki看着面前这个垂死的旅者，却发现也许他就是答案——

他看起来就像是自己的同类。

他得救活他。

Chapter 2

这里的夏天永远是那么黏腻。

空气里都是湿哒哒的水汽，潮湿的风也像是毛绒绒的小毯子，它吹拂着，吹拂着，就急渴渴地裹到人身上去了，然后，它的绒毛开始长出小爪子，死死扒在人身上不肯走。  
夏天的太阳也永远那么硕大、火红又不知疲倦地燃烧着，它眼巴巴地炙烤着潮热的大地，像是粘人的孩子似的，巴望着，巴望着，巴不得把全部的精力都燃烧殆尽。

年轻的国王低着头，小巧的鼻尖挂着一滴晶亮亮的汗珠，汗珠子越来越胖，越来越沉，终于啪嗒一下子滴落在冒着热气的土地上，干巴巴的土地好像忽然张开贪婪的嘴，眨眼间就把珍贵的汗滴嘬了进去，连水渍都吮得一点不剩。少年全身上下每一个毛孔都叫嚣着“去游泳吧！”但他固执的小脑袋却低垂着，绿色的藤条缠绕着他瘦窄的肩膀，箍进他赤裸的皮肤里，他的裤脚高撸到腿根，露出白皙又瘦韧的两条长腿——我们的小国王好笑得像是沙丘上一只艰难爬升的鸵鸟，正吃劲儿地拖着一个来历不明的“巨人”，朝着他的宫殿进发。

Thanos会生气吗？  
不，他从不生气。  
那他会因为自己交了新朋友而高兴吗？  
不，他也从不高兴。  
他的脸好像生来就不擅长做太多的表情，他板着脸。白昼和夜晚，晴天和雨天，他都板着脸，永远板着脸。  
Thanos很酷。  
Loki在这个孤寂的小星球上长大，他根本没见过太多的高等生物，他不知道高等生物应该长成什么样子，也不知道高等生物是不是随随便便就能把星球送给别人当礼物，但不管怎样——  
Thanos是最酷的。

“这颗星球，我叫她Thanoki，是不是很帅气？”Loki自言自语着把“巨人”拉进宫殿的长廊里，他靠在阴凉的石柱上长长舒了一口气，几只圆眼睛的咕噜兽从廊柱后唧唧叫着窜出来，这种贪图阴凉的小怪物长得就像两根麦杆支着一颗毛蛋，一跳一跳的，五根指头的小爪子踩着“巨人”的脸蹦跶走，留下几个脏兮兮的爪印，Loki伸手摸了摸“巨人”的鼻息，虽然微弱，但却很平稳。他肩上最严重的伤口已经被Loki包扎过（包扎伤口对于独自在这颗星球生活了17年的Loki来说很简单），这一路颠簸着，绷带没有松散，血也没溢出更多，Loki险些以为他死掉了，但事实上，他只是以惊人的恢复力在好转着。

Loki恢复了些体力，再次背起藤条，肩头的瘀痕火辣辣地疼，他只是皱了皱眉，便拉着他的猎物，沿着悠长的殿廊走下去。

Loki并不知道这座宫殿是什么时候建造起来的，从他记事时起，Thanos就一直在修缮这座宫殿，他用双手控制着石块堆砌起坚固的外墙，他用剑削平巨岩，搭起宏伟的长廊，他用宝石镶嵌在拱顶里，太阳一出来，大殿里就闪耀着斑斓的光，他用兽皮铺就在寝宫，Loki赤足踩上去就像是奔跑在云彩里。他用不知道从哪搜刮来家具一点点填满了偌大的宫殿，也填满了Loki短暂的童年，等他长高到石柱的三分之一, Thanos终于完成了他的工艺品。

Loki有一天忍不住问他，Thanos，你是神吗？造物之神？

Thanos摇头，他用粗噶的嗓子，吐息一般念着一个词。

Ruins

这对于Loki来说巧夺天工的建筑，在他眼中，却是废墟和狼籍。

在那之后，Thanos很少来了。频率从逐月，变成数月，又变成半载，一载……频率变得越来越久，唯一不变的是，Thanos每次来，都会带着很多东西，有时候是衣服和首饰，有时候是武器和皮甲，有时候是各种各样的飞行器，Loki猜不到他是从哪弄来的这些稀奇古怪的玩具，有时候他会想——

也许Thanos找到更有趣的星球了。

Loki把巨人拖上床，顺势趴在床头喘了一会儿，才懒洋洋地去解他的皮甲，巨人臭烘烘的，像是暴雨之后发酵了的沼地，但他饱满又紧实的肌肉又像是仲夏夜的卵石——是那种巨大的，被湍流冲刷得圆润光滑的卵石。仲夏的夜晚，Loki喜欢裸着身子泡在溪水里，然后他就能看见那种漂亮的卵石，它们在倾泻的银色光华下，被自然雕琢得浑圆滑润，泛着膏腻似的光泽。

破破烂烂的皮甲很快被脱干净，Loki浸湿布巾，开始擦拭巨人身上的污渍——他脏得像个泥塑的雕像，污水换了一盆又一盆，他的皮肤才恢复成原本的小麦色。Loki轻轻地用雪白的布巾抚过巨人的手臂，淡金色的毛丛服帖地顺向一边，细小的伤口和疤痕像是“麦田”上干涸的裂口，Loki想不通是怎样的流浪会让一个旅者被摧残成这副样子，他的手掌裹在布巾里，轻抚过粗壮的手臂，顺着结实的胸口，又滑向紧致的腹部，这里的毛丛是暗金色的，越往下越浓密，直到没入裤腰，Loki犹豫了一下，天真的少年尚不知什么叫做羞耻，他刚刚才从容地扒光了一个雄性生物，却不知为什么，迟疑着要不要脱下他的内裤。

Loki盯着巨人双腿之间鼓鼓的小丘，那里看上去足足有他的两倍大，他胡乱地想象着自己见过的最壮硕的野兽，然后试图把野兽的生殖器和巨人相比，但也比不出什么所以然，Loki有些不经心地擦拭着他的大腿根，食指勾住内裤边缘，不松不紧地扯着，绿色的眼眸静静端详着隆起的部分，下意识的，舔了舔嘴唇。

然后，巨人突然“嗯”了一声。

Loki抬眼，柔韧的掌心就顺势压在他腿上，他看见巨人皱起眉，干裂的嘴唇动了动，眼睛微微张开一条窄缝。他窥见巨人湛蓝湛蓝的眼仁，就像是阴霾的云彩里终于透出一小块晴空。Loki歪着头，好奇地打量了他一会儿，忽然像个小动物似的，俯着身子凑近他的脸。这张脸正因为表情而变得生动，Loki忍不住用指尖压着他粗粝的脸颊（尽管他刚刚擦拭污渍的时候也这样玩过，但现在他的皮肤似乎要更加柔韧。），见巨人没有反应，他又大着胆子捏了捏他厚实的下巴，扎人的胡茬让Loki笑了一下，他的手指继续滑过他嘴唇，鼻尖，又顺着他的眉心，戳了戳毛茸茸的眉毛和睫毛。

巨人猛的扼住他的手。

Loki吃痛瑟缩了一下，但巨人钳子一样的手指让他挣脱不开，他眼中闪过小动物似的惊恐，才试图躲开身体，就被他用另一只大手扣住了腰，这下是真的一点都动不了了。Loki的胸脯不安地起伏着，他瞪着巨人，巨人也瞪着他，他们像是两只进入备战状态对峙的野兽，Loki忽然呲牙发出一声兽类的低嗤。

“你是谁？”巨人也哑着嗓子开口了。

他……也会说话？！

Loki愣了一下，这个发现简直让他惊喜，一瞬间他甚至忘记了自己还被对方钳制着，他明亮的眸子里闪着勾人的欢愉，激动地舔了舔嘴唇：“你竟然会说话？”

巨人皱紧眉头，他依旧在审视Loki，压低声音，又重复了一遍：“你是谁？”

“我？”Loki紧紧盯着巨人的嘴唇，他干裂的嘴唇让他着迷，他滚动的喉结也让他着迷，这让他忘了国王该有的骄纵，只是喃喃地叙述着：“我是这个星球的主人。”

“这是哪？”巨人开始警惕地环视周遭，他的身体因此紧绷起来，肩头的绷带上，血迹开始渐渐扩大，但他并不在意，抓着Loki的手指丝毫不肯松懈。

“这是我的宫殿，”Loki开始意识到眼前这个巨人对他的蔑视，这让他不爽地扬起脖子，他雀跃的眼睛冷淡下来，并暗自为自己刚刚的热情懊恼起来，他悄悄地撇了撇嘴，没好气道：“闯入者，是我救了你！”

“我问你，这颗星球叫什么？我在什么星系？”不识好歹的巨人竟然无视他的宣告，甚至想要挟制着他站起来，Loki立刻激烈挣扎起来，然而这家伙的大手却像磁铁一样怎样都甩不脱，Loki挣出一身薄汗，忽然重心一乱，被巨人翻身按在床上，他双臂都被压着，领口散乱着，刚好露出肩头被勒伤的靛紫瘀痕，巨人压制着他，目光从他光裸的肩头，慢慢游移向床边的一团藤条和树枝捆成的简易担架。

“是你，把我拖到这的？”

Loki怨愤地瞪着他。

巨人盯着他看了好一会儿，渐渐卸了力道：“你——”  
他才开口，Loki忽然像一枚小飞镖似的扑向他，狠狠照着他的脖子咬了一口。

Chapter 3

一开始，索尔以为自己只是产生了幻觉。

飞行器的坠毁让他伤得很重，此时此刻，他整个人都在灼烧，过分失水让他神志不清，视线也影影绰绰，但面前这个少年，即便只是一道瘦长的影子，他也绝对能便认得出，他甚至能从少年模糊的身形推测出他的年纪……一千多年前，在遥远的阿斯加德，也是这样一道瘦长的影子，却让一个厌倦书本的神，莫名想起《神约书》中一段古老的如尼文。

《神约书》说，神生而美丽，是圣洁的精灵。他们的双眸是明亮的宝石，双唇是娇嫩的玫瑰，秀发是柔韧的缎带，身体是缔造的白银。他们是光与爱的使者，神的诞生，将光明和温暖恩赐人间。

这些文字本来浮夸而空洞，直到有一天，他发现自己的弟弟竟然让这些溢美之词真正生动了起来……

人仰望神，而神，也仰望神。

在神生那漫长得有些无聊的少年期，他像个虔诚的信徒一样看着Loki，他无数次在心里惊叹着他的美丽，望着他无暇的侧脸，Thor有时候甚至会蠢蠢地计较，他的弟弟到底是因为神性而美丽，还是因为美丽而充满神性？这些蠢问题当然永远不会有答案，事实上他只是需要给自己找点事情来想，才不至于满脑子都是弟弟的脸，才不至于乱想他饱满的额头，脸颊的碎发，碧绿的眼睛，小巧的嘴巴……

Thor永远记得那些煦暖的午后和惬意的傍晚，他让洛基枕在自己的膝盖上，用高大地身躯帮他遮阳，用蹩脚的法术帮他照亮，而弟弟全部的报答，就只是安静地垂眸看书，让他安心数完睫毛，一根一根，一遍一遍。数数的人不困，看书的人却睡着了。

在懵懂的岁月间，一个神贪心地将另一个神的全部姿态都印在心里，就连影子都能辨出不同，却从不敢奢求一个浅浅的吻。

神以博爱亲吻世人，但神，不吻神。

Thor有些怔忪地望着眼前这道熟稔的影子，心想这也许是一个梦，抑或是一场蜃楼。

但他知道神从不做梦。  
他在星际中流浪了十几年，也从未见过蜃楼。

如果不是记忆足够深刻，他恐怕都要忘了Loki的样子。

但现在——

如果这不是什么幻觉，那这个人就是一个骗子！

因为早在17年前，Loki就死了，死于无限战争。

他亲眼看着一个神死在宇宙毁灭者的手里，他看着神的躯体消散，化作金色的细砂，飞向浩瀚星河。自此以后，脑海中潮水一样的记忆也掩盖不住这一幕，他永远记得Loki在死神面前放弃抵抗的样子，他记得那双常常湿润的绿眼睛慢慢散去神采的样子、事实上，他记得太多Loki垂死的样子，这些记忆到了最后，都化作了一个笑柄。但这一次，记忆就停在这一刻，他的弟弟唯一没有伪装的一次死亡，没倒在自己怀里。  
也许……  
他该早点对Loki说那句真心话，但他没有。  
他早该亲吻一次他的神，但他没有。  
他不该放任Loki的计划，但他没有。  
他应该杀死那个毁灭者，但他——还是没有。  
他曾经以为做神是为所欲为的，事实上，神必须永远克制。  
他也曾经以为英雄是为所欲为的，但事实上，英雄只能做两件事，守护，以及牺牲。  
休战之后，他选择离开复仇者联盟，就像那几个和他一起战斗过的伙伴们一样，大家都需要一个长久的放逐。  
有人说这叫做战后自愈，Thor认同，只不过每个人的药恐怕都不一样，唯一相似的，可能就是都需要一个漫长的疗程。

但现在眼前这个小骗子让他的头又开始疼了，他厌恶去思考为什么会有人伪装成Loki的样子接近他，他讨厌阴谋，从来都是。  
所以，他该杀了他！一了百了！

于是Thor毫不客气地扼住少年纤瘦的手腕，忍着干渴用沙哑的嗓子质问他，这个小骗子太弱了，他杀掉他根本不费吹灰之力，但当他看见少年肩头的淤伤，竟立刻就替他想好了开脱的理由。

看，这个少年用这些藤蔓把他拖到这的，他只是救人！

雷神松懈了，这本不该是他这个经历过这么多战争的神该放松警惕的时候，于是现实给了他重重的还击，这个早有预谋的小骗子，忽然扑上来，一口咬住了他最脆弱的脖子——

找死的小骗子！

Thor徒手抓住少年的后颈，一个翻身，顷刻将这孩子压在身下，身体的发烧让他胸膛里一阵狂跳，他扼上少年脆弱的喉咙，视线时而清晰时而模糊中，他看到一双翡翠色的眼睛，正惊恐地瞪着自己，生理性的眼泪亮晶晶的，在那双眼睛里打转。他看见少年艰难地张着嘴，粉红的舌头在颤抖。窒息的可怜人此刻拼命地在他身下挣扎，他瘦韧的身子柔软又纤弱，小骨头好像一捏就会断掉，他的嗓子里发出无助的，细小的呜咽声……这一切，让他莫名的，浑身燥热。

他应该杀了他。  
但很多应该做的事，他都没有。

Thor松开手，少年立刻滚到地上，趴在那里剧烈地咳嗽起来。

Thor粗重的喘息着。

“你……是野兽吗？”Loki红着脸，堪堪抬起头，有些胆怯又有些防范地问眼前的巨人，他困惑又害怕，紧张地小声嘟囔：“所以，我也是野兽么……”

“你说什么？”Thor粗哑地吼他。

Loki吓唧唧的往后蹭了蹭，下意识抓紧了藤条，可粗粝的藤条弄痛了他的手，他懊恼地又把藤条丢了，抿了抿嘴：“我们……”他试探着：“不是同类吗？”眼泪顺着眼角滑落，Loki也不知道他为什么这么难过，委屈地不行不行的，眼泪根本止不住。他平时……根本不爱哭的……也许是找到同类的喜悦持续的太短了，他还险些被对方杀掉，这让Loki有些不知所措了。

我不该把他带回来的，我这个蠢货。  
Loki闷闷地想。  
如果我一会儿被这个巨人吃了，Thanos来看我的时候，会知道我死掉了吗？还是以为我抛弃了这颗小星球出走了？他会找我吗？总觉得不会啊……  
Loki脑子里乱糟糟的，一边啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，一边想些奇奇怪怪的东西。  
他如果，有真正的PaPa就好了……

“你讲清楚。”Thor面对着自顾自哭起来的少年，皱起眉：“讲清楚了，”他低声重复道：“我不杀你。”

“这是我家啊！”陷入混乱思绪的Loki气哼哼地瞪了巨人一眼，也许是他天生的狡黠意识到了对方语气的缓和，在大脑开始转动之前，已经做出得寸进尺的反应，他甚至不假思索地又补充一句：“要杀主人，你还有理了……”

“……”这个回答，让身经百战的Thor也哑口起来，他觉得自己应该一巴掌拍死这个嚣张的家伙，幸好，小骗子终于自顾自开始说话了。

“我不知道这是什么星系……但你坠落的这颗星星是我的，我叫它Thanoki。你是我从河谷那边捡回来的，你的飞行器残骸还在那边。”

“除了你，这没其他人了？”Thor怀疑地皱眉。

Loki摇摇头，沉默了一会儿，忽然又说道：“哦，还有Thanos，他是这颗星星的原主人，他把它送给我了。”

“你是从哪来的？”

Loki继续摇头：“不知道，Thanos说，我是凭空长出来的。”他说着，皱眉看向Thor，没头没脑地问道：“你也是吗？”

“……”Thor盯着他看了一会儿，郁郁道：“当然不是。”

“那你是从哪来的？”Loki好奇地追问。

“轮到你问我了吗！”

“凶什么凶……”Loki嘟囔着，揉了揉发疼的脖子。

“……”Thor又是一阵沉默，半晌，才无奈地问：“你叫什么？”

如果真的没在伪装，这个少年也许真的是被遗弃在荒星自生自灭的孩子？一个和Loki一模一样的孩子？这让Thor脑子里出现了一个非常大胆的猜测。  
非常非常，大胆……

“Loki。”

“你说什么？！”

“Loki！L-O-K——”Loki还没拼完，大块头巨人忽然跳下床，朝他扑过来，这一次他没那么容易被他扑倒了，Loki机敏地一滚身，从他手臂下面的缝隙里钻出去，灵巧地冲出房间。Thor托着受伤而笨重的身体踉跄着追了几步，咣的一下又倒在冰冷的长廊里。

他说他叫Loki……

Thor挣扎着想要站起来，但意识越来越模糊。

他叫Loki……

Thor的手臂暴起青筋，他努力撑起自己，但却纹丝不动。

Loki……

Thor喃喃着，鲜血染红了身下的岩石，他粗喘着，终于再次晕了过去。

Chapter 4

这家伙真的超级麻烦的。

Loki蹲在一边，托腮盯着昏迷的大块头，他在这直挺挺地躺了有一会儿了，估计差不多要死掉了，这可不太妙！Loki不高兴地歪着头，手指泄愤似的在冰凉的石板地上画着圈圈。

经验之谈，野兽死掉身体会变得更重，Loki可以想象到自己把眼前这具超重的尸体搬走会有多艰辛。（事实上，巨人的块头也没那么庞大，但他的密度太大太大了）

那么要把他切块吗？

Loki这样处理过野兽，但不管怎样野兽的肉还是能吃的，至于巨人……Loki吐了吐舌头，先不说他的肉好不好吃，他真的要吃掉自己的同类吗？总觉得会有什么副作用吧……

“麻烦死了……”Loki不情不愿地朝巨人走过去，他试着用脚尖踢了踢这家伙岩石一样的身体，嘟囔着：“这么硬，也许真的死了……”他蹲下来，又用手指戳了一下巨人健硕的手臂，突然“Wow”了一声，被这家伙灼热的体温烫得缩回手：“原来还没凉呢……”Loki抿起嘴唇，心里有些小纠结——要不要再给他一次机会呢？他虽然看上去很危险……但或许自己可以把他绑住？或者锁在笼子里？

“L……”巨人皲裂的嘴唇一张一翕，Loki好奇地附耳过去：“Loki……”少年翡翠色的忽然眼睛亮了一下，他猛地直起身子，打量着巨人，眸子里闪动着单纯的惊喜：“你在叫我吗？你记住我的名字了？”

巨人只是昏昏沉沉地继续念着他的名字，虽然他的嗓音沙哑粗嘎又气力不足，但不知为什么，Loki就是觉得他很温柔，如果名字可以有实体，Loki甚至觉得巨人是用柔软的舌头轻轻包裹着这个名字的，“Loki”是他含着的一颗糖，很珍贵的那种糖，他不舍得用牙齿碰他，更不舍得太用力地吸吮他，他生怕他融化地太快，所以很小心很小心地含着，让津液带着一点点甜蜜的滋味，那就够了。

“那再给你一次机会好了。”Loki觉得他大概喜欢这家伙念他名字的方式，他其实一直期盼着能有什么人能喊他的名字，哪怕只是随便喊喊。有人说“Loki！”然后他回答“I‘m here.’’这听上去酷极了不是么？Loki甚至乐观地期待着，等他伤势好一点，就让他这么做，他可以不停地喊“Loki”，然后自己变着花地答应他。——这是个相当无聊的把戏，但对于习惯孤单的Loki，这个想法显得那么有趣，他甚至嘻嘻笑出来，开心地自言自语：“如果他不听话，我可以不给他饭吃，嗯，就这么决定了。”

*  
Thor是在一阵惬意的凉爽中苏醒过来的，他察觉自己被笼罩在一团蓝盈盈的雾气中，雾气是潮湿而清寒的，这无疑让他灼烧的皮肤得到了不小的缓解，他甚至觉得肩头的伤口也是冰冰凉凉，都不怎么疼了。

这是……

Thor在雾蓝色的混沌中，看到一只小小的人影，对方正朝他伸出一只小手，修长的手指从他眼前晃过，继而柔软的掌心轻轻压在他的额头上，恰如其分的凉意一丝丝渗入额头，Thor舒爽地叹息了一下，那只柔嫩的手又顺着他的脸颊摸下来，冰凉的指尖揉过他的嘴唇，又从唇缝里探进去，压在他滚烫的舌头上，Thor下意识地含住小冰块一样的手指，神奇的事情发生了，对方湿润的指尖带来清甜的一兜儿水，他急切地吞咽着，烧干的喉咙终于熨帖了。

这时候，手指骤然地抽开，Thor有点不舍，一不留神就把这根手指咬住了，接着他听见“呀”的一声，雾气散去，他终于看清浓雾后的人影——那是个少年形态的小冰霜巨人，他的皮肤是浅浅的水蓝色，脸部的纹路则要更浅些，若是不仔细看几乎辨别不出；他的瞳孔也还不够猩红，更像是一汪淡淡的石榴酒；他的小耳朵尖尖的，额头顶上是两只刚刚发育的角，像是两块可爱的小骨头，对称地凸起着。

小冰霜巨人被他吓到了，皮肤迅速褪色，转瞬间又变成神类少年的样子，他紧紧皱着眉，较劲地要抽回手指：“你果然是野兽对吧！快松开我！”

Loki变化得太快了，Thor根本来不及细看他冰霜巨人的形态，这太可惜了，刚刚那只浅蓝色的小巨人明明可爱极了。——Thor从未想过Loki的巨人形态会那么可爱，这也不能怪他，毕竟约顿海姆那些巨型怪物和这个词完全搭不上边，他一直以为自己的弟弟应该和他们差不多……但怎么可能差不多呢！刚刚的一幕让Thor不禁责怪起自己的曾经那些臆断，巨人族也要分个美丑，他的弟弟当然该是其中漂亮的那一种啊！

“Loki——”Thor才一松口，少年就像一只受惊的兔子一样，飞速朝后退去，一直撞到墙壁才安心，Thor想抓他，但却发现自己像个蛋糕卷一样被Loki用被子和绳索死死捆住了，他皱起眉，开始相信面前的这个Loki大概真的只是他弟弟的转生。

Thor曾经听神域的长者讲述过这样的传说——相传他们神死去后躯体会化成一团金粉飘向空中，灵魂则会去往冥界之国，沉没到冥河水底安眠。但会有一些罪恶的灵魂无法沉入水中，他们会在河面上顺流漂浮而下，在冥河的尽头转生为非神，在命运的作弄中无限轮回，直到赎清罪过，冥河水才愿意安葬他。  
Thor当时问他，怎样才算罪恶的灵魂？长者回答说，神生性仁慈善良，他活了几千年，也从未听闻过，有哪个神的灵魂无法沉入冥河。  
他一直以为，这只是老人用来唬弄他的故事。  
但现在，重生的Loki正活生生的站在他面前——但那个骄傲矜贵的小王子不见了，那个总是炙热地看着他的弟弟不见了，现在的Loki像一只小兽，在这个荒芜的星球上糊涂地活着，他忘了他，他戒备他。

“对不起，我吓到你了。”索尔让自己的声音尽可能地温和，就像是小时候他哄着心爱的弟弟一样，他尝试着对这个Loki笑了笑：“你救了我的命，谢谢。”

“对，我救了你的命。”Loki认同地点点头，为了从死神的手里把这只大块头拉回来，他消耗了不少体力和法力，现在他整个人都疲倦极了，可大块头还霸占着他的床，Loki撇了撇嘴，心里琢磨着怎样才能让他的付出和回报成正比，他盯着大块头，虽然这家伙战斗力惊人，之前又差点杀死他，但很奇怪，他一点也不害怕他。最多，他对他充满了好奇。

Loki于是大着胆子走回床边，他伸手捏了捏Thor的长发，毫不客气地打量着他。他既然救了他的命，那么——

“所以，你归我了。”Loki宣告道。

“归你了？”Thor一怔，Loki用词他觉得好笑：“怎么个归你法？”

Loki还真的略作沉思，继而煞有介事地回答：“你乖乖听我的话，我可以一直饲养你。”从未和其他同类相处过的Loki自然而然地将Thor视作一个“不能吃，但可以作伴”的猎物，他还挺喜欢这种能聊天的猎物的。

“你要拿我当奴隶吗？”Thor被Loki的不谙世事逗笑了。

“那是什么？”Loki疑惑地皱起眉。

“简单来说，当奴隶就是——无条件服从于你，侍奉你为主人。”

“嗯，听起来挺不错的。”Loki认真地点点头，用他漂亮的绿眼睛看着Thor：“那你愿意吗？”

“好啊。”Thor轻声道。

“那我该叫你什么呢？”Loki像个领到礼物的孩子一样甜甜笑着，他打量Thor，绞尽脑汁地想要给他取个好名字。

“Thor，”Thor打断了他：“这是我的名字。”

“Thor？”Loki用他清脆的少年音反复念着这个新鲜的词，他觉得很有趣，除了Loki和Thanos，他现在又知道一个新名字了！

“Thor？”他尝试着叫叫看。

“嗯，我在。”

“Thor？”Loki勾着雀跃地嘴角，又喊了一次。

“是，我在这。”

“Thor!”Loki跪坐在床前，手肘撑在床边上，托着脸对着Thor笑：“我喜欢这个名字。”

“是么？”Thor用自己都没意识到的宠溺目光回望着Loki，这一刻，他真心希望面前这个少年能一直这样笑着，重新开启一段人生。为了能守护好这一切，他必须留下来。他得搞清楚这颗莫名其妙的星球，以及转生后却依旧带有约顿海姆血统和神域法力的这个Loki。

“被你喜欢是我的荣幸，”Thor沉沉看着天真的少年，低声道：“我的主人。”

Chapter 5

在Loki的悉心照料下，Thor的伤势正在一天天好转，他是个神，身体的恢复力很强，但这却不代表他更容易照料，相反的，为了快速恢复体力，他的食量惊人，也正是因为如此，Thor见识到了Loki惊人的狩猎能力。

该说是这个星球荒蛮的程度激发了他的约顿海姆血统吗？

这些天以来，Thor发现Loki除了恢复普通形态时会使用神族法术，其他时候实际上都是在用冰霜巨人的法术。Thor对约顿海姆了解不多，但从Loki施法的方式看来，巨人族的法术虽然低阶却不依赖于咒语和练习，似乎是与生俱来的。Loki因此将小法术施展得得心应手，不仅能帮他的身体和伤口降温，还能冻住野兽，把它们轻易地带回来。

但施展这种好用的小法术存在一个条件——Loki必须变成冰霜巨人的形态。

也许曾经的Loki正是因为这一点，从不在他面前施用这类法术，即便Thor现在看来，这种法术在某些时候一定非常好用。就好比现在，他一边用法术将自己的伤口冰冻，一边从容地帮自己换药的时候。

最开始，Loki其实还有些羞于在Thor面前变成这副样子，他倒不是觉得蓝色的皮肤丑陋，在他贫瘠的认知里，还无从树立美丑的概念，他只是莫名地不是很喜欢自己蓝色的状态，他自己也说不清为什么。

“你会变蓝吗？”

在Thor承认他的确是自己的同类之后，Loki立刻问了他这个问题。

“不会。”Thor的否定让小Loki的眼睛黯淡了一下，但他很快补救道：“我们这个物种也不是人人都会变蓝的！呃，我是说，他们会变成其他颜色，我就见过……紫红色的，绿色的，还有黑色的，灰色的什么的……不过我觉得变蓝是最好看的！”

“真的吗？”Loki因为这句恭维笑了一下，他好看吗？原来他是好看的吗？

“很好看。”Thor认真地点点头。

“那你是变什么颜色的？”Loki紧跟着追问，他觉得这是个礼貌性的问题，就像是互相询问名字一样，但这个问题却意外地让Thor陷入沉默，Loki奇怪地歪歪头。

“我不会。”Thor看上去有些斟词酌句：“不是所有人都能变色，这是一种……特殊能力。”

“你是说你很普通吗？”

“恐怕是。”Thor笑了一下。

“所以你想跟着我，做我的奴隶，因为我能变蓝，而你不能？”Loki小脑袋转得很快，他立刻理顺出一个逻辑（尽管这个逻辑与事实相差甚远……），Thanos也是紫色的来着，所以其实能变色的高等生物会更厉害一些，这个结论让Loki很高兴，他骄傲地扬起小巧的下巴，忽然出现的小小优越感让他对于眼前大只的Thor又卸掉了几分防范，也许就是因为他不能变色并使用法术，才只能长出一身蛮力吧？Loki对自己的推测深信不疑，他笑了笑，保证道：“放心吧，我会好好关照你的。”

于是自此之后，Loki毫不避讳自己蓝皮肤的样子，也不会因为Thor过于热切的视线而生气。此时此刻，他还能一边从容地帮他换药，一边有些得意地问他：“想看看我的花纹吗？”

“什么？”Thor愣了一下。

“就是让它们变亮点什么的。”Loki扭过头，对着他做了一个wink，那副调皮又没有戒心的样子，Thor真的很久很久都没见过了。

Thor因此心口一下子柔软下来，Loki现在的表情，简直和他学会第一个魔法时一模一样，他绿宝石一样的眼睛里闪着小星星，小巧的嘴巴俏皮地勾着，甜甜的小酒窝让人看得心里发痒，他是那么骄傲又得意，又那么可爱得想让人放在心尖上宠着，谁管他学会了什么法术，他只是爱死他这副炫耀的小样子。

“好啊，让我看看。”Thor压着情绪，点点头。

Loki小心地替他把纱布缠好，系了一个死结，然后后退两步。突然在一个还不算熟悉的人面前展示自己还是让他有点害羞，他摊开手掌，掌心里幻化出一根冰锥。Thor见过Laufey使用这种武器，而现在，Loki因为转化成战斗状态，身上的花纹开始浮现——那是淡金色的细小纹路，细细闪着金光。Thor发现这些纹路实际上极富美感——它们从Loki的额头开始朝下延伸至脚踝，看上去相似的纹路却存在各异性，Loki的纹路是纤细而精巧的，而且变化非常繁复，但左右又极其对称……Thor贫乏的想象力无法描述这种美感，只能赞叹一句，鬼斧神工。

“我能摸吗？”Thor脱口而出。

“现在碰我，你会受伤。”Loki看了他一眼，他的眼睛也变得更加猩红了，这让他显得凶猛而充满震慑力，他的角也转换了形态，原本有些圆顿的顶部现在化作尖角，但它们还太短，看上去像一对儿硬掉的猫耳朵。

“你就是这样狩猎的？”

“嗯。”Loki挥舞了一下冰锥，动作干净利落，让人不难想象他和野兽战斗时迅猛又灵巧的样子。

这可完全不像个冰霜巨人，Thor想象着，他的弟弟比那些笨重的巨人要可爱一万倍！

“我能观摩你狩猎吗？”Thor心痒地要求道：“毕竟我吃得太多，总得帮你打个下手什么的。”

“等你的伤完全好了，我会带你去打猎的。”大概是维持战斗形态会消耗法力，Loki说话间已经恢复了普通人的样子，他打开桌上的兽皮口袋，拿出一只铁质的项圈，项圈还连着一条长长的锁链，Loki这个举止让Thor皱起眉，他立刻问道：“这是什么？”

“我觉得你的伤好得差不多了，应该出去透透气。”在此之前，Loki一直将他锁在这间小卧室里，虽然他年纪尚轻而且不谙世事，但他的机警和谨慎是天性，就算Thor已经竭尽所能表现得毫无攻击性，Loki依然在缓慢地卸掉防备。所以，继牢笼之后，是项圈。

Loki拿着那东西走到Thor面前，Thor无奈地低下头，一个神域的王者乖乖正被一个少年套上项圈，但少年完全意识不到这有什么不妥，他柔软的指尖忽然划过他粗糙的后颈，出声问道：“你之前的主人也给你带过项圈吗？”

“什么？”Thor察觉到Loki在摸他的后颈，他肌肉收缩了一下。

“这里有疤痕……”Loki嘟囔着，低声道：“真可怜……”

“不要紧。”Thor呼吸一滞，他抬手按住Loki的手腕，Loki温柔抚摸伤疤的动作让他有点受不了，他强忍着把面前这个人抱紧的冲动，闷声道：“快点，扣上吧。”

“还会疼吗？”Loki还在犹豫。

Thor艰难地呼吸：“不。”

咔哒——

Loki终于把项圈扣上了，Thor大口地呼出胸口沉重，刚要直起身子，忽然身体一僵，Loki摸了摸他的头，并开始像安抚小动物一样，轻轻抚摸他的头发。

“……”Thor生硬地别开头：“别这么做。”

他的语气也是生硬的，像是被冒犯了一样，这让Loki愣了一下，心里有点受伤，他的手尴尬地缩回来，有些无措的垂在身侧，Thor还保持着俯身的样子，他突然间抓住了自己垂下的手，Loki下意识地挣了一下，但Thor迅速把他的手攥紧，他拉着他的手，按在自己的肩头，这才抬起头看他。

“这样，叫安抚。”Thor解释道：“你可以拍拍我的肩，或者捏捏手臂，至于肩膀以上……”他望着年轻的Loki：“抚摸头，脖子，甚至脸颊，那需要很亲密的关系才可以。”

“很亲密？”

“是，很亲密。”Thor嗯声：“比如亲人，或者恋人。”

“恋人？”

“你不知道什么是恋人吗？”Thor盯着困惑的Loki，白纸似的他，有一种可怕的魔性，而这种魔性正蛊惑着他。

他的弟弟一直都是个充满诱惑力的小恶魔。

他曾经甚至怀疑过，Loki是不是对着他用了什么龌龊的法术，他一向喜欢捉弄自己。为神的骄傲和自尊曾让他强制自己不要中弟弟的圈套，他强迫自己不去看他，不去想他，但越是这样，他心中越是疯狂地渴望着他……当他终于肖想着弟弟的样子手-淫出来，Thor残酷地告诫自己，他绝对不能对Loki僭越。

一开始，他不能，因为他们是亲人。  
后来，他不能，因为他们是敌人。  
最终，他还是不能，因为他们在复杂的关系变化中变得越来越岌岌可危的维系和脆弱的自尊。  
但是现在……

Thor看着Loki，他简直就像是这颗荒蛮的星星，他对自己，对人性，对欲望一无所知。  
他是伊甸的夏娃和亚当。  
而罪恶的毒蛇在吐着芯子。

“我教你。”Thor这样说。

Chapter 6

“两个人之间的关系，是对‘距离’的定义。我和你，‘距离’到此为止。”Thor压了压自己肩头的手背：“但‘恋人’，要更近一点。”他说着，拉起Loki的手，将他微微弯曲的指尖，浅浅按在自己唇上。

少年的指尖是柔软的，软到第一个指节像是一块软骨，那里薄薄的一层皮肤干净、柔嫩，完全不像自己布满老茧，Thor嗅到淡淡的铁锈味道，他用拇指顶起Loki食指指尖，在他沾了颈圈污渍的指肚上，亲了一下。

他曾经这样亲吻过自己的弟弟吗？

也许有，也许仅仅是记忆混淆了梦境……

若说神生漫长，拥有Loki的一千年却稍纵即逝，快到他每每决心做些什么，却总是赶上了“来不及”。  
若说光阴易逝，失去Loki的十几年却又度日如年，慢到他把记忆的碎片分割成以秒计数，回忆却还是如流水淙淙，寂寞的夜太长太久，黎明又总是姗姗来迟。

Thor亲吻着满是锈腥指肚——这是Loki身上绝不会有的气味儿，那小子总是讲究得厉害，他身上永远带着一股淡淡的清香，像雨后的一大片松林，或者晨曦时草叶尖儿上的露水。只可惜年少时冲动的脑袋永远想不通，还误以为是什么恶作剧的把戏，让弟弟清冽的气息钻到他的鼻子里，反而成了甜丝丝的悸动。

记忆中的Loki是一轮高悬在天上，永远沾不住烟火气的小月亮。

但现在，月亮掉进了湖水里。

“怎么样？”Thor望着他的月亮。

“软软的。”Loki干净的眼神让面前的神祇羞愧，他正直白地描述出自己的感觉，却对语言的诱惑力毫不自知：“你的嘴唇，好软，好暖和，有点舒服。这就算恋人吗？”

“不，还要更亲近。”Thor湛蓝的眼眸在一点点晦暗下来，他捏紧Loki柔软的小手，炙热的唇顺着他的手指，轻轻亲吻，他吻过第一个指节，继而是第二个，第三个……他亲吻他指头根部的缝隙，亲吻他软软的手背，发出温柔的啵啧声，他把唇压在他的手腕上，抬眼望去：“你不想我继续，就喊停。”Thor低沉的尾音化作下一个吻，震颤着压住唇下一小块皮肤，接着，他的唇辗转着，顺着手腕向上游移。

Loki有过宠物，那种大型的，毛乎乎的，浑身散发着热情和忠诚的宠物。Loki熟悉被那种兽类亲昵的感觉，它们会用湿润的鼻子蹭着你的皮肤表达喜爱，它们甚至会用柔软的舌头舔舐你，痒痒的，让人发笑。

但现在的感觉却完全不同。

他的奴隶，他的宠物，这个叫做Thor的大块头……他只是收敛地用充满弹性的嘴唇蹭着他手臂外侧不算敏感的皮肤，他的收敛让Loki觉得这种亲昵似乎仅仅是礼节性的？是疏远的？是蜻蜓点水，敷衍了事的？  
也许他也有热情和忠诚，但他却完全压抑住了那种情感，Loki感觉自己面对着的家伙，像是一只巨大的水闸，他能隐约听见闸门后面有汹涌的洪水，但他紧闭闸门，只让自己碰到冰冷的钢铁。  
但越是这样，他越为自己的反应感到懊恼，Thor的亲近竟然让他的整只胳膊都像被暴晒的橡皮糖一样，软掉了。  
从未有谁这样暧昧地触碰过他，若即若离，让人难耐……Thor潮热的鼻息也许远比寒风更凛冽，不然他怎么会连汗毛都立起来？他炙热的嘴唇一定比火舌更撩人，不然为什么被他亲吻过的皮肤还残留着火辣的余韵？还有他的眼睛……当他被那双海水一样的眼睛望着，呼吸就变得很艰难，这让他想起和野兽对峙时的紧张，甚至比那还要紧张。

他说，如果不想继续，自己可以喊停。  
但他不知道……  
陌生的感觉令他害怕，又好奇……他像一只踩在初冬结冰湖面上的猫，一爪子踩下去，冰面下裂开漂亮的花纹，他吓得不敢动弹，但冰面没碎掉，他就还想再走一步……

还要继续吗？

Thor这样望着他，偏过头亲吻了他的肘窝。

血管突突地跳起来。  
Thor又热又软的嘴唇压着他的静脉，他深深呼吸，鼻息粗重，气息紧紧缠绕住手肘，接着，他忽然张开嘴，吮住那里的软肉，更软更热更湿的东西抵过来，Loki知道那是什么，这让他浑身战栗，Thor舔舐过皮肤的纹理，发出清晰的咋啧声响。闸门在这一刻忽然打开，洪水倾泻……

Loki腰眼一软，腰窝里像是爬过一条小虫，让他身子不自主地瑟缩了一下。他下意识要抽回手臂，Thor忽然吸吮住那一小片肉，Loki慌张出声，软软的喊了一声。

“停……”细弱又柔软，Loki简直不相信自己能发出这么……古怪的声音。

“我让你不舒服了？”Thor像承诺的一样，立刻松开嘴巴，他瞥见Loki白皙的肘窝被自己吸吮出的红晕和水渍，缓缓呼吸，他没有松开Loki的手，他能察觉到这只手腕此刻在他手心里有多么的别别扭扭。

Thor的手掌像一只小火炉，不仅灼烧着Loki的手腕，还让源源不断的热度顺着他的手臂往上蔓延，这让Loki恨不得赶快脱离这只可怕的大手，似乎再晚一些，他就要被这家伙的烈焰吞噬掉，让他烧成一片，然后……软成一滩。

“你快松手啊！”Loki有些孩子气地鼓气道。

“现在知道恋人的‘距离’了？”Thor不听他的，还固执地抓着他，Loki的脸正在慢慢爬满红晕，这让他想起Asgard的月亮，在某些特殊的月圆之夜，他们的月亮是酡红色的，带着一股醉人的魅惑：“你觉得，可怕吗？”Thor唤他的红月亮，Loki乖乖把眸光投向他，那双绿眼睛水汪汪的，有点委屈，有点懊恼，又有点困惑。

太好懂了。

Thor在心里暗自叹息，从前的Loki眼睛里总是蒙着一层雾，拒人于千里之外，让他觉得多看几眼都是一种僭越，那时候，Loki的目光之于他，像是一把拂尘，他抚一下自己的心，那颗心就会痒，像是长了毛那样胡乱躁动。  
但此刻，雾气散了，这双绿眼睛里竟还能钻出一把小钩子，他轻轻一勾，自己的心就破了个洞，拴在他的钩子上，躲都躲不开——他睫毛忽闪，他眸光涌动，他一颦一笑牵动的都是心头的热血……

他简直是着了Loki的魔！

他想即刻把这个少年抱在怀里，亲吻他，挑逗他，侍弄他。他想让那双绿眸子载满情动，涌出泪来，他想吸吮他的泪珠子，用带着咸味的舌头和他接吻。

他想要他，现在！

Thor粗壮的手指在Loki柔嫩的手腕上捏出深深的指痕，但下一秒，他松开了手。

“别轻易打破‘距离’，这可不是什么好玩的事。”Thor压着嗓子，他看上去是在警告Loki，在责备他刚刚擅自抚摸自己的后颈和头顶，但这句话，他也是在说给自己听。

纵意放任“欲望”的话……  
压抑了一千多年的“欲望”，会把小动物吓跑的。

Thor还记得自己第一次在Asgard的密林里学习打猎时，Odin和他说过的话。  
他说，猎人与猎物之间，有一条看不见的线，有时候，你一脚跨过那条线，凶猛的猎物被你激怒会伤害你，胆小的猎物被你惊到会逃离你，所以，你必须找到那条线，并且利用它。你要学会在那条线上和猎物周旋，用你的耐心磨光他的耐心，直到他踏入你的攻击圈内，一招制胜。  
Thor曾深谙此道，却从未想到，自己有一天会把这个招数，用在Loki身上。

教他距离，划清距离，然后挑衅，等待。  
只要他足够耐心，猎物会送上门的。

只要他，足够耐心。

Chapter 7

当Thor的身体恢复得差不多，Loki开始履行带着他“四处转转”的承诺。

Thanoki（Loki命名的星球）只是一颗小行星，大小更像是一座太空城，Loki的小城堡建在太空城的中心，相较于整颗星球的荒凉，这里算是最现代的地方。Thanos建造的城堡风格混乱诡异，既有罗马风的敦厚廊柱和塔楼，也有哥特式的尖瘦堡体和色彩艳丽的高窗。城堡内部的风格更是乱来，他的主人像个收藏家一般将风格迥异的工艺品、装饰品、家具甚至日用品全部敛积于此，这让这座三层的古堡像是集市一样拥挤，这也是为什么城堡里分明有数十个房间，Loki居住的范围却非常有限，甚至腾不出一间客房来收留Thor的原因之一。

Thor对此的看法是，这其实非常有他弟弟的风格。

Loki绝不是贪婪的人，也许这么说会让那些复仇者朋友们嘲笑他的护短，但事情的真相确实是，再没有比Loki更容易满足的神了。

当他和Loki还很小的时候，Frigga更偏爱小儿子，尽管两位王子的寝殿是一样的大小，Frigga却总把Loki的房间堆得更满当，而且这可不是字面上的满当，Thor亲身体验过，Loki的房间确实要比他的更舒适——他的床更柔软，被子更舒服，他的沙发甚至还配了脚榻和用来放茶和点心的橡木桌板，他的窗帘都要比自己的多几层，可以根据心情和对光的需求调整，就连他这里照明的蜡烛，Thor都怀疑是加了香料的，以至于Loki的房间常年弥漫都着一股清晨松木的沁冽气味儿……而他自己房间里的一切，大概只是足够结实而已。

但即便如此，Loki也总是睡在大床的一个小角落里，安静地裹紧被子的一角。在他们还可以挤在一张床上的年纪里，Thor记得更多的，是自己总在霸占着弟弟过于舒服的床——他趴在床上玩匕首，Loki安静地坐在沙发一角看书，他的小桌板上摆着果汁和南瓜馅饼，但最后那些甜食却总是进了自己的肚子。但弟弟不会生气的，他只是抬头看看你，然后故意不提醒你嘴角还站着南瓜果酱。

Loki是个喜欢恶作剧的小坏蛋，但除此之外，他其实从不主动要求什么，也很少和自己争抢什么，只是在那些让他头疼的恶作剧的掩盖下，Thor也是过了很久才察觉到这一点——他们的母亲提醒他的。

Loki被监禁的那段时间，Frriga在Odin的默许之下给一间牢房添置了过于丰富的家具，这无疑刺伤了Thor，当时他还很生Loki的气，怒火让他不满母亲的溺爱，但Frriga却说，“你的弟弟其实并不懂得怎么表达自己想要什么，从前他选择不说，现在又选择强夺。Loki不是个坏孩子，他真的要得不多。” 自己当时并不明白，Loki想要王位，想要杀死他，想要整个地球的臣服，如果这都不算多，那怎样才是多？！但Frriga却没能给他答案，她离开了他们。

直到那场无限战争的最后，Loki抱着无限宝石，在刺眼的光芒里献祭生命时，Thor才彻底看懂这个小骗子——权利、地位、力量……不过是那张橡木桌板上的南瓜馅饼和果汁，他在乎它们吗？也许在乎，那是因为他想尝尝哥哥偏爱的食物究竟是什么味道。但他更在乎的，其实是那个可以自如地在他房间里霸占床铺，吃掉馅饼并喝干茶的……蠢蛋哥哥。

现在的Loki也是一样，他的城堡偌大，房间也不过那么一间，家具和饰品繁多，他挑来点缀房间的，也不过是那些简简单单的。他甚至懒得领着Thor细致参观城堡，只说“既然你伤好了，自己挑个房间住，这些东西可以随便搬，Thanos捡回来的垃圾太多了。” 这是Thor第二次听Loki提起Thanos——这颗行星真正的主人，听上去他是个星际收藏家，但眼下看来，他的行事风格更像是一个拾荒者——他的品味，说实话，让神也很难理解。

他们走出城堡，在广袤的原野上散步。

这里荒凉却不荒芜，暗红色的土壤上长满荒草，草叶是蓝绿色的，根据光线的明暗，有时候像一片湛蓝海浪，有时像一片幽绿的湖泊。这片星域的恒星不是太阳，它比太阳更大，也更猩红，当它照射着这片大地，所有一切都会被笼罩在不真实的红晕中，天空也被深深浅浅的绯红填满，就像是地球上的朝霞和晚霞。

Loki弯腰掐断一株植物，那看上去像是加强版的蒲公英，拳头那么的花团又无数粉紫色的绒毛组成，Loki吹一下，一只只小绒伞飘散出去，他接着吮住光秃秃的花蕊，在巨大的恒星琥珀色的光线里，Thor能清晰地看到他脸颊的小绒毛和鬓角涔涔的汗水。Loki舔舔嘴唇，说这种花的蜜汁很甜。

这些年，Thor流浪过很多地方，在那些远离九界的星系中，他见过各种各样的星球，各种奇异的植物、生物，也遇到过形形色色的外星人。Loki的星星又小又贫瘠，他去过太多这样的小星球，它们中有很多都比这里更美丽，气候也更怡人……但就在这一瞬，Thor喜欢上了这颗又小又贫瘠的星星。

Thor也学着Loki的样子摘了一只粉紫“蒲公英”，他将小绒伞吹得更远，然后用嘴巴吸吮花蜜。Asgard的神喜欢甜食，舌尖上的甜度刚好是他们最喜欢的程度，多一分就太腻味，少一分则嫌寡淡。

Loki在看他，Thor熟悉那个眼神，这小子喜欢琢磨人心，他乐得通过观察人们的反应揣测他们的想法，一旦被他猜中了，绿色的眸子里就会闪着得意的光彩，Loki的眼睛是会发光的，他爱死了那道光。但此刻，当自己把目光投过去，Loki却仓促地收起视线，这让他刚刚的行为像是一次偷看，他若无其事地向前走，手指摆弄着铁链，链子在他们之间荡来荡去，Thor项圈的搭扣因此发出咯啦咯啦的声响。

Thor的心像是忽然被一片羽毛撩过，他望着Loki纤弱的背影，吞咽下甜蜜的津液。两个人之间保持着奇妙的平衡，Loki不问，Thor便不点评花蜜的味道。

铁链摇摆得越来越厉害了。

他们走到Thor飞行器坠毁的地方，这颗星球上植物长势极快，那只飞行器已经被膝盖高的野草遮掩住，Thor徒手拽开变形的舱门，弯腰挤进去。令他意外的是，虽然舱体毁坏严重，发动机和主控面板竟然没怎么受损。Thor按下主开关，控制灯亮了，接着语音提示响起：请输入启动口令。

Thor扭头看了Loki一眼：“它现在还不能飞。”

“你能修好它？”Loki盯着生锈的铁皮。

“我需要零件，”Thor关掉主开关，直起身转向Loki，后者的表情看不出情愿与否，事实上，Thor还有些期待着少年能露出哪怕一点点不情愿的样子：“修理它要好一段时间，在完全修好之前，按照我们约定的，我都是你的奴隶。”单纯的交换关系也许会让Loki更容易接受并更快地解除防备——看，他虽然伤势好了，但还是走不成，除非能从这得到足够的零件修好飞行器。所以他暂时不会乱来，因为他还需要帮助。

也许Loki还会因此解除他的“宠物项圈”，但带不带这种东西并不会对雷神的自尊心造成任何影响，如果这样能让Loki有安全感，他愿意给他足够的安全感——从前没做到的事，现在可以补上。

“现在就修？”Loki不置可否，又抛出第二个问题。他的谈判技巧似乎是天赋，即便此刻，他失去了记忆暂时迷失在这颗荒星上，他也会下意识地用一个个问题，试探对手的需求和底限。他同意了吗？不知道，他就是不告诉你，直到他知道了你全部的牌……那好，可以开始谈了。

不过这场小谈判并没有耽搁太久，Thor最终得到了每天两个小时的维修时间，以及在Loki的陪同下去仓库找零件的权利。相应的，他必须帮Loki打猎、修缮城堡，做些苦力以及一切主人需要他去做的事情。这看上去是个不平等条约，但Thor答应得乐呵呵的。

接下来的几天，Thor并没有急着修理飞行器，他继续跟着Loki熟悉这颗星球，Loki带着他穿越小丛林，告诉他猎物的栖息地，而后，他们来到一片溪涧前，因为担心伤口感染，Thor一直没能痛快地洗个澡，现在这片清澈的小溪让他有了游泳的冲动。

而Loki已经卷起裤腿淌进溪水里。

Chapter 8

Thanoki这颗行星没有四季，只有酷热的白昼和严寒的夜晚。这地方的气候乖张地耍着它的古怪脾气，有时候，属于白天的暑气还未消散，却在傍晚忽然下起雪来，漫长的夜晚让山丘渐渐被白雪覆盖，当晨曦的第一缕阳光照射在雪白的山尖儿上，可怜的雪花又仓促地融化了，雪水顺着山涧潺潺流下，汇成小溪，如果能趁着日头还没爬升到正中央时，踏进溪水里，水就还是冰凉冰凉的。

Loki喜欢被沁凉的溪水刺痛脚踝的感觉，那一瞬间，他浑身的汗毛都会跟着竖起，他的身体会不受控制的，在暖烘烘的阳光里突然打个激灵，继而整个人都兴奋起来。而此刻，这个孩子气的举动看在在Thor眼里，就像是某种毛绒绒的小动物，快速地抖了抖它蓬松的皮毛。他站在溪水边看着Loki，并未察觉自己露出怎样宠溺的笑容，他的注意力全部集中在Loki雪白的脚踝上，少年正弓着脚背，调皮地踢出水花，他脚背在阳光下白得发光，脚掌是细嫩又粉红的肉，圆润的脚趾头正被凉水刺激得发红，像一粒粒熟透的超大颗石榴果实。

Loki察觉到Thor盯着自己看，却并未因此局促，他还看不懂Thor眼中的情愫，自如地当着他的面，脱掉上衣和半湿的裤子，浑身只剩下一条白色内裤，圆翘的小屁股被紧紧包裹住，尚在发育的性器也显露无疑，他没再脱下去，也不是因为羞耻，而仅仅是觉得乱晃的下体会不方便。

“帮我打开。”Thor朝他抬起双手，不只是颈圈，他的手腕和脚腕上也有镣铐，只有在干活儿的时候，Loki才会释放他的手脚。但现在，显然带着这些碍事的东西是没法洗澡的。

Loki没打算在这种事上为难Thor，毕竟Thor是个很不错的“奴隶”。于是他淌着水朝自己的“奴隶”走过去，用脖子上挂着的钥匙，帮他打开手铐，Thor在他面前揉了揉手腕，低声说了句 “谢谢。”继而低下头，看着自己浸泡在溪水中的双脚。

Thor自己的衣服早就烂掉，他现在的穿着非常随意，不过是像个野人似的把麻布片胡乱裹在身上，鞋子什么的更不会穿。他一双赤脚踩在卵石上，等待Loki俯身帮他打开脚铐——当Loki屈膝半跪在他面前，Thor发誓，他从未觉得脚铐这么棒过！

阳光从树叶的缝隙倾泻下来，斑斓的影子映在Loki平滑的脊背上，Thor能清晰地看到他那对漂亮的蝴蝶骨和优美的脊椎线条，皮肤下圆润的骨节凸起处，都泛着光泽，Loki年轻的肉体稚嫩而纤巧，每块骨头都可爱得让人想摸上一把。身体纹丝不动，Thor灼热的视线却已经把自己的弟弟舔舐过一遍，他心里有多少邪念，自己再清楚不过——这副身体，曾如何让他魂牵梦萦，如何让他辗转不眠，如何让他沉沦堕落，他曾疯狂地意淫着自己的弟弟，他甚至会透过Loki华美的服饰妄想着他精致的肉体的和雪白的肤色，然后兴奋不已……但他现在可不是当年那匹发情的野马，他可以在心里把眼前的少年干翻，在脸上却流露不出一丝破绽。

Loki打开了脚铐，柔软的手指不经意地蹭过Thor的脚踝后，把镣铐丢到一边。但他没有立刻起身，而是盯着Thor的脚看。

“怎么了？”Thor低沉着嗓子问。

Loki用手指拨弄着水，水波的影子荡漾在Thor厚实的双脚上，他脚趾粗长，宽阔的足弓上血管和筋都非常明显，从脚背到小腿，金色的汗毛渐渐浓密，这让Loki不禁联想到那些矫健的野兽。Thor无疑是强壮的，他身上充满了雄性野兽的特征，而这些都是自己所没有的……他也会慢慢长成这副样子吗？Loki盯着眼前这两条粗壮的小腿，硕大的肌肉块里蕴藏着让他羡慕的力量，而这种力量莫名地吸引着他……Loki喉结滚动了一下，他身体里动物性的部分想要触摸更强大的肉体，但自尊心让他忍住了。

“你踩住了寄生鱼的窝。”Loki用手背打了一下Thor的脚踝，后者抬脚，踝骨若即若离地蹭了他一下。

“是么，”Thor的声音从头上传来：“那是什么？”

“一种像小螺丝钉那么小的鱼，他们住在卵石的缝隙里，没什么攻击性。但如果不小心碾碎了它们，皮肤粘上粘液的话，会麻痹。”Loki解释着，把一簇半透明的小鱼苗驱赶走。

“我踩到它们了？”Thor蠢兮兮地抬着脚，试图低头去看，但Loki已经先一步抓住他的脚腕，并捧起一汪水，清洗他的脚掌。

“沾到了一点。”Loki捏了捏Thor厚实的前脚掌，他那里很硬，长着厚厚的茧子，Loki用拇指搓着厚茧：“难受吗？”

“一点。”Thor暗下眼眸。

Loki双手握住那只脚掌，用力揉搓了几下，继而顺着脚踝往上按摩。Thor的皮肤比他想象得更粗糙，他揉到小腿后面的肌肉时，石块一样的硬度更让他吃惊，而那巨大的肌肉块正在他的掌心下越发紧绷起来，他甚至能感觉到里面血脉的跳动。就在这时，Thor忽然蹲下来，并一把抓住他的手腕。

“可以了。”Thor强行拽开Loki的手，他们靠得很近，Loki抬起头，额头差点撞上Thor的鼻尖，他微微垂着眼帘，眼睛里是很暗的蓝色：“谢谢。”Loki看到Thor的喉结滚动了一下，他的心忽然跳得极快。

“嗯。”Loki觉得自己几乎是仓皇地把手腕从Thor灼热的手心里挣脱出来，然后头也不抬地逃远，一个猛子扎进了溪水里。

他身上很热，但这一次，冰凉的溪水却并没能帮他降温——他心里好热。

Loki在水深的地方游了一圈，然后只把半颗头钻出水面，他看见Thor脱光了衣服，正在溪涧的地方冲洗自己的身体——蜜色的酮体湿漉漉的，水流顺着肌肉的缝隙滑落，溪水齐腰，他胸前的毛发到腹部变得更浓密，颜色也更深……Loki噗通一下没入水里，朝着Thor一点点靠近，水波的涟漪里，他隐约能看见那两条粗壮的腿——Thor的大手搓洗着大腿，从膝盖到腿根，最后抚弄住腿间尺寸惊人的肉棒。

Loki吐出一串气泡，他眼见着Thor拢住性器，软垂的肉茎在他手掌里硬挺起来，他知道那是什么——那个地方会变大变硬，让人燥热不安，想要一头钻进冰凉的溪水里……但现在Thor却在做他搞不懂的动作，他用手指握着肉茎，揉搓着让它变得更大更挺，然后他开始上下撸动，他只是简单重复着这个动作，Loki却跟着他的节奏，小腹一阵阵收缩，性器莫名地硬了。

他不得不再次钻出水面换气，气息灼热，喉咙干涩，水下的手犹豫着，慢慢覆住挺立的性器，Loki瞥了一眼Thor，心跳如鼓，手指收拢，包裹住热硬的肉茎，试着套弄了几下……

“呃……”陌生的感觉让Loki身子猛然紧缩，未经撩拨过的肉棒几乎是瞬间胀大，突然汹涌的性欲牵动着他的手，急躁又莽撞地上下搓动性器，更多的肉欲被催发出来，一股股难耐的热意涌向下腹，梆硬的肉茎胀得发疼，Loki理智的线猝然绷断，全凭性冲动在操控动作，焦急、燥热、迷乱……他几乎意识不到自己在做什么，脑子里只催促着“快点，再快点！”但无以名状的情欲却像是被堵在水闸后的洪水，在他身体里胡乱冲撞，却怎么都冲不破闸门。Loki脚下一软，猛地沉到溪水里，呛了好大一口水。

“咳咳咳咳——”Loki终于清醒了，他狼狈地趴在一块巨大的石头上，剧烈咳嗽，鼻腔里全是血腥味儿。

“我以为你会游泳。”Loki闹出的动静把Thor引来了，他站在Loki那块大石头边上，溪水只到他胸口，但Loki却要抱紧石头，脚尖也碰不到底。出于好意，Thor凑近他，把自己的脚背垫过去：“踩着我。”

Loki扭头看了他一眼。

他满脸通红，连脖子和耳朵都是血红色，一双绿眼睛噙满泪水，晶莹的泪滴还挂在他的睫毛上，他的嘴唇和下巴上挂满了咳出来还来不及擦的口水，黑色的发丝正像水藻一样缠着他的脸颊。

“走开！”Loki不知道在赌什么气，他舔了舔湿得不像话的嘴唇，蜷缩着身子，气势很冲，却根本不敢直视Thor的眼睛。为了保持平衡，他全身都在微微颤抖，Thor皱了一下眉，强行贴近Loki，伸手扶了一下他的腰。—— 虽然他根本控制不住对Loki妄想，而且刚刚还因为这种放浪的妄想勃起……但此时此刻，他发誓只是单纯地想护着他。

“唔！”Loki却突然发出奇怪的声音，身子骤然紧绷起来。

Thor如果还没发现Loki的异样，那他便枉费了这一千多年的生命。他顺着Loki的手臂看过去，不难猜到他手掌按着的地方怎么了。比起他跟前这副诱人的身体，猜测Loki发情的原因更让Thor兴奋，他现在可以完全把这个小坏蛋刚刚的乱摸认定为挑逗，而且明摆着，有人因为挑逗兴奋了。

但凡能做到，一千多岁的神都不该在一个少年面前浪荡，但眼前这个Loki让他丧失理智，他就像一颗熟透的桃子，他不仅仅香气四溢，甚至熟得连汁水都滴下来，桃子不说话，但却在用它的一切告诉别人——快！来咬我一口！

“怎么勃起了？”Thor凑到Loki耳垂边，声音轻得像在哄孩子，Loki却还是被吓到似的，微微一颤，他紧张的双脚挣扎了一下，仓皇落在Thor厚实的脚背上，Thor立刻箍紧他的腰，不让他再跑了，少年人柔软的身子一下子靠在他怀里，Thor看见他不甘心地咬了咬嘴唇 ，低声哄道：“这很正常，我没有取笑你的意思，我只是想说……你是我的主人，如果你愿意，我可以帮你。”

“我只是……发情期……”Loki完全不想承认自己勃起真正的原因，但Thor的提议却让他有点心动。他知道用手比泡冷水更舒服，但却不懂得具体要怎么舒服，可这家伙懂……Loki忍不住想起Thor抚慰性器的样子，这让他又开始燥热，手心里半硬的器官不上不下的难受，他咬咬牙：“你做给我看。”

Thor不去计较Loki的胡扯，他们又不是动物，怎么可能有发情期？但他喜欢Loki这个谎话：“第一次发情？”他故意逗弄Loki，看着他的耳朵越发红润，伸手按住他僵硬的手掌：“没关系，我教你。”

“不……”Loki只是想让Thor自读给他看，却忽然被对方把着手拢住性器，这个动作让他完全被Thor裹在怀里，他还踩着他的双脚，自己刚刚摸过的那双脚……Loki惊慌地发现自己又硬起来，同时Thor的性器也硬邦邦地挤在他的腰上：“你……啊！”Loki话还没说出口，Thor竟就带着他的手，撸动起来。

“比你自己摸要舒服吗？”Loki已经完全软在他怀里，Thor微微偏过头，嘴唇刚好能压在他的耳廓上，Loki的鬓角全是水渍，汗水混合着溪水湿漉漉的，Thor忍住想吸吮的冲动，只用嘴唇斯磨耳骨纾解欲望：“主人，你完全硬了啊——”

“你自己不也是……”Loki很不服气，他的辩解惹来索尔带着笑意的嗯声，他的嘴唇嗡嗡震颤着压住自己的耳朵，让他一半身子都发酥，Thor的动作比他刚刚慢一些，这个节奏让他放松又舒爽，Thor的身体热乎乎的，充满弹性的肌肉像床一样舒服，这一切都让Loki越发迷迷糊糊，喉咙里忍不住发出细小的哼哼声。

Thor用另一只手揉搓起Loki的精囊，从未被这么刺激过的少年“呀”了一声，手指下意识地缩紧，自渎的频率跟着就乱了，Thor侧头亲吻他的耳窝：“嘘——别急——慢慢来——”他熟练地把Loki的节奏带回来，一边抚慰精囊，一边渐渐加快撸动的速度，Loki在他怀里出了一身薄汗，喘息声越来越大，喉咙里那若有似无的甜腻哼哼，撩得他下体快要炸开，Thor只得借着Loki柔软的臀肉蹭了蹭自己可怜的性器，全心全意地用双手伺候怀里这个小主人：“我弄的舒服吗？”

“嗯……”Loki胡乱嗯着声，他完全顾不上回应Thor，何止舒服……他连想象都没想象过这种欢愉，全身的血液都涌向一处，所有的感官也都聚集在那一处，快感不断地堆叠，他大脑一片空白，龟头不断有透明的淫液溢出来，弄的手心里湿乎乎的，随着动作发出羞耻的水声。

“湿的真厉害，有这么舒服吗？”

“什……么……”Loki迷离地应着，Thor忽然带着他加速，性器被狠狠搓弄，身体的冲动一波跟着一波，越来越密，越来越强，Loki大口喘息着，发出又软又糯的叫声：“啊……不……好奇怪……啊……Thor……我……难受……”

“不是难受吧？”Thor忍不住亲了亲Loki潮红的脸颊，他这副迷惑的样子实在是太要命，不断堆叠的快感竟然让这个小傻瓜不知所措，他甚至不知道什么是射精，竟然把濒临高潮的快感叫做奇怪……Thor不知道曾经的Loki是怎样完成“第一次”的，但眼下占有这个Loki的“第一次”让他血脉喷张：“看，你这里喜欢的不得了。”Thor用手指剥开包皮，按揉Loki殷红的龟头，那里正在不停地滴水，Loki惊叫出声，声音竟是带了哭腔，Thor忙吻了吻他的眼角：“别害怕，小傻瓜，我让你舒服呢……”

Loki呜咽了一声，喃喃喊着Thor的名字，他被口水润的亮晶晶的嘴唇微微张开着，像个嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟，Thor气息浑浊，低头亲了他一口。

“嗯——”Loki下意识地吮住Thor的嘴唇，撒娇似的哼哼。

Thor皱着眉，一边吸吮他的嘴唇，一边加速套弄，Loki黏糊糊的哼哼声先被压在亲吻里，接着他忽然喘不过气似的别开头，“啊啊啊”的叫出来，紧跟着小腹一阵抽搐，一股股白浊热烫的精液喷出来。

“哈……”Loki双目失焦，喘着粗气，Thor忽然搂紧他，再一次吻住他，这一回，他的舌头伸了进去，湿乎乎地和Loki的小舌绞缠在一起，激烈地在他口中搅弄，Loki被Thor亲得气短，想推开他却又浑身发软，懵懵然又觉得好像有点舒服，糊里糊涂地他察觉到Thor的性器正隔着潮湿的内裤，蹭着他的臀缝。

“唔……你……什么……”Thor揉他的屁股，揉得他后腰发酸，阴茎又蹭得他股沟火烫，Loki莫名一阵心悸耳热，总觉得前面又要抬头，刚刚太过爽了，如果再来一次，肯定要了他的命了！Loki立刻挣扎，在Thor缠人的亲吻中艰难求饶：“不要了……Thor……我不要了……唔唔……”

“小混蛋，爽了就想跑。”Thor没好气地嘟囔一句，泄愤似的强迫吻住他，同时认命地给自己套弄起来，把热烫的精液全射在他肉呼呼的小屁股上才罢休。

“还有力气洗澡吗？”Thor射过之后，亲昵地抱着Loki，顺手摸了一把Loki又有点发硬的阴茎，惹得他一阵挣扎。虽然身体没得到满足，但Thor还是心情大好，Loki别扭归别扭，当真是没力气做别的，他于是抱着他在溪水里洗了洗，才把他抱上岸边。

各自穿衣服的功夫，Thor发现Loki的小眼神一直在若有似无地朝自己瞥，但当他看回去，这小子又若无其事地看向了别处——他差点就没忍住把这个可爱得要死的Loki按在怀里吻。

就在Thor算计着要怎么彻底吃到眼前这个Loki的时候，Loki忽然站起来，仰着头往天上看。

“怎么了？”Thor跟着抬起头，他看见有飞行器的信号灯像星星一样闪烁着，立刻上前一步，把Loki护在身后。却没想到，Loki在他背后发出兴奋的喊叫。

“那是Thanos的飞船！”

Chapter 9

对于这位“星际收藏家”Thanos，Thor早就想拜会一下了。

Loki身上究竟发生过什么，他的身体和记忆的谜团，只有搞清楚这些，Thor才能把他的Loki找回来，而这位Thanos肯定知道一些答案。

Thor满心憧憬地跟随着少年Loki雀跃的脚步，他们奔跑着穿越一片麦田，也许是被兴奋的情绪迷惑了感官，Thor觉得脚下的泥土都是松软的，他一脚深一脚浅，好似踩在云朵里，踩在棉花里，踩在新鲜的全麦面包里，他看着Loki软白的小手在前面拨开麦穗，鼻尖似乎嗅到了新鲜的面包香气。

Thanos一定会喜欢你的。

Loki笃定的声音随着麦浪飘远，他像个急于给父母展示新玩具的孩子，那些多得足以名状的快乐，就像水沸腾前那些无法控制的小气泡，它们咕嘟嘟地从少年柔软的心底涌上来，又从每一个毛孔里挥发出愉悦的蒸汽。

Thor突然发现少年人的快乐竟是如此美好的东西，那些快乐像是某种魔法，你能真真切切地看到它们，它们张牙舞爪地向你跑来，即便是你的心已经沧桑不已，却还能听到快乐呼唤你的吵闹声，它们敲打你心口的窗户，然后唱起歌。

他们在Thanos巨大的“旅行者号”飞船前停下，像是等待拆圣诞礼物那样等待着舱门打开，扶梯放下，接着，那位传说中的Thanos走下来。Loki几乎是瞬间跑过去，他扑到Thanos怀里，像个无尾熊似的把手臂挂在他脖子上，仰着脸，笑嘻嘻地和他说话。

他崇拜Thanos样子和崇拜Odin一模一样，但在这颗荒凉的小行星上，Loki不再是王子的弟弟，他是年轻的国王。

Loki应该提到了Thor，于是Thanos将目光转向闯入者，两人目光交织的一瞬间，Loki清脆的少年音回荡在僵持的空气里：“Thanos，他就是Thor，我捡到的奴隶！”

“我应该早点告诫你，不要乱捡东西。”Thanos走过Thor身前时只给了他冷漠的一瞥，但这一瞥，足以让全部快乐的水蒸气凝结成冰坨，它们散播着寒意，将Loki密实地保护起来，让Loki瞬间有如远古冬棺里封存着的蓝色火焰一样，珍贵、耀眼，却不是谁想碰就能随便碰的。  
也是这一瞥，顷刻点燃了雷神胸中的怒火。

Thanos竟然是灭霸？！

无限战争的记忆如在昨日，历历在目，Thor永远不可能忘记他生命中最痛苦的那一幕——

在灭霸精心设计的星际斗兽场中，这个毁灭者高举带着无限手套的右手，妄图摧毁整个星系。无限宝石强大的能量波中，复仇者们的徒劳的进攻，就像是飞蛾扑火一样可笑。他亲眼看着伙伴们一个个倒下去，全身充斥着雷霆之怒冲向敌人，蓝闪的电光在能量波中蜿蜒交织，他突然发现，自己的神力和无限宝石的能量竟然不会互相攻击！

“无限宝石来自宇宙混沌初期，六个古老的时空奇点，奇点是无限能量的源头，也是宇宙的开端。”Loki用魔法传递的声音就在那一刻出现在他的脑子里：“Asgard的每个神死去后，都会化作一颗星星，如果神的能量也是星球的开端，Thor，你的神力和无限宝石的力量就是相同的。”

“无限宝石不能互相攻击，也就是说——同种力量可以相互抵消？”Thor在惊觉Loki的意图后，忽然在刺眼的能量波中找到了Loki的影子，不只是他，还有他身后，Asgard人的影子。

邪神尖角的鹿盔像是引战的旗帜，在灼眼的光中还有光，Asgard的众神用生命献祭的神力之光是一颗颗更耀目的光球，被神明们托举着缓缓升起，融合成一只巨大的光球，光的中心是Asgard救世主身披铠甲的剪影，影子是黑的，但他却像是金宫前那具雕塑一样耀眼。

Thor远远望着那道瘦长的影子，那是他的弟弟，Asgard反复无常，亦正亦邪的神，这个神曾是灭霸的盟友，现在却愿意和他并肩作战，以死相拼。

他或许从未真正了解Loki，因为他们之间，还有很多话不曾说。

Thor粲然一笑，顷刻雷电加身，一只巨大的，噼啪爆开雷电火花的光球以他为中心，不断扩大。

当两团光球终于碰撞到一起，随着轰然爆响，一片亮白中，六颗无限宝石像是被彼此的能量排斥似的相互崩离，待白光淡去，无限宝石也带着六道流星般的曳尾消失在茫茫宇宙之中。

雷神弯曲双膝跪倒在地，他眼皮沉重，气息浑浊，溃散的神力化作皮肤上游丝一样的电弧，噼啪作响，他竭力睁大眼睛，看见愤怒的灭霸正狠狠抓起Loki的脖子，将他高高举起，Loki垂下的指尖是一颗燃烧的火种，火种坠落的瞬间，荒原上烧起烈火，熊熊火焰淹没了所有死去的神和人，直至火舌爬上他的双腿，一股古老的力量从灼热的皮肤涌入身体……

Surtur的永恒之火！

这个精明诡谲的小骗子……他既然有献祭生命的魄力，便有死而复生的把握！Loki怎会甘于做灭霸的刽子手？他既贵为神嗣，便只会唾弃屠刀下的血腥，他要做的是世人崇奉的救世主，一个重塑新生的救世主！

他确实做到了。

当不朽的英灵在永恒火焰中一个个复苏，当cap高喊Avengers assemble，当所有人冲向灭霸，邪神却像一团助战的烟火，怦然绽开，然后，消散。

Loki死了。  
但灭霸没有。

受到重创的复仇者们勉力将灭霸驱赶出银河系，如果拼个两败俱伤，复仇者们也不是杀不死灭霸，但地球尚需要捍卫者，九界的平衡也需要有人守护，赶尽杀绝并非战争唯一的结局，往往人们要的，只是和平。

最终，灭霸留下《停战协议》逃走了，这一次没有战后派对。

有人开玩笑说他们不该叫Avengers，Steve严肃地说，他们的使命不该是“复仇”，Thor当即冷冷地问Steve：“如果死的是Bucky呢？”

Steve拍拍他的肩，Thor摆摆手，笑着饮尽杯子里的烈酒：“我弟弟没那么容易死。”

在那之后的很长一段时间里，Thor用尽办法去证明这个结论。他在宇宙中流浪，希望明明灭灭，直到他被命运带上这颗小星球……

而现在，命运告诉他，灭霸才是这颗星球的主人？这个杀死Loki的凶手竟然玩起了养育Loki的游戏？！

还能比这更荒唐可笑点吗！

“Thanos，你生气了吗？”少年Loki轻轻软软的声音像是一针镇定剂，却也像是一根引火信，它让怒火平息，却让妒火中烧。Thor简直恨不得立刻扑上去，把自己的弟弟从灭霸怀里扯开，然后打烂那张丑陋的紫脸，但他又不得不克制自己——那样只会让局面变得更糟。

“可是，Thanos，我们相处得挺不错的……我不能留下他吗？”Loki摇晃着灭霸的手臂，他们的相处方式和谐得让Thor觉得碍眼极了。

“你看不出他有多危险？”灭霸板着脸，试图抽出自己的手臂，试了几次都失败了，Loki孩子气的撒娇让他面部抽搐，他索性转头打量Thor，装作不认识他的样子：“他在瞪着我，对我有敌意。”灭霸说。

“Thor！”Loki立刻和灭霸同仇敌忾一般，一起瞪着Thor：“你不能这样，对Thanos有点礼貌！”

Thor气得浑身僵硬，他恨不得对着这个小傻子大喊：那不是你爸爸！我才是你哥哥！

“有礼貌！”Loki不高兴地拽了拽项圈的链子。

Thor嘴角抽搐：“你好，Mr.Thanos。”他依旧瞪着对面这个紫脸怪，心里嗔怪Loki脑袋不灵光——明明只看脸也能猜出谁和谁才是一家人啊！

“Thor只是有点紧张。”Loki期待地看向灭霸，满脸写满了：我可以养他吗？我可以吗？可以养他了吧！

“你要是想要个宠物……”灭霸皱着眉看向他的旅行者号，那是Thanos的礼物袋，满满一飞船的东西，总会有一些是眼前这个少年喜欢的，他记得自己在土星的一颗卫星上捡回来一只狐猫——Loki一直很喜欢毛绒绒软乎乎的生物。

“我只想要Thor。”可惜少年人的心性总是在变的。

“他，”灭霸凉凉地瞥着Thor：“不像是家养型的。”

“确实有点野……”Loki说着说着声音低下去，他漂亮的绿眼睛闪烁了一下，混乱的情绪稍纵即逝，快到没人发现他的异样：“但我会教好他的！”

“他很危险。”灭霸冷言打断信誓旦旦的小Loki。

“我不危险！”Thor终于忍不住打断眼前虚伪的“父与子”交谈，他真的看不下去了：“我一点也不危险！”Thor和灭霸视线交错，空气中似乎都有了淡淡的火药味儿。

Thor发现灭霸和他一样，也在克制和装傻，这听起来不可思议，但事实确实是……这个混蛋沉迷在变态的养成游戏里，根本不想破坏这一切，他甚至比自己更怕戳穿真相。——毕竟真相虽然会让Loki痛苦，让自己心疼，但更会让某些家伙露出丑陋的面目。

“我会证明给你看的，Mr. Thanos,”Thor收敛起敌意，立刻表现得彬彬有礼——如果灭霸想演戏，他就陪他演戏，目前Loki还不够信任他，他必须先争取留下来：“只要你，肯多给我点时间。”Thor嘴角勾起一丝饱含深意的笑：“时间，会证明一切的。”

灭霸淡淡盯着他，半晌，他布满可怕沟壑的嘴唇动了动，挤出几个字：“奴隶，你胆子够大的。”

Chapter 10

Thanos回来的这天傍晚，空中飘起了雪。

Asgard从不飘雪，离开神域后，Thor见过很多壮美的雪景，他穿越过茫茫雪原，翻越过高耸的雪峰，但印象中最美景色的却是小时候Loki用魔法召唤出来的一小撮雪花——那是弟弟学会的第一个中级魔法。

当时Frriga让他随便变点自己喜欢的东西，Thor亲眼看见弟弟手心里升起一团绿色光球，他猜想着Loki会变出什么——自己最爱的南瓜馅饼？母亲喜欢的宝石首饰？或者Loki最爱的一书？但随着光芒淡去，Loki的手掌心上却漂浮着一朵小巧的乌云，灰色的云朵带着亮蓝色雷电，Loki有些得意地看向自己的哥哥——这是Thor刚刚觉醒的神力，他的哥哥是Asgard的雷霆之神。

Thor笑起来，弟弟的崇拜让他骄傲不已，就当他想抱抱自己可爱的弟弟时，乌云下飘起了雪花，年少的雷神还不知道雪是什么，他看着一片片白色的鹅毛飘落在Loki的手掌心，然后神奇地融化了。

“这是什么？”Thor好奇地伸手去接雪花，冰冰凉凉的雪片落入他的掌心，他看见一片精致的白色小花在皮肤上逗留一瞬，便化作了一滴水。

小Loki无措地摇摇头，他似乎也不明白自己为什么变出了这个，但他却喜欢这个。他歪着头，亮晶晶的眼睛里倒映着纯白的小雪花，等待着它们在掌心堆积成一座软绵绵的小山，然后鼓起腮，呼的一下把小雪堆吹散，大片的雪花全都招呼到Thor脸上，他金色的额发、眉毛和睫毛上都覆盖着白雪，像是一头扎进了霜糖罐子里。

然后，Loki咯咯地笑了起来。

……

此刻，Thor倚靠着回廊里的罗马柱，静静凝望黄昏中的荒原。  
这里雪景像一场梦，天空是块瑰丽的琥珀，下沉的恒星是琥珀中淌下的一滴眼泪，淡红色的泪水沿着地平线氤氲开，宣告着白昼的结束。飘雪更像一种悼念仪式，这里的雪花泛着冷白的微光，冰晶里似乎寄住着灵魂，这颗星球上朝生暮死的浮游的灵魂……

Thor在漫天飞雪中盯着灭霸的旅行者号，它被厚厚一层积雪覆盖，像是约顿海姆守城人的房子，飞船的小窗里有光——灭霸并没有住进城堡，他选择留在自己的飞船里。

这时候，走廊传来脚步声，Thor回过头，正看见Loki抱着毯子朝自己走来。

托Mr. Thanos的福，奴隶被赶出房间，像一只看门狗，被主人用镣铐锁在这根廊柱上。当然，如果雷神愿意，他随时能挣脱镣铐，但他还不想这么做。

Loki走到他跟前，小脸皱着，看起来很委屈，他伸手掸掉Thor发顶和肩头的雪，踮起脚帮他裹上毛毯，然后从怀里拿出食物，塞给Thor。

“Thanos从来没这样过，我会努力劝他的。”

“没关系。”Thor咬了一口硬邦邦的面包。

Loki正瞥向眼旅行者号：“他其实很久很久才会回来一次，而且总是放下东西就走……”那一瞬间，Thor好像在Loki迅速垂下的眼眸里发现了寂寞，但很快，少年把情绪藏了起来：“我不想和他吵架。”

“我知道，”Thor摸了摸Loki的头，Loki立刻像被安抚的小动物一样抬起头，用湿润的眼睛望着他，Thor当即胯下有些发烫，他叹了口气，对自己不分场合对弟弟产生欲望的身体既无奈又惭愧。

“Thanos对你很重要。”Thor转过头去看雪。

Thanos对他很重要。

这句话，每个字，都让他嫉妒得发狂。

重生的Loki一点都没有变，这个小傻子总是会对他认定的那个人死心塌地，曾经那个位置是属于他的，无论是崇拜、依赖、满满的爱或是恨，他的弟弟能把全部的情感都灌注在他身上。那时候，弟弟是他的责任，也是负累。而现在，当Loki真的放下了“Thor”这个心魔……雷神才发现，也许真正抓着对方不放的人，是自己才对。

作为雷霆之神，Thor深知自己的狂暴脾气和直来直往的性子，这些年的境遇着实磨平了他不少棱角，当他的心沉淀下来，渐渐成为了一位像Odin一样，稳重而睿智的王，却发现对于爱，他始终是个蹒跚学步的孩子。  
如果他只是雷神，他一定会毫不迟疑地去和灭霸战斗，用他滴血的头颅祭奠Asgard的子民和他死过一次的弟弟。但他还是Loki爱的奴仆，他不能在明知“Thanos对他很重要”的情况下，还去伤害他的Thanos……

他的，THANOS……  
Thor其实恨不得嚼烂了这个冠以Loki前缀的名字，每个字母！然后用最坑脏的咒骂问候他的姓氏！

“Thanos不喜欢我。”Loki小声嘟囔着躲开Thor的手掌，在回廊的台阶上坐下来，没有穹顶的遮挡，雪花一片片落在他的双腿上，Loki抱起膝盖，把自己团成小丘，然后盯着鞋尖的雪渍：“没有谁是凭空冒出来的对吗？飞禽走兽都有父母，你也有父母，谁都该有父母不是吗？”Loki的心情很差。

本来Thanos肯留下来应该让他很开心才对，但那只巨大的钢铁飞船，就像是Thanos坚硬的堡垒，在他们之间筑起一道厚厚的围墙。Loki一直相信Thanos是Papa，他不让自己喊他Papa，也许只是不习惯亲密，Thanos很酷，他一贯喜欢独来独往……但有时候，Loki心里会突然冒出冷酷的声音：Thanos只是不喜欢你，他不想当你的Papa。

Loki可怜巴巴地瞥了一眼旅行者号。

也许Thanos是真的讨厌他吧，所以就算留下来，也不肯踏进他的城堡一步……

“你觉得他是你父亲？”Thor看着面前瘦小的背影，恨不得立刻把他裹在怀里暖着。

“我希望他是……”Loki的回答小心翼翼：“但也许他真的不是……”他的声音越来越低，觉得自己快要哭了。

也许Thanos真的不是他的Papa，他就像城堡里那些杂物，是Thanos在无聊的旅途中捡回来的东西而已……

如果这是真的，那他又到底是谁呢？

“Loki是他给你取的名字吗？”Thor拖着镣铐，在Loki身旁坐下，项圈上的铁链紧绷着，这让他很难再靠近身边无助的男孩一点。

Loki点了点头：“我喜欢这个名字。”

“那代表了你。”Thor定定望着少年，他的头发上粘了雪花，Thor温柔地帮他摘去：“听着，Loki，不管你的父亲是谁，你从哪来，你的存在都是独一无二的，你就是Loki。”

少年应声望向Thor，他显得有些困惑，但玻璃珠一样的绿眼睛又像是泉眼一样清澈透明。

Thor忍不住在心里吻他美好的眼睛，这让他低沉的声线变得柔和不已：“你是这颗星球上的Loki，也是我心中的Loki，未来还会是更多人认识的那个Loki……”Thor伸出手拂去Loki肩头的落雪，轻轻护在那：“Loki，你说的对，谁都该有父母，那是每个人生命的起点。但我们生命的意义，不在那。”

像是要给他勇气，Thor用力捏了捏Loki的肩：“你的存在，不是以谁的孩子来定义的，你存在的意义，只在于你，在于那个独一无二的Loki。”

Loki不确定地歪了一下头。

Thor认真地向他点头。

他其实从没想过，有一天自己会真的像个兄长一样和Loki谈这些，事实上，他们从来没有机会好好谈过。Asgard的王子们似乎总是在教训中成长，那些关于成长的疼痛以及成长本身的话题，Odin家鲜少谈及，Thor一直认为自己要成长为一个王，但却没人提醒他，在领导人民之前，他先要认清自己。

他到底是什么？

直到他在战场上被Hela扼住喉咙，面对她的质问——

I’m the god of death，and what were you the god of again？

直到Odin出现在他的回闪中，取笑他——

Are you the god of hammer？

他才终于明白，他是什么神。

不是the son of Odin；  
不是the god of hammer；  
不是the god of anything；  
他是Thor，就是 Thor，Thor即神明。

而他坚信着，总有一天，会有以Loki之名觉醒的神格。

“你当然可以把Thanos当成父亲，也可以喜欢他，”Thor望着眼前的少年，把自己从思绪里拉回来。有那么一瞬间，他是感谢灭霸的，毕竟是他（无论出于什么目的）让自己能有机会和Loki聊这些，并说出他一直想对弟弟说的话：“但别因为他不够重视你而否定自己，你的价值，与其他人无关。”

Loki愣愣地望着眼前巨人一般的家伙，他正用干燥又暖和的大手轻轻摩挲着自己的后颈，脖颈是脆弱敏感的地方，但Loki发现自己丝毫不排斥被Thor抚摸那里，甚至还觉得安心又舒服。

Thor的话他未必能完全搞明白，但就像他暖和的手掌一样，他的话让他觉得暖。

不是寒冷的屋子里熊熊燃烧的壁炉那种干燥的炙烤，而是在浴缸里蓄满一池热水后把身体浸泡进去，让每个毛孔都熨帖的温暖，让他忽然像是被蒸汽熏熟了虾子一样，身上软绵绵，脑袋昏沉沉，然后一头扎进这个人的怀里，用他硬邦邦的脑袋顶着他的胸口，孩子气地支吾出一句“谢谢”。

雪已经停了。

Thanoki的卫星是一颗绯红色的“月亮”，她温和的光照射在雪地上，又折射到Loki身上，给他漆黑的头发打上一圈漂亮的光晕。Thor偷偷亲了一下唇边的一小块光晕，然后低声和他的小天使说：“心情好点了？”

胸口传来闷闷的一声嗯，可爱的要死。

“回去睡觉吧？”Thor拍拍他。

“等一会儿——”Loki额头抵着他的胸口，像个赖床的孩子一样嘟囔。

这是一场甜蜜的折磨。

少年Loki像是要汲取什么力量似的，赖在他跟前不肯走，被他小小的额头怼中胸口，Thor生怕自己一颗心跳出来，吓到他的小天使。他不断让自己深呼吸，故作轻松地看向月色下的雪原，但却总是想到下午在小溪里的荒唐，想到少年人柔软的身体和甜甜的嘴唇，毛毯下的身体燥动不已。

“去睡吧！”成年的神压着嗓子催促他的神：“晚安。”

他的神抬起头，用亮晶晶的绿眼睛仰望他。

一个蜻蜓点水的吻，印在Loki饱满光洁的额头上，Loki怔了怔，Thor轻声解释了句“晚安吻”后，靠着廊柱坐了下去，他裹紧毛毯，告诉Loki他要睡觉了。

“晚安，Thor.”Loki盯着他看了一会儿，才恋恋不舍地转身走了。Thor目送着他纤瘦的身影，直到没入回廊的暗角，才冷冷开口：

“换个地方。”

他手臂的肌肉猛然暴起，手腕的镣铐顷刻裂开。他站起身，一把拽断脖子上的铁链，侧目冷瞠着突然出现在一根廊柱后的灭霸。

夜空中炸开一道惊雷。

Chapter 11

铅云遮蔽了月亮，铺满苍穹，雷电如腾蛇在云层中穿梭，电闪雷鸣中，一束束电光穿破层云，炸向茫茫雪原，闪电的明明暗暗间，雷神身披战甲，鲜红的斗篷像旗帜般高高飘扬。

“你对他做了什么！”Thor双目斥满雷光，愤怒化作噼啪作响的电弧，在他的战甲上游走，金发的神祇神力四窜，似乎随时都可能暴走，毁天灭地。

而灭霸毫无忌惮，他虽已不复往昔的辉煌，甚至将自己隐藏在一件瘦长的黑色斗篷和巨大的兜帽里，像个星际间的流浪者。但当那双凶残的眸子燃烧起来，他依然是那个狂妄的毁灭者，失去了无限手套，他依然有着一把捏断雷神脖子的狂傲，他依然惜字如金，轻蔑不已的两个字，已经是对神明最大的赏赐。

“救他。”Thanos说。

“救他？！你会救他？！”Thor当即被这不痛不痒的两个字激怒，他高吼一声，飞冲而起，掌心两道电弧直劈向灭霸，后者单手挡住电光。乍起的狂风吹掉兜帽，让他那张沟壑纵横的脸彻底暴露在电光中——他的头顶和脸颊上，竟遍及着暗绿色的疮疤，就像是尸体上的霉斑。

“Loki，难道不是我的爪牙吗？”灭霸无视Thor眼中的惊讶，冷笑了一声，迎上去和Thor赤手相搏——这小子的力量变强了，他不再是那个自己可以轻易扯断脖子，丢去宇宙的杂碎，十几年的光阴，让他成长为一个可以与自己抗衡的敌手。

而他，也不是从前的他了……

“Loki，不是！你的！爪牙！”Thor怒吼着，他的愤怒是从云层中劈下的道道闪电，在雪原上炸开一只只巨大的坑洞：“你恨他背叛你！你只是在复仇！”电光在他手中化作一把短剑，剑刃飞速逼近灭霸的咽喉，滋滋的电弧爬上他的脖颈，Thor粗喘着，低吼：“你到底有什么阴谋？！”

电流让灭霸的颈部血管狰狞地凸起，他却冷眼看着面前这个理智几乎要燃烧殆尽的神，哼笑道：“你想杀我？”

“你大不如前了！我随时能杀你！”Thor逼紧电刃。

“但你敢吗？”灭霸的眼中闪过鹰隼般犀利的光，他故意激他：“来啊，杀了我！”

Thor登时发出暴怒的嘶吼，他浑身萦绕亮蓝的发电光球，继而轰然炸响，积雪飞溅，灭霸也跟着飞出去——当雪尘落下，以Thor为中心，地面下陷出巨大的圆坑，赤色的土地龟裂着，残余的电流蚯蚓一般，在干涸的地表蠕动。

远处，勉强吃下这一击的灭霸单膝抵地，按住胸口，他低垂着头，却发出诡异的笑声。

“雷神，你根本不知道自己在伤害谁。”

Thor亮蓝的眼睛死死盯着灭霸。

“你不知道，这颗星星是什么。”

地表的电弧噼啪炸开，土地又裂开一道缝隙。

“这是你的Loki。”

灭霸缓缓站起来，漆黑的斗篷拖曳在疮痍的雪原上，他迈着死亡一般沉重的步子，走向Thor：

“Asgard的神，死去之后，会变成一颗星星。”

他每走一步，积雪上都烙印下深深的脚印：

“你的弟弟，已经死了，你脚下的土地，就是他的尸体。”

漆黑的身影逼近到Thor面前，灭霸用满是褶皱的手，抓住他的头颅，强迫他和自己对视，他勾起嘴角，送给这位伟大的神明一个狞笑：“而现在这个Loki，我给了他新生，他已经和过去彻底告别，和你没有任何关系！”

“别给我胡扯！”

Thor对灭霸怒目而视，蓝色的电流再次充盈他的周遭，但灭霸却用他阴森的声音提醒他：“小心点，可别毁了这颗星星。”

“Fuck——”Thor恨得咬牙，灭霸正施力挤压着他的颅骨，企图捏爆他的头，但他却因为对方真假参半的话，无法轻易释放雷霆之力。

神域的神明，死后会成为一颗星星——这是Asgard古老的箴言。  
但没人见过那种星星，也没人能分辨得出哪颗才是神的星星，他们只是……一直将这个传说当做对亡者的追忆和悲伤的寄托。

现在灭霸说Loki化作了这颗星星——这颗气候无常，荒蛮又美丽的星星。这里总会下起像Jotunheim那样的暴雪，而风雪停歇时，又会升起Asgard独有的绯红色月亮。

它像Loki，也许……它就是Loki……

雷神眼中的光在一点点黯淡，而灭霸的手指却越来越紧，他听见颅骨发出不堪承受的异响，突然之间，一声凄厉的嚎叫，从雪原的远处传来。

他和灭霸几乎同时朝着茫茫雪原望去，浓云蔽月，夜色下是一片阴霾，在浓雾中，他们都瞥见了一道瘦长的影子，恍惚是个人形，但手脚并用的狂奔方式，又似乎是只野兽。直到这道疾速的身影逼近，那通体淡蓝的色泽和皮肤上淡金色的花纹说明了一切。

冰霜巨人形态的小Loki像一只小兽一样四肢压在雪面上，他受了伤，鲜血正顺着四肢淌下，渗入雪地里，他因为伤痛双目赤红，眼眶含满泪水，他发出悲伤的嘶叫，泪水顺着脸颊滑落。

“Loki？”灭霸低哑着嗓子松开了手。

而Thor，心口疼得说不出话来。

Loki勉强直起身子，因为负伤狂奔，他的四肢都在打颤，但真正让他恐惧的，是刚刚经历的一场炼狱。

他因为突兀的雷声离开房间。

Thanoki从不打雷，但他却在回廊里看见远方裹挟着雷电的乌云。Thor不在廊柱那，Thanos的飞船也黑着灯。

Loki意识到事情有些不对，匆忙离开城堡，朝着乌云的方向走着，他看见弯曲的电光从乌云中劈下来，心口兀的一紧，紧接着背部传来被刺中般的剧痛，这让他扑倒在地，一股淡淡的焦糊味儿从身后飘来，他看到自己的身体因为察觉到危险而变蓝。

没人能告诉他这到底是怎么了，就连他自己也不懂。他仓惶地爬起来，又被看不见的闪电一次次击倒，雷霆的愠怒缠住他的脚步，让他狼狈地变成蓝色的小怪物，像一只逃避猎枪的野兽一样，茫然逃窜。他望着远处的雷云，觉得似乎末日要来了，于是强咬牙关朝着闪电的中心奔跑。他因为伤口的疼痛而流泪，却不敢停下脚步，他强迫自己快一点，再快一点，他必须找到他们……

然而，他找到的却是两个兵戎相见的男人。

Loki抹掉泪水，盯着这两个人：“你们，在打架？”他在发问，也在质问，他的声音细弱发颤，却让两个拥有灭世之力的男人瞬间失去战斗力。

“你在流血……”Thor控制不住想要抚摸Loki的手，但灭霸抢在他前面挤开了他，一把扶住Loki。Thor攥紧拳头，瞪着灭霸越俎代庖地擅自帮Loki处理伤口。

“你以为是谁害的？”这个混蛋还扭头冷瞠了他一眼！

“Thanos，你一定要赶他走吗？”Loki发现Thor的镣铐不见了，却没意识到是Thor自己挣脱，还以为是Thanos要驱逐他。

“我说过，他很危险。”灭霸撕开自己的衣服给Loki简单包扎，除了最严重的几个血口，小冰霜巨人身上还有不少表皮灼伤，他们战斗的痕迹诚实地反映在Loki淡蓝色的皮肤上，对于皮肤坚韧的冰霜巨人来说，创伤会很快愈合的，但这些狰狞的伤痕依旧刺目——

他以为从前的Loki已经死了，被埋葬在脚下这片土壤里。  
他以为自己养大的少年是新生的，不会与那些黑暗的过去再有什么牵扯。  
但他错了，Loki就像是从这片土壤里长出的果实，少年和星球，互为彼此，过去与现在，依旧紧紧相连。

灭霸用冷硬的背挡住那个神焦灼的视线，他严肃地审视Loki，少年看上去越发不安，像是意识到了什么，他身子突然僵硬，继而避开了灭霸的视线，仿佛被撞破了什么不可告人的秘密——而这个秘密，就连他Thanos也才是刚刚知道。

他后悔激怒Thor，却又庆幸激怒了Thor。

灭霸冷下脸，一字一顿地提醒少年：“你终于明白了，那个奴隶，会伤害你。”

“不，他只是不知道……”Loki的声音忽然低下去。

不知道什么？  
不知道他们的区别吗……

Loki瞥向疮痍的雪原，他虽然没能亲眼得见，却渐渐明白了这是谁的杰作。他以为他的奴隶只是高大、强壮、擅长狩猎，而事实上，他的力量远比这些强大，他是一个神，雷霆之神。

原来，他们也不一样。

Loki不禁回想起他捡回Thor的那一天，他喜不自禁地触碰着“巨人”的身体，他光滑的皮肤和自己的皮肤是那么相似，他抚弄他的头发，甚至去偷窥他的性器官……  
他曾经那么懊恼，自己和Thanos毫无相似之处，但现在，他找到了一个和他很像的家伙！他也会变蓝吗？也会长出尖角吗？也会喜欢在夜晚的雪地里打滚儿吗？  
真可惜他不会……但他说那是因为他不够“高等” ！

短暂的回忆让Loki讪笑了一下，他呆呆望着自己被小心掩盖好的伤口，难过地想，如果能召唤雷霆之力的神明还不够“高等”，那什么才算“高等”呢？如果Thor是“高等”的，那他算什么……他回想起自己一路上的狼狈……  
一只和荒星融为一体的小怪物？承受这片贫瘠土地所承受的一切，就是他的价值吗？

他快速地瞥了Thor一眼，暴露出自己的古怪让他赧然，甚至羞耻，他抿了抿嘴唇，转而对灭霸说：“Thanos，请你别怪罪他，等他修好飞船，就会离开了……”离开这个词仿佛带着小勾子，抓挠着少年敏感又脆弱的心，他咽下苦涩，好一会儿，才继续说道：“他会走的。”

“我现在就能送他个飞船。”灭霸冷冷道。

Loki眼神慌了一下，似乎还没准备好这么快就说“再见”。

这个时候，灭霸身后响起Thor坚定又带着点怒火的声音：“我只会开我的飞行器！”Thor沉着脸，恨透了灭霸的诡计，也恨透了用惊雷把Loki炸伤的自己。

“我会修好它。”灭霸把Loki拦腰抱起，少年死死揪着他的衣襟，但灭霸知道，这可不是什么依赖——他根本是担心他的“奴隶”因为自己的迁怒而受伤。

但Loki总算肯让那个碍眼的神滚蛋了。

“不必劳心。”Thor浑身炸着电火花跟在他们身后。

“明天修。”

“我说不必！”

“今晚。”

“……”

拥有毁灭宇宙力量的两个男人重复着比三岁孩子吵架还幼稚的对话，一前一后回到城堡，相比离开时的斗志昂扬，此刻他们丧气极了，灭霸将Loki轻轻放在床上，虚弱的少年立刻蜷缩起来。

“他在发抖。”Thor郁郁道。

“我看得见。”灭霸哼声。

“他的伤口带着诅咒，只有我治得好。”Thor瞥向灭霸，大言不惭地撒着谎：“这里可以交给我了。”

“你治你的。”灭霸并没有走的意思。

“这是我们神域的密术。”

灭霸哦了一声，转过身。

Thor：……

这时，床上的Loki忽然睁开眼，他瞥了一眼Thor，又瞥了一眼灭霸：“我想一个人待会儿，你们都出去好吗？”

Chapter 12

Thanoki的夜晚与白昼同样漫长。

Thor从城堡走出来时，天空中又飘起了雪，他想到在被子里瑟瑟发抖的Loki，便觉得雪花飘落在脸上也是刺痛的。他踩着厚厚的积雪走回刚刚与灭霸交战的地方，巨坑中已经覆盖上薄薄的一层浮雪。Thor蹲下身，将手掌覆在皲裂的土地上，掌心下的干涸与粗糙让他心疼不已，雷神开始后悔从前在法术课上偷的那些懒，以至于此刻的他连个小小的治愈术都使不出来。

雷神埋头亲吻这片疮痍的土地，轻声呼唤着Loki的名字。

“飞行器修好了。”身后突兀地响起灭霸的声音，Thor现在没心情搭理他。

“你可以滚了。”灭霸继续道。

雷神终于站起身，没好气地瞥着隐藏在兜帽里的那张脸，他的眼睛里充满冷漠，嘴角挂着一丝冷笑：“你病了，Thanos.”

灭霸的眼眸闪烁了一下，他嘴唇微动，语气轻蔑：“自作聪明。”

“那些疮疤，”Thor毫不客气地戳穿他：“是某种病毒吧？它们让你衰老，让你虚弱，让你再也不是当年的灭霸。”面对灭霸的沉默，Thor显得咄咄逼人：“神的生命有五千年，而你呢？Thanos，你还能禁锢他多久？”

“这不关你的事。”灭霸没耐心再和Thor争辩下去，他指向某处：“你该滚了！”

Thor瞬间飞身逼近灭霸，鼻尖几乎要撞上他的脸，他眼中是极寒的冰川：“你心里明白，该滚的人是谁！”撂下这句话，Thor转而向着城堡的方向走去。

“Thor！”灭霸发出威胁的低吼：“你走错方向了！”

“连让我和他告别你都不敢？”Thor顿住脚步，哼笑着：“你给了他新生，却不相信他愿意留在你身边？Thanos，你未免太可悲了！”

“他不会相信你的话。”灭霸的脸因为愤怒而皱缩在一起，他攥起拳头，斗篷突然鼓起，瞬移到Thor身后，一把抓住他的手臂：“他不再是你的弟弟！”

Thor不爽地甩开他，灭霸抓住，他再甩开，Thor不堪其烦地咒骂了一句，压着怒火吼道：“你有完没完！”

“是你，有完没完？”灭霸沉着脸。

“我道过别就离开。”

“你在跟我耍把戏。”

“我以雷神的名义起誓，和他道别后，我马上离开。”

灭霸皱眉，Thor一把揪起他的斗篷：“还是你想去星系里再打一架？”

灭霸一闪身挣脱开：“记住你的承诺。”他说罢转过身去，留给Thor一个冷漠的背影：“他在等你。”

Loki在等他？那还废什么话！  
这个老混蛋！

Thor愤愤瞪了灭霸一眼，转身朝城堡狂奔去。

*  
Loki在床上听到了走廊里的脚步声，他下意识裹紧被子，只露出一张冰霜巨人的小脸，他试图让猩红的眼睛恢复澄澈，但身上的伤痛让他无法集中精力，最终还是溃败地叹了口气。

Thor就在这个时候冲了进来，他踢翻了门口的罐子，发出颇大的动静。Loki转头看过去，正看到他弯腰把罐子扶起来，鲜红的斗篷垂到地上，被水罐洒出的水渍弄脏了一块。

“我可以过去吗？”Thor抬眼看着蜷成一小团的Loki，显得有些局促，他无意义地搓弄手腕，试探道：“让我看看伤口……呃，我的意思是……伤口上有诅咒，我得帮你解除……”

Loki嗯了一声，还没来得及松开被子，Thor一个大跨步已经冲到他跟前，Loki被他抓住双手，呆愣愣地看着他。

“让我看看？”

在Thor的催促下，Loki松开了手指，被子从他肩头滑落，露出一大片包扎着纱布的脊背，Thor立刻覆掌上去，Loki轻轻瑟缩了一下。

“弄疼你了？”

Loki摇摇头。

Thor深吸了一口气：“对不起，Loki……”

Loki还是摇头。

少年的头越垂越低，他披肩的黑发太过柔顺，从脊椎分开来，服帖地垂在锁骨上，露出修长的后颈，Thor能清晰地看到他后颈中央突出的骨节和叶脉一般分散开的金色花纹。他发现那些金色的纹路在闪着细碎的光，纱布之下尤甚，他甚至能透过纱布，看到那种淡淡的光路。

“我得把纱布拆开。”Thor柔声安慰着少年，手指捉住纱布的扣结，他谎话连篇，但想亲眼看到伤口的关切却是真的。Loki太过乖顺，似乎真的相信他只是在解除咒语，虽然他有点抗拒，却还是任由Thor把纱布拆开。

Thor发誓，他这辈子从来没这样小心翼翼过，他力气轻得手都在颤抖，几道纱布而已，他拆了足足五分钟。但即便如此，他还是在Loki的脖颈上发现了细小的汗珠，他把手心的汗蹭在裤子上，继而轻轻用手背蹭了蹭Loki湿漉漉的后颈，少年颤了一下，他连忙解释：“你出了好多汗，伤口很疼？”

Loki依然只是摇头。

Thor皱了皱眉，只好先查看伤口。他知道被雷电攻击后的创伤有多么惨烈，那是雷神力量的象征，但此时此刻，他丝毫不为自己强大的破坏力而自豪，他只怪自己还不够克制。

作为一国之主，他的力量越强大，就越该明白控制的重要性。一个出色的王必须掌控住情绪，克己隐忍，慎用神力……但他完全没做到，那个被灭霸激怒暴走的他，仿佛一夜之间回到了登基大典的那天，变成了那个冲动、鲁莽的大王子。

他自责，绝不只是误伤Loki，他更自责自己以爱为借口的失控，而失控，恰恰会让他无法真正保护到深爱的人。

Thor深沉的目光落在Loki的脊背上，巨大的血口在少年稚嫩的背上显得异常狰狞，血虽然已经止住，但电击过后的口子皮开肉绽，翻出里面鲜红的血肉，纵横交错在伤口之间的，是冰霜巨人特有的金色纹路，那些复杂的纹路像是发光的藤蔓，而被纹路包围的伤口，则像是一朵朵娇艳的食人花，卷着血舌……这一幕，既残酷，又美丽，它让Thor心痛不已，却也让他充满了吮吻血口的欲望。

Thor伸手去碰血口附近的皮肉，指尖突然被寒意刺痛，他看到那里金色的纹路似乎瞬间闪光了一下，接着他的手指就被一股强力弹开，Thor愣了一下，忽然意识到这是冰霜巨人的血统在保护Loki。

“生我的气了？”见伤口在好转，Thor总算放心了一些，他重新把纱布缠回去，Loki却还是只摇头不做声，这让他觉得有些棘手：“那为什么不肯和我说话？不想见我？”

Loki急促地摇摇头，他发出小动物似的呜咽声，继而把头埋得更低了，Thor看见一滴眼泪落在被子上，心头骤然揪紧，他抑制着想要抱紧Loki的冲动，伸手把他的脸捧起来，Loki猩红色的眼睛里满满的都是泪水，这让Thor呼吸一滞，脑袋里嗡然一声乱了套。

“别哭，别哭……”Thor还来不及分辨清楚Loki眼中是痛楚还是委屈，他的眼泪就啪嗒啪嗒落下来，弄得他措手不及，慌忙帮他拭泪。Loki张了张嘴，想要说什么，却只发出粗噶的嘶嘶声，他立刻抿紧嘴唇，想要避开Thor的手掌，但Thor决不允许他这样做，他索性半跪在床前，仰头望着Loki，这样Loki即便低头也不能躲开他的注视。

他强迫性地捧着Loki的脸，让他看着自己，让他和自己说话。

“我的声音……”Loki努力滚动喉结，却只能发出喑哑沙哑，好像野兽嘶叫一样的嗓音，他咬了咬牙，因为自己奇怪的变化而懊恼。

他本来想好好和他的“奴隶”道别的。  
他鼓足了全部的勇气，想要好好和Thor说一句“谢谢，和你在一起很快乐”，却没想到在Thor进门的那一刻，伤口忽然灼痛起来，他的皮肤越来越蓝，金色的暗纹也发着光，他不知道这是怎么回事，却发现自己竟然连正常的声音都发不出了……

为什么会这样？为什么他越来越像外面那些凶残的野兽？  
这让他就像是……在神明的惊雷下，被迫现身的妖怪一样，狼狈不堪……

他到底是什么？  
他曾无比渴盼得到答案，但此刻，这个答案让他恐惧。

“这不怪你，全怪我。”Thor笃定的声音打断了Loki的胡乱猜想，Loki懵然地望着他，因为专注止住了失控的眼泪。

Thor捧着Loki被泪水打湿的小脸，他能感觉到来自小冰霜巨人的寒意正在侵蚀他的皮肤，让他手掌发疼，但他绝不会因此撤开一丁点，他甚至直起身子，和脆弱的少年贴着额头，他盯着那双迷茫的红眼睛，试图让对方冷静下来：“听我说，Loki，你的身体只是在保护你，它觉得我是坏人，我伤害了你……”Thor艰难地吐出每一个刺痛自己的字：“你是因为我，才进入兽化状态，为了防范我。”

虽然这也只是猜测，但这个猜测着实让他难受极了，他叹了口气，挫败地闭上眼睛：“这是我的错，而你只是太年轻，还不知道怎么控制自己的力量。”

“我的……力量？”Loki不确定地重复道。

“你在守护着你的星球，当它受到威胁时，你哪怕化身成野兽的样子，也要保护好它，不是吗？”Thor一脸确信，虽然他的手掌已经失去知觉，他还是努力抚摸了一下Loki冰凉的脸颊：“你不是怪物，Loki，”Thor用手指点了点Loki的心口：“它告诉我，你不是。”

Loki咬咬牙，似乎从这句话中汲取到力量，他眼中的猩红淡了一些，他试图开口，声音也没有刚刚那么不容易分辨：“谢谢，”少年努力把每个字都发音清晰：“和你在一起，很快乐。”

“那就继续和我在一起吧。”Thor笑起来。

“什么？”Loki有些困惑，眼前的男人是雷霆之神，他不可能永远在这里当他的“奴隶”，他只是为了修好飞行器，而现在，Thanos把它修好了……

“你得和我一起走。”Thor继续道。

Loki莫名其妙地摇了摇头，刚要拒绝，却被Thor打断：“Thanos病了。”

“他病了？怎么会……”

“一种很厉害的病毒，会让他的身体快速衰老，虚弱，并且在皮肤上长出霉斑。”Thor严肃地看着Loki，事实上他并没有说谎，只是用这种手段带走Loki倒也不比说谎光彩多少，但他必须带走Loki：“Thanos一直在遮掩，所以他不敢在你面前逗留太久，怕被你发现端倪。”

“我见过他脸上的霉斑。”Loki皱起眉，立刻企图从床上下来：“我要去找他！”

“他不想让你知道这些，他知道这种病毒的治疗方法，但他拒绝接受治疗。”Thor按住Loki：“因为掌握治疗方法的人，是他的敌人。所以他宁愿在宇宙中寻找解药，也不肯求助于他的对手。”

Loki沉默了一瞬。

“我该怎么做？”他终于问出了Thor最想要的问题，但等不及Thor回答，聪明的少年已经找到了答案：“你要带我去求助那个能治好Thanos的人？”

“是。”Thor点了点头：“但你……不能让Thanos知道真相。”

Chapter 13

Thanos孤身站在Loki的房间，指尖捏着一张信纸。

Dear Thanos，  
请原谅我的不告而别。  
但我知道，如果当面向你提出请求，你绝对不会允许我离开，就像之前那878次一样。你记得吗，Thanos，在我16岁生日的时候，我一天之内和你说了100次“可不可以让我做你的飞船，我们去旅行”，你说了100个“No”……  
Thanoki的确是一颗很好的星星，它也许比一座城市大不了多少，但我真的很喜欢它。我喜欢它漫长的白昼和夜晚，还有一天之内变化一次的四季，我喜欢你送给我的城堡以及那一堆我根本用不过来的收藏品。  
我爱着这一切。  
但是，Thanos，我还是觉得好寂寞。  
我曾经无数次仰望星空，想象着从飞船的视窗里看出去，宇宙是什么样子？那里会有像Thanoki一样可爱的星星吗？那些星星上也会有生命吗？会有谁和我差不多，愿意和我做朋友吗？  
我知道你不喜欢Thor，请相信我，我也没有你想得那么喜欢他，我喜欢的，只是他带来的那个全新的世界。  
哪怕只有一次，我想去看看。  
Thanos，原谅我，我会回来的。  
爱你。

Thanos抬起头，他从窗子望出去，漆黑的星幕上划过一道白炽轨迹，那是飞行器推进器燃烧的拖尾，他猛然将信纸攥紧，揉成一团，但随即又展开了它，他看着纸上稚嫩的字迹，眼神渐渐暗淡，缓缓在床上坐下，床铺发出突兀的嘎吱声，偌大的城堡，一时间只剩下这声怪响和他沉重的呼吸。

Thanos手指动了动，手腕处的血管忽然像是生长的藤蔓一样向手指方向蔓延，他皱眉摸着手臂上坚硬的护甲，咔的一声将它拆下，小臂暴突出来的暗紫色血管看上去邪恶又可怖，他的肌肉在抽搐，但脸色却非常平静，他粗喘了一下，低声道：“Supergaint.”

“Yes，Master.”冰冷的声音回响在Thanos脑中：“需要追踪他们吗？”

“不，该启程了。”Thanos站起身，将被病毒侵染的手臂收回斗篷之中，他看向窗外，旅行者号已经启动。

*  
“我们将有72小时的航程。”Thor将飞行器调到自动航行模式，转头看向Loki，他正坐在巨大的视窗旁边，手里捏着厚厚一沓信纸——那些都是作废的告别信。

Thor将整个座椅转向他，手肘撑在膝盖上：“也许那封信写的还不够好？”

Loki摇摇头，将信纸卷起来，揣回口袋里。冰霜巨人的恢复力惊人，短短几个小时，他的伤口已经基本愈合，此刻他穿着方便处理伤口的背心，能明显看到，身上金色的纹路已经不再发光。Loki瞥向窗外，Thanoki已经变得越来越小，他第一次见到这颗星星真正的样子，原来他的Thanoki是淡金色的，上面隐隐约约交错着绿色纹路，还有浅白的斑块。他同样看见了Thanoki的卫星，一颗绯红色的mini星球。

“我们要去的那颗星球是蓝色的，比你的星球大上很多。”

“它叫什么？”Loki回过头。

“地球。”

“你去过那？”

“我在那住过很长一段时间。”Thor点点头：“我有很多地球朋友。”

“地球人……是Thanos的敌人吗？”Loki是个聪明的少年，他从Thor的信息里敏感地察觉到了什么，但他还没学会掩饰，心里根本藏不住疑问：“你也知道Thanos对吗？”

Thor没有立刻回答，他按下一个按钮，驾驶舱内的光线暗下去，他起身走到Loki身后，这里有一张胶囊形状的简易睡眠舱，他整理了一下乱糟糟的床铺，把毯子拿出披在Loki肩上，他在他身边蹲下去：“Thanos，曾经是地球的敌人，但他战败了，逃离了地球所在的星域。”他顿了顿，略作犹豫，还是开了口：“我参加了这场战役。”

Loki愣了一下，似乎一时无法接受这样的Thanos，他懵然了好一会儿，才缓缓问道：“那你为什么还要帮他？”

Thor摇了摇头：“我不是为了他。”他忽然站起身，走到胶囊舱前，拍了拍金属舱体：“你该睡了。”

在Loki的心中，是非与善恶的概念实际上是非常模糊的，他并不太懂所谓战役是什么，或许那就像野兽间争夺领地的斗争，地球人赢了，而Thanos输了，仅此而已。但他还是想和Thor确认自己的想法，他对那个所谓的“地球”充满好奇，同时也想知道更多关于Thanos的事……可惜Thor看起来不想谈这些。

Loki有些遗憾地走到睡眠舱前，他皱了皱鼻子，只听Thor抱歉道：“之前一直是我睡在这儿，大概……”Loki看见面前的巨人先生在不好意思地抓头：“味道不太好……”Loki点点头，探头进去嗅了嗅，这里面果然充满了Thor的气味，不知道为什么，这让他心口一阵悸动。

“你确定把床让给我？”Loki直起身子，看着Thor：“那你要睡在哪？”

Thor骄傲地指了指身后的驾驶椅：“那把椅子很舒服，是我专门订做的。”

“谢谢。”少年显得有些拘谨，这毕竟是他第一次离开家：“晚安。”他说完，脱掉鞋子爬上床，Thor正按着舱罩，并解释说“放心，这里面有足够的氧气，盖上他 只是为了隔音，让你睡得更好。”

“哦。”Loki点点头，乖乖躺下，并拉紧被子。他还是显得有些紧张，盯着罩子一点点降下来，就在马上要盖紧的时候，Thor忽然开玩笑似的问道：“不用我陪你吧？”

Loki立刻瞪了他一眼，翻了个身，背对着他。接着咔哒一声，罩子盖上了，Thor温柔地望着舱体里的Loki，这个专门为自己定制的睡眠舱，对一个少年来说，还是太宽敞了，他笑了笑，低头在透明的罩子上印了一个吻。

“晚安，Loki。”Thor低喃。

与此同时，飞行器正式飞离Thanoki的星域。

Chapter 14

经历72小时的航行，Thor的飞行器终于在地球着陆，切断能源前，他查看航行日记，距离他离开地球，已经过去了5126天17小时22分15秒。

对神来说，这段时光短如白驹过隙，尚不足以让Asgard的子民思念他们的王；而对人类来说，雷神已经是个阔别已久的老友。

他回来了。  
与Asgard的小王子一起。

Thor微微一笑，转头对Loki说：“欢迎来到地球。”

Loki正在把没吃完的压缩饼干和午餐肉罐头收进牛皮纸袋，然后塞进他的mini皮箱里，这是他从Thanoki拎来的“行李箱”，据Thor观察，那里面有一套换洗衣服、一件睡衣以及一双拖鞋。

Loki将小皮箱扣上，拎着它站起身，短短三天的功夫，他身上的伤口已经奇迹般地自愈了，现在彻底变回普通的样子。说普通，倒也不尽然，因为他的装束对地球人来说有些过时，却又很像Asgard的小猎户——灯笼袖的白色衬衫，紧身小皮甲和紧身长裤，以及一双长筒皮靴，这让Thor不禁想起他们小时候，他的弟弟第一次穿上戎装的样子。

“走吧。”Thor打开舱门，毫不意外地看见了神盾局的人——一个身穿黑西装，似乎有点眼熟的胖子在外面等着。

“抱歉，例行入境检查。”胖子径直朝他走过来，虽说是入境检查，负责人却只有他这个胖子，看上去还不怎么灵活，这让一切有些流于形式——但对方是神，不走形式又能怎么样呢？索性Thor是个很谦和的神，他并没有表现出不耐烦，只是扭头问身后的少年热不热。

Happy把目光投向雷神带回的少年，心里纠结了一下这算不算外来生物入侵，但最后还是识趣地保持缄默，并礼貌性地向雷神伸出右手：“你好，雷神，我是斯塔克先生的助理Happy Hogan。”

“你要回收我的飞行器？”Thor与他握手：“好吧，反正它本来也属于Stark工业。”

“代为保管，”Happy纠正道：“Stark先生给了您永久使用权。”

“Fine，thanks.”Thor耸耸肩，显然这家飞行器的归属权对神来说，并没有什么好计较的，反而——他盯着Happy的双眼：“嘿，我喜欢你的墨镜，它看上去遮阳效果不错。”

“谢谢……em…”Happy上道地把墨镜摘下来：“如果你喜欢的话……”

“谢谢！”Thor爽快地接过来，扭头就给Loki戴上，并不怎么走心地随口问道：“吾友怎么样？他怎么没来？忙着搞他的武器研究？”

“不，Stark先生在休假。如果您想见他，我可以协助预约……最早的话……”Happy看了一眼手机：“下个月……”

“我看不必了。”Thor指了指身侧忽然出现的金色光圈，对着Happy摆摆手：“Bye，Mr…em…Hobbit.”话音刚落，Thor已经拉着身后的少年消失在传送门里。

“是Happy…”Happy Hogan无奈地看着金色光圈骤然消失，叹了口气——avengers从来不管规矩。

*  
Thor一脚踩进柔软的沙子里，才发现传送门的另一头是海滩——Aesir镇的海滩。

无限战争停战后，在神盾局的帮助下，美国政府同意将靠近海岸线的一块片区用于安置Asgard神族，并将这里命名为Aesir，Thor带领着他的人民开始在这片沿海的土地上重建家园，但这是一项相当令神头疼的工作。Thor必须不断提醒他的子民们，诸如“这里肯定不能建造城堡” “即便把Asgard的铜器卖掉也换不了多少钱” “摔杯子在这儿不适用” “去外面闲逛没问题，但别往车子上撞”等等此类问题，当然，多亏Tony.Stark的慷慨，钱还是能解决大部分问题的。

现在，神域人在Aesir过得很安逸，并且已经基本上习惯了地球人的生活模式。  
就在这片海滩后面，有一排蓝白相间的房子，是Thor在地球的家，Heimdallr, Valkyrie还有克鲁南战士都住在那。这种安排最初自然是方便新政权的核心成员议事，但后来……

Thor眯着眼睛享受舒适的海风，轻轻叹息了一声。  
后来啊……只能说，地球实在是个过于安逸的居住地了！

“光圈要消失了。”Loki忽然小声提醒道，他显得非常警惕，手指已经按住腰间的匕首。但Thor的反应却异常冷静，他转头瞥向旋转着变小的金色光圈，笑得像一只大猫，还懒洋洋地说了句“谢了，伙计！”

“别担心，我们只是搭了Dr. Strange的顺风车。”Thor随手拍拍少年僵硬的肩，简单解释道：“我的一个法师朋友，你会喜欢他的。”

光圈彻底消失的瞬间，一张纸片掉落在沙滩上，还是老把戏。Loki抢先蹲下身，用匕首尖戳了戳纸片，纸片鼓了一下，让少年立刻做出防御姿态，但很快他发现纸片下不过是钻出来一只小螃蟹（Thanoki没有这种生物），Loki警觉地要用匕首戳它，但Thor及时抓住了他的手腕，并捡起那张纸。

See you later. ——Dr. Strange

Thor毫不意外自己的出现会惊动博士，但去拜访他之前，他得先安顿好Loki。

“那是螃蟹，海洋生物，很友好。”Thor在Loki耳边笑了笑：“也很好吃。”

Loki扭头看他，Thor笑着把他的墨镜摘下来：“不过现在我们不吃它，我们该回家了。”

Thor的房子是一栋二层别墅，但相比城堡，这里寒酸多了。Loki倒不介意这些，他更惦记Thanos的病情，只是出于礼貌，他并没有催促Thor，并且配合Thor的步调。Thor安排给他的房间有一扇面朝大海的落地窗和整整一面墙的书，房间不大，但整洁舒适，很讨人喜欢。

Loki准备把睡衣放进衣橱时，发现了里面挂着一套青蓝色的战甲和一只金属鹿盔，随即身后传来Thor的解释声：“那是我弟弟的，他死于一场战役。”

“这是他的房间？”Loki细细打量着战甲和头盔，它们看上去有些年头了，但却被保存得很好。

“他还没来得及搬进来。”Thor上前一步，替Loki关上柜门：“如果你不喜欢这间房间，可以去我的房间。”

“不，这很好。”Loki连忙打断他，这个答案似乎取悦了这个大块头，Thor蓝色的眼眸亮了一下，于是，Loki继续肯定道：“我很喜欢这儿。”

“那太好了！”Thor突然变得很兴奋，继而开始向Loki展示房间。Loki反倒有些糊涂了，他搞不懂Thor兴奋的原因，或许是他把自己当成了弟弟？这个猜测让Loki心里面怪怪的。

“Hey！Thor！你回来了！”楼下这时候传来更为兴奋的叫喊声，那古怪的语调和粗嘎的嗓音伴随着沉重的脚步声上了楼，还在门外闹腾不已：“No！Miek！不要挤我的腿！Hey！小心石头！”只听咚的一声，克鲁南人抱着一只粉红色的肥虫出现在门口，一堆小石块从他身上噗噗滚落下来。

Loki几乎是一瞬间抽出小刀，弓着背摆出防御架势。

“Oh – my - God ！”克鲁南战士穿着格子纹的木耳边围裙，浑身散发着一股面包和巧克力酱的味道，他下意识抱紧了怀里的软绵绵的虫子，抱枕一般的虫族脖子上还围着餐巾，它舔掉嘴角的巧克力酱，两只小触角动了动，跟着克鲁南人附和了一声：“Ohhh…”

Thor在拼命朝他们使眼色。

事实上，他的这两位朋友很难融入到人类社会中，所以他们和Thor同住在这。克鲁南战士意外地喜爱家政工作，这让Thor省去了很多麻烦，而且目前看来，在Thor离开的这段时间里，他们把“家”打理得很好。

“Korg，Miek，这是我的朋友，Loki。”Thor抢先介绍Loki，继而拍拍少年紧绷的肩膀：“Loki，别担心，他们是……”

“Hi, Loki, 我们是Thor的朋友，”克鲁南人积极地接话道：“以及护卫，战士，助理，保镖，管家，保姆，园丁，emmmm…厨师！”Miek配合着打了一个饱嗝。

“很高兴认识你，Loki.”克鲁南人继续道：“尽管我总觉得我们好像见过……”他撇撇嘴，看了一眼Thor：“Oh，Thor，你的眼睛很疼吗？”

“不，现在不了。”Thor扯了扯嘴角，他希望他的克鲁南朋友永远不要想起来他在哪见过Loki才好。

“啊！我该去给Heimdallr和Valkyrie打个电话！他们一定很高兴你回来了！”克鲁南人继续喋喋不休：“不过这个时间Valkyrie一定还在宿醉，Heimdallr… Thor，我觉得那个黑皮肤的老兄似乎不是很喜欢Miek，他好像对虫子过敏，还是恐虫症？啊，那个词正确地该怎么说？”

Loki默默收起了匕首，他瞥向那只粉红色的虫子，它的触角软趴趴地垂下来，正在石头人的聒噪声中打起了呼噜，他转而看向Thor，后者无奈地摊了摊手。

“听着，Kory，我无意打断你，但是……”

“Heimdallr真的很擅长种花，你知道吗，他们家的花园比我们的……啊？Thor？你说什么了吗？”

“我是说，我必须去赴一个重要的约会。”

“约会，啊，是的，那很重要。我曾经也有过一次重要的约会……”

“Kory！”Thor不得不大声打断他，粉色的虫子被他吵醒了，打了个大大的呵欠，然后偷偷对着Loki晃动触角，Loki有些好奇地凑过去，伸出食指，小心翼翼地戳了一下Miek软绵绵的额头，Miek发出咕噜噜的动静。

“Hey，Miek喜欢你！”克鲁南人惊叫道。

“Kory，我得走了。”Thor不得不走到门口，把聒噪的克鲁南人和他的虫子宠物推回走廊里。

“放心吧，Thor，我会照顾好Loki！”

“我的意思是，他需要休息，请你们暂时别打扰他，等我回来——”

“要举办个欢迎Party对吗？哦！我喜欢Party！我会通知Heimdallr和Valkyrie……”克鲁南人的碎碎念还没结束，Thor后退一步，砰地把门关上了。

“哦，好吧……我这就去给他们打电话……”克鲁南人喃喃道。

Thor在门后松了一口气，转身和Loki道歉：“我的室友们有点……过于兴奋了。”

“你家真热闹。”Loki的眼睛里闪烁着一点点羡慕，但他没有就这个话题继续聊，而是很懂事地催促Thor：“你有约会不是吗？不用管我。”他指了指浴室：“我想洗个澡，然后睡一觉。”

“当然，这房子随便你用。”Thor笑了笑，伸手抓住门把手：“我去见个重要的朋友，也许能打听到关于治疗Thanos病毒的事。”他见到Loki的眼睛亮了一下，心里有些矛盾：“我很快回来。”他没说更多的，打开门离开了。

Chapter 15

这是Thor第二次造访Dr. Strange的圣所，虽然距离上次来这儿已经过去了很久，但他依旧很喜欢这的啤酒。

“我可没想到，这家伙也在这儿。”Thor指的是Tony.Stark，此时他正翘着二郎腿，舒服地窝在沙发里，心不在焉地玩手机。Thor当然不会认为Tony是来度假的，但如果他真的不是来度假的，那反而更让神头疼。

“我们开门见山的说吧，你把那位邪神带回来了？”Dr. Strange说道。

“我正想谈这个，”Thor放下啤酒：“Loki虽然重生成一个17岁的少年，但他失忆了，或者你能帮他找回记忆，博士？”

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”Tony抬起头：“一个17岁，没有任何记忆的Asgard少年，我觉得这个设定挺好的，对吧？”他转头看着Dr. Strange, 见后者点了点头，他立刻对着Tony摊手，一副“看吧，我们都这么觉得”的样子。

“Loki帮助我们打赢了无限战争，你们失忆了吗？”Thor有些生气，他带Loki回来可不是真的要管灭霸的死活，他要找回自己的弟弟，但现在他的朋友却说，他的弟弟不回来比较好！

“他也差点毁了地球。”Tony耸耸肩：“Thor，你真觉得你弟弟的危险之处在于他做过多少坏事？他的反复无常才是最危险的！”

“你们真的觉得现在的Loki比较好？”Thor皱眉。

“很好啊，17岁，纯真又可爱，我希望他和Peter一样没有什么叛逆期。”Tony说着欠揍的话，完全不介意对面雷神的不愉快，反倒是Dr. Strange安慰了Thor一句：“起码现在的Loki肯听你的话。”

那可不见得——

Thor沉着脸，仰头饮尽杯子里的啤酒，猛地站起身来：“既然你们这样说，那就没必要再谈下去了，我去找其他人。”Thor一边走一边嘟囔：“瓦坎达什么的……总有人会愿意修正Loki的记忆，而不是让他一直以为灭霸是他的亲生父亲。”

“Thor你说什么？”Tony的声音忽然拔高，同时，Thor面前的景物一阵错乱，转眼间，他又回到了刚刚的沙发旁边。

“我讨厌巫术。”Thor撇撇嘴，但眼神却并没有嘴上说的那么不快，他反而有些得意地看着面前的二位：“现在，我们要正式开始谈了？”

“谈谈灭霸吧，雷神。”Dr. Strange又弄出了一杯鲜啤酒。

*  
相比Thor，Loki这边的情况要棘手得多。

此时此刻，少年Loki刚洗完澡，穿着睡衣无措地坐在床上，看着房间里的一堆人——刚刚见过的石头人和他的宠物Miek，一个看上去就不太好惹的黑皮肤女人，抱着一只花盆并且长着金色眼睛的古怪大叔，一个金发女人，以及……

“I’m Groot！”花盆里手掌大小的树枝扭动着身子，发出了小奶音。

“这是纪念品，以前打仗的时候，一个外星朋友送的”金眸男人面无表情地解释着：“那是一个树人，它把战斗时断掉的手臂插在泥土里送我了，这个物种身上的每一截儿树枝都能繁殖。”

“Miek总会偷偷去啃Groot，所以……它这么多年也没能长大多少。”石头人补充道。

“I’m Groot!”小树人附和着吼了一嗓子。

“那么你从哪来呢？Loki？”金发女人的声音并不像她的长相那般美丽，甚至有点咄咄逼人，Loki感觉到一股莫名的敌意，这让他更紧张了——他还是头一次面对这么多人，他不擅长应付这种场面。

“Thanoki，一颗小行星。”Loki的声音清冽，透着防范，他下意识避开了众人的视线，不自在地盯着床单的花纹，回答完就开始沉默。

“Thanoki？属于九界吗？”金发女人还在追问，但这次，Loki只是拘束地摇了摇头。

Thor怎么还不回来？Loki着急地想。

“Sif，你吓坏他了。”随着一声浑厚的女低音，有人抓着酒瓶子坐到Loki身边，这让Loki全身都紧绷了起来，他在用最大的自制力控制自己不要变蓝，紧接着，女人把酒瓶递到他面前。

“来，小弟弟，咱们边喝边聊！”

Loki皱起鼻子：“我想我不……”

“尝尝嘛！”女人把酒瓶硬塞给他：“给姐姐个面子！”

“……”Loki硬着头皮喝了一口，随即剧烈地咳嗽起来，女人在他旁边大笑，一边顺着他的背一边问：“怎么样？虽然呛了点，其实味道还不错吧？”

Loki泪汪汪地瞥了她一眼。

“Valkyrie，你把他弄哭了！”大叔冷冷道。

“我没有！”

“Thor会生气的……”石头人抱紧了他的虫子：“我们得趁他回来之前哄好他！”

“这跟我可没关系，刚才我们聊天的时候他还好好的。”金发女人撇清道。

“I’m Groot！”

“我没在哭……”Loki的小声辩解淹没在众人的争吵声中，他无奈只好闭嘴，喋喋不休的吵架声让他不禁打了个呵欠，他瞥了一眼被搁置在一边的酒瓶，啧啧嘴。

其实这种液体还挺好喝的……

Loki把手伸向酒瓶……

*  
Thor回到家，已经是傍晚。  
Tony和Dr. Strange最终妥协了，他们同意帮Loki恢复记忆，但需要Thor把他带去Stark大厦做一次全方位的检查，Thor替Loki同意了。  
至于灭霸的病，Thor得承认，当初说地球人能治疗Thanos只是他的托词，就算地球真的有对抗那种病毒的药物，Avengers也绝不会无缘无故去救助他们的敌人。  
他欺骗了一个单纯的少年，这一点其实让Thor很不好受。但那是Loki，Thor认为Loki必须找回完整的记忆才能作出真正的决定。到时候，如果他还执意要救灭霸，那他就帮他救！

房子里此刻黑着灯，Korg和他那只虫子都不见影子，Thor上到二楼，发现Loki的房间也黑着灯，他放轻脚步走进去，立刻嗅到一股酒味儿，这让Thor不禁皱紧眉。

Loki裹着被子躺在床上，看上去睡得很香甜，Thor站在床边，不想打开灯晃到他，只让指尖环绕着几根电弧，照亮了少年的脸庞——他确实睡得很熟，嘴巴微微长着，正发出细小的呼噜声。也许是因为热，Loki的脸颊绯红，这一抹鲜见的红晕这让他像一颗熟透了的桃子一样可爱。而更可爱的是，伴随着小呼噜，少年竟然念叨着他的名字。

“Thor…”沙哑的，柔软的，黏糊糊的小奶音从Loki微微张着嘴巴里吐了出来。

Thor被他喊得心口一软，但很快那股情热被理智压下去，他发现了比这更要紧的事情——Loki好像喝醉了？

像是要证实Thor的猜测一样，睡得迷迷糊糊的少年忽然半睁开眼，迷蒙地看了一眼Thor，他空洞洞的视线却穿过了他，自己坐起身，光着脚下了床，晃晃悠悠地往浴室走。Thor紧跟在他后面，看见醉懵了的Loki对着浴缸解开了睡裤。

“这边……”Thor赶紧冲上去拽了他一把，才把他拉到马桶跟前，Loki一松手，宽松的睡裤直接顺着他光裸的双腿堆落到脚踝，他把自己的小鸟从内裤里掏出来，完全没意识到Thor的存在一样，射出一道完美的小喷泉。

而Thor也并没有把视线移开——他不是那种神。

可惜Loki很快尿完了，他抖了抖小鸟，倒还知道把它塞回内裤里，但对睡裤就没那么周到了，他直接忘记了睡裤的存在，把它丢在浴室里，光着腿往外走。

Thor自然还是跟着他的，他看着Loki以一种海狮入水的姿势扑倒在床上，整个人呈大字型铺满整张床，两条敞开的双腿白花花的，而被内裤包裹的小屁股，又圆又翘，比那双漂亮的腿还要抢眼。

作为一个成熟的大人，Thor并没有放任自己无尽地欣赏下去，他走上前扯住被Loki压紧的被子，帮他盖上。而就在这时候，少年自己一个滚身，把被子缠在身上，像个蚕宝宝似的蠕动了一下，又张开了眼睛。

这一次，他盯着Thor，喃喃道：“哦，你终于回来了……”也许是醉酒的关系，他的眸子湿漉漉的，好像随时都会涌出泪水来：“我想喝酒……”少年软软地嘟囔了一声，好像在撒娇。

到底是谁给他喝了酒？！

这个疑问只在Thor脑子里存留了一瞬，便得到了肯定的答案。

还能有谁呢！

Thor一边怪罪着女武神的乱来，一边帮Loki倒了一杯水，他坐在床上，把蚕蛹一样的Loki扶起来，直接把水喂给他，但Loki只喝了一小口，就不高兴地狂摇头：“我要喝酒！”

“好好好，喝酒。”Thor敷衍着，再次把杯子递过去，这一次，Loki咕咚咕咚全喝了，然后眼巴巴地望着Thor：“还要！”

“你该睡觉了。”Thor把蚕蛹按回去，后者像是要破壳的蝴蝶幼虫一样，在他的压制下疯狂挣扎，他踹散了被子，企图用膝盖攻击Thor，反被Thor捉住小腿，重新把被子卷好。接着Thor发出几道电弧，像绳索一样，从外面箍住被子卷，在雷神犯规一样的神力下，Loki只能像个小鸡崽一样徒劳挣扎。

“你放开我！”小鸡崽不爽地大喊大叫。

“嘘……”Thor俯下身安抚他：“乖一点，不然我电你啦？”一个电火花在他指尖啪的一声爆开，空气中的电流让他和Loki的汗毛都竖了起来，Loki懵懵地看着Thor，委委屈屈地小声嘟囔：“你欺负我……我要变蓝了……”

“哦。”Thor对这种威胁置若罔闻，他脱掉T恤和鞋子，直接半躺在Loki的床上，伸手隔着被子搂住少年：“那我得提前道晚安了？”他说着，偏过头在尚未变蓝的少年额头上印了个晚安吻：“晚安，Loki。”

这小家伙醉成这样，看来他今天晚上只能守着他睡了。

Thor闭上双眼，嘴角上翘起来。

Chapter 16

Thor阖上眼，一边任由那个小醉鬼咕咕哝哝地在他怀里闹别扭，一边有一下没一下地拍抚着他的背，直到Loki折腾累了，靠在他肩头喘粗气，Thor终于忍不住笑出声来。紧接着，Loki的小尖牙就啃上他的脖子。

“Emmm……不许笑……”小醉鬼开始用Thor的脖子泄愤，软乎乎的小舌头时不时蹭到他的肌肤，这让Thor的呼吸忽然重了一些，他猛地一个翻身，把被子卷压在身下，佯怒地瞪着这只小崽子，伸手捏他软嫩的脸蛋，教训道：“反了你了？”

Loki不爽地在他身下胡乱挣动，Thor嘘了口气，用带着电流的指尖戳了一下他的小脑门：“别闹！”

“唔！”电流很小很小，痛感最多像被花刺戳到，Loki却反应夸张，泪汪汪的明显在撒娇。他整个人被被子裹着，热的满头是汗，一张脸红扑扑的，好像熟透了一般，本来就可爱得要死，他还非要抿了抿嘴唇，委屈得不得了似的：“疼！”Loki控诉着：“热！”

Thor哭笑不得，心口软得要命，鬼使神差地又低头吹了吹刚刚被自己电过的地方，苦口佛心地哄他：“乖，别闹，睡觉了。”

“不睡！”

“那你怎么才肯睡呢？小醉鬼？”

“晚安吻？”Loki忽然小声嘟囔。

Thor笑了，他依言又亲了他一下，Loki这会儿倒是老实得很，乖乖不动让他亲，等到Thor亲完了，Loki又不甘心道：“再一次？”

Thor垂眸看他，发现眼前的一双绿眸子水汽氤氲，亮晶晶地写满了期待，他声音骤然低沉下去：“喜欢我亲你吗？”

“再一次……”Loki不理他的茬儿，像个要糖吃的孩子一样缠着他：“再一次……再一次！”

“多少次都行啊……”Thor叹了口气，低头吻在他的额角上，那里汗津津的，有一股淡淡的咸味，少年身上的味道，酸辣苦咸都是甜的，Thor的嘴唇在那里辗转了一会儿，细密的轻吻印上他的眼睑，唇下能感觉到Loki紧张转动的眼球，Thor吮了一下他微颤的睫毛，又把吻蔓延到小巧的鼻峰。

早知道亲吻能让这个小醉鬼安静下来，何必刚刚费那么大力气呢？  
此时此刻，Loki像是个接受检阅的士兵一样一动不动，等Thor亲吻过鼻尖，便亟不可待地把嘴巴凑过去，当四片唇瓣终于重叠在一起，他从喉咙里发出了一声舒心的喟叹。

“小坏蛋……”Thor禁不住这份青涩的蛊惑，手掌插进他湿润的发间，托着他的后脑，吻了下去。Loki的舌头上有一股酒的辛辣味儿，还有醉后津液的微苦，Thor毫不介意品尝他的味道，甚至这份不算甘美的味道，更让他兴奋。

身下的少年像是被催熟的桃子，尝过情事滋味的他，产生了情欲和渴望，第二次接吻，Loki显得积极又急切，就像一只饿极了的小奶狗，啪嗒啪嗒吸吮母乳，也许这其中还有酒精的助兴，但少年人的心性藏不住，Thor心里有数，Loki很喜欢他的吻，这个发现让他恨不得施展浑身解数取悦这个懵懂少年，让他沉醉，让他舒服……

Loki后颈的汗液沾湿了Thor的手心，他松开被子卷，抱着Loki的腰身，翻转身体，让少年趴在他身上。得到自由的少年立刻伸长胳膊勾住Thor的脖子，用他拙劣的吻技试图占领Thor的口腔，Thor轻笑着任由他胡闹，分心抓起被子的一角，帮汗湿的Loki拭去身上淌落的汗液。

“换口气，”黏糊糊地吻了一会儿，Thor拍拍Loki撅起的小屁股，咬了一口他的唇肉，后者口鼻共用地喘着粗气，剧烈起伏的小胸脯紧紧压在他身上，Thor帮他顺了顺背，睡衣已经被汗水浸湿，潮乎乎贴在身上，应该很不舒服，Thor拍拍他：“先起来，把衣服脱了。”

Loki不肯动，把头埋在他的颈窝里嗅他的气味儿，Thor只好亲自帮他解扣子，少年的皮肤光滑细腻，这倒也是个美差，Thor替他脱下睡衣，轻抚Loki月牙湾一样的后腰，逗弄一般地问他：“闻什么呢？”

“你的味道。”Loki却回答得一本正经，像只确认地盘的小兽似的说着：“我要记住。”

“还怕我跑了？”

Loki不说话了，只是猛地收紧手臂，他禁锢得Thor几乎喘不过气，表现得越发像某种怕被主人抛弃的小动物，Thor皱眉搂紧他，意识到了什么：“怎么了？”

Loki依旧不说话，他不说话的时候，Thor便没了辙，他叹了口气，轻轻抚摸着Loki光裸的背，侧过头吻了吻他的耳廓，低声问：“想要了？”

从刚刚接吻时，少年冲动的性器就一直硬邦邦地抵着他，Thor说话间揉捏起Loki柔软的臀肉，Loki立刻搂得他更紧了些。

“想不想要？”Thor故意吮吸少年通红的耳朵，舌尖舔过耳洞，刻意压低的声音伴着湿漉漉的吮吸声送入他的耳道里，Loki急促的喘息也喷在他的颈窝，少年几乎是下意识地晃动腰肢，撒娇般地蹭着Thor，那根火热硬挺的肉棒，也不知羞耻地顶着Thor坚硬的腹肌。

“回答我。”Thor将手掌伸进Loki腿间，隔着内裤揉了揉他饱满的精囊，他不知道这个少年到底在不安什么，但他知道怎样能让Loki舒服得忘掉一切。

Loki在他耳边小声地嗯了一下，便又埋头在他颈窝里，用牙齿发泄似的啃他的锁骨，倒也不是认真咬下去，只是撒娇似的磨牙而已，不小心咬重了，还会用舌头讨好地舔两下……Thor觉得自己的耐心迟早要让这个小恶魔给磨光，他掰开Loki光溜溜的两条腿，让他撅着屁股跨坐在自己身上，接着隔着棉质内裤套弄起他的阴茎，Loki立刻发出舒服地嗯嗯声，内裤很快被龟头溢出的液体弄湿了一大片。

“坐起来，乖。”Thor忽然拍拍他的背，抓着他的肩膀让他暂时直起身，就算被酒精壮过胆子，Loki还是不能在被揉了阴茎之后，直视Thor的脸，他满脸通红，连胸口都是潮红的，被Thor带着坐起来，内裤却空支着小帐篷，他迟疑着伸手去摸，Thor一把拽开他的手腕，Loki的眼睛里立刻浮起一团水汽，终于舍得委屈巴巴地看他一眼。

“上次教过你之后，你自己弄过几次？”Thor坏心地看着Loki，眼前的少年实在太过青涩可口，总让他忍不住就欺负，他压抑着自己下腹燃烧的冲动，用调戏来缓解男人的情热——毕竟他还不想一冲动就上了Loki，那种程度的性爱，对眼前的懵懂少年来说，还太早。

Loki摇了摇头，Thor继续问他：“一次都没有？”他抓着少年的手指抚上小帐篷：“你有自己偷偷兴奋吗？”

“……”Loki盯着自己葱白的手指覆盖在湿润的水渍上，抿着嘴不说话，下腹却一抽一抽的。

“你一直期待着再被我这样摸吗？”Thor忽然再次握住他的阴茎，撸动了两下：“比你自己弄得舒服？”

“唔——”Loki低声细吟，他不回答，但沉溺的表情已经说明了一切，Thor眉心一紧，双手抓着他的腰，忽然把少年托起来，让他分腿跪直：“还有更舒服的——”Thor说着，托着Loki的屁股，一低头，亲吻了一下少年高支的帐篷顶部，Loki当即腰一软，惊呼出声。Thor扶着他的腰，抬眸盯着他：“自己把内裤脱了。”

“……”Loki呼吸急促，眼底殷红，Thor一边催促，一边浅尝辄止地隔着内裤吻他的阴茎，Loki便像是被恶魔蛊惑的小天使，眼神迷离地用手指勾着内裤边，一点点把棉布往下剥落，Loki看上去醉得厉害，完全没意识到自己在做什么，他乖乖地把内裤扯到腿根，粉红色的肉茎弹出来，直接被Thor用嘴巴含下。

“唔嗯——”Loki迷迷糊糊的，顷刻间爽上了天堂，他腰眼发酸，双手无措地撑上Thor的肩：“你嘴巴里……热乎乎的……”小醉鬼脑袋里混了浆糊，舌头也打了结，他痴痴望着Thor高挺的鼻峰，强烈的快感像潮水一样袭来：“好……舒服……”

这是Asgard的国王第一次替别人做这种事，Thor本以为这不会是什么美妙的体验，但事实证明，Asgard高高在上的王者也只是一只发情的猛兽——少年的身上体味很淡，但那丝丝缕缕的腥膻和咸湿，让他兴奋、疯狂、情欲高涨。Thor不清楚自己口腔中是否真的炙热如火，他浑身都在燃烧，皇室高贵的血液此刻就像是铁匠铺最廉价的铁水一样沸腾不止，而他引以为傲的冷静，顷刻间，就像浸入火钳的冷水一样，腾的一声，升腾为一片水雾。

他简直想即刻将眼前的少年拆骨入腹！

汹涌的欲念化作Thor激烈的吮吸，初尝情事的Loki怎么可能抵得住这种攻击，几乎是瞬间缴械投降，他黏着嗓子“呀”了一声，小腹抽搐着将一股股精液射进Thor的喉咙，Thor照单全收地吞了下去，却依然含着绵软下来的肉茎，并用手指拨弄Loki柔软的乳尖，直到二者都硬挺起来。

“呜……”快要被情热催熟的少年发出委屈的呜咽声，难耐地扭动着腰肢：“不要了……太……”少年不知要怎么形容自己身体的蠢动，他胸脯胀痛，小腹火热，射过一次的阴茎被吸吮出一阵阵尿意，却又完全尿不出来，他双腿酸软发颤，几乎要跪不住，他快被逼疯了，崩溃地发出破碎的哼哼声，却对自己声音的催情效果丝毫不知。

雷神也几乎被怀里的尤物逼疯了。

青春期的少年浑身上下都是鲜嫩的，就像是沾着露水的花瓣一样，他的身体是“干净”的，体毛稀疏，皮肤白皙又红润；他的身体又是“柔韧”的，只有流畅漂亮的线条，没有过多的肌肉和筋条。那是一种介乎于男孩和男人之间，甚至少男和少女之间，纯粹又美好的美丽。

而现在，Thor正在侵犯这份美丽——他用宣诵神谕之口吮吸情欲的蜜汁，用统御雷霆的手撩拨青涩的果实，用睥睨九界的双眼印刻情动的肉体，用号令神域的声音蛊惑懵懂的少年……此刻，他不再是神，而是个堕落的恶魔，他罪恶的性器几欲撑爆，因为垂涎一个少年而硬得发疼。

“不行……我……腿好软……”Loki终于撑不住跌坐到Thor腿上，Thor舔净嘴角的精液，安抚地和Loki接吻，两个人黏糊了好一会儿，红润的嘴唇才啵的一声分开，Thor捧着Loki的脸，哑声道：“小醉鬼，光顾着你自己爽了？”

Loki明显还醉着，他反应了好半天才明白Thor在说什么，继而皱起眉，卖力思考了一小会儿，忽然凑上来，亲了亲Thor的额头，接着是眼皮、鼻梁、脸颊、下巴……他像是小鸡啄米一样对Thor示好，但这种蜻蜓点水的亲吻很快被Thor一个熊抱打断，Thor凑近他的耳边，压低声音叹息：“你这个小笨蛋……”他拍怕Loki的后腰：“去，趴在床上，屁股撅起来。”

Loki不明所以，却还是照做了，酒精的催化下，他乖得过分了，此刻竟真的赤身裸体撅在另一个男人面前，而丝毫未意识到羞耻，直到Thor揉起他的臀肉，Loki才不舒服地挣扎了一下。

Thor单手按着少年的后颈将他固定住，继而俯身亲吻了一下他腰窝，感觉到肉体在他唇下轻颤，Thor低声道：“别怕，我不会做让你难受的事，”他说着，指尖划过臀肉，戳进他双腿之间的缝隙：“把腿并紧，很快就好……”Thor解开裤子，掏出胀大的阴茎，那里已经憋得紫红并满是青筋，硬的像根棍子，他吐出一口浊气，扶着肉茎在Loki桃子一样的臀缝上蹭了蹭。

“什么……好热……”Loki想要回头，却被Thor死死按着后颈动弹不得，Thor“嘘”了一声，又将一个安抚的吻印在少年僵硬的背肌上：“很快……”Thor说着，插入Loki的腿间：“把腿并紧点，Loki.”

单纯的少年当然不知道什么是腿交，却隐隐感到了羞耻，双腿之间热烫又硬挺的异物让他腿根发软，无法按Thor说得那样并紧双腿，直到一双大手绕过腰侧握住他的肉棒撸动起来，身体才自发性的收紧，双腿也下意识地并拢，就在这时，身后的人发出一声粗重的喘息，紧接着，那根硬棒快速在他腿间抽插起来，伴随着腿根软肉被狠狠摩擦，Thor的身体一下一下撞击在他的屁股上，发出啪啪的响声。

“这是……什么……”虽然不会疼，但身体却像是有自主意识一样，皮肤一点点染上羞耻的嫣红，Loki感到一种前所未有的惊慌，却也尝到了前所未有的快感。大腿内侧像是有什么开关一样，随着被Thor剧烈摩擦，一股股热流汇入下腹。而Thor的肉茎顶端每次都蹭过他的阴囊，都让他一次次产生射精的冲动，却又一次次被Thor的手指堵住龟头，无法释放……阴茎前端溢出的透明液体已经顺着Thor的手指滴落在被单上，Loki撑着床铺的手肘因为用力变得通红，他把头埋在双臂之间，崩溃地求饶：“我想射……让我……射……”

“还不行。”Thor握紧黏腻不堪的阴茎，汗液顺着他滚动的喉结滑向结实的胸肌，他的肌肉因为兴奋而收紧，腹部整齐的八块腹肌正带动着胯部，像打桩机一样撞在Loki柔软的臀肉上，从臀瓣到大腿内侧的一片，都是迷人的绯红色：“看不出来，你这里还有敏感带？”Thor察觉到自己的抽插正让手中的肉茎不住冒出水来，这无疑是对他无声的赞美，他呼吸越发粗重，Loki过于可爱的反应正在吞噬雷神所剩不多的理智。

17岁的身体竟然能美味到这种地步，浪荡到这种地步？

Thor脑中不断冒出荤黄又混账的评价，他甚至毫无下限地肖想着他的弟弟，想象这副身体真正被自己侵入时，Loki该露出怎样醉人的情状……

“其实，你很舒服吧？嗯？”金色的发梢甩出汗珠，Thor的眼眸暗如黄昏的海面，他粗喘着，一下下撞击Loki通红的屁股：“忍不住就叫出来啊，Loki！我想听！”

“不……我不行了……求你……”少年的声音染上了浓浓的鼻音，他说不出完整的话，一直在呜咽和喘息，他的醉意正在渐渐减轻，随之而来的，是铺天盖地的羞赧。

他好喜欢Thor，喜欢他软乎乎的亲吻，喜欢他燥热的身体，喜欢被他抱着射出来……他好喜欢这个神……  
他明知道自己不是来和Thor做这种事的，却从睡在Thor的睡眠舱那晚，嗅着他的气味，就开始心神不宁，做奇怪的梦……  
他想……他一直都期待……让Thor像在小溪里那次一样，再和他做舒服的事……他一直想要这个神……想要他……

“Thor…Thor…Thor…”

Loki呢喃着心尖上的名字，他现在满口满脑子都只有这个名字, Thor，Thor，Thor，Thor，Thor…他着魔地喊着这个名字，下腹激烈收缩，一阵强烈的快感让他脑海一片空白，随着少年哑声的呻吟，稀薄的精液像是喷尿一样，从龟头溢出来，淅淅沥沥弄脏了床单，Loki呜咽了一声，紧接着Thor整个人抱紧了他，一股股热烫的精液射到他的胸口，Loki身体轻颤，呜呜地哭了。

Thor立刻心疼地抱紧少年颤抖的身子，他赔罪似的吻他的后颈，捏着他的下巴让他稍微侧过脸，得以让自己吮去泪痕：“抱歉Loki，是我太过分了，求你别哭了，好吗？”

“我说过不要……”Loki委屈地咬着嘴唇，他虽然对情事懵懂，却也知道自己刚刚出了多大的糗……他竟然在Thor面前尿床……Loki恨不得找个地缝把自己埋了……

“对不起对不起，下次不会了。”Thor一连串的道歉虽然有不走心的嫌疑，但他的亲吻充满怜爱，他让Loki面向他，温柔地去吻他的嘴巴，亲一口，哄一句，还试图转移一下话题：“看样子，酒全醒了？”

“没有。”Loki没脸见人似的把头埋在他肩膀上，Thor被他弄得心头柔软发颤，索性一把抱起他往外走。Loki惊得抱紧他，红着眼睛抬头：“你干嘛呀？”

“带你去我房间睡啊！”Thor生生把“这房间没法睡人”这后半句省略，温柔地亲了亲Loki殷红的眼角，但因为这半句话还是害羞起来的少年再一次把头埋在他的肩头。

“忘了这件事！”Loki闷闷道。

“哪件事啊？有发生什么吗？”Thor安抚地摸着Loki的裸背，后者在他的抚触下慢慢放松下来，Thor凑在他耳边低语：“我知道你累坏了，快睡吧。”此刻，他们彼此都很餍足（虽然对于Thor更多的是精神上的），情欲的味道正随着他们离开房间而散去，等到Thor把Loki放到自己床上，气氛已经变得温馨而平静。

Loki一粘枕头就睡着了，看来他真的累坏了，而且酒精也没那么容易挥发掉。

Thor低头在他额角印了一个吻：“等你明天彻底清醒了，可别什么都给我忘了！”

Loki咕哝了一句什么，抱紧了被子。Thor无奈一笑，又吻了他一下：“Good night，my prince.”

Good Night,  
My brother and my precious…

Chapter 17

当Thor的生物钟准时叫醒他时，Loki还像个冬眠在地洞里的小田鼠似的，蜷缩在他怀里。Thanoki过于漫长的昼夜让Loki一时难以习惯地球的时差，这也便让Thor暂时讨到了这样一个温存的早上。

像这样不带任何情色和欲望地抱着自己的弟弟，对Thor来说，仿佛已经是很久很久以前的事了。那是段对于两个迫切渴望长大的孩子来说，无比漫长的童真时光，但当Thor回溯往昔，那段岁月却在悠长的神生中转瞬即逝，留下的，只有小Loki跟屁虫似的小影子和他用加了蜂蜜的奶音，软绵绵喊他哥哥的声音。

Thor怀念那段单纯的时光，但他从不留恋。  
即便是他的弟弟在成长的过程中，逐渐剥落纯真的羽毛并褪去柔软的皮，又慢慢长出坚硬的壳子和刻薄的尖刺，他依然感谢命运赠予他这样的弟弟。  
正因为有了Loki，他才懂得，就像神无法享有永恒的生命一样，神生也不只有光。他雷神不代表光，Loki亦不代表影，而是Loki的存在让他光明的神性出现了暗影。  
Loki绝非邪恶的化身，但他却是让神也簇生出恶念的一颗鲜红的苹果。  
是他，让雷神明白，神不完美，神性复杂矛盾，绝不高尚；神并非因无私而博爱，因善良而施予，神恰恰是因为滋生了私欲，才能肩负起爱与责任。  
他不留恋，因为Loki带给他的爱恨甜苦是礼物；与他一路走来的笑泪暖痛也是礼物。

但如果现在的Loki拒绝记起这一切……

Thor将一个柔软的吻印在少年额角，很轻很轻地，叹了口气。他们在被子里滋生暖意，肌肤相贴，彼此摩挲着脚踝。

如果Loki觉得那些痛苦难以下咽，那就让他用温暖把它们包装在精致的小盒子里，Loki不愿意，便不必拆开。

贪睡的少年一直磨蹭到中午才迷迷糊糊地醒了，他下意识地在Thor怀里蹭了蹭，接着猛地意识到什么，像一只被吓到的小松鼠一般，浑身的毛都要炸开。Thor盯着怀里僵硬的少年，一时有些愧疚——也许他该“善解人意”地提前起床去弄个早餐什么的？但很显然，现在已经晚了。

Thor露出坏笑：“舍得醒了？”

“……”Loki试图不着痕迹地打个滚，佯装睡糊涂了从Thor的怀抱里逃脱出来，但有人死缠烂打地又从身后抱住了他，属于成熟男性的甘冽气息将他笼罩，Loki心跳骤然加速，Thor吻了他的耳背。

“早安。”男人低沉的嗓音吹拂过少年粉红色的耳朵。

“早……”Loki嘟囔着，陷入沉思。

Thor的声音听起来很清醒，他似乎只是陪着自己在床上躺了一上午，Loki不明白这有什么意义。彼此相贴的身体告诉他，Thor的性器很餍足，完全没有侵略性，Thor看上去不想交配（Loki贫瘠的认知将昨晚界定为交配），那他为什么还要这么亲密地抱着自己？

“昨晚，你可醉得够厉害的。”Thor的语气有些责怪，但他却轻轻按揉起Loki的太阳穴：“头疼不疼？”

被这样一说，Loki不仅后知后觉地头疼，还有些恶心反胃。他嗯了一声，有些忐忑地享受着Thor的按摩，迟疑着开口：“昨晚……”

“喝水吧？”Thor忽然欠身从床头拿了一杯水，也不知道他是什么时候准备的，他用手肘略微撑起身子，Loki被他拢在怀里靠着，水杯就这么自然而然地喂到Loki嘴边：“喝了你会舒服点。”

水是甜的，Loki乖乖喝了两口，就避开了杯子。Thor没再强迫他多喝，自己把剩下的蜂蜜水喝下去。

“昨晚，我们算是……交配吗？”

“咳咳咳——”Thor险些把自己呛到：“你说……交配？！”

Thor嘲笑他！

“……”Loki用手指绞弄着被角，显得有点局促，他确实搞不清楚，但眼下又后悔自己问了个蠢问题。

“你是觉得你属于雌性？还是自认为这里能繁衍？”Thor的轻笑吹拂着Loki越发红润的耳廓，他忍不住去抚弄少年洁白柔软的肚皮，惹得他不爽地回瞪自己：“那不是动物之间的交配，Loki。”Thor总算认真起来，他理了理少年脸颊的碎发：“那是喜欢。”他的声音骤然低沉下去，额头抵住Loki的：“我喜欢你，所以疼爱你。”

“喜欢……”Loki小声咀嚼着这个词，他正试图理清逻辑，Thor又补充道：“是分量很重的那种喜欢。”

“有……多重？”

“……”Thor忽然扳过少年的肩，猛地将他扑倒在床上，他压着他纤韧的身子，在Loki小声的抗议声中吻他，直到少年在黏糊糊的亲吻里安静下来，满眼水光地望着他，Thor伸手狠劲儿捏了一下他的鼻尖儿：“重到——只有我可以对你做这种亲密的事，如果你让其他人也这样碰你……”Thor眼中的海蓝色渐渐晦暗：“我就得惩罚你了。”

“这不公平！”

Thor皱眉：“怎么？”

“如果我只让你碰……”少年刚刚的气势忽然弱了些，他避开Thor的视线：“你也，只能碰我。”

Thor的眼眸骤然一沉，他俯身凑近Loki嫣红的小耳朵：“再说一次。”

Loki轻轻一颤，嫩白的侧颈上激起一层可爱的小鸡皮疙瘩，Thor着了魔一般吻上去：“再说一次，Loki。”他嘲笑自己像个愣头小子，因为Loki的一句话，浑身着了火一般沸腾。他轻捋Loki的鬓发，嘴唇在他耳垂处嘶磨：“乖，再说一次。”

“你——”Loki忽然搂紧Thor的脖子，一扭头莽撞地吻上他，他们的牙齿磕碰到一起，愚蠢地弄痛了彼此，但Loki却像个宣告领地的小野兽似的，不服输地宣布道：“你是我的！”

Thor胸口发紧，瓮声应“好”，想要再度吻住他时，却被这只小野兽灵巧地避开了，Loki红着脸颊，却用清澈下来的双眼巴巴盯着Thor看：“我饿了。”

小混蛋！  
无论什么时候，他的弟弟总是有办法捉弄到他！

“知道了！”Thor刮了一下Loki的鼻尖，终于舍得离开床铺，他草草套上一条大花短裤，光着脚走到门口，忽然想起什么似的，又回过头：“吃完饭带你去个地方。”

“能给Thanos治病的地方？”

Thor顿了顿，才点头：“算是吧。”

*

“非要这么做不可吗？”Thor站在一张手术台一般的窄床前，Loki躺在上面，头上和身上贴满了连接各种仪器的线缆，而Wanda正用指尖引导着一团绯红色的火焰从Loki的额头转移到Thor的双眼。

五分钟前，Loki还只是有些拘谨地坐在Thor身边，面对一群复仇者过分直白的打量，忐忑地等待着他们开出治疗Thanos的条件，直到Wanda走进来，直勾勾地看了他一眼，毫无防备的少年瞬间歪倒在了Thor身上。

“如果这小孩真是你弟弟，Wanda会找到属于Loki的记忆。”Tony半靠着实验桌，单手操纵着光子屏，坐在屏幕正前方的是Banner，他们正在分析从小Loki身上采集到的各项数据，并与Loki的数据存档进行比对。

“从生物学角度讲，他确实是Loki。”看到屏幕上显示100%吻合，Banner下了结论。

“至于他的记忆，”Tony耸耸肩：“我们无权查阅。”

赤红的火焰在Thor眼前熊熊燃烧，Wanda的精神控制力正在将Thor带入Loki的记忆，当眼前的血色渐渐褪去，Thor看到了一片荒芜，那是比Jotunheim还要贫瘠的大地，土地皲裂破碎，岩石坚硬如铁，天地之间是比黑夜还要漆黑的混沌，没有风，没有温度，没有声响，空气都仿佛停滞不动，一切都如同死亡一样，寂静、阴冷。

而就在这片死寂中，骤然响起婴儿响亮的啼哭，Thor感觉那哭声源自于胸腔，那是Loki的哭声，那哭声仿若被掩埋在墓穴中未亡人的挣扎，看不见的时间在消耗着他的生命，他的气力渐弱，哭声渐小，直至化作不甘的喘息和抽噎……

他忽然被什么人捧在掌心里，托了起来。

“Loki.”洪钟一般沉重的声音念出这个名字，紧接着，荒野中不断响起呼唤着“Loki，Loki，Loki…”的回声。Thor感受到一股力量正从那只巨大的掌心源源不断地传输到婴儿身体里，他冰冷的身体开始感觉到暖意，僵硬的手脚开始舞动，细小的哽咽逐渐化作委屈的哭嚎，他听见男人不悦的怒斥声：“别吵！”

小婴儿却哭得更凶了。

男人在幼小的Loki记忆里，只是一只过分高大的影子，它如同一颗树冠茂盛的大树，荫蔽着Loki，男人将粗壮的手指塞向Loki啼哭不已的嘴巴，企图堵住烦人的哭闹声，但却意外地收到了一个小婴儿的馈赠——他像是吸吮母亲的乳汁一样，衔住指头尖儿后，就像叼上救命稻草一样，说什么也不肯松口了。他甚至惶急地用还没长出乳牙的牙床磨蹭指尖，因为吸不出奶汁而发出焦灼的呜咽——这是一个鲜活的生命，在渴望着存活。

男人猛然抽回手指，他用斗篷一裹将婴儿裹进冰冷坚硬的怀里，一脚踢飞碎石，踢起尘土，大步朝前走去。忽然起了风，他的斗篷在风中猎猎作响；忽然有了光，干涸的土地上落下一道狭长的黑影；忽然有了声响，是男人阴冷而浑厚的声音。

他说：“邪神，我绝不会容忍你，再背叛我一次。”

“看到什么了？”Tony盯着雷神越发皱紧的眉头，双手抱臂，下意识地挑起眉峰：“你们得快点了，那孩子好像要醒了。”

病床上的少年也是不安地锁紧了眉头，他似乎意识到绯红女巫的精神入侵，身体开始小幅度的挣动，而且皮肤上隐现出淡金色的光路。

“够了！”Thor忽然挣脱开Wanda的魔法火焰，一团血丝一般的光焰缓缓回到Loki头顶，又终于消失不见，随之消失的，还有少年已经淡淡浮现出冰蓝色的皮肤。Thor俯下身，轻轻抚摸了一下Loki的额头，低声道：“没事了。”紧接着，他转过头回答Tony：“我看不到Loki的记忆，但是——”雷神冰蓝色的眼眸忽然变得锐利：“灭霸只是抚养他，并没有复活他，Loki是自己重生的。”

“你们神都这么……”Tony被这个说法噎住，一时找不出合适的形容词，干脆耸了耸肩，一直在一边旁观的Steve忽然真诚直言：“Thor，你真的觉得我们插手这件事能给你提供帮助？”

Tony再次耸了耸肩。

“谢谢，你们已经帮了我大忙。”Thor认真点头。

“你打算自己去找答案？”安静站在房间另一个角落的Dr.Strange也加入进来：“带他离开地球？”显然，后半句话才是博士真正想表达的。

“是的，”但耿直的雷神似乎并没听懂博士的言外之意：“我要去找到阿萨神族死亡后究竟会怎样的答案。”

“嗯，那的确是要离开地球。”博士点了点头。

“但在那之前，我还需要你们配合我一下。”Thor看了一眼安静睡在床上的Loki。

以前，他分明被Loki骗过无数次，现在要他反过来欺骗自己的弟弟，他竟然还有些于心不忍。

Thor无奈一笑，在心里对弟弟说了句抱歉，但他必须这么做。

“配合你欺骗那个小孩儿？”Tony啧了一声：“你想我们怎么说？”

“告诉他，让他取来Niflheim之泉的泉水，换取Thanos病毒的疫苗。”

“妮什么？”Tony愣怔了一下，和复仇者们交换了一个“某些神啊……”的无奈眼神，再次和Thor确认道：“妮什么泉什么水？”

Thor笑了一下：“在死亡之国，冥河河畔，从有恶龙看守的泉眼里，涌出的永生之水。”

这一次，Tony直接翻了个白眼。

Chapter 18

“所以，就是这样，Niflheim之泉的泉水，”Tony面对一脸懵然的Loki煞有介事地点头：“用它和我交换。”他说着，将手中的蓝色针剂放回金属恒温箱，并扣紧了盖子。Tony站起身，其他复仇者们也跟着站起身，Tony丢下句“请便”便和众人一道谈笑着离开，只留下Loki和Thor在偌大的会客室里发愣。

“我不知道他说的什么泉水……”Loki嘟囔了一句，求助地转向Thor，后者倒显得深谙其中门道，只是不知因为什么，Thor的表情有些犹豫。

“很远？很难找？很危险？”

Loki一连串的疑问让Thor缓缓摇头：“Niflheim是逝者的国度，Niflheim之泉就在冥河彼岸，泉水滋养着世界之树的根系，那里盘踞着一只名为Nidhogg的恶龙。”

“龙？”Loki困惑地歪头。

“不必担心，那也没什么可怕的。”Thor说话间抚上少年的后颈，用一个笑安抚他，Thor笑意浅浅，暖意却只淡淡地在眼眸上蒙了一层，而那深埋在蔚蓝处的细琐与讳莫，彷如一片凄冷的暗潮。

“我曾有个挚友，是Asgard数一数二的屠龙高手。”Thor这样说着，拉起Loki朝外走去。Loki以为他们要去求助于那个朋友，却在走廊里被一个身披红色斗篷的怪人拦住，这人身材瘦长，正斜倚着墙壁，他朝他们扬了扬下巴，微微挑眉。

“活人是去不了Niflheim的。”怪人Dr.Strange转动食指上的玄戒，瞥了一眼因为吃惊眼眸绿得发亮的少年，他的嘴角浅浅上扬了一下，把视线转回Thor身上：“死人才行！”博士话音未落，猛然一掌推出去，击中Thor的胸膛，金色的魂体脱出的瞬间，雷神的身躯闷声倒在地上。

“Thor！”Loki惊呼着，对Dr.Strange怒目而视，他顷刻间弓起背，像个被激怒的小兽似的，随时都要扑上去对着博士一通撕咬。后者嗤笑一声，在Loki的皮肤因为愤怒而开始出现变蓝端倪的时候，掌风一扫，瞬间将Loki的魂体也击出驱壳。

Loki的魂体闪着一层柔和的光雾，轻得像云，软得像纱，惊慌地从身体里飘出，他讶然望着“自己”和Thor倒在一起，忽然肩膀被谁不轻不重地撞了一下，他愕然转头，看见了萦着金色光晕的另一个灵魂。

“好走，不送。”一团金色屏障在他们面前打开，Thor转头对博士道了声谢，拉着Loki钻进了传送门。

就在两个灵魂体消失的瞬间，Dr.Strange身后传来Tony不咸不淡的调侃。

“这就把他们送走了？”Tony哼声：“我还打算嘱咐我们的神朋友，如果能碰见我老爸老妈，顺便告诉他们一下Strak工业每年为美国创造的GDP什么的……”

“你什么时候信起这个了？”Dr.Strange转过身，看到Tony正一脸无所谓地一边往嘴里塞零食，一边走到两具“尸体”跟前，用脚尖轻轻踢了踢Thor敦实的肌肉，Tony啧了一声，瞥向Thor身边的少年，这个Loki比他印象中的乖巧多了，甚至有些时候，似乎比那个令他挠头的Peter还更可爱一点。

“他就这么失忆下去，不是挺好么？”Tony嘟囔道。

“我也这么想。”Dr.Strange点了点头。

*  
Niflheim的浓雾常年不散，厚重的雾霭让一切都变得依稀朦胧，影影绰绰，那浑浊不堪的雾气扑面而来，潮湿、阴冷，还散发着霉败的气味，它像一张洇湿的帕子，捂住你的口鼻，让人濒临窒息，又像是一块冰冷的裹尸布，紧紧将访客们沉重的步履困住。

这该死的雾霭，让每一个灵魂，踏上Niflheim土地的瞬间，就清晰地感受到了这个国度的不友善。

Thor和Loki在一片混沌之中艰难地辨别着方向，他们看到浓雾中模糊的光斑，像是巨大的萤火虫一样，缓慢向着某个方向浮动，他们跟在那些光斑之后，鱼贯着向前走。

变成了魂体形态，Thor依然存在感觉，走路时，他能感受到双脚陷入潮湿的泥土里，他能嗅到这鬼地方难闻的潮味儿，他也能触碰到身边的Loki，除了觉得身体轻飘飘的不好控制，一切似乎都和“活着”一样。Thor尝试召唤一小撮雷电，指尖却只萦绕着一丝亮蓝色的幻影，这让雷霆之神不爽地皱起了眉。

“他们停下了。”Loki忽然拉住Thor，前面的光斑不再浮动，他借着浅淡的光，渐渐辨认出了他们的所在之处：“这些是拎着提灯的亡灵，我们站在他们的队伍里。”

雾气仿若一张无边无际的白色帷幕，站在帷幕之后的，是排着队的逝者们，他们的灵魂低垂着眉眼，提着昏黄的油灯，正鱼贯着走向冥河河畔。在通往彼岸的水晶桥口有一个卡哨，冥界的使节举着巨大的镰刀把守在那，将亡灵逐一放行。这让Thor不得不尽快寻觅出另一条渡过冥河的路来。

就在Thor四顾的时候，他看见了翻滚的河水上，隐约有一团暖光，光越来越近，最终化作一艘闪着柔光的小船，船头一道人影孑然而立，小船停泊在河畔，那人提着灯站着，似乎在等待着什么。

“这边！”Thor抓起Loki的手，两人从队伍里溜出来，猫着身子小跑到冥河一畔，浅滩上的橡木小船船首高弯，龙骨瘦长，鼓起横帆。Thor认得这艘船，更认得独立船头的人。

Frigga.

Thor牵着Loki，近乎疯狂地冲上窄船，有那么一瞬间，他恍惚回到了孩提时，每当他牵着弟弟顽皮归来，Frigga就等在金宫之外，向他们张开双臂，温柔地笑。夕阳金色的余晖中，倦鸟归巢。  
那时候，他们还不懂夕阳的珍贵，也不觉黄昏短暂，属于孩子们的时光总像是被恶意拉长了，他们总是抱怨，天怎么还不亮？又怎么还不黑？日复一日怎的没有尽头？月复一月又为何还不快些过完……但当美丽的岁月终于从指缝中溜走，Thor忽然发现，他得以拥抱Frigga的次数，竟然少得可以在那些不眠之夜，细数一遍又一遍。

高大的雷神扑向自己的母亲，他明明伸展手臂便能把Friiga揽入怀中，但却眼睁睁看着自己从母亲的身子里穿过——这只是一个幻影。

Frigga依旧凝视着远方，不知在等待着谁。

“Thor？”Loki试探着拉了一下Thor的衣角，Thor立刻用厚实的手掌再次握住他，灵魂体没有体温，但Loki却好像感到了这只大手的冰冷，他望着Thor：“她是……”

“我母亲。”Thor收紧了手指，视线还流连在Frigga身上：“我很想她。”

Loki也望向伫立船头的女人，她也有着金子一样的长发和海蓝色的眼睛，相比Thor，她还要更温柔，Thor的温柔像包纳百川的海，而她的温柔，是海港，是海湾。

就在这时，Frigga忽然转过头，将她温柔的目光投注到Loki身上，Loki一愣，他看见Frigga忽然对着他笑起来，并且喊出了他的名字。

她说，Loki，我的宝贝，我等了你很久了。

Loki惊讶极了，他下意识看向Thor，但发现Thor的表情比他还要震惊，他双目圆瞪，用一种看怪物的眼神看着自己身后，Loki忙回转身子，接着脑子里嗡了一声。

他看见一个人，一个……和他自己非常非常像的人。  
那人衣衫褴褛，看上去狼狈不已，却依然身姿挺拔，像一棵移动的小松柏，一跃踏上小船，他也是惊讶的，但除去这个，还有更复杂的感情让那双如松柏般青绿的眸子水波荡漾……

Why ...

那人颤声喊出这个单词时，一脸似哭似笑的诡异表情，这让本来很清隽的脸变得好笑又难看，但他还不自知地继续扭曲着面部肌肉，他要说的话好像有很多，但即便嘴唇颤抖不已，喉结滚动不已，他最终还是没能吐出一个字。直到Frigga温柔的声音响起来。

傻孩子，我不等你，你怎么找的对路呢？

Frigga笑着对他伸出手，温柔的眼睛里缓缓流淌出一丝失落，这转瞬即逝的眼神，让那个Loki已经伸过去的手停滞了一下，但Frigga上前一步握住他，并一把将那个分明比她高出一头的男人搂进怀里。

Loki，Frigga叹息，就算心疼妈妈，你也不该来得这么早啊……

Loki，17岁的Loki，在混乱和震惊中再次看向Thor，后者冰蓝色的眸子蒙着一层水雾，而水雾快速聚积成一颗晶莹的泪珠，倏然滑落下来。

Thor，竟然哭了！

海风，忽如其来，它吹鼓风帆，带动着小船行驶起来。冥河掀起风浪，海风的呼啸声听上去就像是亡灵的悲歌，但小船却像被什么庇佑着，平稳地驶过浪潮，远方，是隐约可见的冥河彼岸，但他们的终点，却又不是彼岸。

一只燃烧着火苗的箭矢自虚空穿射而来，穿过风帆，又落入海。横帆顷刻间燃烧起火焰，汹汹烈火却并没有升起浓烟，火苗的上空漂浮着闪烁的金粉，像是一片奢侈的星光，慢慢延展着，飘向铅灰的天空。

同Asgard仙后葬礼一样的场景，此刻几乎要击碎Thor颤抖的心脏，他像个溃败的残兵，跪在甲板上，眼前紧紧相拥的幻影啃噬着他每一根神经，Loki压抑的呜咽，和夹杂在呜咽中，破碎不已的sorry，声音被掩盖在海浪声、风声、帆声、桅杆燃烧声中，那么小，那么低，那么难以辨认，却一字字一句句，像是击响沉钟的巨锤，敲击在他疼痛不已的心口上，让Thor无法思考，只觉得疼，太疼，太疼。而在越发难捱的疼痛中，Frigga和Loki的每一处细节又被无限放大，那么清晰而诚实地复述着曾经真实发生过的那一幕。

Frigga说，结束了，一切都结束了。她说，Loki，我们回家了。

Loki却摇头，说那不是他的家。

Thor再次想起Asgard的传说，每当有神逝去，他们的驱壳会化作繁星，而灵魂会去往Niflheim，冥河Gjoll会敞开怀抱拥抱那些灵魂，他们的灵魂将在静谧的水底得到永恒的安眠。

而Loki摇头，说他不是神。  
他不会变成什么繁星，他的灵魂也不会被Gjoll的河水接纳，他也许会被驱赶回泥泞的河畔，露出巨人丑陋的模样，和那些佝偻的亡灵排着队，接受使者的审查……

Thor恨不得立刻冲上去抱住弟弟，大喊着告诉他你是神，你是真正的神，你的驱壳早已化作繁星，那是我见过的，能和Asgard相媲美的星星，它那么美好，那么充满活力和诱惑，就像你，就是你！

但眼前，只是幻影。  
幻影的Frigga强硬地拉着幻影的Loki，强迫他踏入冥河，仙后雪白的裙摆被灰色的波浪吞没，缓缓沉入水中。而Loki，也在沉没。——他整个人坠入河水中，瞪着难以置信的绿眼睛，一片灰蒙蒙中，那颗碧绿的眼眸仿佛点翠，大颗大颗的气泡从那醉人的浓绿中冒了出来。

Frigga在水下拉住Loki的手：傻孩子，你早就是神了。

Loki由震惊渐渐恢复平静，最终他笑了，却还是摇摇头，他低头虔诚地吻了吻仙后的手背，他说，Farewell，mother。

Frigga笑着松开了他的手，她放松身子，缓缓下坠，却把祝福的目光留在Loki身上，她目送着并未了结心愿的Loki猛地朝水面游去。Loki爬上燃烧的小船，以手为浆，疯狂地划向彼岸，渐渐，船烧得只剩龙骨，Loki就跳下水拼命游，直到他终于爬上河畔，却还不得停歇，踉跄地朝着树林尽头的死神宫殿奔跑，直到身影消失不见。

紧跟着Loki爬上岸的Thor和少年Loki怔怔望着那道倔强的背影徒然消失，这才回神是幻象结束了。他们跟着往前走了几步，在树林的草丛里捡到一颗淡金色的水晶球，Thor把它捧在掌心端详了好久，才轻声说道：“这是母亲的记忆。”

是Frigga专门留给他，帮他寻找Loki的。

“Thor，”目睹了全部的小Loki终于忍不住质问起来：“这到底是怎么回事！”

Chapter19

对于Thor来说，从与Loki重逢的那一刻起，他就一直期待着这一刻——揭开真相的一刻。但当这个时刻真正来临时，Thor忽然发现，原来他也会犹豫不决。  
Thor从不否认自己是个头脑简单的神，他的世界非黑即白，是非曲直的框线向来划得很清晰。他在光明中降生，神生即便不是坦途，却也永远沐浴在光辉和明媚之中，他的信仰、信念、信条，永远是向光而行。为正义而战，为荣耀而战，为人民而战，绝不退缩……

但此刻，雷神面对的却不是一道是非题。  
坦诚固然可贵，但真相却永远残酷。如果他可以像剔除鱼肉中的骨刺一样，把记忆夹杂的美好与痛苦分隔开，他一定会把所有美好的部分都捧给Loki，但他做不到。岁月不是谁的功绩簿，它还是一本忏悔书，它可以为你披上华美衾裘，但锦罗间，还有锁链。他曾经对Loki的忽视和臆断，回避和误解，此刻都是链上之锁——它们囚禁着Loki，同样也禁锢了Thor，让他有所顾忌，无法完全坦白。

“那是我弟弟。”Thor握紧Frigga的记忆晶球：“Loki，”他斟词酌句：“Odinson.”

他的确有把一切都告诉Loki的义务，但记忆的苦与乐，Loki是那个承担者。是否选择接受，那是承担者的权利。

“是我？”小Loki湖绿色的眼眸里倏然点亮了一丝星火，他那样兴奋，就像是被放逐在荒原的羊群，忽然听到了牧羊人归家的呼哨声。

“我不确定……”Thor望着眼前激动的少年，心绪复杂：“你看到的，我的弟弟已经死了，也许你是他的转世，也许你就是他，但……”他看向密林深处死神的宫殿：“只有到了那里，我们才知道那个谜底。”

Loki随着Thor眺望，对于“自我”的迫切渴求让他下意识往前走了几步，但他又止住脚步，困惑地看向Thor：“Thor……从一开始，你就认出我了，对吗？”

不谙世事让Loki单纯，但他不傻，他甚至是机智而狡黠的。Loki问的含蓄，但心如明镜，Thor当然从一开始就能认出他，这一切也许都是Thor的计划，因为那个谜底，对Thor来说同样重要。

那为什么一开始不告诉他真相？

“我们一起长大，我记得你全部的样子，当然一眼就认出你。”Thor读懂了Loki的疑问，瞬间眼中载满温柔：“但是，我没办法贸然开口，我也搞不清状况……抱歉，Loki……”

“Thanos真的病了吗？”

“Loki...”Thor叹了口气，轻轻点点头：“我承认，告诉你这件事是为了带走你，但我也发誓，他真的病了。”

“你真狡猾。”

“的确如此。”

“那么，Niflheim之泉在哪？”

“死神宫殿的另一边。”Thor指着密林之中的分叉路，泉水和宫殿分别在两条路的尽头，他说完这句话，忽然觉得喉咙发紧，因为他猛地意识到一件事。

也许，他弟弟当时选择的是……忘掉过去，重新开始。

少年却没有Thor的烦恼，他陷入的是另一种对于未知的恐惧。Loki怔怔望着林子里的岔路口，像是鼓足勇气一样深呼吸了几次，他抿起嘴唇，琉璃珠子一样的眼睛里浮现出淡淡的茫然，他看上去对未知充满忐忑，但已经决心去接受这份忐忑：“Thor，讲讲‘我’的事好吗？”

“你是众神之父Odin的养子，但血统属于冰霜巨人Laufey……”Thor将Loki的身世潦草带过，把更多的话语用于讲述九界和Asgard，少年静静听着，并没有再打断Thor，似乎他对这些也没有那么好奇，他只是想用Thor的声音陪伴一路，用“故事”将头脑暂时填满，才不致于胡思乱想。

Loki最终还是选择先去死神的宫殿寻找答案。他们并没有走太久，就来到巍峨的城堡入口，城门自动对他们打开，死神对待他们，就像是他拥抱每一个失去生命的亡魂一样。

他们穿过死寂的大殿，看见用骷髅和白骨堆积的王座空着，通向王座的冰冷长阶上，盘踞着一条巨蟒，它身上的鳞片是黑色的，眼睛是宝石一般的翠绿，它吐着鲜红的芯子，缓缓从台阶上朝着Thor和Loki游弋而来。

“擅闯者！”巨蟒发出嘶哑的声音，渐渐逼近Thor和Loki，它猩红色的眸子闪烁着：“你们闯入死神的宫殿，想要什么？”

“你就是死神？”Thor将Loki护在身后，打量着眼前这只巨蟒。

“Jormungandr，”巨蟒嘶嘶吐信，它充满恶意地对Thor露出尖牙：“Jormungandr不是死神。”

“Hela？”Thor忽然想起他那位被囚禁在永生之火中的姐姐，想起她自称God of Death，她曾被Odin流放到这里，以她的性子，成了这地方的主宰也合情合理。

“嘶——”猩红的芯子挑衅一般险些舔到Thor的鼻尖，巨蟒似乎被这个名字激怒了，绕着Thor盘旋一圈，嘶声低吼：“快说！你们想要什么！”

“我的记忆。”Loki忽然开口。

“嘶——”Jormungandr转而逼近少年，它殷红色的瞳孔闪动了一下：“哦，我记得这张脸……”巨蟒用滑腻冰冷的尾巴尖挑起他的下巴：“就是这张脸，狂妄地要求我转生他的灵魂，但我不能白白行善，来祈求我的灵魂必须拿出他们最重要的东西作为交换，你当时给了我什么来着……”巨蟒再次发出嘶嘶的吐信声，它在少年的逼视下发出嘶哑的怪笑：“对了！就是记忆啊，你给了我全部的记忆！现在，你又想要回它们了？这一次，你准备拿什么换呢？”

Loki用记忆换取了复生。

Thor闭上双眼，心口一阵发闷。“最重要”这三个字重重敲击在他的心脏上，告诉他“记忆”曾对Loki是多么珍贵的东西。但最终，Loki还是舍弃了记忆，为了重生……

“用最重要之物交换，你就会把记忆还给我？”少年坚定的声音让Thor回神，而Loki此刻的表情让他再度愣怔——这一刻，两个Loki重合了。那个曾经迷茫，曾经烦恼的少年，此时此刻找到了方向，拥有了渴望。这一刻，这张脸上失去了少年的影子，哪怕只是这一瞬间，他回归了Loki，他成为了那个清楚自己想要什么，并为达目的可以不择手段的邪神，他坚定，他冷静，Thor甚至恍惚听见他精密的大脑飞速转动的声音。

“这是承诺吗？”Loki这样追问着：“你会信守承诺吗？”

“当然。”巨蟒自负道。

“那就告诉我吧，你最重要的东西是什么，我用它和你交换。”Loki忽然勾起一丝狡猾的笑意：“用最重要之物交换，你就会把记忆给我。”他重复着自己刚刚的话：“但我们并没有规定，是‘谁的’重要之物。”他的笑容渐渐放大：“我猜，你想必早就拥有了你的重要之物，既然如此，就直接把记忆还给我吧！”

“骗子！”巨蟒忽然发出愤怒的嘶叫，他蠕动身体，迅猛间想把Loki绞住，但Thor挡住了它。

“这是你的承诺！”雷神同样发出低吼，他无法召唤雷霆之力，但依然充满神威： “Jormungandr！请兑现你的承诺！”

“嘶——”巨蟒用粗壮地身躯将面前的两个灵魂绞缠住，它吐出血信：“你们神，都是满嘴谎言！”愤怒的嘶叫声在大殿之上回响，巨蟒的眼中闪烁着凶残的火焰：“但你们想错了！我的重要之物，并不在这里！她——在Asgard！”

“Hela？”Thor皱起眉。

“她抛弃了我，背弃了她的承诺，如今被永恒之火禁锢在Asgard，” Jormungandr的声音因为恨意而越发嘶哑：“既然你们想用我的重要之物交换，那就把她交还回来好了！把Hela带回来，我会信守承诺！”巨蟒忽然松开绞缠，转身攀援而上，最终盘踞在王座之上，冷着声音下达逐客令：“现在，你们可以滚了！”

“Asgard已经被永恒之火淹没，就算是神，也无法踏足那里的土地。”Thor并不畏惧巨蟒，他试着开出最后的条件：“如果让我们带回Hela，我还需要一个坐骑。”他目光灼灼地盯着巨蟒：“看守Niflheim之泉的巨龙。”

“那只龙？Nidhogg？”Jormungandr似乎听到了什么好笑的事，它哼了一声：“Nidhogg不会听令于任何人，龙这种物种，只认得宝物！”说完，巨蟒像是厌倦了和人交谈一般，盘成一圈，俯下头，双眼垂闭，再也不搭他们的腔。

“走吧。”Thor见状拉了一下Loki，二人沿着来路离开死神之殿，朝着Niflheim之泉的方向走去，这里的路因为鲜有人至而越发荒芜破败，林子里静得出奇，连一两只冥界的乌雀或鹫鸟都不肯进入龙的领地。远远的，他们看见了传说中的Niflheim之泉，巨大的泉眼像是一片湖泊，而在泉水流淌间，是世界之树巨大的根系，它比巨蟒还要粗壮，主根之上还长出数不清的根须，牢牢抓住泉水，参天的根系如同童话故事中通天豆荚的豆茎，高耸入云，冲破天际，却还完全看不到世界之树真正的枝干。而传说中的恶龙就盘踞在这只巨大的泉眼之下。

“Loki，我引开那只龙，你去取泉水。”Thor这时低声吩咐道。

“可是，你现在不能召唤雷电了。”Loki皱起眉，但Thor却转头对着他玩笑般地眨了一下眼：“你忘了？我说过的，我有一个好朋友是驯龙高手。”他说着，忽然吹出一串旋律古怪的口哨，随着口哨声，平静的泉水忽然惊起波澜，Loki看到水下缓缓浮现出一只巨大的黑影。

“快！”Thor当即催促道。

Loki二话不说拼命朝着泉水一侧跑去。

Chapter20

黑影浮出水面，是一只凶悍的巨龙，他扇动巨大的羽翼，溅起水花，向Thor俯冲而去。Loki趁机滚身扑向泉眼一侧，匆忙用水袋汲取泉水。波澜扰动的水面映出扭曲的倒影，Loki望着涟漪里的自己，忽然愣怔住。

这是他，也不是他。

水中的少年在这一刻抽条成了大人，他眉宇沧桑，眼眸深邃，面容镌刻了岁月，纤薄的嘴唇噙着凉薄的笑意，似乎在嘲笑眼前少年人的单纯。

Loki皱眉，掬水的手指轻轻一搅，水里的影子突然化作一团金粉从水波荡漾之中，冉冉飞升，如夏夜的萤火，Loki下意识摊开手掌，那团金粉就在他掌心之上陀螺一般飞旋着，他诧然转头看向Thor，后者正以单手覆住巨龙的额头，巨龙在他口中婉转的哨音下，安静下来。Thor悄然后退，巨龙抵着他的手掌跟随他，这时候，Thor身后忽然出现了圆盘状的金色传送门，他同时望向Loki，压低声音：“我们该走了，Loki。”就在这时，Thor发现了少年手心的金色光粉：“那是什么？”

“你弟弟……”Loki喃喃着，金粉忽然飘向天空，他慌忙仰头，用视线追随着它们，只见那些闪亮的粉末在半空中编织成一片星域，他看见拖曳着长长光尾的流星划过星海，在那里，有两颗闪着淡淡星光的双子星，它们彼此吸引，互相绕转而永不分离，流星围着它们旋绕一周，继而坠向星域深处，当光尾终于消弭于宇宙之海，Loki看到流星最后的闪烁——一颗渺小却生动的，翠绿并璀璨的星星，狡黠而妩媚的，眨了一下眼。

“那是……”光粉散去的瞬间，Loki与Thor茫然对望，他心中充满疑问，却有一个坚定的声音在催促他，他要去群星闪烁的源头看看，那里有什么答案在等着他。

“当阿萨神死去，他们的躯体会化作星星。”Thor重复着古老的寓言，方才星海璀璨的画面已经深深篆刻在他脑子里，他认得那片星域，那是通往Thanoki星域的入口，他记得那对奇妙的双子星，他曾在星际流浪时望着那对互相追逐的星体陷入对弟弟的追忆，但直到现在，他才恍然明白，也许那对双子星……不，一定是那对双子星，是众神之父和他的仙后留给他们的孩子们最后的引导。

Thor看着Loki攥紧手中的水袋，轻声道：“我们该回去了。”

*  
“Thor，当然，你是个神。但你们神做事也得有点分寸，如果你想从奇怪的地方带奇怪的东西回来，至少该提前和我们打个招呼，不是吗？”

雷神刚回到复仇者大厦，面临的就是Captain劈头盖脸的说教，他学着以往Tony的样子挖了挖耳朵，耸肩说道：“我和博士说过了，要带个‘小可爱’回来……”

“一只10米多高的龙？”Steve冷脸指了指身后巨大的兽笼。

“它很乖，不是么？”Thor讪笑了一下，他瞥见Bucky正全神贯注地盯着酣睡的Nidhogg，用那只金属手掌凑近巨龙的硕大鼻孔，感受着它又如鼓风机一样的鼻息，接着就听见Captain的喊声。

“Bucky你离它远点！”

“放心吧，Steve，我已经驯服了那家伙。”Thor大咧咧地笑着，朝Tony会客室的方向瞥了一眼：“编个故事需要这么久吗？”

按照他们说好的，Tony会按照约定把假的疫苗交给Loki（事实上，他们也并没有所谓治愈病毒的疫苗，这只不过是Thor为了夺回自己弟弟的权宜之计。虽说这对于雷神来说不是什么光彩的事，但对于灭霸这号人物，他们实在无法以良知对待。）

“对方可是Loki！他聪明透顶！”Captain认为谨慎点总没错。

“现在的Loki还只是个孩子！”Thor皱眉：“Tony一向和他这个年纪的孩子关系不错不是么，比如你们那个新复仇者，蜘蛛人什么的……”

“Come on，Thor，”闻讯特意过来看龙的Natasha拍了拍大块头神祇的肩膀：“饶了Peter，也放过Tony吧！我觉得Tony只是在帮你试探Loki，毕竟当局者迷……”

“我有分辨能力。”

“对你弟弟？”Natasha耸耸肩，显然完全不觉得Thor有这个能力：“算了吧！”她说着朝兽笼走过去，拿出手机给巨龙拍了张照，并对Bucky说道：“需要我帮你和这家伙合个影么？”

“不必了，谢谢。”Bucky继续执着地盯着巨龙。

就在这时候，Tony终于从会客室里出来了，他站在二楼走道的围栏里看着军事仓库里的兽笼，抱着双臂：“Thor，你最好赶紧把这玩意儿给我弄走！”

Loki顺着旋梯一路小跑下来，他拎着一只金属手提箱，显然里面装着“疫苗”，他走到Thor身边，忍不住跟他确认：“我们要带着这只龙回Thanoki？”

“不，我觉得Nidhogg很习惯这儿。”Thor笑嘻嘻地转向Tony，后者立刻皱起眉：“嘿！想都别想！”

“龙都喜欢在洞窟里堆满宝物，”Natasha在一边调侃起来：“它确实应该喜欢这地方的铜臭味。”

“Nat！”Tony瞪了红头发的女复仇者一眼，一边走下楼梯，一边向Thor承诺道：“我可以给你提供一架大型星舰，武器库足以容纳你的小宠物。”

“谢了，朋友。不过，我还需要你帮个小忙。”Thor笑了笑，他从不害怕透支Tony的慷慨，就像他自己从不吝啬对地球的守护一样。

“别告诉我，你想让我在你的星舰上堆满金子？”

Thor笑了一下，他指了指右眼：“帮我把这个，再取下来。”

Thor右边眼窝里那颗湛蓝色的眼球看上去无比逼真，但复仇者们谁也不会因此忽略雷神失去了右眼的事实——更确切地说，是Tony.Stark在无限战争之前，帮助Thor打造了这颗仿真眼球。这只眼睛远比一星舰的金子价值连城，因为他是用振金和Badassium①元素制成，相比他自己拥有神力的左眼，这只眼睛是一颗人造的能量宝石，同样可以吸收并释放雷霆之力，这是他的复仇者朋友对他慷慨的馈赠。

但是现在——

“Excuse me？ ”Tony难以置信地看着雷神，一瞬间以为自己听错了。

“对不起，吾友。”Thor看上去并不介意再次失去眼睛，他只是对于Tony心存歉意：“但龙是贪婪的生物，我需要它，而它，需要宝物。”

“现在神借钱也这么绕弯子了？”Tony哼了一声：“不就是在星舰上堆金子吗？Friday——”

“不，吾友，”Thor按住了Tony的肩膀：“我所指的宝物不是那种价值，而是真正的价值。”他说着，捏了捏Tony的肩：“谢了，朋友，但我已经向那只龙许诺过了，抱歉，就这样吧。”Thor一派轻松的样子看了一圈在场的复仇者们，大家看起来都一脸担心的样子，雷神笑了：“嘿！瞧瞧你们！这不过是个……呃，你们叫它什么来着？义肢？”

“的确，眼罩更帅一点。”Steve第一个笑着拍了拍Thor：“这大概是Asgard的传统？”

“那还用说？当然，那是王的冠冕！”Thor跟着大笑起来，笑声中，他察觉到有人拽了一下他的衣角，Thor转过头，看见一直安静的少年沉着脸盯着他，满眼心事的模样让人心疼，Thor对他挤挤眼：“你还没见过我戴眼罩的英姿，帅得很！”

“我能想象。”少年挤出一个笑容，他静静望着Thor的右眼，它那么逼真，很难想象那其实是仿生眼球。Thor显得异常淡然，也许是因为最痛苦的部分已经在失去那只眼睛时，从身体里一并剥离了，但他究竟是为什么失去的眼睛呢？

Loki发现自己对Thor的认知就像是对这个世界一样贫瘠，贫瘠到他忽然开始嫉妒那个曾经出现在Thor生命里的Loki，那个见证了他的快乐和痛苦，又忽然之间躲藏起来的家伙……而自己，明明继承了Thor浓烈的爱，却对爱的源头一无所知。

这简直让他窒息。

“去星舰上等我，好吗？”Thor欠身按住Loki的肩，后者抿着嘴唇，点了点头。

*  
摘取仿生眼球是个很简单的小手术，Thor并没有耽搁太久。而在这短暂的几个小时里，Tony的助手Happy已经准备好星舰，并把巨龙运到武器库里。Loki坐在主驾驶舱，看着这些工作人员忙忙碌碌，发了一小会儿呆，Thor就已经回来了。他抬起头，正看见带着金属眼罩的大块头朝自己走来，一时表情有些无措，他张了张嘴：“你的眼罩……确实不错。”

雷神愣了一下，随即笑起来。星舰的舱门随着“舰长”上来缓缓关闭，舱室内一时间再没有其他人，此情此景，有限的空间里，Thor不禁回想起某个时刻，那是对于雷神来说无比珍贵的时刻。

Thor走到Loki跟前，蹲下身子，双手抚上他的膝盖，抬头看着他：“Loki，有一句话我一直没来得及问你，但现在，我必须知道你的答案。”他倏然抓紧少年的膝头：“你真的……愿意找回记忆吗？”

“它们很苦涩吗？”Loki的指尖轻轻触碰Thor脸上冰冷的金属，小心地描画着轮廓，他碧绿的眼睛亮如明镜，心头则是一引比明镜还清澈的湖水：“在Thanoki生长着一种恶魔果，它的果皮是绿色的，舔起来特别苦涩，但一旦咬破果皮，里面鲜甜的汁水就会溢出来。但甘美并没有让苦味变淡一点，苦涩也不影响极致的甜味，反而两种味道在比较中都显得更明显了，这绝不是什么好味道，但却再没有别的果子的汁比它更甜。所以，你总会时不时地想咬开一颗，就算你也从没试过什么比那果皮更苦的东西……”

“Loki ...” Thor轻轻握住Loki的手，低下头，亲吻了一下他柔软的指尖。

“不过，有一天，我忽然发现了比恶魔果的汁水更甜的东西。”Loki垂眸看着Thor，他的心砰砰乱跳，在恒温的舰舱里，他莫名感受到了春天的焦躁。  
空气里有野草和花苞绽放的味道，他听见春天的微风轻轻撩动草的叶子，他看到青绿色的小草在暖洋洋的南风里摇动身子，躁动的生灵在草野间追逐嬉戏，生命的本能让他们发出求爱的讯号，他们便以最原始的方式结合在一起，他们繁衍生息，像是某种古老而崇高的仪式，雄性与雌性赤身交-媾，却又是生命最纯净的样子。  
而此刻，Loki身体里叫嚣着的，就是这样一种纯粹的渴望——因为Thor是最甜的那颗果子，所以他渴望把他衔住、咬破。

“如果很苦也没关系，我知道……”Loki忽然低下头，轻啄了一下Thor的嘴唇，他像一只小猫一样嗅着他的味道，在紊乱的气息里追逐他的唇，直到唇瓣像是磁铁一样吮吸到一起，Loki叼着Thor甜美的嘴唇低声嘟囔：“我知道，去哪儿吃糖。”

Badassium①元素就是tony创造的那个新元素，宇宙魔方的同位素。

Chapter21

随着史塔克工业的AvengerVI号星舰缓缓冲破大气层，复仇者大厦内的几位超级英雄对着监控雷达长舒了一口气。

“好了，终于把我们最大的trouble maker送走了，要不要开瓶酒庆祝一下？”Tony转过身，对着老伙伴们摊手。

“那是什么，Tony？”Steve指向监控雷达星舰标记旁的另一个光点。

“追踪器。”

“你在针剂里放了追踪器？”

“我们好不容易有机会找到灭霸在哪，不是吗？”

“你的意思是，准备开战了？”

“It depends.”Tony耸耸肩：“防患于未然总是好的。”

“他们知道你这么做吗？”角落里的Bucky忽然开口，他迎着Tony的目光：“我是说，那两个神。”

“你应该更懂战略，Barnes中士。”尽管无限之战后，这里就再没有Winter Soldier了，但Tony对Bucky永远抱有一股子不甘示弱的孩子气，他挑了挑眉，看似很擅长挖苦这位沉默寡言的二战士兵。

“Tony，我们已经签了《停战协议》，我认为——”

“Captain，对方可不像你是个老实人。”Tony总是很难被说服，他显得有些不耐烦了，于是试图缓解气氛：“Come on！我只是装了个追踪器而已，我并没有说要对灭霸宣战吧？”

“至少，要等到我们完全准备好。”Natasha摆弄着她的新美甲，搭腔道。

“好吧，我认可这一点，但我们至少不该瞒着Thor，这关乎到Loki对他的信任。”

“我正在发Email给他。”Tony对着Steve晃了晃手机，后者扶额，叹了口气：“你觉得Thor是会看这个的神么……”

而事实上，Thor会。

他在星舰上打开了Tony的email，信息很有钢铁侠的风格：疫苗是真的，里面的追踪器也是真的，剩下的靠你了。

雷神失笑。  
不用脑袋想他们也知道，灭霸是不可能随随便便注射来历不明的药剂的，除非他足够信赖那个帮他的人，比如，他的“养子Loki”。  
Thor看向睡眠舱，Loki抱着毯子睡得很熟，这孩子累坏了。

他们前一秒还在升空的飞船里拥吻，某个荷尔蒙爆发的少年追逐着他的嘴唇，用柔软的小舌头在他口腔粘膜之间胡乱地搅，他凌乱又潮热的鼻息，他因为紧张忽闪不已的睫毛，他湿漉漉的额头，滚烫的脸颊，他羞红的耳朵，瘫软的身体……这个坏心眼的少年，根本是施展了浑身解数想逼疯他。那股清纯可爱的少年气，像熟透的蜜桃表皮那层细小的绒毛，他用指尖去剥，手指便是痒的，用舌头去舔，嘴巴便是痒的，用牙齿咧开，咬破果肉，让那甜蜜的汁水浸透味蕾，顺着喉咙咽下，心里便更是痒的。因为他太甜了，那股让人口舌生津的甜味儿，试过一次，便停不下，纵然嚼烂那桃肉、榨干汁水，甚至嗑碎桃仁，把毛绒绒的果皮都一并吞下，还是不够，还是觉得心痒。  
神欲刚被撩拨得暴胀，罪魁祸首却闷头歪倒在雷神宽厚的肩窝里，竟就这么……睡着了。  
从离开Thanoki就一直悬着的心此刻终于得以放松，Loki倦怠地昏睡在自己信赖的怀抱里，完全没意识到这副神躯以及他的主人强忍下怎样的激荡。

Thor走到睡眠舱前，用手指温柔地梳理着Loki柔软的黑发，后者呼吸绵长，睡得简直比小猪还要香甜。Thor下意识地勾起嘴角，他蔚蓝色的眼眸里泛起柔波，侧身浅浅靠着睡眠舱，脑子翻覆转着Tony的那句“提示”。

他也许可以继续欺骗Loki，就像他弟弟以前一直对待自己那样。

曾经的Loki欺骗过他成千上万次，顽劣任性、冷血狡猾、诡计多端，他惩戒起自己的弟弟来从不手软——因为他们太过了解彼此，Loki知道他顽强的哥哥就算被算计百万次，也不会真的挫败，而Thor更深知他屡教不改的弟弟就算被严惩千万次，也不可能真的学乖……于是他们就像个陀螺一样，把这个幼稚的斗气游戏循环了一千多年，却从未真正触及过对方的底线。  
Thor也是想了很久，才明白他们兄弟俩这么久以来究竟在搞什么——  
事实上，他们只是沉溺于一个变态的比试游戏，比试谁先动了真怒，又是谁，先用了真心。  
这种别扭的试探，大概也是爱的一种。  
原来，他们彼此相爱。

Thor轻抚Loki的脸颊，他同样爱眼前这个少年，他就像是Loki光明的那一部分。他的弟弟心里一直藏着光明的种子，是Frigga用温柔的浇灌让种子发了芽，而他自己曾经用了最笨最鲁莽的法子胁迫Loki，最终倒也让光明的幼芽没被他的主人舍弃。只是过于贫瘠的土壤和后天的恶劣条件让这颗幼芽营养不良，于是，它争夺不过那些疯长的野草，而那些生命力顽强的野草总是拔了又长，拔了又长……  
如果幼芽是Loki的心的话，那些草就是Loki的壳。他不能悄悄在Loki柔软的心脏上插一把小刀，让唯一光明的部分也生了锈，他只能把曾经的铠甲一片一片贴回来，然后……不需要他提示，Loki自己就知道该怎么做了。

所以——  
Thor删掉了Tony的Email。  
在Loki找回自己之前，他不会插手少年和Thanos之间的事。

*  
Loki在星舰进入Thanoki星系的时候醒了过来，他看见Thor正站在幕墙一样的透明视窗前，凝望着两颗彼此追逐旋绕的双子星。

“那是我们在冥界看到的星星？”Loki赤脚走到Thor身旁，与他并肩望着前面的星域，眼前浩渺的星渊让他的心莫名的平静。

“我一直以为‘化作繁星’只是个传说。”Thor的眼仁里倒映着双子星的光影：“是生者对死者，美好的寄托。”

“你很想他们？”Loki仰头望着Thor，他看见Thor的喉结滚动了一下，下意识去抓他的手，Thor被他唐突的触摸吓了一跳，但很快就和他十指交扣，他们的指根彼此摩挲着，Loki听到Thor问他：“你呢？”

“我？”Loki不知道该怎么回答，他的脑海和心中都是一片空白。

“你想他吗？你的……”Thor忽然垂眸望着他：“Thanos.”

“……”出乎意料之外，Loki并没有立刻给出肯定的答案，他避开Thor的颜色，茫然地望着茫茫星海，好一会儿，才轻声说道：“事实上，我有点害怕。”

“怕什么？”

“我不知道。”Loki凝望宇宙深处，密集的星光中是一只浓黑的漩涡，漩涡的中心深不可测，看久了，总让人不寒而栗。  
他不知道，也许，他害怕的就是这份“不知道”。  
有那么一瞬间，Loki忽然没那么急迫想要回到Thanoki，他甚至想把这段旅程拉长一点，再拉长一点。

“你还没告诉我，你想他们吗？”Loki突然回到最初的问题。

“如果我说‘我想’呢？”Thor静静盯着Loki，少年翠柏色的眼球像是一颗琉璃珠，他睫毛轻轻闪动了一下，Thor同时握紧了他的手：“如果我说‘我想先在那里着陆一次’呢？你介意吗？”

Loki沉默了片刻，点了点头：“我们，就在那着陆吧。”

Chapter 22

Thor未曾见过如此奇妙的画面。  
他们的星舰在进入双子星的云层后，竟然找不到一个合适的着陆点——这颗星球上没有陆地，它是一团有生命的水球。海水是蓝色的，因为反射了太阳的光，而这地方没有太阳，他们眼前的“海面”就像是钻石完美的切割面，折射出惊人的活彩。  
星舰不得不悬浮在海面之上，此刻，“上”这个词显得毫无意义，Thor脑子里跳出了“内”这个替代词——一颗水团般的星球，她的一切似乎都包裹在水形之内。

“看来我们得跳下去看看。”Thor边说边脱掉上衣，走向舱尾。

Loki下意识地用目光追随着Thor漂亮的背肌，直到对方转身来催促他，他才像是被抓包了似的，匆忙移开视线，迅速脱下T恤跑过去。

Thor一把搂过他的腰，这让Loki着实慌了一下，但很快Thor很严肃地要求他：“抱紧我，我们一起跳。”

“哦。”Loki双手攀住Thor厚实的肩胛，把脸埋在他胸前，耳畔传来这个神有力的心跳声，他深吸了一口气，鼻腔里满满都是Thor的味道。

“准备好了？”Thor垂眸盯着Loki耳后一小块细腻而泛红的皮肤，他的语气是那么严肃正经，脑子里肖想的东西却大相径庭。他想亲吻那一小块皮肤，像吮食一块方糖一样，用舌头梳理那泛着金色光泽的小绒毛……

“嗯。”

Thor抱紧Loki纵身跳下着陆舱。

他们噗通一声落入海中，透明的细小气泡顷刻将两人包围，莫名的浮力托着他们的身体在海水中悬浮着，就像是回到了母亲温暖的子宫。当海水从耳廓和嘴巴灌入身体，没有丝毫呛痛，便也不必挣扎，Thor和Loki像是回到了婴儿时期一样，下意识地蜷缩身体，却还保持着拥抱彼此的姿势。

海洋的深处还是海洋，Frigga的星球上似乎并没有生命，但当温热的水流拂过身体，却又能感到生命的脉搏。

这颗星球上没有生命体，但它本身却作为一个孕育者活着。  
它，是母亲。

Loki从未体验过这种窒暖，温暖的洋流像怀抱一样将他拥抱，而簇拥着他的绵密气泡是比拥抱还缠绵的吻，他嗅不出海腥，取而代之的是一股说不清道不明的气味儿，这很好闻，却不算芳香，在Loki贫瘠的阅历里，还辨识不出这股烟火气。  
那是炊烟和煮熟了的食物的味道；是灰尘和晒过的被子的味道；是肥皂水混合了沐浴香氛的味道；是哺乳的奶香又夹杂了汗腥的味道……  
这是每一个在母亲哺育下长大的孩子，都熟悉的味道，是妈妈的味道。

但Loki不懂。他对于父母的全部记忆，或许只是Thanos那双皲裂干枯的大手。没有烟火气，也毫不温柔，他的童年没有海，只有树，一棵有着粗粝树皮的参天巨树，它有时是栖身的洞穴，有时是挡雨的衣被，有时是骄阳的荫蔽，岁月枯荣，叶子落尽时它似乎远去，陷入孤寂的长眠，但春去秋来，当新枝抽芽，在风里沙沙摇动它的叶子，Loki又觉得，它离自己很近。

一颗饱满的小气泡忽然从Loki翠绿色的眼睛里跑出来，它出现得太仓促，消逝也是瞬息之间，它与那些绵密的海水气泡彼此追逐着融为一体，他望着Thor，后者并没有发现什么异样，反而Thor也像是被什么触动到，眼眸里流淌着柔软的光，他张了张嘴，问他有没有听见什么？

是什么呢？

Loki屏息静听，在海浪的白噪音里，似乎飘来什么旋律，像是海妖婉转的歌声。Loki还来不及辨明那祥和的曲调是什么，Thor已经牵起他的手，带着他往海水深处游动。渐渐的，透明的水团中有了光，那是萤火一般淡绿色的光，光源让海水也染上深深浅浅的绿意，浓淡相宜的水波在他们身边荡漾，这样Loki觉得他们似乎在游向春天。

他们终于在碧绿的光团前停下，歌声环绕着光，光随着音律闪烁，而光源，像是一颗种子，仿佛有生命。

“《安眠曲》，”Thor的笑容也是柔软的，自从落入这颗巨大的水团，他整个人都好像回到母亲的子宫里一样放松：“我们小时候，母亲总是唱这支歌哄我们睡觉。”

绿光映得Thor的眼眸苍翠欲滴，但他的目光却透过光团飘忽到很远的地方，也许他在回忆属于他的那个“Loki”的事，Loki望着Thor，喃喃自语：“那可真好呢……”

耳畔的歌声清晰起来，仿佛是Frigga亲吻着耳朵，Loki不由得贪恋起这份柔情，他喜欢这段安宁的旋律，以及旋律中的喃喃细语。

The night has come now  
夜幕笼罩  
The sun has gone to rest  
太阳歇脚  
All birds stop singing, hiding in their nest  
鸟儿停止歌唱，回到它的归巢  
The stars are sparkling in the deeply sky  
星星持续闪耀，夜色分外妖娆  
For the man in the moon hill can hear the tide inside  
月桂中的神明，聆听着那汐潮

Hush now baby, it’s time to go to sleep  
安静吧宝贝，是时候入睡  
Mummy and Daddy have counted all the sheep  
爸爸和妈妈，绵羊都数累  
Hush now baby, don’t you cry  
安静吧宝贝，别涌出泪水  
Mummy and Daddy are always by your side  
爸爸和妈妈，宠溺你一万岁

The Palace to still now  
金宫静谧  
Shadows dance around  
光影迷离  
Raindrops are falling softly to the ground  
雨滴亲吻地面，温柔掉落泥里  
Tomorrow’s waiting for some that in her hand  
明天等待某君，听从她的指令  
More time to play and draw pictures in the sand  
明天继续玩耍，涂鸦写在沙粒

Hush now baby, it’s time to go to sleep  
安静吧宝贝，是时候入睡  
Mummy and Daddy have counted all the sheep  
爸爸和妈妈，绵羊都数累  
Hush now baby, don’t you cry  
安静吧宝贝，别涌出泪水  
Mummy and Daddy are always by your side  
爸爸和妈妈，宠溺你一万岁……

“她一直都在。”Thor在歌声中将手掌伸向光源，似乎想抚摸母亲的脸庞，但当他的指尖触及到绿色光线，光芒忽然像是融化在水波里一样，荡漾而去，而出现在他们眼前的，是一团沉睡在海洋中心的，碧绿色的植物，它的枝叶像是鸟巢一样彼此缠绕，叶片是圆润的纺锤状，叶茎之间长着雪白的小圆果子，而藏在枝叶之中，闪烁着一颗翠色宝石。Thor想伸手去取那颗宝石，却发现以他的雷神之力，竟然无法拨开这颗植物的枝叶。

“是魔法……”Thor盯着宝石边缘丝丝缕缕如烟雾一样的光，转向Loki：“它是你的，my brother.”

Loki有些懵然，此刻的他也许并不理解为什么Frigga会单单留给他一样东西，他不确定Thor都弄不到手的东西，为什么他会这么笃定自己能弄到？

“在我们的故乡，有这么个传说——”Thor看着面前一脸迷茫的少年，一时心中百感交集，他斟酌着要如何讲述那个关于力量和权利的故事：“众神之父曾经用一颗衰落的恒星和世界之树的枝干铸造了一件神锤，他称之为Mjolnir，凡能举起此锤者，他便值得拥有号令雷霆的力量。众神因此纷纷尝试，但几千年过去了，除了众神之父自己，没有神能举得起Mjolnir.”

“后来呢？”

“后来，众神之父年轻鲁莽的儿子举起了它，众神便拥护他为雷神，认定他必将像父亲一样，成为一个众神之王。”

“有什么不对吗？”

“不对，锤子只是锤子。”Thor笑了一下，他的笑容让Loki有些困惑了，但Loki的困惑却让Thor的笑容放大了许多：“它只是众神之父奥丁私心给儿子铸造出来的玩具，他不过是用它激励儿子成长，直到那个王子强大到，可以舍弃锤子，他才有资格成为众神之王。”Thor顿了顿：“锤子不是力量和权力的象征。”

“是父亲对儿子的爱？”

“是偏爱。”

“我不懂……”

“雷神还有个举不起锤子的弟弟。”Thor忽然拉起Loki的手，让他去触碰那些交错的枝叶，鲜嫩的茎条忽然像是有生命一样缠绕上Loki的手指，这让Thor欣慰的笑了一下：“愚蠢的神们总是自以为是，他们认为做不到，就是不够强大。但有一个神，不这么认为……”Thor松开Loki，任由少年的手臂都被疯长的藤蔓吞噬却丝毫没有惊慌，他淡然地看着这一切，低声道：“如果，我能早点明白这个就好了……”

“Thor！”藤蔓将他裹进枝条深处，这让Loki有些畏惧地挣扎了一下，他无措地求助Thor，后者却只是鼓励似的对他点了点头，就在这时，Loki的指尖触及到一团灼热，接着，一颗花苞大小的石头滚入他的手心，藤蔓在这一刻自行舒展开，Loki看见自己的掌心里躺着一颗幽绿色被光雾围绕的宝石。

“我想，这是母亲留给你的东西。”

Loki皱起眉，他看见宝石中隐现着深绿色的字迹：“Mystletainn？这是什么意思？”

Thor游弋过去，他却从一团绿光中看不到任何文字，只能从Loki复述出的单词拼写猜测：“这是古老的如尼文，也许是某种咒语，Loki，我的魔法课可一向不怎么样……或许，我们可以求助精通魔法的精灵族……”当他犹疑低语的功夫，方才取走宝石的地方忽然出现了一只漩涡，海水被吸附进去，水流旋转带来的强大吸附力让他们身不由己地也被卷入漩涡，Thor慌忙抱紧Loki，迎接他的是一阵天旋地转，等到一切归于平静，Thor和Loki惊愕地发现他们虽然依旧漂浮着，海水却消失无踪，周遭是金光璀璨的重云，而在他们头顶之上，本该是苍穹的地方，是一片粼粼波光——海天的位置在这一刻颠倒过来，海水在空中涌动却不会倒灌，而他们漂浮在云海中，也不会坠落。

“那是……”Loki仰目注视着海水，清澈的海水一览无余，他看到了海的另一端停泊着他们的飞船。

“我知道这很不可思议……”Thor皱起眉：“但看起来，我们……到了双子星的另一颗上。”

穿插的那首摇篮曲叫《Lullaby for Lucas》，推荐你们去听一下，真的非常治愈。（我引用的时候改动了几个单词）

Chapter 23

要如何形容这地方才不致偏颇？这问题让神也踟蹰。

他们此刻头顶着苍茫大海，身体却坠往天空，当海水在视野中远去，无垠的水幕终于拉开了帷幔的一角，于是，海化为湖，湖化为泽，泽化为泉，泉则化作目尽之处缀满苍蓝的一潭。而重云的彼端依旧是云，天空的尽头还是天，他们渐渐开始糊涂，到底是从大海坠落到天空，还是自海面浮升至苍穹……

他们周遭的云团被霞光细细腌渍，从灿金过度向绯红，像是打翻了神域酒窖里的橡木桶，先是蜂蜜酒，继而是梅子酒，最后是葡萄酒。总是喜欢在庆功宴上喝得酩酊大醉的雷神自然熟知每一种酒的滋味，那他也还是说不清此刻究竟置身于何处。  
也许他们依然在Frigga的云层里穿行；也许他们根本纹丝未动，只有云翳在动；也许他们已经远离双子星正飘往星云深处，却又云深不知；也许，也许……  
但无论答案是什么，Thor都不曾惊慌，因为他能感觉到身体正被某种力量牵引着，它强大而稳定，就像是暗藏于星系之中，看不见摸不到，却让引力作用产生的暗物质，那是一张牢固的宇宙之网。

“如果每个人都是一颗小星球，逝去的亲友就是身边的暗物质。  
我愿能再见你，我知我再见不到你，但你的引力仍在。  
我感激我们的光锥曾彼此重叠，而你永远改变了我的星轨。  
纵使再不能相见，你仍是我所在的星系未曾分崩离析的原因，是我宇宙之网的永恒组成。”[sup]①[/sup]

如果双子星的另一颗真的是Odin，Thor也不知道它究竟在哪儿，但它又确实在那。

“我以为至少还能见他们一面，但事实看起来和我想象的不太一样。”Thor无奈地耸了耸肩，他望着距离自己一步之遥的少年，后者双手紧握着能量石，翠绿的光映得他那双眸子更浓，云霭在他们之间断续飘过，但Thor的视线不曾闪烁，他终于知道，自己的弟弟有多独一无二——他和他的小星球一起活着。

“也许，还没到见面的时候。”Loki试图安慰眼前的大块头神明，尽管他看起来并没有想像中那么糟，Loki还是朝他伸出一只手，让Thor握紧。

“你呢？想见他们吗？”

“我……想。”

“会见到的，等你找回记忆，你会从头再遇见他们一次。”Thor笑了一下，捏了捏Loki的手指：“这可真让人嫉妒啊！”

“我会转告他们，你很想念他们。”Loki回握住Thor的手。

“我想念的，可不止这些。”

“还有什么？”

“还有，很多。”

Thor抓紧Loki的手，猛然倾身过去，在他的额头印下一个吻，Loki迷茫的目光从睫毛下透过来，Thor却移开了视线，他望向远方，忽然在层云深处发现了一大团旋转着的铅灰色尘埃，此刻它们看上去只是小小的一团，但随着Thor和Loki靠近，它显得越来越大。

“那是……”

“那大概是……残骸……”Thor忽然明白了什么：“说不定……Odin的星球已经爆炸了……爆炸产生的气体、尘埃和其他物质组成了这片星云，而那些质量大的星星碎片正逐渐聚往一起，它们在吸引我们加入那一团。随着靠近碎片团，我们的速度会越来越快，直到狠狠地撞上去。”

“什么？！”Loki被这个说法吓到了：“我们得想办法避开它。”

“引力可没法逃离！”Thor摇摇头，他们的速度果然越来越快，而那团残骸也在变得越发巨大，Thor几乎是不假思索地将Loki裹进怀里，用背对向星团。

“Thor ?”

“你怕闪电吗？”Thor扬着眉毛，笑了一下：“打雷呢？”

话音落下，雷神身周顷刻蓄满蓝色辉光，闪蓝色的电弧滋滋放电，却丝毫伤害不到怀里的少年。  
他曾以为自己的神力只是召唤雷霆之力。  
是Odin提醒了他，雷霆之力本就该属于雷霆之神。

脊背撞向巨大星团的瞬间，银蓝电流爬满星片残骸，接着轰然一声，重聚的碎片再次炸开，一颗硕大的能量光球将绚烂的星云团骤然推远，强光随之扩散向整片星域，骤明，骤灭。当一切重归平静，Thor耳边依旧萦绕着爆炸后的持续嗡鸣，但渐变色的云层，辨不清晨昏的昧光和莫名的引力全都消失不见，他紧抱着Loki漂浮在漆黑的宇宙里，浑身麻木。

“Thor！”少年从他怀里挣扎着抬起头，他看起来在大声吼叫，这真不像Loki的风格，但少年又何尝像过Loki？他当然不像自己那个骄纵的弟弟，但他却就是自己的弟弟。他邪气的弟弟曾有千百种样子，每种样子都截然不同，而此刻这种，也许是他对自己的恩赐，也许是戏弄。

少年翠柏色的眼眸里波光涌动，他竭力抱紧Thor厚实的身躯，那宽厚坚硬的脊背，此刻生生被戳入数片星球残骸，鲜血正长流不止，滚烫的血液流经Loki的指缝，他拼命想像挽留时光一样捧住热血，但时光无可逆转，鲜血亦然。

“父亲总是对我们不太客气。”Thor苦笑了一下，麻木渐渐褪去后，他开始察觉疼痛和疲惫：“Loki，你这是为我哭了吗？我可还没死呢！”

“闭嘴！”一向软萌的少年忽然瞪了他一眼，Thor笑出了声。

“我不觉得好笑！”Loki的担忧写在脸上，但除了这个，还有更多。可惜他没留给Thor辨析的时间，就让皮肤浮现出蓝色，细小的冰花顺着霜巨人的指尖爬上渗血的创口，很快，那些被深深刺入星球残片的血口就不再失血。少年的冷静与年龄毫不成正比，他抓紧半僵的雷神，下一秒，则像对方证明了，他与年龄不成正比的，可不只有冷静。

一团绿光发自于能量石，顷刻笼罩住两人，他们的身影在光芒中消失，紧接着，又在飞船的主控室内出现，力竭的Loki勉力将Thor放倒在地毯上，俯身询问他是不是“还撑得住”，却得到Thor驴唇不对马嘴的回答。

“你竟然知道怎么用魔法了？！”

虚弱的神莫名的兴奋点让Loki不爽地皱起眉：“现在不是谈这个的时候吧！”

这时，主控面板忽然响起人工智能的提示音——提示他们此刻该谈些什么。

“欢迎回来，惊爆点男主。”

Thor的脸抽搐了一下。

“Emm...你看上去，似乎不太好？”人工智能自顾自继续建议道：“需要启动紧急救护程序吗？”

“Tony在飞船上还装了这个？”Thor终于吁了一口气。

“是的，这艘飞船配置有SOS信号灯，光源来自于镁的同位素燃烧，这是目前科技水平可以达到的最大光波长和频率，因此光速传播非常快。现在就打开它吗？”

“不用了……”Thor简直懒得吐槽他这位人类朋友的周到：“还是帮我搜索最近的能提供医疗救助的星球吧……”

“好的，惊爆点男主。”屏幕上开始展开复杂的星域图像，很快，光标锁定了一颗外系星球：“成功锁定对象Sakaar，位于天炉系的泰约星系，距离我们2.5个光学单位，预计航行时间，6小时。”

Thor看向Loki：“这架飞船有逃生艇，我把你投掷回Thanoki，你先在那等我。”

Loki微微皱了一下眉，眼神短暂地朝主控室一角瞥了一下，存放疫苗的手提箱立在那。

“不必担心我，我会没事的。”当少年的注意力再次被吸引过来，Thor用一个圣人式的假笑压下想要强吻Loki的冲动——他发誓让Loki回Thanoki只是出于理性，并没有试探谁的意思，但他此刻……真的嫉妒得要命！酸得要命！占有欲强得要命！

“就算你这么说……”Loki却对此毫无意识，他沉浸在自己的小情绪里，嘟囔着：“不可能不担心吧？”

“为什么呢？”Thor忍不住凑近Loki，看着他的脸颊在自己眼皮底下迅速从蓝变得驼粉，这让他更想亲吻这颗小桃子了。

“你为我受伤了。”有趣的是，Loki说话的语气不像是在回答，反而像是在诘问。

Thor因此笑起来，他有意忽略少年的小情绪，继续追问：“就只是这样？”

Loki抬眸，他的绿眼睛亮晶晶的，睫毛扇动却掩不住灵动的眸子，他望着Thor，缄口不言。Thor也望着他，一眼便看懂了少年人的小把戏，他故意不说，因为他知道自己想听什么——但如果你想听，就得拿我想听的来换。

“你也救了我，咱们扯平了。”Thor轻抚Loki的侧脸，那里和他想象的一样软，却比他想象的要热一点。脊背上的冰碴只有薄薄一层，却神奇地让Thor即便动作牵扯到伤口也不会觉得怎样，霜巨人的法术让他麻木，而眼前这个甜甜的少年才是让他不痛的药粉。

“况且，我有正当理由那么做。”Thor轻轻与Loki额头相抵，他此刻背上插满了星球的碎片，就像一只棘背龙，却还在和心上人调情，这场面想必可笑极了。Tony总说，爱情让人发蠢，看样子神也不例外。

“你以为我在保护谁？”Thor与Loki鼻尖相蹭，嘴唇眼看便要和他吻在一处时，他得到了少年的答案。

“你以为我在担心谁？”软软的情话消匿在一个软绵绵的吻里，少年人灵活的小舌头不客气地闯进雷神的嘴巴里，后者温柔地吸吮住他软嫩的嘴唇，把手指插进他的发间，轻轻按抚，Loki发出舒服的哼哼声，整个人都想黏在Thor身上，但他最终还是克制住，在亲吻变得黏糊糊又湿哒哒的热吻之前，逃开了。

“你太热了，冰该化了。”Loki甩下这么一句，抓起手提箱，头也不回地跑去了逃生舱。

被撩了一半的神明简直哭笑不得。

操作台的屏幕显示，逃生舱已经顺利投放，Thor转头对人工智能说了句言不由衷的“Good Job.”

屏幕亮了一下，不知是不是Thor的错觉，总觉得AI的电流音显得比平时还要冷淡。

“Oh. Thanks God, of Asgard. ”

① 引自果壳网，一段我很喜欢的话，用科学原理写诗，才是真的浪漫啊…… 

Chapter 24

“这不是个好决定，对么？”飞船平稳穿过Sakaar星的大气层，从Thor的角度俯瞰，整个太空城拼凑出一张滑稽的人脸，这张脸实在太不讨人喜欢，Thor撇了撇嘴，但他口中的“好决定”却并不指这个。

“这要看您对‘好’的定义是什么了。您刚刚所做出的决定，完全符合事物的发展规则和逻辑，我倒是认为这个决定很正确。但显然，这个决定让您并不愉快，甚至相当困扰，所以，也许它也没那么好。而且，您刚刚的提问方式，已经说明在潜意识里，您认为这不是个好决定。所以，我们需要现在返航吗？”

“算了，”Thor烦躁地搓了搓鼻子：“他们大概已经见到面了。”

“准确来说，那还是薛定谔状态。”

“薛……什么？”Thor皱眉瞥向一闪一闪的光子屏，就在人工智能准备讲出一大长串科学理论时，Thor放弃地摆摆手，阻止了他：“话说，Tony给你取的什么名字来着？”

“Thursday，惊爆点男主.”

“Well，Thursday，启动隐形模式，准备降落。”

*  
距离上次离开Sakaar，已经过去了17年，这鬼地方似乎比那时候更加龙蛇混杂、无法无天，大抵是拜那场反叛革命所赐，不少崛起的无政府军在这座太空城分足而立，此时Thor披着斗篷穿行在集市中，随处可见佩戴着枪支的暴乱分子以及像探子一样行色诡秘的家伙们。当然，Thor可一点儿都不想搅和进去，他只想迅速地找个地方拔除背上的碎片。

但事情却没有像Thor想象的那么顺利，他一连跑了几家诊所，却都因为他背上的星球碎片太重，没人能拔得出来。这就有点棘手了，正当Thor一筹莫展，索性要自己买些必要的药物回飞船再说时，他在小巷的路口被一个古怪的家伙缠上了。

“神域人，别再往里走了，你已经被盯上了。”警告声是从“下面”传过来的，一个同样穿着兜头斗篷的小孩子拽住了他的裤角，但对于小孩子来说，他的嗓音显然过于苍老了。就在Thor疑惑的功夫，这孩子抬起头，他布满褶皱和沟壑的脸让Thor吃了一惊——这竟然是一个侏儒！

“我以为侏儒族已经灭绝了……”Thor差异地打量着眼前这只侏儒，后者瞪着凸出的大眼睛发出尖锐的一声啧，并朝着雷神的脚边吐了一口口水，Thor忙扯出一个笑：“我开玩笑的。”

“听着，神域人。”这只侏儒看起来年纪不小了，他佝偻着背，嘶哑的声音像是从胸腔里发出来的：“你背上的东西可不简单，虽然那些蠢货根本不知道怎么发挥出它们真正的力量，但他们可都是掠夺者。”

Thor顺着侏儒嶙峋的手指看去，巷子里几个流浪汉看起来确实不像什么善茬儿，他皱了一下眉，就听见侏儒催促道：“跟我来。”

Thor对侏儒族的了解不多，只知道他们长久以来生活在Svartalfaheim，个个都是能工巧匠，奥丁的永恒之枪和自己的雷神之锤都出自侏儒之手，但据说在天体聚合前夕，侏儒族已惨遭苏醒的暗精灵灭族。Thor没想到竟然还能在Sakaar见到活的侏儒，并且用远古的卢恩语与他对话。Thor直觉这个老侏儒应该有些来头，而他的直觉向来都很准。

Thor跟着侏儒穿过几条巷子，最终他们来到一间简陋的地下室，这地方漆黑又逼仄，Thor不得不弓着身子站着，连个坐的地方都没有，他眼看着那个侏儒一边摘下兜帽，露出硕大而畸形的大脑袋，一边忙忙叨叨地从小床底下拽出一只脏兮兮的皮口袋，接着从里面一样一样掏出锤子、小刀、锉、磨刀石等等乱七八糟的工具。

“请问……”

“Alvis.”侏儒毫不犹豫地报出自己的名字，紧接着挑出一把趁手的尖锥和小锤子，走到Thor跟前：“快，把衣服脱了。”

“你手里拿的可不像是手术刀……”

“手术？我可是个工匠！”Alvis咕哝着，从口袋里又摸出一把剪刀，开始剪Thor的斗篷。这一次雷神毫不客气地把他悬空抓了起来：“嘿！”侏儒大叫着：“你家人没教过你尊老爱幼吗！”

“在你开始擅自剪我衣服之前，我已经表现的很有教养了，”Thor不满地挑起眉：“现在该你了，Alvis。”

“呿……你们神域人……”Alvis又咕哝了一句，才满脸不乐意地开始解释：“雷神的武器Mjoinir你一定听说过吧？”

“当然，其实我——”Thor笑着开口，可话还没说完，就被侏儒抢白了去：“那锤子的材料来源于一颗星球的星核，跟你后面插着的那些，几乎是同一种东西。”

“它们的确是恒星碎片……”

“还不止！”侏儒巨大的黑眼睛亮的吓人，它兴奋地咧着嘴：“铸造Mjoinir的那颗星球是一颗湮灭的死星，而你身上的碎片来自刚刚爆炸的恒星，它们在爆炸的熔浆里淬炼过，要比之前的材料坚硬得多！那群人只知道这种材料闻所未闻，一定能卖上好价钱，根本不知道它真正的价值……啧……”

“你知道它的价值了，所以，你想用它做什么？”侏儒口中的描述虽然让Thor心里暗暗吃惊，但这完全没有表露到脸上，他冷冷盯着这个侏儒：“卖钱？”

“哈？！卖给那些不识货偶读傻子？”侏儒翻了个白眼：“我当然是用它……”他忽然闭紧了嘴巴，防备地瞪着Thor：“我为什么要告诉你？”

“用它再造一只雷神之锤。”

“我凭什么听你的？”

Thor给了自大的侏儒一个Wink，外面顷刻传来雷声，他的双眼里也蓄满电光：“我们神域有一道美食叫炭烤霜巨人，也许炭烤侏儒口味也不差？”

“奥丁之子Thor？！”

Thor一笑：“如果刚刚你没打断我，我本想早点自我介绍的。”

“强盗！暴君！坏蛋！莽夫！和那个奥丁一个德行！”侏儒开始挣扎着破口大骂，但很快他发现自己只是在做无用功，于是他迅速恢复了冷静，就好像刚刚的暴躁来自他另一个人格：“好吧，放我下来，我给你造锤子。”

Thor笑着把侏儒放回地上，并自觉把斗篷脱了下来。Alvis此时已经迫不及待地绕到他身后，并啧啧啧地感慨个不停，他着魔似的抚摸着恒星残片，用小锤子咣咣敲了两下。

“嘿！很疼！”

“哦，sorry，那个……锤子造好之后我能署名吗？”

“不能。”

“呿……”

十分钟后，五片大小不一的恒星碎片被顺利从Thor背上取下。Thor完全搞不懂一只小侏儒是用了什么巫术把普通人都拔不动的东西轻松弄下来的。此刻，他的伤口已经被包扎好，Alvis正用一种看强盗的眼光死盯着他。

“在我的武器造好之前，我不会走的。”Thor一句话打消了这个小矮子的全部念头。

“这可不是一时半会儿能完成的活儿！”

“也对……”Thor若有所思地站起来，就在Alvis以为雷神终于打算先走了的时候，Thor回头朝他“和善”一笑：“你活了这么久，还没试过星际旅游吧？”

侏儒当即抱紧了他的宝贝碎片和皮口袋：“我哪也不去，谢谢！”

Thor笑呵呵地逼近他，正要把这小矮子打包带走，忽然通讯器里传来Thursday的呼叫声：“惊爆点男主，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息要告诉你。”警惕状态的侏儒瞪大眼睛“嗯？”了一声，Thor扯了扯嘴角：“先说好的。”

“Loki开着一艘飞船来找你了，顺带一提，那飞船真不错。”

“那坏的呢……”

“他好像有点迷路了，5秒钟前，把宗师的斗兽场当成了停机坪。”

Thor忍不住咒骂了一句。

“你要走了？”Alvis见缝插针地问道。

“是我们，”Thor没好气地盯着他：“把你的东西藏好，然后，帮我领路。”

*  
就在Thor焦头烂额地企图混进宗师的宫殿时，Loki（在Thor的想象中正遭受囚禁的少年）此刻却坐在宗师金碧辉煌的餐厅里，接受着莫名其妙的款待。各种他连名字都叫不出的食物密密麻麻地摆满了一张宫廷式长条餐桌，他面前摆着精致的纯银餐具和镶金花纹的餐盘，一左一右两个侍者在服侍他吃饭，他每喝一口果汁，侍者就帮他把杯子加满，每吃一口食物，另一位侍者就直接端走他的盘子，重新换一份完整的。而长餐桌的另一端，与他隔着食物海洋遥望的星球主人，全程充满期待地盯着他，Loki每吃一口，都不得不礼貌性地对这位长者露出一个笑容。

但说实话，他现在没什么心情保持微笑。

Thanos并没有在Thanoki上等他回家，他驾驶着旅行者号离开了。而自己留在房间的那封信，还完好地摆在桌上，仿佛从未被拆开过。  
Thanos放弃他了吗？就因为他跟着Thor离开？  
还是说……Thanos已经……  
Loki不敢深思，更没有勇气独自在Thanoki上等待，这说起来有些可笑，明明在之前漫长的17年里，自己最擅长的事情就是等待——他等待天亮，等待天黑，等待四季轮转，等待生命的谜底，等待着来去匆匆的Thanos驾驶着巨大的星舰在城堡前着陆，等待他带回来稀奇古怪的礼物……他分明习惯了数着分分秒秒自娱自乐，却在这一刻，突然懂得了寂寞。  
于是，他全凭着一股冲动，从Thanos的收藏品里翻出一艘小型飞船，直接在巡航装置中输入Sakaar，他甚至都没细想可能遇到的危险，就这么冒失地来到了眼前这座太空城。

好在，Sakaar有一位善良而好客的统治者。

“谢谢您的款待，我已经饱了。”Loki用餐巾擦干净嘴角。

“你还没怎么吃呢！哦，对了！甜点、水果、餐后咖啡……”宗师手舞足蹈地指挥着侍者：“快快快！把正餐全撤了！”

“不用不用……”Loki忙制止他：“我想我该告辞了，我是来……”

“告辞？开什么玩笑，我还没带你参观宫殿呢，我的贵客！”宗师吃惊地打断Loki，同时露出一副受到伤害的模样，难过地捂着胸口：“还有我的收藏馆，我的斗兽工厂……天呐！他什么都还没看，就说要告辞！”宗师说着，看向右手边的侍女，后者把手帕递给了他，其他侍者正飞快地在餐桌边上穿梭，迅速换了一桌食物，宗师在晃动的人影后面大声地擤了好几次鼻子。

“我想我可以……参观完再走。”

“真的吗！”宗师当即从座位上跳起来，兴奋地绕过餐桌，朝Loki走去：“我的贵客，你说你要找的那位朋友，叫什么名字来着？”

“Thor.”

“Thor...”宗师啧了啧嘴：“我总觉得在哪听过这个拗口的名字……嘶……它让我不太舒服……”他说着打了个寒颤，像是要赶走苍蝇似的拼命晃了晃脑袋。这时，刚刚递给他手帕的侍女走上前，在他耳边提醒道：“Master，当初偷走您最好的飞船，还煽动反叛军革命的那个角斗士，就叫Thor.”

“哈？他叫Thor吗？”宗师震惊地看向女侍者。

“是的，Master.”

“哦……”宗师撇着嘴再次看向Loki：“相信我，叫Thor的，没一个好货！”

Chapter 25

从Thor这个名字被Loki提及开始，宗师就没停止过对这名字的病垢之词，他显然对这名字充满敌意。而Loki认为宇宙中叫这个名字的神，大概不会太多。

他得尽快离开这。

“Master，我恐怕……必须得走了。”Loki再一次从椅子上站起来，但宗师立刻按住他的肩膀，将他又压回座位上，他诡异地笑着，下巴中央那道亮蓝色的油彩让人看着很不舒服，随着“滴”的一声，Loki颈部凭空延展出一圈金属环，Loki愣了一下：“这是什么？！”

“驯服器。”宗师眨眨眼，那语气就像是在说项链一样简单：“Loki，你肯回来我非常高兴，但我们都知道你那些小把戏。以防万一，还是先委屈你一下吧！”宗师用指甲敲了敲项圈的金属环，发出结实的蹡蹡声，他立刻满意地点了点头：“行啦，别装了，这次我的小美人儿又打了什么鬼主意？”

Loki皱眉挣扎，“驯服器”立刻发出电击，电流并没有想象中强烈，却足以让他浑身发麻，卸净力气，瘫软在椅子上。

“你认错人了！”

“我可不会认错美人。”

“以前那些事情，我已经不记得了！”

“放弃耍花样吧，小美人儿。”宗师叹了口气：“我真是不明白，Sakaar有什么不好？”

“不管你信不信，我现在只想离开这。”

“那可不行哦！”宗师笑嘻嘻的，完全沉浸在目前的情势里，乐在其中：“不管有没有打主意，但凡你想要的，金钱、地位、力量、女人……或者其他的，随便什么，只要你肯呆在这儿，我都能给你。而且没人约束你，也没人打扰你，这日子还不够快活么？啊……对了！”宗师忽然想到了什么，他立刻拉下脸，并啧了啧嘴：“你还有个四肢发达的哥哥……真是的，他怎么还没死？！”

Loki此刻已经完全明白眼前这家伙是完全听不进去别人任何建议的，那就也没必要和他再起什么争执，他悄悄环视四周，开始在脑子里飞速盘算着逃走的方法。

“将军！立刻封锁全城！挖地三尺也要把那个叫Thor的混蛋给我找出来，然后——”喜怒无常的宗师此刻狠狠地磨着牙，愤愤尖叫着：“给我弄死他！”

“Yes, Master.”得到命令的女将军凶悍回应，她的咬牙切齿一点也不比她的首领少。就在女将军阔步离开的同时，一位侍者走上前来：“Master，比赛要开始了。”

“啊！比赛！我差点忘了……Loki！”宗师立刻换上一张和颜悦色的面孔，他对着Loki微微颔首，甚至绅士的将手递给他：“Go with me.”

少年识时务地把手放在宗师的手心里，立即被拉起身，宗师牵着他的手，引导他挽住自己的手臂，继而心情大好地走出餐厅。他们乘坐着类似Shuttle Bus的有轨列车，终点站就是Sakaar的斗兽场。

宗师的观战包厢是一间宽敞得过了头的房间。  
这里被布置得艳俗而奢靡，墙壁上是明艳拼接的色块，而地上则铺满雪白的皮草，加长加宽的巨型沙发是暧昧的蔷薇色，而在沙发前面的水晶茶几内部，是饲养了电鱼的鱼缸，电鱼彼此啄斗，就会散发出绯红色的光来。  
当Loki随着宗师在沙发上坐下，他们面前是一整张玻璃墙，这让他们可以将斗兽场中的情况一览无遗。此刻，自己那架飞船已经被清理掉，那里已经完全做好了比赛的准备。

“你走之后，我更新了赛制，现在这个变得更有趣了。”宗师炫耀似的朝内场扬了扬下巴，场上正投影出他的全息影像——一只硕大无比的头。这颗头在向所有观众普及比赛规程，而VIP席上的本尊，正自恋地盯着自己的脸，嘴里叽叽咕咕重复着那张血盆大口说过的每句话。

这期间，不断有侍者进出包厢，茶几上逐渐被各种奇怪的东西堆满——五颜六色的酒液，一些里面冒着泡，一些向外散发出烟雾；作为下酒菜的小盘子里，是像触手一样蠕动的奇怪残肢以及被烹炸过的各种虫子。Loki被两个几乎没穿衣服的侍女左右夹击，他的头只到那些女人的胸部，被两对柔软的肉球不停挤压……  
这时候，侍者推进来一辆银制餐车，上面却不是食物，而是摆着一只形状和烛台相似的金属装置，从“烛台”中央的金属球状物里又引出几根软管，软管的另一端连着木头烟嘴儿，侍者从“烛台”顶端打开小圆盖儿，往里倒入酒、果汁、牛奶等等稀奇古怪的“料”，最后加了几颗药片和冰块后，将一只烟嘴递给宗师，后者眯起眼睛吸了一口，淡紫色的烟雾从鼻间呼出，他发出一声舒坦的慨叹。

侍者也将烟嘴递到Loki跟前。

“不了，谢谢。”Loki皱眉。

“试试看，小美人。”宗师转过头，朝他一笑：“这可是按你以前最喜欢的配料调配的水烟，说不定它能让你想起什么？”

Loki再次推开烟嘴，但脖子上随即而来的电流刺痛让他沉下脸。

“试一下。”宗师朝他吐了一口烟雾，倒没有想象中那么呛人，反而是清甜的果香。

Loki只得低下头，叼住烟嘴吸了一口，沁凉的烟雾瞬间充满口腔，那是混合了果子的甘甜，酒浆的醇美以及浓郁奶香的奇妙口感，不止如此，被烟雾裹住的舌头莫名酥麻，有一种被谁温柔吮吻的错觉。Loki缓缓着吐出烟气，脑子里却还留有某个人的残影，这感觉就像是做了一个短暂的春-梦，让他不禁恍惚。

“我就说你会喜欢的。”宗师在一边发出窃笑。

“这里面有致幻剂？”Loki猛地晃掉脑子里Thor的影子，拒绝再吸入第二口。

“嗯？你说什么？”宗师毫不介意地又吸了一口，继而发出淫-荡的呻-吟：“这明明是极乐……”

斗兽场中此时传来号角声，场地一侧的金属门自动打开，数名身披红色披风的角斗士挥舞着拳头大步走出来，场上登时欢呼一片。擂鼓声跟着响起，场地另一侧的金属门打开的瞬间，场上烟尘飞卷，伴随着愈发急促的鼓声，隐隐传出混乱的脚步声，土地都开始微微震颤，只见一群出笼猛兽嘶吼着，追烟逐尘，冲向角斗士们。

“库坦食人兽。”宗师指着场中长着獠牙和兽角的巨型怪物：“红色、鲜血、汗味和声音都能让它们兴奋，它们弱点是第三块脊椎骨，我的勇士们必须准确地把长剑刺进去，才能干掉这个小可爱。”宗师解释的功夫，已经有人被食人兽撞飞出去，他像一颗肉弹咚的摔落在地上，紧接着一群食人兽扑上去，瞬间把一个人分食干净。

宗师当即发出一声欢呼，并随手抓起一杯蓝紫色的酒液，一饮而尽。

“Enjoy yourself。”他舔舔嘴唇，对着Loki抛了一个媚眼。

包厢的门再次打开，走进来一群男男女女，他们显然都精心打扮过，却又都装束怪异得一言难尽，大多数人选择围住宗师，宗师挑了个通体血红皮肤却浑身赤-裸的女人搂在怀里，他随手抓起一缕发丝，发丝立刻像是有生命一样缠绕住他的手指。

看来……这些生物本身可能和他们的装束一样古怪。

Loki瞥了一眼朝自己走来的这两位——他们其中一个像木乃伊一样把自己完全包缠起来，而另一个打扮得像一棵移动的灌木。

“这边不用了……”Loki忙朝着宗师那指了指，而那边不知发生了什么，有人不停地发出浪荡的吟叫。

“嘿，你们两个，服侍好我的小美人！”宗师挣扎着从一堆人体中艰难仰起头，尖叫道。

说话间，“木乃伊”和“灌木”已经跪坐在Loki腿边，负责服侍他吸食水烟的侍女再次把烟嘴递给两位新加入的“宠物”，Loki于是终于得以看见“木乃伊”和“灌木”鲜红的嘴巴。侍女同时自己吸入一口烟雾，企图嘴对嘴哺给Loki，但Loki避开了，她挑起眉，闹脾气似的将一口浓烟系数吐在Loki脸上。

“咳咳……”Loki的咳嗽声引来宗师那边的哄笑，还未等他眼前的烟雾散去，他忽然被女人柔软的手按着脖子，嘴唇碰上了另一片嘴唇，紧接着一口烟渡过来，这一次烟雾换了口味，甜腻里裹着一股辛辣，直冲喉咙，Loki被呛到闷咳，对方却不肯松开他的嘴唇，反而将舌头搅入他的口腔，用舌尖抚弄他喉头的软肉。Loki一边挣扎，一边在淡去的烟雾里找回视觉，眼前是高挺的鼻峰和一双轻阖的双眼，暗金色的睫毛微微颤动之间，眼帘的缝隙里，隐隐透出湛蓝的水光来。

这一定是幻觉！

Loki试图将重压着自己的身躯推抵开，挣动之间，他忽然发现他们的身体正紧紧相连，男性勃发的生-殖器正经由一个难以启齿的地方深埋在他体内，随着那根东西进进出出，他能清晰地感觉到对方性-器的火热，以及自己穴-口的收缩和扩张。

那种地方竟然……

他的双腿忽然被高高折起，腰也被迫挺得更高，整个人几乎要被翻过去。从这个角度，他又能清晰地看到自己正被一根胀着青筋的紫红色肉-棒汆入，随着暧昧无比的水声，他自己分泌出的体液把整根肉-茎都浸润出一层亮晶晶的水光。

这简直太可怕了……

强烈的视觉冲击让Loki几乎忽略了交-媾带来的快感，直到被肉-棒侵犯到最深处，他才恍惚地呻-吟了一声，突然，眼前的影像是被撕裂了一样化作残影，而在幻觉掩盖下的真实是一张缠满绷带的巨脸，正朝着他吐出残存的烟雾。

“需要帮忙么，小主人？”身边的侍女用柔软的手心按住Loki完全勃-起的腿间，笑吟吟地亲了亲他汗涔涔的鬓角。

Loki猛然站起身，咣的一声带倒了整个水烟器。  
于是，所有视线都集中到他身上。

“我不舒服。”Loki冷着脸回应宗师的疑问：“走了。”说完，他疾步走出包厢。

“陪陪他。”宗师朝着被Loki扔下的几个“宠物”努努嘴，“木乃伊”最先站起身，快步跟了上去。

Chapter 26

待到被侍者护送回客房，Loki已经差不多平复下来。眼前的陈设让他颇为意外，与宫殿整体的明艳和现代化大相径庭，这间套房复古而典雅——金丝织簇的地毯、黑胡桃木家私、浮雕装饰的墙壁和天花板，以及乌绿色天鹅绒的窗帘和床幔，让Loki宛如置身于王子的寝殿。  
这显然不符合宗师的品味，反倒更像神域小王子的杰作。  
意识到这房间属于曾经的自己，Loki不禁用视线描摹起每一件陈设的轮廓，并折服于它们的精致和美貌，他似乎太过沉迷了，就连有人靠近了自己都尚未察觉，直到听见一句低沉而性感的“主人，欢迎您回家。”

Loki惊觉转头，Thor就这么突兀地出现在他面前，他几乎不着寸缕，只在胯间系了一条纱笼似的遮羞布，颈部、手腕和脚踝都戴有镣铐，他低眉顺目地向自己微微欠身，锁链也跟着哗啦作响。

这不太对头……

Loki用力晃了一下脑袋，以为这还是自己的幻觉，但眼前古怪的Thor非但没有消失，还卑微地单膝跪地，恭顺地伸手去摸他的鞋子。

“你干什么？”Loki下意识地闪避开，并一把按住Thor的肩膀，手心冰凉的触感让他怔然：“你……”

“请允许我服侍您脱鞋，主人。”Thor低垂着头，竟然安静地等待着指令。

这个身上一丝温度都没有的家伙不是Thor！

“你是谁？”Loki皱起眉。

“Thor·Odinson，您忠实的奴仆。”

绝不是！

Loki谨慎地后退，这个房间对他来说太过诡异了，处处都透着不对劲，他不明白曾经的自己为什么要在Sakaar打造出一间小宫殿，还复制了一个完全没有灵魂的Thor……这未免太奇怪了！

Loki的背撞上房门，电子门自动打开，他却没能如愿退出去，反而撞进一个硬邦邦的怀抱，还等不及他躲闪，一双手已经从身后抱紧他，电子门滴的一声落锁，随即一个熟悉而低沉的声音压着他的耳垂传过来：“别怕，是我。”

Loki低头瞥见两只缠满绷带的手臂正搂着自己，脑子里瞬间浮现出被“木乃伊”强吻着吸入水烟的场景，他眉头微微一皱，转过头去：“Thor？”

“是我。”木乃伊扯松了脸上的绷带，露出湛蓝色的眼眸。

“你怎么混进来的？”

“现在不是聊天的时候，我们赶紧离开这鬼地方！”Thor抓紧Loki的手臂，匆匆扫了一眼房间：“老色鬼倒知道怎么讨你欢——”他的视线转到某个角度，忽然停滞住，手指骤然紧了紧。

“我们快走吧！”

“那是怎么回事，Loki？”

“我不知道……该走了！”

“不，先等等。”Thor瞬间沉下脸，他松开Loki，几步走向床边那个浑身赤裸的男性奴仆，一把抓住他的下巴抬起来，一时间，雷神的脸色一片阴霾：“你是个什么东西！”

辱骂自己的脸实在不算舒服，但震惊让Thor一时间说不出其他好话——Loki竟然在Sakaar的房间里弄了个自己的仿冒品？！还是以这种屈辱的模样！他弟弟究竟……

Thor猛然意识到了什么，这让他指尖微微发颤，男仆趁机挣脱开，这家伙似乎有着不亚于自己的蛮力，他视自己若无物，冷脸撞开Thor的肩膀，径直走向他身后的少年。Thor难以置信地跟着转过身，眼睁睁看着“另一个自己”在Loki面前欠身，并恭敬地称他为“主人”。

“Thor？”Loki很不自在，他不解地望着Thor本尊，见他没有丝毫要走的样子，这让他心下焦虑，不禁催促起来：“你还在等什么？”

“呆在那别动！”

Loki一愣，这是自他在Thanoki苏醒时那次后，第一次用这种强硬的语气对自己说话……就在Loki懵然的功夫，奴隶Thor已经跪俯在他脚边，虔诚地亲吻了一下鞋子，继而，他冰凉的嘴唇吻上Loki的脚踝。而Loki的注意力却集中在Thor脸上，他看到对方冰蓝色的眸子微微闪动，脸上僵硬得像是冰冻在河水里的石头。

“你生气了？”少年不禁轻声质问：“因为曾经的‘我’让你做了丢人的事？”

“不，Loki...”Thor的眼眸再次闪抖，他试图微笑一下，却发现肌肉僵硬得连扯动嘴角都做不好。于是他只好摇了摇头，颤抖着抬起手，按住了自己发疼的额角：“我只是忽然意识到，我们都是蠢货……九界最大的两个蠢货……”

他那个高傲又矜贵的弟弟竟然会用这种垃圾假扮成自己……  
而自己……竟然就一直认为那样的Loki不会爱他？！  
Thor不禁苦笑，明明是两个彼此爱着的神，到底是为了什么要把那么多宝贵的时光浪费在彼此的猜疑和伤害上啊……

Thor深呼吸了几次，努力把自己从死水一样的记忆里拉扯出来，抬眼回望Loki。

眼前的少年是那样小心翼翼，亲吻着他脚踝的幻影已经让他无所适从。Thor似乎看见少年身后渐丰的羽翼在风中瑟瑟颤抖，他像出笼的雏鸟一样渴望天空，但天空太辽阔，狂风又太沉重，而他年纪太小，心性未定，还知之甚少，不可能不畏惧；他此刻翅膀纯白，但岁月的苦酒却早已留下擦不尽的酒渍，那淡褐色的痕迹逐渐浮现在他眼前，让他不得不介意，不得不充满压力；而自己，是那个牵住风筝引线的人，展翅高飞的少年即便能俯瞰他，也不曾轻易地眨一眨眼。

“Loki，到这来。”Thor意识到自己的失态让Loki不安了，他叹了口气，立刻向着少年张开双臂。话音刚落，Loki已经扑进他怀里，Thor心口被他撞软，当即拥紧他，在他额顶印下温柔的一个吻：“抱歉，我吓到你了。”

“这是怎么回事？”Loki的脚踝被亲吻过，弥漫起一层诱人的绯红，他任由Thor捧起自己的脸，向他投去全心全意信赖的目光，而后者，什么都还没说先亲了亲他的眼角。

Thor太久太久没见过Loki这样暖心的目光了，但当他看见这双眼眸，便又立刻记起，在他们都还无忧无虑的年华里，他的弟弟确曾这般专注地注视过他，就像是在望着他的整个世界。但凡见过这双眼睛，这宇宙中，便再没有比载满深情的绿眼睛更美的星星。  
只可惜，后来星星掩去了光彩，整个银河都黯淡了……

“这是你曾经偏执地爱过我的证据。”Thor抚摸着少年的脸颊，笑了一下，而就在几秒钟之前，他确认自己是想哭的，但眼前这个小天使，让属于过去的眼泪蒸发殆尽，还能散发出蜂蜜酒的香甜来。

“我们离开这吧。”Loki忽然抱紧Thor，一头扎进他厚实的胸口：“我不喜欢这。”

“我以为你会喜欢，这种设计……”

“不喜欢！”少年快速打断了Thor：“它们让我觉得，我离你很远。”

Thor怔住：“你难不成……自己嫉妒自己吗？”

“这很奇怪吗？”

“不……”Thor强硬地捧起少年的脸，Loki眼底正弥漫起一层诱人的绯色：“这相当可爱。”Thor低语着，将尾音压在少年柔软的嘴唇上，Loki的唇瓣里还残存着淡淡的烟草香，Thor细细啜吸品尝，将火烫的舌挤入少年更加炙热的口腔，追逐着他柔软的舌肉，与他缠绵了许久，才叼着他湿软的下唇，挑逗地质问：“刚刚在VIP里，是什么让它那么精神？”Thor说着，手掌摸向Loki腿间，少年人不经撩拨，身下已经支起帐篷，Thor轻笑，将Loki搂得更紧。

现在显然不是做这种事的时候，但对于陷入爱河的人，又似乎任何时候都是最适当的时候。  
他想吻他，抱他，爱抚他，  
时时刻刻。

“是你……”比起真正的邪神，少年Loki要诚实一万倍，也成熟一万倍，少年根本懒得撒谎，他要什么，便抓紧什么。

这个房间的确很漂亮，比他见过的任何房间都要漂亮，但他讨厌Thor目睹这一切时眼里的光，光里藏着自己未曾见过的世界，即使他只是暂时忘记了而已，但在他找回那些光影之前，他讨厌Thor当着他的面去追忆曾经有多璀璨，他要比曾经更璀璨！

所以，Loki几乎是亟不可待地攀住Thor的脖子，仰着脖子回吻他，他轻轻扭动腰肢，勃起的性器顶端蹭着Thor的大腿，积极得像个发了情的小野兽，Thor喟叹着捏了一把他的屁股——Thor硬得很快，硬邦邦的性器很快抵住自己的肚子，Loki含着Thor的嘴唇小声笑了出来。

“比赛还很漫长，高天尊这会儿应该没什么闲工夫打扰我们。”Thor这句话完全是在说给自己的理性，因为他怀里思春期的少年，完全没在考虑这些的，他只是哼哼一声，Thor认为这意思是，某句废话影响了他们接吻。

湿润的嘴唇再度吸吮到一起，Thor发现Loki真的很喜欢接吻，他的小舌头灵巧又缠人，像一条小蛇，淬满让人着魔的毒液。Thor一边深吻着Loki，一边解开他的裤子，将完全勃起的性器掏出来，缓缓抚弄，Loki轻哼了一声，腰身立刻软在他的臂弯里，Thor啵的一声吮吻他的下唇，Loki微张的小嘴牵着一根银丝，随彼此嘴唇分离而拉长，Thor转而吮住他小巧光滑的下巴，顺着颈部的曲线一路吻下，最终咬住领口的贝母扣。

“这是我的工作。”突兀却低沉的声音让陷入情潮的两个人都是一愣，这才意识到房间里还有个不知用什么科技创造出来的“冒牌货”。但显然“冒牌货”并不认为自己多余，他神出鬼没地出现在Loki身后，双手环住他，指尖按在少年胸口第二粒纽扣上，并飞速地一路向下，依次解开扣子，逐渐亮出一片白皙柔嫩的胸脯。

“唔……”另一个Thor冰凉的指尖在Loki皮肤上激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，他暂且只是脱下Loki的上衣，并无其他逾越的举动，但这也足以让雷神震怒。

“该死！怎么关掉这东西？”Thor不爽地抓开另一个自己的手，但后者似乎被设计得和自己一样充满力量，他们僵持住了，暂时失去Thor手臂支撑的Loki直接倒在另一个Thor的胸口上，这一幕让Thor彻底青了脸色。

“我不知道……”Loki面露难色，眼看Thor重新把他捞回自己怀里，又像个争夺玩具的孩子似的，对身后那个Thor发出警告：“你给我滚远点，冒牌货！”

“我猜，他……是和我的潜意识绑定在一起的。”Loki伏在Thor耳边，嘟囔着：“他好像会按照我的想法行动……”

“你想让他脱你的衣服？！”

“我想让你脱……笨蛋……”

纵是雷神，也因这一句撒娇般的嗔怪虎躯一震。

“我想……继续……”少年磨人地叼住了天神的耳垂：“我们别管他不行么……”

雷神深吸了一口气，一把抱起Loki走向睡床：“我会全都满足你，什么也轮不到他！”

Chapter 27.

黑胡桃木的四柱床上，被完全剥光的少年半陷进软垫里，翠绿色的丝质床单衬得他肤白似雪，Thor深吸一口气，手指插进他的发间，从额头细密吻起。体格壮硕的雷神像是某种大型猫科动物帮幼崽舔毛一般，一寸寸舔舐过少年人柔嫩的肌肤，他的唇舌太过温柔，反而更加磨人，Thor并不急着吃掉他的小男孩，而是用一个接着一个缠绵的亲吻把他的爱人慢慢催熟。

Loki的皮肤渐渐染上醉人的蔷薇色，而他这朵花蕾显然备受晨露的恩泽，在Thor的唇下，透出细润的水光。他胸前两粒花蕊正娇羞地凸起着，随着Thor的吮吸，变得愈发艳丽。

“不……别……那样吸……太用力了……”Loki嘴上呜咽，却不由自主地挺胸，Thor含着他肿胀的乳粒，用舌苔按摩了一圈乳晕，另一边也没怠慢过，用带着一层薄茧的手指拨弄揉捏，惹得少年哭唧唧地哼哼。

当然，Thor知道这小坏蛋也只是撒娇罢了——他的小弟弟已经舒服得湿漉漉了。

“更喜欢我舔这里吗？”Thor用舌尖撩拨着少年可爱的乳头，轻笑出声，如果时间允许，他可以一整天都这样爱抚他的弟弟也不会厌倦，少年的身上充满宝藏，哪一处都让他爱不释手，但他真的不急于一时，毕竟自己已经等了那么久，现在他只想溺爱着他的弟弟，恨不得把他宠坏才够。

“Thor……”Loki伸手摸上Thor的脸颊，他金色的胡茬蹭在手心里，痒痒的，Loki舔了舔嘴唇，微张着嘴巴：“亲亲我……”

Thor笑了。

然而还未等他吻到少年的嘴唇，那道冒牌货的幻影忽然像只鬼魅一样浮现在床头，Thor懒得去搞懂这玩意儿神出鬼没的原理，他的理智随着那混蛋抬起Loki的下巴，俯身吻上去的一瞬，轰然断裂。

Loki究竟用这个冒牌货纾解过多少次？又到底做到了哪一步？  
Thor一想到这些便气不打一处来，就算他明白那个冒牌货只是个高级按摩棒而已，伟大的雷神依然嫉妒一根按摩棒嫉妒得发疯！

“放开他——”随着一声咆哮，强大的电流瞬间爬满屋脊和墙壁，接着砰的一声，整间客房的电力系统全部烧毁了，伴随着淡淡的焦糊味道，电火花噼啪作响，房间陷入一片黑暗。

“Thor？唔……”Loki还没搞明白发生了什么灾难，Thor的吻铺天盖地的席卷而来。

这太激烈了！

Loki不得不高仰着脖子，让失控的雷神完全占有他的口腔，被他侵略到喉咙深处，几乎要把自己的舌头吞下去。

他快要窒息了……

Loki发出难受的呜咽，慌张地抓住Thor的金发拉扯着，就在他以为自己真的要被吻晕过去时，雷神总算亲够了，他粗重地喘息着，舔吮Loki红肿的双唇，用淡蓝色的电弧点亮了床头灯。

“你妒忌心好重。”Loki嘟囔着瞪了Thor一眼，眼角生理性地殷红泛泪：“他又没有灵魂……”

“你是我的。”雷神语气霸道地捏着Loki的下巴尖，凑上去吮去Loki的泪痕，深深凝望着他眼窝里那对绿宝石，嘶哑着嗓子：“Loki，我想要你。”

Loki脑中立刻浮现出那场幻觉里的性事，这让他忍不住伸手去摸Thor完全勃起的阴茎，他那里大得惊人，自己的手指也只能堪堪环住。

真的能顺利插进那种地方吗？

“那个……会疼吗？”

“小坏蛋。”Thor眼神一暗，手指往下探去：“你原来知道该怎么做？”他刻意压低嗓音，凑到少年红得透明的耳边：“从野兽交配那看来的？”他的手指从阴囊根部往后滑去，按揉着穴口打圈：“但你和它们可不一样，你的‘入口’比它们还要靠后一点，也更紧……”

Loki绝不会承认自己产生过被他汆入后穴的幻觉，他任凭某个不知羞耻的神在他耳边说着荤话，从耳朵到后颈都被他火热的气息熏红了，他捏了捏Thor过于硕大的性器，嘟囔着：“进不去的吧……”

“试试看。”Thor宠溺地亲了亲Loki的耳垂，直起身子，往后撤了些许，继而拉开少年两条白皙的大腿扛在自己肩头，他抬眼深看Loki一眼，继而埋头向少年的腿间，一口含下他的肉茎。

自己脆弱的地方忽然被一片炙热柔软包裹住，Loki“唔嗯”一声，当即双腿酸软，脚踵难耐地在Thor背上磨蹭，他勉力撑起上身，手指够到Thor的头，插进他柔软的金发之间，抚摸向他的后颈。Thor笑了一声，鼻息喷在他下腹的毛丛里，又热又痒，Loki眼眸闪动，舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

Thor的嘴巴里很烫，Loki简直觉得自己要被烫化了，变成一滩没有骨头的水，还咕嘟咕嘟地冒着舒坦的小泡。Loki很想在Thor带来的快乐里多沉溺一会儿，但不争气的身体却投降得很快，他确信Thor在吞下自己精液时是忍住了笑意的，这让他立刻想用以牙还牙的方式报复这家伙的嘲笑，但Thor没给他得逞的机会，直接推高他的双腿，用裹满精液的舌头舔进他的臀缝。

“啊——”Loki从不知道那种地方会这样敏感，湿软火热的舌头才蹭到穴口的嫩肉，他的头皮就像炸碎了一样麻痹，腰眼一阵诡异的酸胀，腰椎往上像是爬满了小虫一样瘙痒难耐。Thor有些粗粝的大手用力揉弄起他的臀肉来，他用拇指把臀缝扒开，火烫的气息混杂着舌尖的粘液，随舌尖挤入那个隐秘的穴口……Loki全部的感觉都集中在那羞耻的一处，他发觉那里在Thor的入侵下越来越柔软，而里面也被他的舌头挑逗得越来越痒……

“你又硬了啊？”Thor抬起头时，故意用指尖戳了戳他高挺的阴茎，舔了一下嘴唇：“我舔得太舒服了？还要不要？”

“不……”Loki迷茫地望着带给他无尽快感的男人，他察觉自己完全发情了，身体里一波一波地窜涌过悸动，却越发觉得空虚。  
不够，这远远不够……他想要更舒服更快乐的东西把自己填满……

“Thor……”少年近乎失去理智地用情动的嗓音呼唤着他的爱人：“我里面……好难受……”

没有什么比眼前这一幕更催情了——少年眼中盛满了欲望的潮水，张着鲜红的嘴唇，舌尖轻颤，含糊不清地发出暧昧的声音，他甚至扭动着刚刚成熟的身子，用手去摸索自己的后穴。

“我马上就让你舒服。”Thor眼眸沉下，抓起少年柔软的手按在自己几乎撑爆的性器上，急切地撸动两把，另一只手毫不客气地捏起少年的下巴，把食指和中指搅入他的口腔：“乖孩子，帮我舔湿。”

Loki近乎下意识地吮住手指，乖乖舔舐，他的顺从让Thor忍不住夹住柔软的小舌，稍微欺负一下，眼看着亮晶晶的口水顺着少年嫣红的嘴角淌下，Thor下腹又硬了些许，他呼出一口浊气，带动Loki的手指，一并握住两人的性器，在一起搓弄摩擦。

“唔嗯嗯~~~~”少年人青涩的身体未免也太过敏感，这种程度的手淫便让他凌乱不堪地呻吟起来，Thor极力克制着要狠狠干他的冲动，暂时用手指模拟性交似的戳弄着他的喉咙纾解压力，每当他按到Loki喉间的小舌，少年就会下意识地吮紧他，龟头也跟着冒出更多的淫液。

这小子，实在太勾人了！

“我让你这么爽吗？嗯？”

“唔……”

“爽就射出来！”Thor皱紧眉，加快了套弄的速度，两道白浊的精液溅落到Loki赤裸的上腹部，随着他剧烈的呼吸，一点点顺着皮肤的机理淌落下来，Thor抽出手指，立刻探入Loki还湿润着的后穴，他能感觉手指被紧致火热的内壁紧紧吃住，而那里面竟然还随着高潮的余韵，在微微收缩。

“啊——”Loki还在因为射精的快感大口喘息，Thor的一根手指已经趁着他失神的功夫，完全探入后穴的深处：“那是……什么？！”

“嘘……放松点！”Thor察觉到手指被夹紧，忙安抚地揉了揉Loki的腰侧，后者“唔”了一声，整个人又软掉了。看起来，Loki确实很喜欢他的抚摸，Thor轻轻叹了口气，才释放过一次的性器，这会儿瞬间就精神了。诸如这种甜蜜的折磨，总是让雷神也哭笑不得。

Thor抹了一把Loki肚子上的精液，再次推高他的双腿，这一次他圆滚滚的屁股比方才更红了，像是一颗完全熟透，汁水饱满的桃子，他将精液涂在穴口的褶皱上，不轻不重地咬了一口少年的臀肉。

Loki不出意料地发出一声惊呼，Thor低声取笑他：“你这儿看上去很好吃，咬起来可不怎么甜！”

“笨蛋……”Loki红着耳根嘟囔，忽然Thor又挤一截指尖，随着手指逐步往里按揉，他再次覆上舌尖，舔弄起来：“等一下……啊嗯……”最初的那根手指在他里面胡乱摸索着，忽然不知被按到了哪，一阵诡异的酸胀感让Loki叫出声，Thor却像是被鼓舞了，不停地用指肚按摩那附近，不断堆叠的快感让Loki完全酥软了，腰部以下都没了力气，这让他不禁慌张起来，恍惚觉得自己就要这么坏掉……

“那是……什么啊……”少年浸透情欲的嗓音带上了哭腔：“好奇怪……”

“不舒服吗？”Thor已经把两根手指都整根戳入，此刻，Loki里面柔软极了，肠液也被刺激地溢出来：“你里面可不是这么说的，全湿透了……听不见吗？”他故意搅动出水声，并塞进第三根手指。

“唔……拔出去……”Loki嘴上拒绝，小穴却努力地把三个手指都吃了进去，因为Thor一步一步做得很慢，他几乎没感到疼，只是不习惯那里被填满后胀闷难受。但这一次，Thor可没那么体贴了，他一边继续扩张，一边惩戒似的咬了一口Loki的阴囊：“都湿成这样还让我拔出去？这么任性我可是要罚你了！”他说着，真的缓缓抽出手指，随着指尖一并滴落了不少透明的肠液，洇湿了丝绸床单。

Thor环视了一下房间还是想找些能润滑的东西，毕竟是第一次，他丝毫也舍不得伤到他的小男孩。但房间已经被他刚刚的雷霆之怒破坏得一塌糊涂，他发现一整面玻璃墙都被自己震裂，露出里面造型扭曲的根雕装饰。  
这里看起来不像是有什么能利用的东西，而浴室里那些，Thor又异常担心高天尊有什么怪癖，于是，他最终还是放弃了。  
Thor索性曲腿坐在床上，把Loki拉过来，捏着他的下巴诱哄道：“我们得让它变小一点，不然一会儿你会很难受。”他指了指自己完全勃起的性器：“乖孩子，帮我。”

Loki抬眼看了看Thor。

“讨厌这样？”Thor轻轻摩挲了一下少年的脸颊，看着他迅速垂下眼帘，睫毛忽闪：“没关系……”

“我不太会。”Loki小声嘟囔了一句，跪着朝前爬了两步，低下头，吧唧亲了一口Thor满是青筋的肉刃。

Thor呼吸一滞，看着少年小心翼翼地伸出舌头讨好似的舔了一下，继而抬眼露出小动物一样乖巧的视线：“是这样吗……”

“你做的很好。”Thor猛地抓起少年的下巴，把性器戳入他的嘴巴里。

“唔！”

Thor没敢完全塞满，只冲入一半，但少年已经含得很辛苦，随着他努力的舔舐，鼻尖冒出细密的小汗珠，Thor鼓励地抚摸着他的头，试图一点点往里侵犯，Loki被他塞得眼尾泛红，却没吐出半个“不”字。

“不要急，把它全部舔湿就好。”Thor再次摸到少年已经湿软的后穴，一次捅入两根手指，Loki的腰肢跟着一颤，呼吸立刻变得急促，并随着他的扩张发出小猫一样的哼声。

“……”Thor调整呼吸，努力让自己别再胀大了，但这最终还是无济于事，因为他发现第二次探入的后穴里已经湿成一片——桃子真的烂熟了，汁水不停地顺着他的手指往下滴。Thor不是没睡过女人，但眼前他这个好弟弟，简直……他不想这样羞辱Loki，但他里面也许比妓女还要湿得厉害！

“Loki…”Thor的嗓音已经低哑不已：“你想要更大更硬的东西吧？”

“唔……”少年的嘴巴完全被暴胀的阴茎填满，龟头研磨着他的喉咙粘膜，他完全说不出话来，他的眼角早已泪水泛滥，口水也同样控制不住地顺着嘴角淌落。他想否认Thor的荤话，但后面又的确空虚难耐，从Thor抽走手指起，里面就不安分地收缩着，一股股分泌出奇怪的液体。

“舌头，别偷懒啊。”Thor捏了捏Loki的耳垂，小幅度地借着他柔软的口腔抽插，他必须再射出来一些，不然吃苦的就是他弟弟了：“看着我，Loki.”Thor轻抚少年的鬓发，望着那双化成一潭活水的眸子，在自己眼底荡漾开来，有那么一瞬间，Thor忽然觉得自己此生做过最正确的一件事，就是搞坏了Tony那架飞行器，坠毁在了一颗荒无人烟的小星球上。

Thor抚弄着Loki绯色的脸颊，猛力往他喉咙深处顶了几下，一股暖意冲向下腹，他闷哼一声，皱着眉从Loki嘴巴里抽出来，精液却还是溅到他的嘴巴和下巴上，他伸手帮他揩拭，却摸到少年上扬的嘴角，Thor当然知道他在得意什么，但Loki大概不会明白这抹窃笑会让他遭遇什么了。

“转过去趴着。”Thor提出要求时已经抓住少年瘦韧的手腕，半强迫地让他在自己面前高高撅起屁股，Thor甚至没兴致做那些穴口磨蹭的前戏，便把半勃起的阴茎抵入柔软的后穴——这对Loki来说还是太大了，他拒绝地往后缩着腰，Thor却一把捞住他，按着少年的胯骨，一点一点，把自己的肉刃推进去。

“等一下……Thor……你太大了……好疼！！！！”

“Sorry, Loki.”

他等得太久了。

阴茎全部被柔软内壁紧紧包裹的一刻，Thor深刻认识到，自己早就该这么操他了！

Thor松了一口气，俯下身搂住颤抖的少年，安抚地亲吻他的背肌，后者赌气似的抱怨：“我难受，你拔出去……”

“你在开玩笑吧？你里面可是一抽一抽的，紧紧缠着我——”

“才没有……”

“还疼不疼？”Thor亲吻了一下少年汗湿的鬓角。

“疼……”

“一开始都会有点疼——”

“疼……但是……算了！”Loki忽然打断了Thor，他深呼吸了一下，扭过头瞥了一眼和自己紧紧相连的人：“一会儿如果还不舒服，就没下次了！”

“遵命。”Thor笑着吻住他，按捺着，缓缓开始律动。

Loki的里面就像有一只贪吃的小嘴，紧紧咬住Thor的肉刃，他每一次抽离都能被他吸得舒爽升天，而当他捅到最里面，又能清晰地感觉到他敏感的内腔颤抖着，不断分泌出淫糜的汁液……  
他弟弟的小穴真的又紧又浪，快要绞得他失去理智了！

Thor刚开始还有所控制，渐渐抽插的水声越来越淫荡，他的弟弟像潮吹了一样止不住分泌肠液，屁股上濡湿一片，连他自己的金色毛发都被洇湿了，Thor哪还顾得上什么克制，没有化身发情的野兽便已经是神格对他的仁慈。

见Loki已经被他完全汆开，Thor抽出肉刃，让Loki躺下来，从正面再次进入他，这个姿势让他插得更深，而且能看见少年情动的脸。

Loki也更喜欢这个姿势，Thor是他的第一个爱人，更是第一个男人，他几乎是完全依赖着他。因此当身体被完全打开，却又看不见Thor的表情， Loki会很没有安全感。直到此刻被他紧拥着从正面插入，Loki才终于放了心。

“Thor…”身体被猛操到摇摆，Loki只得攀住Thor的肩膀，在肉体激烈的撞击中，发出破碎的呻吟。

这太过刺激了——  
极致的快感把Loki逼到神志不清，脑子里唯一存在的只有翻滚的欲望，Thor的肉刃一次次把他推上欲浪的顶端，那一刻，他甚至恨不得让Thor把自己捅穿，或者像一只发情的母狗一样，干脆让Thor把精液射满他的肚子……

“再……深一点……啊……Thor！Thor！”少年难耐地用腿盘住雷神的腰侧，脚腕在他后腰交叠，用脚踵蹭着这位神祇强韧的肌肤，饥渴地催促着他，快一点填满自己。

“该死——”眼前食髓知味的少年已经被情欲浸透，完全不知节制，他是兄长，不能任由Loki胡来……本该是如此。但Thor却将肉刃整根抽出，又一贯而入，Loki被他操干得发出一叠叠甜腻而嘶哑的浪叫，后穴痉挛似的抽搐着，淫液像是初潮一样涌出，把Thor的肉茎紧紧绞在一个又湿热又致密的美好洞穴里。

“啊——啊——”Loki浑身颤抖，舒爽得蜷缩起脚趾，胸口高高拱起，直挺挺的肉茎顶端像是失禁一般涌出稀薄透明的精液，他的阴茎已经射到发疼，再射不出任何东西，但后穴却还在持续高潮，直到把Thor的肉刃绞缠地射出来，热烫而充沛的精液满满地灌注了他的淫穴，随着Thor的阴茎滑出，白浊粘稠的体液一股股从收缩的穴口溢出来——他那里甚至被汆地无法完全合拢，隐约透出里面的红肉。

“唔嗯……”Thor俯身吻住了他，随着两个人缠绵接吻，雷神背上细小的电弧慢慢爬升到天花板上，一道蓝光接着一道蓝光，连成了一片星海。当他们彼此吻够了，Loki回过神，第一眼便看见了Thor为他创造出的浩瀚星海。

“Thanoki星系，双子星云……”Loki的嗓子喑哑不堪，这场激烈的性事几乎榨干了他，有那么一瞬间，他以为这些亮蓝色的星海不过是自己的幻觉。

“这是见证了我们的重逢和爱情的星海，”Thor拥着Loki，刚刚在情潮激荡时没说出口的话，此刻在漫天繁星下，他说得无比虔诚：“Loki，我爱你，我比这宇宙中任何生命都爱你。”

少年怔怔望着Thor，他实际上累极了，星光在他眼中是朦朦胧胧的影子，Thor的面孔也时而清晰，时而模糊。但Thor说爱他，他听得清清楚楚。

但……到底什么是爱？  
Thor爱的又究竟是什么呢？

“我不懂……”Loki喃喃：“我不记得……”

“爱，不在这儿。”Thor温柔地注视着他的小男孩，用手指点了点他的脑门儿，继而低下头，吻在他的心窝：“爱，在这儿。”

隔着一层薄薄的肌肤，Loki的心脏忽然猛跳起来。

“你不需要懂，也不需要记得。我爱你，因为我认得这颗心。”Thor吮吻着Loki柔嫩的肌肤，却丝毫不带有情欲，这更像是立了一个誓约：“从你第一天来到我身边时起，我就认得它了，我爱了它几千年，不会错的。”Thor说着，侧过脸躺在Loki胸口上，倾听着他急促的心跳。

这让他想到Frigga把小婴儿Loki抱到他面前的那一天，年幼的自己曾傻乎乎地问母亲，弟弟是不是玩具？  
Frigga当时告诉他说，你听听，弟弟有心跳声啊！

那是雷神第一次听到别人的心跳声。  
细弱的，急促的，从那片柔软的小胸脯里传出来的，他弟弟的心跳声。  
他觉得，那是神域中，最美妙的鼓点。

“谢谢。”Loki忽然抱紧躺在自己胸口上的大块头神祇，Thor发出疑问的功夫，他把头靠在了雷神金灿灿的发顶，补充道：“Thor，谢谢你爱我。”像是抽干了最后一点力气，少年保持着拥抱Thor的姿势，昏睡了过去。

Thor轻轻转过身子，一把将累坏的少年捞回自己怀里，发现他浑身绵软而汗湿，泛红的肌肤散发着撩人的春情。他忍不住亲了亲Loki的额头，用被单裹住他，把他抱了起来。Loki因为被移动，发出神志迷离的哼哼声，Thor又亲了亲他：“你睡你的，我帮你清理干净而已。”

Loki没再出声，他像个吃饱了奶的小婴儿一样，全心信赖地靠在Thor怀里，呼吸渐渐变得绵长起来。

Thor抱着他走向浴室，走过被自己雷暴震碎的玻璃装饰墙时，他忽然被地上的什么东西绊了一跤，所幸没摔倒。Thor下意识低头看了一眼，继而整个人僵住了。

地面上本该是从装饰墙上脱落下来的艺术根雕，而此刻明明枯憔的根块上竟窜出了好几颗新条，并长着翠绿的嫩芽！但这还不是最令Thor吃惊的……最让他觉得匪夷所思的是，这新窜出的绿芽，是白蜡树的芽。

白蜡树，在整个九界有且仅有一棵，神域人称之为——  
世界之树。

Chapter 28

世界之树的根茎被藏在Sakaar，这倒挺像他那个邪神弟弟做出来的事。但Loki到底为什么要这么做？这恐怕只有邪神本神才知道答案了。

Thor摊开手掌，拳头大的一小块根茎像是有生命一样，在他掌心蠕动。方才钻出嫩芽的地方此刻已经变成手指粗的根须，小树苗正试图用八爪鱼一样的根须抓牢他的手掌，继而站起身来。这让Thor不禁想起某个可爱的小家伙，他的树人小朋友Groot。眼下这块小木桩真的很像那只树人，Thor用手指戳了戳木桩顶端的小嫩芽，眼看着新生的细茎缠绕上他的指尖。 

世界树是九界的起源，在Asgard古籍的记载中，它也是生命的起源，作为九界各种生灵的孕育者，这棵树拥有着不朽的生命力——无论是远古冬棺的冰霜还是永恒之火的烈焰，亦或是永恒之枪的尖刺和精灵之剑的利刃，都无法伤它分毫。Thor不知道自己的邪神弟弟到底是用了什么手段搞到的这块根茎，但他知道自己掌心里的东西有多宝贵——这将是重塑雷神之锤的最佳材料！

床上昏睡的少年这会儿忽然发出细弱的“唔嗯”声，他轻轻舒展身体，微微睁开眼睛，水光粼粼的眸子在扇动的睫毛下波澜涌动。Thor望着他的弟弟，心头涌动着甜蜜的情丝，他觉得自己就像个贫贱的鄙妇贪恋着宝石一样，为那双翠绿色的眼眸而着魔。

“我睡了很久？”Loki笨拙地避开Thor过分赤裸的目光，缓缓坐起身，他身上已经被清理干净，而且还换了一身干爽的衣服，但身体还残留着情事之后的慵懒。Loki过分单纯的生长环境，让他的少年心性总是天真放浪，对羞赧与情怯知之甚少，他不知在惯常情况下，那些事后温存的羞涩与甜蜜，便也无从去计较，这一切发生的有多么不合时宜。在Loki看来，他和Thor方才的结合有如野兽交媾一般率性随意，所以才会在Thor幻化出漫天繁星向他表白时，心中产生莫名的震颤。  
Loki不禁回想起那令自己心如擂鼓，手足无措的一刻，那是……即便是被化身猛兽的Thor贯入身体的瞬间，他也未曾体味过的悸动。  
Thor说这是爱。  
那这……便是爱了。

“不，只一小会儿。”Thor瞥向Loki，强压下想把少年再度裹入怀中的冲动。Thor承认自己向来是个大男子主义的家伙，他时常控制不住那种兽王般的习性，下意识想要把自己的伴侣禁锢在保护圈。但显然，无论是从前的Loki还是此刻的懵懂少年，都不需要那些他自以为是的温存。

没有所谓的缠绵在暖帐中的亲亲我我和儿女情长，他的小男孩正毫不扭捏地走向他，并且已经把注意力转移到他手心拖着的那块白蜡树根茎。

“这是什么？”Loki伸手戳弄了一下翠绿的嫩芽，枝叶突然疯长，并迅速缠满他的手指，Loki一愣，眼睁睁看着伸长的枝杈瞬间戳像自己的心口，枝尖拨弄开领口，悬挂在胸口的翠绿色宝石闪烁着灼眼的光，密密麻麻的枝条顷刻间将发光的石头包拢起来。

“这是维系着我家乡星域的古老神树，我们称之为世界之树。我不知道这地方为什么会有世界树的枝杈，而且它突然开始生长更是匪夷所思……”Thor指了指Loki胸口的绿宝石：“也许是Frigga这块宝石的能量，她毕竟是繁育之神。”他说着，摇摇头，放弃去追根溯源：“不管原因是什么，现在我们有了可以重塑武器的工具了——世界树的枝条无坚不摧。”

两人正交谈着，房间一角忽然发出古怪的窸窣声，他们同时朝声源看过去，只听轰的一声，墙角炸开一团黑烟，当烟雾散去些，有什么东西从巴掌大的窟窿里钻了出来。

“Alvis！”Thor一眼认出这个灰头土脸的侏儒，他立刻走上前去拍打新朋友的肩膀：“你那边怎么样了！”

“差不多了……哇哦！”小矮人发现Loki时，漆黑的眼珠子亮了一下，但他的关注点全在少年身上的宝石以及以Loki半个肩膀为土壤，已经“扎根”的小树苗上：“老天爷……这是世界之树？！”Alvis摇摇晃晃走到少年跟前，然而他的个头还只有Loki的半个不到，他伸长了胳膊也摸不到想摸的宝贝：“还有那个是什么……啧……这块石头可不一般啊……”

“呃，你好？”少年有些尴尬地俯视着眼前满脸褶皱的小矮人，他误解了对方的意思，把手伸过去试图握手，却被Alvis嫌弃地躲开了，Loki无措地望向Thor，后者毫不客气地抓着小矮人的后领口把他生生拉扯回自己脚边：“嘿！老兄！咱们该走了！”

“哦，对对对……差点忘了我们是来救人的。”Alvis耸耸肩，指着自己闯进来的窟窿：“这边，两位巨人。”他一边带路一边碎碎念般的嘟囔：“顺便给你们个忠告，千万别小看侏儒族，只要有我们生存的地方，随处都是侏儒的密道，这可是保命的传统！”

“Alvis…”Thor无语地撇了撇嘴。

“嗯？”小矮人故作惊讶地回转身子：“可别告诉我，你们钻不进来？我们营救的人是谁啊！神域的Loki连这点小魔法都搞不定了？哈！我们侏儒族以前可没少被你的弟弟戏弄过！”

“Loki他失忆了。”Thor不悦地瞪着侏儒，示意他别再说下去了，然而上了年纪的侏儒脾气一向不怎么好，他给了雷神一个白眼，继续嘴欠地吐槽着：“喔哦，那还真是遗憾呐！伟大的恶作剧之神竟然失忆了！”

“Alvis。”Thor真的有些不高兴了。

“你以为是谁帮你找出侏儒的密道，还准备带你们逃走的啊？果然你们神都是忘恩负义的家伙！”

“Alvis？”

“好了好了，您亲眼过来看看啊，这位陛下！”侏儒倚靠在黑黢黢的洞口，竖起大拇指往里示意，被炸开的甬道确实又如耗子洞一般窄小，但甬道下方同样被炸开了一道裂缝，裂缝之下是一片中空的矿洞，以矿洞为视角的起点再往上看，那甬道只不过是一条无穷盘旋的长桥。

“高天尊的宫殿架设在一只巨大的矿洞之上，”侏儒说着，啧了啧嘴：“稀有的金属矿。”

Thor皱了一下眉，忽然伸手从侏儒的腰带里搜出一块闪着银光的金属片，接触皮肤的一瞬间，银白色的金属竟然转化为水银一般的液态，并迅速附着在Thor的手指上，形成一只亮银色的指套，Thor愣了愣：“你说这个？”

“这种物质是Ultimatium，可以在液态和固态自由转化的一种稀有金属。”侏儒从口袋里找出一把短刃，猛地朝着Thor的手指削去，光滑的银指套忽然出现流动性，顷刻将利刃完全包裹起来，最终砍向Thor指根的只是一截浑厚的圆刃，毫无杀伤力：“我更喜欢叫这小东西，罄银。”侏儒说着，把匕首上的金属拨弄下来，重新别进腰带里：“这东西又轻又软，而且强韧耐磨，可以阻挡任何强力攻击，是完美的软甲材料。罄银曾经是Alfheim的矿藏，那里的光之精灵用它做衣裳，不仅能保护自己，还能散发出柔美的银光。”

“看来，我们倒是不虚此行了。”Thor笑了一下，他接过侏儒递上来的绳索，绳索的一端绑了爪钩，是他们用以在矿洞里攀爬的工具。Thor把一根丢给Loki，自己则快速在腰间缠了一道绳结。他和Loki准备的功夫，灵巧的小矮人已经跳进矿洞里，紧接着，矮人屁股后面不知是什么原理，亮了起来，给后面的两位神明照路。就在这片莹莹微光中，矿壁上的罄银反射着光，像是漆黑宇宙中发亮的星子一般，银华闪烁。Thor转头询问Loki：“准备好了吗？”

Loki点头拉紧绳扣。

Thor将爪钩固定在岩石缝隙中，一跃而下，Loki紧随其后，二人跟着侏儒攀爬着前行，Thor开始向Loki解释整件事的来龙去脉。  
原来，在高天尊建造的宫殿的最初，曾经雇佣过一大批侏儒为他工作。而作为最擅长精工铸造的种族，侏儒族曾为无数王者修建过华美的宫殿，但狡猾而谨慎的侏儒在精雕细琢出无比华丽的宫墙时，同时也会为自己挖出密道，这是这个弱小的种族古老的传统。  
因此，Thor和Alvis潜入宗师的宫殿时便兵分两路。Thor去寻找Loki，而Alivis负责帮他们找出逃生的路。如果一切按计划实行，等他们穿过这片矿洞，Thursday已经安排好隐形飞船在外面接应他们了。

“Alvis别再收集那些罄银了！咱们得快点！”Thor荡过一片矿壁时朝着老侏儒的屁股上踹了一脚：“一切太顺利了，我总觉得不踏实……”

“人这辈子，不踏实的时候可太多了，年轻的神！”老侏儒啧啧嘴，嘟囔着骂Thor大惊小怪，就在他伸手去挖取新的矿石时，头顶上轰然一声，一股巨大的热流将小矮人从这片石壁上轰向矿洞深处，紧接着，整块岩石都融化成银白色的岩浆，将一颗火红的燃烧弹吞入浆液之中。Thor和Loki攀附的岩石也跟着缓慢融化，他们的手脚顷刻被吃进银液，头顶散落的灰土和石块系数朝他们招呼过来，二人朝着轰鸣和烟雾的源头皱眉望去，一道刺眼的光线下，一架小型战斗机隐约浮现而出，偌大的炮口正对准他们。

“小美人儿，你可真让我失望啊……”战机里传来宗师被放大了数倍的声音：“你一次次想偷走我重要的宝贝，我真没办法一次次原谅你了！”

炮口因为蓄能变得通红，宗师恨恨的声音随之传来：“准备好了吗？和你的小情人同归于尽吧！”

Chapter 29

炮口充能完毕，随着一声巨大的轰鸣，三人被加农炮的强烈气流掀翻下岩壁，而他们刚刚攀援的地方，顷刻被炸出巨坑，大面积的罄银裸露出来，银华熠熠。然而坠入矿洞深处的三人已然无暇他顾，一根白蜡树的软韧枝条攀附住峭壁，另一端紧紧缠绕上Loki的整条手臂，而Loki用另一只手牢牢抓住Thor，Thor的脚踝上还挂着一个侏儒。

密集的炮火毫不给人喘息之机，Thor扫视着被火光晃得忽明忽暗的矿洞底部，寻找脱身的办法——他们现在急需一个能阻挡火力的堡垒。

“这地方一定得有采矿车！”Alvis紧抱着Thor的脚踝荡来荡去，躲避着炮火：“我们得搭个便车！”

“你们说那个吗？”Loki指向矿洞深处，盘旋在峭壁之间，有条巨蜥一般的生物，它浑身闪烁着暗蓝色的鳞片，正徐徐沿着矿壁爬行。

“我觉得不太像……”Alvis话没说完，蓝色巨蜥突然疾速朝他们窜爬而来，矮人咒骂一声，当即用绳索套住Thor的脚踝，自己顺着长绳往下滑行。

“喂！”Thor无语地看着老奸巨猾的侏儒消失在矿洞深处，抬头示意Loki：“来，我们跳下去！”

Loki毫不迟疑地松开枝条，扑进Thor怀里。Thor瞬间抱紧他，两人失重下落，继而咚的一声，Thor单膝跪地稳稳着陆，Loki被他打横抱着，完全护在怀里。

“这边！这边！”矿底深处传来侏儒尖细的叫喊声，Thor把Loki放下来，发现他整条左臂都被世界树的枝条缠绕住，而半个肩膀以及胸口的绿宝石则是被根须牢牢锁紧，这让Thor立刻紧皱眉头。

“我没事，”Loki自如地活动了一下手肘，对Thor摊开手掌，掌心里窜出一撮翠绿色的嫩芽，正在轻轻摇摆，Loki笑了一下：“看，它很友好。”

Thor朝幼芽伸出手，小东西向后闪躲了一下，顷刻又钻回少年的掌心里去了，他皱紧眉：“最好是这样。”

“快点啊！现在不是聊天的时候！”Alvis不耐的催促声传来，Thor只得先拉起Loki去和侏儒汇合，他们在漆黑的矿坑里跑了几步，眼前突然出现了几节废弃的矿车。Alvis已经跳进矿车里查看了一番，继而闷声叹了口气：“该死的，没有牵引机车……”

炮火声已经越来越密集，他们头顶的一片火光和烟尘中，一架架小型无人机正如黄蜂一样俯冲过来，Thor看了一眼从矿车底部延伸而去的废弃轨道：“这矿轨最好能通外面！”他说着和Loki相继跨进矿车，继而数道银蓝电光从掌心流窜向铁轨，顷刻之间，两条亮蓝色的平行轨道火花迸溅着延伸至黑暗深处。小矿车的轮子也被闪电包裹住，轮子与轨道之间电流相斥，随着电火花噼啪爆响，Thor吼了一声 “都站稳了！” 小矿车如同过山车一般飞冲出去。

“哇啊——”随着侏儒尖锐的叫喊声，小矿车风驰电掣地冲出矿洞，而宗师的战斗机依旧穷追不舍，Thor边操控闪电将它们击落，边控制电流让小车加速驰骋。忽然矿车“咯噔”颠簸了一下，老侏儒瞬间被甩出去，多亏Loki眼疾手快地抓住他的胳膊，这时候，Alvis尖吼道：“前面没有轨道了！”

眼看小矿车就要倾翻，Loki手臂上的枝条徒然疯长，顺着截断的铁轨疾速向远处攀生，小矿车剧烈颠簸着冲入新轨道，但电流却无法传递上木轨，他们只能靠着惯性向前冲。

“前面有光，马上就到出口了！”Alvis被Loki拽回矿车里，扒着矿车边沿，兴奋大叫。

“Thursday！”Thor击落一片战机，大声呼叫他的AI。

“是的，惊爆点男主。我已经定位到你们，正在向坐标行驶，预计还有1分钟抵达目的地。”

战机忽然开始投放榴弹，尾部的几节矿车依次被炸飞，他们这节小矿车被迫摇晃着，速度越来越慢，Thor抬手击中一颗投向他们的榴弹，榴弹在他们面前炸开，强大的热浪顷刻将他们掀飞出去。

“40秒——”Thor的智能手环里传出人工智能的倒计时，他在一团硝烟和灰土里冲向Loki，一把将人抱住，两人在矿坑里滚作一团，狠狠撞击在矿壁上。

“35秒——”

密集的炮火冲破烟尘再次向他们袭来，Thor用身体护住Loki，生抗住枪林弹雨。而他们不远处的侏儒，正费劲地钻进一只反扣的矿车里。

“30秒——”

Thor的双眼渐渐蓄起电光，他将Loki按在矿壁上，掌心的电流如藤蔓般爬满岩壁，在荧蓝色的电光下，银白的矿银渐渐裸露出来，并像眼泪似的顺着岩石滑落，滴在Loki身上的瞬间，像是延展出盔甲一般，将他的身体一寸一寸吞没。

“待在这别动。”Thor眼中的雷电已经蓄满，浑身萦起一层夺目的蓝光，他站起身，转向密集的战机，留给Loki一个布满血痕的背影。

“20秒——”

“No—— Thor！”Loki挣扎着想要脱离罄银的束缚，但他越挣扎便被禁锢得越紧。眼前，Thor周身的电流逐渐形成一团电光球，炮火在球状屏障上炸开一团团火焰。

“嘿——到这来！雷神搞得定！”Loki被移动的铁皮矿车撞了一下，他看见反扣的矿车底下伸出一只瘦骨嶙峋的小手，指尖戳了戳他脚边的罄银，不知道这个侏儒用了什么工具，他身上的罄银盔甲顷刻都流泻而下，涌入矿车那道缝隙。就在他要冲向Thor的时候，侏儒从矿车里吼道：“别给他添麻烦！快点，钻进来！”小手抓住他的裤脚，拽了拽。Loki一皱眉，只犹豫了一瞬，便决定相信Thor。他匆忙俯身钻进矿车里，而方才从他身上流泻而下的罄银，此刻正渐渐涂满整个矿车内部。

“10秒——”

Thor猛然单膝跪地，单手握拳，重击地面。周身的亮蓝电光球顷刻炸开，超负荷的电流瞬间将空气击穿，矿洞中数以千计的小型战机瞬息之间化作焦灰，强大的带电气流轰击向矿壁，嗡然一声巨响，整个矿洞有如遭遇地震，晃动了一下。紧接着，矿壁渗出罄银，水银一般的流动金属顺着矿壁流泻而下，如泄洪一般，渐渐铺满矿洞底部。

“快走！这地方要炸了！”Thor的急吼声中，Alvis和Loki掀翻矿车钻出来，三人朝着一团光亮的出口飞奔。流动的罄银追逐着他们的脚步，落后的侏儒最先被黏着住鞋底，他索性丢了鞋子，一边狂跑，一边抓住Thor的裤子。

“快帮我一把，大个子！”

Thor一把将侏儒悬空抓起，但流泻的罄银眼看也要追上他的脚跟。就在这时，世界之树的枝条顺着他的脚尖铺就出一条藤路，Thor立刻看向Loki，少年朝他勾起嘴角——他被藤蔓包裹住的肩头正钻出一颗翠绿幼苗，朝着Thor绅士地鞠了一躬。

“5秒——”

Thor拉住Loki的手加速狂奔。

“3秒——”

光明的出口越来越大。

“1秒——前方检测到高能量反应！”

Thor和Loki脚步一滞，紧接着，激烈的炮火声自出口传来，一架巨型飞船轰然坠抵洞口，舱门打开的瞬间，舱内闪着红色警报。

“尾翼遭到重创！建议紧急撤离！”

“快！”Thor抓紧Alvis的衣领，同Loki飞身冲上飞船，舱门在他们身后缓缓关闭，飞船同时摇摆着升空，Loki冲向主控室，透过巨大的视窗，他发现他们已经被宗师的舰队包围了。

“我们好像不是战斗型飞船……”Loki看着对方舰队纷纷亮出炮口，扯了扯嘴角。

“我们确实不是。”Thor也走到操控台前：“但Tony的飞船，不会没有作战系统。”他说着，拉动操纵杆，发射的猛烈炮火顷刻将视野遮挡在一片浓烟之中，他们强行轰出一只突破口：“Thursday，全速行驶！我们必须在弹药打完之前，冲出包围圈！”

“我不得不善意地提醒您，按照计算结果，这种野蛮的计划会让我们在离开Sakaar的引力后，耗尽全部能源。虽然‘复仇者号’可以循环充能，但在自动充能的10分钟内，我们会失去燃料，在宇宙的引力中乱窜，最终被吸入某个黑洞。”

“失去燃料，你在开玩笑吧？”Thor哼笑了一声，指尖顷刻爬出一串蜿蜒的蓝色电弧，在控制台上调皮地流窜而去。

“Och！”人工智能怪叫一声。

“疼吗？”雷神好整以暇地笑起来。

控制台上立刻亮起一连串红色光钮，紧接着主控室回响起人工智能冷冰冰的电流音：“已接受指令——保持最大火力，全速行驶！”

Thor立刻一屁股坐入驾驶席，拉动操纵杆，在密集的战斗机和Sakaar高耸的建筑物中疾速穿行：“关闭自动驾驶系统，Thursday。这地方，我熟得很！”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Alvis，罄银你搞了多少？”Thor头也不回地招呼侏儒。

“足够多了。”后者立刻领会了他的意图，啧啧嘴，抱着宝贝口袋跑向舱门，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的：“打开这个破门！真是的，我一副老骨头了，还得帮你们补飞船……”

“Loki——”

少年迎着Thor的目光点点头，紧跟在Alvis身后，世界之树的枝条缠住了侏儒的腰身：“去吧，我保护你。”

“天呐……邪神竟然会保护我……”老侏儒夸张地打了个寒颤，但还是任由世界之树的枝条将他死死包缠住，打开舱门，攀爬上飞船的外壁：“掩护我啊——”他尖锐的叫喊声夹杂在炮火声中传来。

Loki发现他已经可以完全自如地操控左臂的藤蔓和枝条，一根藤条顺着肩头生长而出，立刻从武器舱缠住一把机枪，送回他手中。Loki站在舱口，托枪瞄准距离Alvis最近的战机，后者在枪口发射的高能射线下瞬间炸成烟花。

“Wow…”

Loki和Alvis同时发出由衷地赞叹。

“干得漂亮！小邪神！快！再给他们来一炮！”

又一架战机应声炸开。

“呦哦——”侏儒发出兴奋的欢呼。

Loki笑了起来，胸中一阵热血沸腾。

坐在驾驶席的Thor也勾唇一笑，猛地拉动方向杆，飞船倾斜着，以一个刁钻的角度，从宗师舰队的空隙里冲出去，追逐着的战机纷纷相撞坠毁，他们的飞船在一片硝烟中，冲向云层。

“Yes！”Thor握拳挥舞了一下。随着他们成功冲破Sakaar的大气层，Alvis和Loki都返回中控室，他们一起透过视窗望向星系，就在Sakaar星引力范围的边界上，赫然悬浮着一架星舰。

庇护者II号。

“Thanos！”Loki率先激动地扑上视窗，他发现庇护者II号的舱门正处于开启状态，灭霸的环形战机正源源不断地被输送向Sakaar，Loki的双手紧扣住玻璃视窗，兴奋地喃喃：“他在帮我们脱身……”

“哪个Thanos？”Alvis警惕地转向Thor，而雷神的一张脸已然完全阴霾，他寒着声音回答道：“还能有哪个Thanos…”

真是阴魂不散的家伙！

Chapter 30 

此时此刻，复仇者号中控室内，两位主要成员已然倒戈，他们痴汉般的趴在玻璃视窗上，巴望着那艘雄伟的庇护者II号星舰。这场面，简直像是两个没见过什么世面的孩子，趴在玩具店的橱窗上。

雷神倚靠着驾驶席，指尖一下下扣击着皮质扶手，闪蓝色的电弧不断在他手背上爆起，发出令人焦躁的滋滋声：“各位，我们是不是该充电了？”

“理论上是，惊爆点男主。”回应他的只有该死的人工智能：“但就目前的情况，似乎没有这个必要了。”

“你什么意思？”

“庇护者II号的引力场锁定了我们，我们正在向它对接。”

“谁的命令？！我们为什么要和它对接！”Thor猛一拍扶手站了起来，趴在视窗上的两颗小脑袋终于依次转向他，流露出……颇为错愕的目光。

“我们不和Thanos对接吗？”Loki一脸无辜。

“那艘星舰看上去挺豪华的，我觉得对接也未尝不可，是吧？”侏儒喋喋地怪笑起来。

Thor一阵郁结，恨恨咬牙，咚的一声，重重摔坐回驾驶席上，靠背撞痛了脊柱，惹得他“嘶”了一声。

“啊！”Loki眸子一闪，似乎这才想起来Thor背上有伤，忙朝他跑过去：“你的伤口得赶紧包扎一下！”

哦，你可总算想起来了！

成年人的老练之处在于，即便心里极度不爽，脸上却依然能摆出波澜不惊的样子。比如此刻的雷神，他正温柔地抓起少年慌张的手，并团在手心里揉了揉，咬牙道：“没事。”

“你转过去让我看看！”Loki却是真心着急的，少年的心里藏不住愁绪，他的焦急全写在脸上，他在矿洞里看见Thor伤得不轻，这么久没处理，就怕感染了。这样想着，Loki又开始自责起来，要不是他因为看见Thanos的飞船光顾着兴奋，早该给Thor处理伤口……

“没事的。”Thor这边倒是舒心了，他单手解开皮甲，另一只手揉了揉少年柔软的发顶，他的小男孩终于意识到理亏，像一只撒娇的小奶猫似的，乖巧地在他手掌心里蹭了蹭，蹭得他心软不已。

他的弟弟本果然是九界第一可爱，谁还忍心怪罪他？

为了方便包扎，他们换坐在长椅上，Loki已经打开急救箱，正等着Thor转过身去好给他上药，眼前的大块头却忽然坏笑了一下，直接身子一歪，趴在他的双腿上。

“呃！”Loki身体僵硬了一下，腿上沉甸甸又热呼呼的，让他浑身不自在：“这个姿势……”

“我觉得很方便啊！”Thor在他的专属腿枕上找了个舒服的位置，倒是自在极了。 

Loki感觉到大腿外侧被Thor的下巴温柔地蹭着，恍惚眼前是只饱餐后的狮子，正餍足地趴在喜欢的石头上，懒洋洋地打盹儿。他盯着Thor那一头浓密的金发，忽然有种伸手抚摸的冲动。但最终，他还是小心翼翼地用酒精棉团蘸取药水，轻轻擦拭着一道道被灼伤的创口。虽然Thor不吭声，但背肌的跳动暴露了他暗自吃下的疼痛，Loki的心不禁跟着他抽痛，他像安抚小动物一样，抚触着Thor的后颈，让他坚硬的颈部肌肉在自己的按摩下柔软下来。

“很疼吧？”少年轻声问。

Thor笑了一下：“你给吹吹就不疼了。”

“咳——”被晾在一边有一会儿的侏儒倚坐在玻璃视窗边上，百无聊赖地翻弄着他的宝贝口袋，一脸嫌弃：“我们马上就要和星舰对接了，你们那点药还上的完吗？！”

Thor从他的腿枕上不耐地抬起头，瞪了那老家伙一眼：“小矮子，你很烦。”

Alvis翻了个白眼，小声嘟囔了一句：“呿……你俩更烦……”

当Thor和他的小男孩终于完成了黏黏糊糊的上药和吹伤口，复仇者号终于完全被灭霸的星舰吞入，飞船剧烈颠簸了一下，在甲板着陆。Thor整理着上衣走向视窗，灭霸的先锋卫已经在甲板列队，这看上去可不像什么援军。雷神微微眯起了眼睛：“Thursday，打开舱门。”

复仇者号舱门缓缓开启，Thor强行将Loki护在身后走下舷梯，先锋卫的枪口在这一瞬间齐刷刷地对准他。三人被押送着走向主舱，侏儒抱紧宝贝口袋，紧张兮兮地四下张望：“小邪神，这形势不太对吧？” 

Loki嘴巴抿起一条线，紧紧攥住手提箱的把手，装有疫苗的箱子似乎有千斤重，坠得他手背上青筋暴起。他们跨入庇护者II号的舱门，先锋卫整齐的脚步声在通道里铮铮回响，Thor在道路的尽头看见了灭霸的浮空宝座，曾经的宇宙王者背身而坐，只留给他们一个冷酷的背影。

当他们终于踏足主舱——这个所谓的“会客厅”，Alvis率先小声惊呼出来，这地方的确值得惊叹。舱壁上显示着星舰外部的全息投影，这让端坐在浮空座驾上的Thanos舰长宛如悬浮在无垠的宇宙中。

灭霸目送着最后一队环形战机驶离母舰，缓缓转向他的“访客”。

“Thanos——”Loki迎上去。

“我应该把你也丢去Sakaar。”被唤着名字的男人却用一句冷冰冰的逐客令打断了那个他一手养大的少年，灭霸结霜的视线牢牢锁定Thor，他的先锋卫立刻将枪筒抵住雷神的脊背：“作为你带走我的人的酬劳。”

“你的人？”Thor完全无视身后子弹上膛的声音，他像是听到了天大的笑话，一脸揶揄：“Loki不是Gamora，”Thor阴着脸：“他有亲人。”

浮空宝座猛然冲向Thor，在Thor被撞飞之前，灭霸徒手扼住他的脖子，这位神祇顷刻被他拎高，就像戏弄一只野猫一样轻易：“那他很快就没有了！”

“Thanos！这不怪他！是我要离开Thanoki的！”

Loki的解释并没有浇熄灭霸的怒火，反而让他收紧了手指，而颈骨咔咔作响的雷神，不仅没表现出惊恐，反而突然间笑出声来。

灭霸脸上的肌肉狠狠抽搐了一下：“Loki，这个家伙在骗你！”

“Thanos…”这种时候，也只有Loki才敢扑向那只危险的王座，他甚至放肆地揪住灭霸暗色的斗篷，让他意外露出了手套与臂甲之间一截丑陋的小臂，但这也的确触了灭霸的逆鳞。几乎是瞬息之间，灭霸一个振袖将Loki甩飞出去。身形单薄的少年重重摔落在地，一声闷响昭示着这有多疼，而当他狼狈地撑起身子，眼眶也已经红了。

“不，Thanos，你才是骗子……”Loki缓缓攥起小拳头，他低垂着头，漆黑的长发遮住了整张脸，但坠落的一滴眼泪却如同久旱后的甘霖一般，晶莹、夺目。

“你的手臂……”少年颤抖着声音。

“我的手臂很好！”

“你不好！你病了！”Loki抬起头的一瞬间，一双绿眸子像是要融化了一样蓄满水雾，他瞪着Thanos，他从未这样僭越地瞪着他，也许Thanos也从未被谁这样瞪过，因为在少年被泪水虚化了的视野里，Thanos从未有过什么表情的脸，似乎愣怔了一下。

就那么闪瞬之间，就那么一小下，就那么微乎其微到像一个错觉。

但那之后，无可佐证。因为Thanos突然松开了扼制Thor的手，猛地将王座转回去了。

“我拿到了疫苗！”Loki去捡他的箱子，急切地打开它，当发现针剂还完好无损时，他松了口气，抓起针剂跑向王座：“Thanos，你注射了这个就会好起来的！”

“你从我的仇人那能得到什么解药？”王座里传回一阵冷笑：“那些人巴不得我死！”

“怎么会？”Loki有些无措地看了看手中蓝色的试剂：“那这个……”

“那确实是解药，你别想挑拨我和Loki！”Thor愤然吼道：“我不像你，我绝不会利用我弟弟！”

灭霸完全无视Thor，他自顾自哼笑一声：“看来，他们还没向你揭开Thanos的真面目？没人告诉过你，我差一点就让他们的星球在宇宙中彻底消失了？”

“那不是争夺领地的打斗吗？”

“哦，打斗……雷神对你可真仁慈啊！”灭霸忽然哈哈大笑起来，他可怖的笑声回响在主舱里，让Loki觉得脊背发凉。这时，灭霸戴着金属手套的食指指向了Sakaar：“Loki，让我来向你演示一下，什么是‘所谓的’的打斗——”他忽然按下扶手上某个按钮，紧接着，一道亮红色的巨型光束击向Sakaar，顷刻间，那颗驼红色的星球在所有人眼前炸开，它显得那样不堪一击。灼眼的火光中，爆起的蘑菇云是粉红色的，就像是漆黑寂静的宇宙中，绽放出一朵醴艳之花。

砰然一声脆响，那是少年手中的针剂掉落地面，摔得粉碎的声音。

“Why…”巨大的火团将Loki的眼眸映出一片猩红，他对Sakaar绝无好感，但仍旧无法承受一颗星球在眼前湮灭所带来的冲击，这画面让他窒息。

Loki不明白，他被搞混了……  
Thanos会创造出像Thanoki那样美好的星球，但同时，他也会残忍地捏爆Sakaar……这太矛盾了！  
为什么？  
是Thanos喜怒无常？  
还是在他眼中，星球，不过是如蝼蚁一样，可以随意玩弄又随意丢弃的东西？

“你跟着他们滚吧！”Thanos忽然发出的驱逐，有如戈矛刺破甲胄一样残酷。

Loki一怔。  
现在，Thanos也不要他了？

当先锋卫一拥而上，强行架着他拖离主舱，Loki忍耐了许久的眼泪终于汹涌，自尊却让他无法像小时候那样，无赖地抱住Thanos的脚踝，哇哇大哭着喊出“Papa，do not go…”  
当然，乞求也依旧无济于事，但偶尔，Thanos会笨拙地摸一下他的头。

Loki望着那磐石一般的背影，他觉得那么那么难过，因为……Always，he is Thanos, not Papa.

*  
“Master，您真的要放走Loki？”当舱门再次关闭，从星海的暗潮中，浮现出一道淡银色的影子，压得极低的兜帽遮住了女人的大半张脸，只露出幽蓝色的下巴和一张一翕的性感红唇：“您迫切需要的东西就在他身上！为此，我们几乎搜寻了整个宇宙，最终来到Sakaar——”

“你在质疑我的决定？”

“属下不敢。”

淡银色的影子逐渐暗了下去，灭霸漠然地凝望星海，眼前一望无际的黑暗深渊却忽然转化成庇护者II号的甲板，Loki他们三人正被他的先锋卫押送回飞船。

“Supergaint？”灭霸愠怒地皱起眉，就在他要对手下的擅自做主大发雷霆时，背影单薄的少年忽然身形猛然一晃，昏倒在了甲板上。

“Loki！”他听见了Thor揪心的呼喊声。

对于拥有无限阅历与智慧的宇宙霸主来说，这个宇宙，有如标尺上的刻度一般简单明确。

他可以瞬间得到Loki突然昏迷的答案——那不是情绪失控，而是世界之树榨干了他的精力。但无法解释的是，在目睹少年倒下的那一瞬间，他胸中忽然汹涌了起一种陌生而虚幻的情绪。

他动摇了。

Chapter 31.

“不必担心，他只是被世界树汲取了太多养分。”

Thor起先误以为这是自己脑子里冒出的声音，直到他看见先锋卫向两侧散开，甲板上走来一个身着银色斗篷的高挑女人：“我有办法让他醒过来。”女人再次开口，Thor这才意识到是她的话音能通过外界向头脑引发共鸣。

“不必了。”Thor警惕地抱起Loki，而先锋卫们同时挡住了他的前路，这让雷神皱紧眉：“你的主子改变主意了？”

“出于怜悯。”

“哈？“Thor不禁诮笑：”出于怜悯？！”

“以免让那孩子，命丧于某个神祇的自以为是和浅薄无知里。”

Thor的脸色越发难看，这时候，Alvis悄悄拽了拽他的斗篷：“雷神，我觉得他说得有道理……如果咱们没法子让世界树停止汲养，还没等我们到Asgard，他的身体就会被榨干了……”

“这里有可供世界树扎根的特殊土壤。”女人笑起来，但却并不温柔，她的眼睛蒙着一层灰霭，透出一股巫邪之气：“我可以将枝条从那孩子手臂上剥离。”

“不是Sakaar，更不是为了Loki...”Thor紧盯着女人，一个念头突然跳入脑海：“你们是来找世界之树的！”

世界树生长在星域的深渊中，它的躯干串联起九界，本身便具有足以稳定九大行星的强引力，因此没有任何飞船能轻易靠近世界之树，庇护者II肯定也是一样。灭霸于是退而求其次，找到了收藏有世界树根茎的Sakaar。而他们想要接近世界之树的唯一目的，恐怕就是治愈灭霸的绝症——因为Asgard的典籍中的确有记载，世界树作为孕育九界的神树，它的树汁有着治愈一切的神力。

“怎样，雷神？我们各取所需，等我取下他手臂上的枝条，自会放你们走。”

Thor垂眸看了一眼怀里虚弱的男孩，脚下忽然传来侏儒叽叽咕咕的插嘴声：“还得给我留点打造雷神之锤的材料啊！”

超巨星笑了笑：“Easy.”

Thor阴下脸：“Deal.”

*  
Thor对庇护者II号绝无什么好印象。  
这艘庞大的星舰是用泰坦星特有的稀金打造而成，坚硬无比，还散发着一股呛人的锈腥味儿，这股味道总让Thor联想起Asgardian的鲜血，他闭上眼，黑暗教团屠杀他的子民的情景便历历在目，在这艘星舰上逗留的时间越久，那股陈年旧恨就会发酵得越厉害。Thor每一次被刺激到血脉喷张时，都觉得自己下一秒就会冲入舰长室和灭霸大打出手，但他同时也很清楚，他不能这么做。  
这不完全是为了照顾少年Loki的情绪，这还是《停战协议》的约定。雷神大可对这些法律条款不屑一顾，但真正约束他的从不是什么地球法令，而是战争的痛苦——他的人民需要和平，所以，他必须守护和平。

“这地方让你很不舒服对么？”他们随着超巨星进入一间封闭舱时，Alvis察觉了Thor的煎熬：“恐高？幽闭恐惧？还是……”

“闭嘴，小矮子。”Thor瞪了他一眼，快步跟上超巨星。他们身处的地方很像实验室，几个身穿白大褂的外星生物正在实验台上忙碌着，超巨星将他们带到最大的一张实验台前，Thor发现这张长方形的条桌实际上是一只浅浅的水槽。

“这是世界之树的培养皿，里面的有机液对身体无害，让他躺进来。”超巨星伸手搅动了一下水槽中半凝胶态的液体。

Thor迟疑了一下，才小心翼翼地把Loki抱进去。

“脱掉衣服。”

Thor看了超巨星一眼，照她的话做。少年很快被除去衣物，浸泡在培养液中，他身上有不少在矿洞里弄伤的地方，上身有几处明显擦伤，大腿和肩膀还有淤青，但同时，欢爱后的痕迹也无可隐藏，潮红的如同以及皮肤上斑驳的吻痕看上去暧昧不已。

“快点开始。”Thor有些不自在地催促起来。

“已经开始了。”超巨星盯着Loki的手臂，软韧的枝条像是灵活的小蛇一样，用触须试探地碰了碰培养液，继而一点点钻进粘稠的液体里，直至完全从Loki的手臂上脱离下来。解脱了世界树枝条的绞缠，Loki这只手臂明显比另一只苍白许多，皮肤下血管的脉络竟也清晰可见。但这一幕还未在超巨星眼前停留超过3秒，Thor的红披风已经盖在Loki身上。

Thor俯身去抱Loki，身前忽然刺出一根长矛。

“你反悔了？”

“抱歉。”超巨星冷眼看着Thor，她与灭霸精神相连，就在刚刚目睹Loki身上淤伤的片刻，她就接到主人的最新指令——杀了Thor。

Thor耳际猛然嗡鸣，不察之间，眼前亮白一片，只见有人影从亮光中向他扑来，他刚要攻击，忽然发现对方是Loki，就在愣怔的这一瞬，Loki手握一把短刃，狠狠刺入他的胸口。

“Loki...”Thor身形摇晃，眼前的影像一阵清晰一阵模糊，耳鸣声渐渐减弱，他赫然发现袭击自己的是那个女人，而刺入自己身体的也不是短刃，而是刚才那柄长矛。

“F*ck！”Thor大骂一声，当即召唤雷霆之力将女人劈飞，继而一把拔下长矛，胸口淌血地冲向培养皿，把还在昏迷的Loki抱起来。先锋卫此刻也涌入实验室，Thor浑身萦绕着雷电，在一群外星怪兽之中硬冲出一条路。

“Alvis！快点！”他应接不暇地大吼着，催促还在收集世界之树枝条的侏儒，但形势已经不由得他多耽搁，他一边喊着Alivs一边向外突出重围——他得尽快离开这艘该死的星舰以及它出尔反尔的混账“舰长”！

当雷神再一次返回甲板时，灭霸赫然拦在前路中央，他单手握拳，愠恼地瞪着眼前这个神，他一言不发，只等雷神冲上来，自己好一拳了结了他。

“我懂了！”Thor同样瞪着灭霸：“你收养Loki，也是为了世界之树！为了让他帮你取回当初藏匿在Sakaar的世界之树根茎？！”

“自以为是的神——”灭霸哼了一声，力量在他的拳头上蓄积着，他眯起眼睛，一拳砸向甲板，像是要给予雷神警告，强大的气流朝他冲击而去，蓝色电弧顷刻织起一道半球形的屏障，气流冲击波在屏障上嗡然炸向两侧，甲板上待机的环形战机忽然启动，缓缓浮升起来。

Thor意识到形势不利，抱紧Loki环视着寻找最快的逃跑路线。就在这时候，他身后传来超巨星的喊声：“嘿！雷神！你的矮人忘了！”

Thor猛地回过头，Alvis正被那个女人踩在脚下，用长矛对准后颈，他手里还抓着宝贝口袋和一截儿世界树的枝杈，但这根枝杈已经彻底枯死了。侏儒艰难地抬起头，用沙哑的嗓子尖叫道：“不不不！我有话说！世界之树……世界之树离开小邪神就会枯死！你们那个培养液根本没用——”

“Alvis！你到底在帮谁说话！”Thor咆哮了一声，把怀里的少年抱得更紧，他冷眼和灭霸对视：“有我在，你别想打他的主意。”

“有你在？”灭霸眯起灰蓝色的眼睛，轻鄙至极：“他离开Thanoki之后遭受的这一切，都是因为有你在！ ”环形战机的炮口已经全部对准Thor，并开始蓄能，灭霸轻瞥一眼双目紧闭的Loki：“你弟弟曾经百般想逃离的人就是你，我不过是帮了他一把！”

“Master！必须让世界之树尽快回到Loki身上——”超巨星骤然打断了两个男人无意义的争执，她已经收到实验室的讯息，培养基内的世界树树苗果然如侏儒所说，正在枯萎。刚刚树枝自主脱离Loki手臂的现象，很可能是因为Loki的身体浸泡在营养液里，树苗反而可以通过培养液为介质汲取他身上的能量。

“想都别想！这会杀了他的！”Thor愤吼一声，眼前的局势下，他必须先稳住灭霸：“世界之树又不止有眼前这一小棵，Asgard的泉水水底就有一条世界树的树根。”

“Asgard已经毁了。”灭霸冷言讥讽。

“她只是被永恒之火吞噬而已，但兀儿德之泉永不枯竭。”

“别想诱我送你回Asgard！”

“Asgard的废墟也能让你害怕吗？”

灭霸冽声冷笑起来：“眼下该害怕的是你吧！”他说罢一挥手，环形战机顷刻对准Thor开火，红色的烈焰被亮蓝色的光球阻挡住，Thor半跪在地上，护住他怀里昏迷的Loki，电流在光球内蜿蜒蓄能，继而轰然一声，形成环装冲击波朝四下炸开，所有战机以及冲上来的先锋卫全部被炸飞。灭霸即刻冲上去，正要一把捏爆这个碍眼的神的脑袋，Thor单拳抵住他的掌心，抬起头，双目斥满电光。

“Thanos，你的时代已经结束了！”

“Stop it！”

“不靠你的战机还有走狗，你怕输给我！”

“Shut up！”

“没有世界之树，你根本活不下去！”

“Ah——”灭霸爆吼一声，猛地抓起Thor的拳头将他甩向一边，Thor抱着Loki被飞掷，恨恨撞在拱形全息屏幕上，屏幕裂了一角。

“Thursday！”几乎是同时，一架飞船从撞裂的部分猛冲进来，Thor单手抓住一片后翼，跟着飞船在内置甲板上盘旋一周，脚踝上便挂了个Alivs，侏儒艰难从裤腰里抓出一截干枯的树汁，戳向Loki，枝条忽然就钻出嫩芽，像是爬藤一样，迅速顺着Loki的脚踝缠绕而上，侏儒立刻甩起变软的枝条另一头，勾住逃生舱口，快速爬了上去。等到他成功钻进飞船，又开始拽着藤条把Thor和Loki拉上去。

这一切发生得很快，还没等灭霸的军团追上来，他们已经成功爬进飞船，迅速逃离了庇护者II号的引力范围。

“Thursday，你充能再慢点，我们就全死在星舰上了！”Thor把Loki抱进睡眠舱，立刻钻进驾驶席躲避追击的炮火。实际上，就在超巨星阻止他们返回复仇者号时，Thor已经预感到危险，悄悄联系AI开启循环充能系统，并定位他的位置，随时准备接应。

“原来刚刚谈判来谈判去都是在拖延时间？”Alvis检查着他的宝贝口袋，他又从星舰上顺了不少好东西，Thor瞥了他一眼，发现他正把一小瓶营养液拿出来。他将营养液倒入浅盘，小跑到Loki身边，他脚踝上那团藤蔓竟然再一次乖乖进入了营养液中。

“Alivs？”Thor皱眉。

“其实吧，我刚刚在他们实验室的培养皿里做了点手脚。”侏儒眨了眨眼：“这东西，养活个小树苗，还是管点用的！”

Thor笑了笑，他操纵飞船一个俯冲冲出环形战机的包围圈，并在路线雷达上定位了目的地：  
“现在，我们得赶在灭霸之前，重回Asgard.”

侏儒耸了耸肩，自顾自嘟囔道：“Asgard啊……永恒之火的火种也不知道能不能卖个好价钱……”

*  
Loki在一阵咚咚蹡蹡的敲击声中醒来，他撑起软绵绵的身体，发现自己竟然已经回到了复仇者号的睡眠舱，一时间有些懵然。他脑袋里还残存着Thanos冷酷地炸毁Sakaar并无情地将他赶走的情景，这段糟糕的记忆引得心口一阵窒痛，Loki缓缓地躺了回去，有些失神地将身体蜷缩在了一起。

Thanos究竟是好是坏，在Loki这里其实并没有那么重要，让他最为难过的是，Thanos...或许从未像自己爱他那样，爱过自己……

Loki鼻头发酸，皱了皱，却忽然嗅到一股食物的香气，肚子立刻因此不争气地叫出了声，Loki听见脚步声，再次从睡眠舱里坐起来，这一次，有人扶住了他的肩膀。

Loki在看清Thor的脸之前，先被他凑上来的嘴唇亲了一口，Thor的嘴巴里有一股甜甜的培根味儿，这让Loki的肚子又发出一阵咕噜噜的动静。

“你睡了整整两天，当然会饿。”Thor笑着戳了一小块培根喂到他嘴边，他笑眼弯弯的，是真的很高兴的样子，并不是打趣他。

“两天？”Loki吞下培根：“我病了吗？”

“世界之树榨干了你的体力，不过现在已经解决了。”Thor说得轻描淡写，半句不提他这两天守在睡眠舱外面有多提心吊胆，他又喂给Loki一口，并用手指蹭了一下他油乎乎的嘴角。

“我们……离开了Sakaar星域？”Loki故意避开和Thanos相关的话题，Thor也心照不宣地不去提，只是嗯了一声：“我们很快就能到Asgard了。”

提起Asgard，Loki忽然就有了精神，等到他们将死亡女神Hela送回冥界，自己的记忆就能全部找回来了，虽然这让他有些不安，但期待还是大于不安。只是很可惜，Asgard现在是一片火海，不然他还能看一看自己长大的地方到底是什么样子的。

“我听见叮叮当当的声音，是你在做武器吗？”Loki又顺着Thor的叉子吃了一口，就有些心不在焉地向外张望，Thor强行把他按回去，把面包掰成小块塞进他嘴巴里：“是Alvis，他再帮我重造雷神之锤，已经差不多要完工了。”

“雷神之锤？”

“是用双子星的碎片打造的锤子，她叫Mojlnir，只有我能举得起来。而且，每次我将它丢出去，它都能回到我手上。”Thor兴奋地比划着，忽然，他停下了动作，笑着在Loki面前挥了挥手：“发什么呆呢？我脸上有什么吗？”

“Thor？”

“嗯？”

“能抱抱我吗？”

Thor一愣，被少年这句话戳得心口生疼，他放下盘子，俯身抱住纤瘦的少年，一点一点用力把他抱紧。他的弟弟从懂事起，就再没提过这种要求，但不知为什么，Thor此刻忽然觉得，他的弟弟也许一直都想要一个拥抱。

你怎么了？

Thor本想这么问，但话到嘴边，却变成了另外一句：“Loki？”

“嗯。”少年闷闷的声音从他胸口传出来。

“我也能提个要求吗？”

“嗯？”

“多抱一会儿吧？”

“……”Loki没有回答，他只是把头更用力地扎进了Thor怀里。  
没有Papa，没有Thanos，没有记忆……他现在，只有这个人了。

漫长的拥抱之后，少年在温暖的怀抱里再次睡熟了，Thor把他放回床上的时候，忍不住落下一连串的轻吻。  
他无比珍惜眼下的这段柔软的时光，Loki能在他面前放下一切防备，全心全意地信赖他，把最柔软的地方拱进他怀里，就连伤口也能放心交给他帮忙舔舐……这种做梦一样的好事，恐怕再不会有了。

Chapter 32

Loki的情绪低落，Thor看得清清楚楚。他排遣愁绪的方式，是片刻不离的黏着自己。单单陪伴是不够的，Loki要肌肤相亲，要温暖的怀抱、安抚的亲吻以及甜蜜的情事。被一个软软的少年抱着撒娇虽然是一件美妙的体验，但Loki过于粘人的举动难免让Thor有些心疼。

他的弟弟一直是个缺乏父爱的孩子。

坦白说，奥丁并不是一个合格的父亲。作为神域之王，他总是过分严苛，他把爱像划分领土一样严格切割，又如布施一般一一赠予他的子民——那之于臣民自然是慷慨的垂爱，但对于他的亲生子嗣，那却是一块过于贫瘠的土壤了。  
年少时，Thor从不介意滋养自己的土地不够肥沃，他是天生的冒险家，贫瘠带来的挑战反而让他更为兴奋；他更是天生的乐天派，如果周遭不够亮，那他就是光。  
但Loki不同，他的弟弟心思细腻又敏感，也因此脆弱而多情，他渴望被爱，却在贫瘠的求索中不得不生长出贪婪的尖刺——他学会的，是吝啬，是掠夺。

现在的Loki一如当年的复刻，灭霸曾是他的Odin，但灭霸也抛弃了他。  
Thor仿佛能看见少年心田上茁壮的秧苗在一夜之间打了蔫儿，他也能看到深埋于土壤之下的根须突然长出邪恶的爪钩，开始了又一次猎捕。  
对爱进行猎捕，显然不是获取爱正常的途径，再世轮回，爱与被爱，依然是困扰他聪明绝顶的弟弟，最大的难题。

抵达Asgard的前夜，Thor决定和躺在自己臂湾里的小男孩谈谈。  
直觉告诉Thor，这会是他距离自己弟弟心灵最近的一个晚上。就算让他穿越回小时候，那时的Loki也不见得有此刻这般完全信赖他，也未必会比此刻更坦诚。

“睡不着么？”Thor轻轻撩动少年的鬓发，Loki的心绪不宁都写在脸上——在他蝶翼般颤动的睫毛上，在他微微抿起的嘴唇上：“你近乡情怯了吗？”Thor笑了笑。

“我不知道。”Loki摇摇头。

事实上，Asgard对他已经不再陌生了，这几日，Thor像讲述一个个睡前故事一样，把那个神明居住的国度描述得绘声绘色。Loki确定自己是喜欢Asgard的，甚至就在一个小时之前，他还对神域充满向往。但此刻，就连他自己也搞不懂为什么，他忽然觉得不安。

这份不安像是寄生在皮肤表面的小虫，让少年躁动地往Thor怀里拱了拱，他们肌肤相亲，Loki用柔软的脚趾无意识地蹭着Thor的脚踝。Thor被他撩动心弦，垂下头亲吻了少年可爱的额头，而少年则忽然顺从地抬起头，他们自然而然地接了一个吻。

少年最近总是这样黏糊地亲近着他，像一只撒娇的小猫儿，让人欲罢不能。

Thor俯身把Loki圈在怀里，而身下的男孩儿巴不得整个人都挂在他身上，Thor亲了亲他，平常这种时候他们早就滚到一起去了，但现在他有正经事谈。Thor低声地“嘘”了一声：“你这只发情的小猫！”他亲吻他的鼻子：“我们得谈谈你的事。”

Loki的眼神有点闪躲，他显然不太喜欢这个话题，但他并没有拒绝Thor，在Thor安抚的抚触下，喃喃道：“Thor，我喜欢你口中的那个Asgard，她就像是一片乐土。”少年说着，把头抵在Thor的胸口上，试图从雷神有力的心跳声中汲取一点力量：“正是因为她太美好了……我担心，自己找回的记忆和你的不一样……”

“Loki，你不是我，你的感触和我的，当然会不一样。”

“但我不想和你不一样！”Loki忽然箍紧雷神的腰，“不一样”这三个字刺痛了他。

他终于找到了归宿，不再是荒星上凭空冒出来的小王子，他是Thor的弟弟，他有了一个姓氏，他姓Odinson，这无比珍贵，比窖藏了一整个地窖用来过冬的牲口肉都要珍贵。  
没有Thanos，他只剩Thor了，他当然不想不一样，他想完全像Thor一样——他们同属神祇，留着同样的血液，他们同根而生，一同长大，就像是盛开在Asgard的一朵双生之花，沐浴相同的阳光与朝露，互为彼此，谁也不能舍弃谁。

“Loki…”Thor忽然发现“谈心”比他想象中棘手，当他的宝贝弟弟终于肯说心里话，Thor才明白“求同存异”对一个毫无安全感的孩子有多难。

Loki也曾憧憬过成为他吗？  
当然。  
Thor不可能忘记小时候弟弟对他那些愚蠢的模仿，他也曾带着甜蜜去回忆那些一起玩耍的画面，此刻却愕然发现，岁月静好下的，其实是一盏苦酒。  
是啊，他的弟弟曾经崇拜他！曾经想成为他！但那却不仅出自于爱，那其中还深藏了一个小男孩的不安和自卑。  
如果他能早一点发现端倪，也许一切都会不一样……  
但他又怎么能早些发现呢！那时候，他也不过是个孩子，他也不过是第一次为人兄长……

“你该早点告诉我的。”Thor叹了口气。

“什么？”

“告诉我，你根本承受不了失去Thanos的痛苦。”

“你说什么？”Loki猛地抬起头，他的眼中闪过一丝惊恐，像受惊的小兔子一样眼圈泛红：“不是，我没有……”

“你觉得，Thanos抛弃你是因为你成为了‘另一个Loki’，因为你和他塑造的那个Loki不一样了。”

Thor知道自己这样说有些残忍，但他不得不把少年从蜷缩的壳子里拽出来，再把壳子打破——眼前的少年，其实这是他弟弟潜藏在心里，唯一的软弱。这是Loki的病垢，也是一切偏差的症结。  
他要治好他，现在的他，可以治好他。

“你难过了好几天，得出了这种结论，于是你就认为，如果和我的描述表现出‘不吻合’，我也会抛弃你。”当最后一个沉重的音节从雷神唇间吐出，少年的眼泪也滴了下来，Thor几乎是瞬间吻上Loki颤抖的眼睑，轻声道：“你这个小笨蛋……”

“我们来谈谈Thanos吧，好吗？”搂紧他的小男孩的瞬间，Thor的心情颇为复杂。

最初在Thanoki遇见Loki时，他下定决心做一个好情人。但到头来，他能为Loki做的，却还是扮演他的好兄长，甚至有些时候，他不得不弥补“父亲”的空位，让少年畸形的情感得到完整的慰藉。

“但你不喜欢他。”

“Loki，你不必讨好我。”这根本不算什么正常“交谈”，因为Thor一边说话一边不停地亲吻着他的谈心对象，这更像是在安抚一个哭闹的婴儿，但Thor知道，Loki需要这样。他把吻印在少年的唇角：“我的爱可没那么狭隘。”Thor口是心非地说着，事实上，他嫉妒得要死！

“Thor，我不想失去Thanos…我好想他……”少年委屈的泪水簌簌滚落下来，忍耐了数日的痛苦终于爆发了，他带着哭腔的奶音显得那样无助：“Thanos是我见到的第一个同类，他教我说话、走路、写字……他把Thanoki变成我喜欢的样子……他创造了我的整个世界还有现在的我……我……在我心里，Thanos就像Papa一样……我不明白……他为什么会不要我……”

“Loki，在我看来，他没有不要你。”Thor轻轻托起少年湿乎乎的脸颊，尽管Loki对Thanos投注的情感让他嫉妒疯了，雷神还是咬碎了牙，告诉眼前的少年：“他不仅没有不要你，他还爱着你。”

“他爱我？”

Thor向整个Asgard发誓，当Loki的绿眼睛闪闪发亮的时候，他恨不得马上就和这位深情的Thanos打上一架！

“但他明白，爱不是占有。”

“我不明白……”Loki抿紧了嘴巴，他一点也不明白。

如果Thanos爱他，他就应该牢牢地把自己绑在身边，他就该片刻不离地抱着自己，甚至亲吻自己，而不是把自己推开！

“他明白，爱不能强迫你属于他。你不该属于任何人，包括我……”Thor摩挲着Loki的脸颊，让湿润的泪痕在温柔的抚触下慢慢蒸发，他望着少年一汪泉水似的眸子，把额头与他相抵，让一团浓绿里映入几缕湛蓝：“你当然‘不一样’，Loki，你和任何人都不一样，因为你是你，因为你只属于你。”

“所以他才离开我？”Loki顿了顿：“你们都会离开我？”

“不，不是谁离开你。是你，选择和谁在一起。”少年眼中的困惑像是湖水中荡开的涟漪，而徘徊在Thor眼中的，是海水对湖泊的爱：“你不记得了，可Thanos和我都记忆深刻——我们的关系有多么势不两立。偏偏，我们两个又都爱着你……”Thor亲昵地蹭了蹭少年的鼻尖：“但你选择了我。”

“我？”

“是的，你选择找回记忆，选择接受曾经的自己，选择和我一起回到Asgard，选择和Thanos说再见。”

“没有……我没打算抛下Thanos……”

“一旦你恢复记忆，就会和Thanos分道扬镳。是他的自尊不允许，与其被你挥别，他宁愿先一步抛弃你。”

“是……这样的吗？”少年一时间被搞混了，他显得更加困惑了，但Thor用非常坚定的声音确认道：“就是这样，Loki，你应该对自己有点信心，你充满魅力，值得被爱。”Thor顿了顿，又补充道：“你很重要。”接下来，Loki似懂非懂地被Thor捧着脸，那片澄澈的冰蓝色忽然像是沉淀了下来一样，变得黝黯晦涩，Thor舔了舔嘴唇，这让他看上去有些紧张：“现在，轮到我问你了。”

“什么？”

“如果让你就此失去Thanos，你还愿意跟我回Asgard找回记忆吗？”

“那是属于我的一部分，不管它会带来什么，我都不会逃避。”少年定定地望着Thor：“但我也不会失去Thanos，因为现在的我也不会消失，Thanos会永远留在这。”他点了点心脏的地方，终于笑了起来。

Thor深吸一口气，忽然俯身压住了Loki。

“Thor？”

“我呢？”雷神叼住少年的耳垂。

“什么？”

“我在哪？”他用牙齿在软肉上研磨。

“啊？”

“住在这儿的那家伙，”雷神按住少年的心口，暧昧地抚弄：“你也愿意和他做这种事吗？”

“我不知道……那个……”

“不准想象！”雷神愤怒地咬了一口少年的下巴尖。

“你生气了？”

“没有！”

“是你逼我谈Thanos的……”Loki躲避着Thor滚烫的嘴唇：“你说你的爱没那么狭隘……”

“我错了。”

“啊？”

“我的爱，”雷神一口咬住了Loki的喉结，单手从他的后腰探了下去：“就是这么狭隘。”

Chapter 33．

少年嘴上抗拒着，乳粒和肉茎却都随着Thor的亲吻立了起来，Thor的笑声立刻钻进他的耳窝：“真是不禁逗——”调侃之间，Thor的手指已经探向Loki的臀缝，指尖轻轻压揉着他紧致的穴口：“这里还疼吗？”

毕竟这副身体只有17岁，Sakaar那场淋漓性事让Loki的小穴红肿了好几天。开始是Thor帮他上药，但刚被开苞的少年太过敏感，被Thor戳硬了几次，就死活不让他代劳了，所以Thor也不知道那里到底有没有消肿。

他尝试着把手指挤入一些。  
今天Loki自己上过药了，小穴里是滑腻而柔软的，这让Thor松了口气，却并未就此抽出手指，反而一点点探进去。

“Nooooo…”少年的声音软绵绵的，像煮开了的牛奶，咕嘟咕嘟冒着香喷喷的泡沫，随着敏感的内壁被刮搔，他别扭又甜腻的咕哝声，像是往滚开的牛奶里丢了整整一只糖罐子。

“骗子……”Thor衔住少年的耳垂，鼻尖亲昵地蹭着他软软的耳轮，扶在少年腰侧的手掌轻轻摩挲着，掌心下这会儿起了一层小鸡皮疙瘩：“你喜欢的。”Thor舔湿Loki耳后那一小块敏感的肌肤，笃定地拆穿他：“你喜欢我碰你吧？小色鬼！”

青春期的荷尔蒙是骗不得人的。

Thor记得自己像Loki这么大时，每天早上都会一柱擎天的醒来，血气方刚的劲头，就算对着一只枕头也能发泄一番。那是一段荒唐又恣意的时光，他甚至会在Fandral的怂恿下，去偷看女神们洗澡，或者求着Loki用魔法把女神的画像脱个精光。  
当然，他的好弟弟严于律己，从不会跟着他们去做那些丢脸的事，更别提答应这种下流的请求。但他也不会什么都不做，他会戏弄自己，直接把神域的大王子变成彻彻底底的女人，让他自己对着镜子去发情……

Loki难道就不会有欲望吗？他的弟弟发起情来又是怎样一种光景？

Thor说不清，这些问题是从什么时候开始，从单纯的埋怨变成了好奇，再成为幻想……就像他也说不清，兄弟之情是什么时候发酵成了爱情一样。

“你喜欢接吻。”Thor捏着少年的下巴，用拇指按摩着他的下唇，他弟弟的嘴唇总是那么单薄，不高兴的时候就索性全藏起来，让嘴巴抿成一条冷冰冰的线，但他的嘴唇又是那么诱人，冰凉、柔软、容易充血而变得殷红不已……Thor低头封住少年的嘴巴，小心地吸吮他的唇瓣，似乎这样吮吸下去，这两薄唇就能日渐丰润起来，那样的话……从唇下倾吐出话也许就能不那么凉薄。

如果这真的是最后一次，他们两个能真正敞开心扉说话。那这也将是最后一次，他可以这样顺利地拥抱着Loki，吻他、安抚他、疼爱他，并一一确认，他的弟弟也确实喜欢被他做这种事。

少年欲拒还迎的舌头缠上来，喉咙里发出小猫一般的柔软哼喃，他本是推抵的手掌慢慢变成两只小爪子，指尖化作爪钩扒住Thor皮肤，当他们彼此的身体终于得以紧紧相贴，发情的小猫开始撒娇地扭动腰肢，让内裤撑起的小帐篷反复蹭在Thor的下腹上。

他们吻到气息不稳，依旧难舍难分，Thor一边啄吻少年的唇瓣，一边哑声催促：“说你喜欢，Loki。”

“我……”少年微张着鲜红的嘴巴，舌尖探出来去追逐Thor撤开的唇，似乎有某种张力在他们稍稍分离的嘴唇间作用着，把他们又拉向彼此，Thor吮吻了他一下，湿润的嘴唇发出暧昧的响声，但又若即若离地躲闪开，惹得Loki像个丢失了奶嘴的婴儿一样焦急又饥渴：“喜欢……”他攀住Thor的肩：“我喜欢……”他失神地望着Thor眼中迷人的湛蓝：“吻我……Thor…”接着，他如愿得到了一个激烈的吻，Thor用力按着他的后脑，几乎要把他揉进自己身体里。

Thor的吻顺着少年的嘴角依次滑落至下颌、喉结、锁骨，像是给猫科动物顺毛一般细细吮吻，他卷起Loki T恤的下摆，再度含住他的乳头，那里已经硬的像一颗小果子，他用力吸了一会儿，让这一边的乳头和乳晕都比另一侧红肿了一圈。

“别吸了……疼……”Loki挣动着，但睡眠舱里的空间太小，他避无可避，何况后穴还吃着Thor的手指，稍微挣扎一下，就能清晰地感觉到那种异物感，又难受又刺激。

“好了好了，别乱动。”Thor揉了揉Loki的胸部，轻轻含着他的整片乳晕舔舐，被安抚到的少年安静下来，却又耐不住地挺起胸口，让他含进去更多，Thor舔吮着，含糊地问：“喜欢我温柔一点？”

“我不知道……”Loki有些不知所措地抚弄着Thor的金发，被他吸肿的乳头变得更敏感了，柔软的舌头缠上来有些刺痛又……痒痒的，让他非常……有感觉。但Thor并没有照顾这边太久，就转而吻到另一侧，他用舌头在乳晕上打圈，软绵绵的吮吸，弄得Loki很舒服，但又觉得哪里不够，而暴露在温暖空气中的乳尖，像是被烈日灼干的土地一样，火辣辣的，干渴极了。

“等一下……这边还……”Loki耻于开口，尤其当Thor似笑非笑地抬眼看他，双颊顿时烧了起来，他登时闭紧了嘴巴，放任左胸的小红莓寂寞地挺立着，而右边只被某个坏心眼的神祇不痛不痒地舔着。

好难受——

少年咬咬牙，羞怯地拱起胸口，企图悄悄让乳尖蹭上Thor的齿列，但却被那个狡猾的大人稳妥避开，他蹙着眉，只得悄悄吮湿食指，自己去按揉干燥的乳尖——他试图借此引起Thor的注意，但后者却似乎过分专心致志了。

“Thor…”

“嗯？”雷神灼热的鼻息喷在他胸口上，让他微微颤了一下。

“……”Loki觉得自己脸上烫得要融化了，他用力揉了揉难耐的乳尖，小声嘟囔：“那边……已经够了……”

Thor终于舍得离开右边的乳头，那里已经湿润不已，还连着几根暧昧的银丝，他故意不去看Loki试图取悦自己的手指，嘴唇顺着右胸啾啾地往下轻吻着。

“Thor…”Loki再一次呢喃。

“你要什么？说出来。”Thor的舌尖在他肚脐间打转，探进那只浅浅的凹槽里抵弄着，他抬眼注视着少年，这句话已经在他腹中辗转了千年，他说：“你说出来，我就会满足你。”

“我……”Loki灼红了眼角，指尖拉扯着乳粒：“我要你……”

“要我做什么？”

“含住这里……”

“遵命。”Thor欺身过去，终于再度吮住通红的乳粒，少年高高拱起胸脯，立刻发出舒服哼哼声，Thor抓起他的手腕，让他自己捏住另一边，怂恿着：“这边，你自己来。”他说着，手指也在他体内按揉起来。

“唔嗯！”Loki被刺激得腰直打颤，食指和中指下意识夹住乳头扯弄着，那里已满是Thor的唾液，忽然一阵针刺般的麻痹感顺着乳尖蔓延上他整片左胸，惹得Loki“呀”的一声叫出来。

Thor竟然电他！

“混……”骂人的话还没说出来，又是一股电流袭来，这次不仅是乳头，后穴里也一阵酥麻，直接让后半句化成了咿咿呀呀的呻吟，Loki的腰部一阵紧缩，接着腰部以下被密密麻麻的快感袭软，待他从一波儿电流中放松下来，内裤里濡湿了一大片。

“这就射了？”Thor腾出手去摸他的小帐篷，发现Loki的性器还高挺着，只是被刺激得龟头不断溢出精液来，他低笑一声，帮他撸动两把，忽然把手指从他柔软的小穴里抽了出来。

“唔……”Loki因为这个动作浑身发颤，直至手指完全抽离，括约肌不适应地收缩了几下，这让他难耐地并起双腿，肌肉也跟着一下一下收缩，勃起的性器反而更兴奋了。

“先忍耐一下。”Thor亲亲他的心口，双手绕过少年的脖颈，解开他挂在脖子上的皮绳——Frigga的那块宝石一直被Loki佩戴在身上。现下，Thor解下宝石，暂时把它放在舱外，继而按下某个按钮，睡眠舱的盖子合上了：“那宝石，总让我觉得被Frigga盯着。”Thor讪笑一下，随着舱盖完全关上，舱内的光线暗下来，空间也缩小了不少，Thor不得弯曲着身子，像一座拱桥似的罩住Loki，他帮Loki脱掉湿了的内裤丢在床脚，少年粉红色的肉茎高高耸立着，在昏暗的睡眠灯下好像涂了一层蜜。Thor用指尖顺着泛红的龟头往下滑，滑至根部时，用刚刚拴宝石的皮绳绕着肉茎缠了两圈，打了个活结。

“你干什么？”

“让你更舒服。”Thor捏了捏Loki的腰，拉开他企图解开绳结的手：“乖，转身趴好。”

“不要……”少年鼓了鼓嘴，他讨厌看不见Thor。

“那你可别后悔。”Thor勾了一下嘴角，手掌贴着少年细腻的肌肤顺到大腿，捋着腿根将两条腿一点点推起，Loki惊呼了一声，Thor已经把他的双腿抗在肩头，并抓过枕头垫高了他的腰。

Loki以为Thor要直接冲进来，慌张地才喊了半个“不”字，Thor却捏着他的屁股继续往上推，直到他双脚无处安放只得踩住流线型的舱盖——睡眠舱内太拥挤了，Loki觉得此刻，自己就像一只蜷缩在卵中的火鸡——这个想象让他想笑，但下一秒，他一点也笑不出来了。因为Thor忽然含住了他的阴茎……

“唔！”Loki脚掌在舱盖上打滑，发出古怪的声音，他心脏一阵狂跳，差点以为自己要把睡眠舱踹开。Alvis不喜欢睡眠舱，他大多在隔壁的休息舱过夜，但也不能保证如果这边出了太大的动静，侏儒先生会直接闯进来……Loki后知后觉地开始紧张，而Thor，他无所顾忌的“兄长”，竟然企图掰开他的臀瓣，继续舔舐后穴。

“不行，Thor！”Loki想要挣扎，却发现自己被卡在舱头无法施展，单是僵持的这几秒，Thor灼热的舌头已经抵进穴口，接着津液的润滑，努力往里推入，随着舌尖一并钻进来的，还有一根手指，指肚不断按揉着里面，似是在寻找着什么，但Loki的所有感官都被Thor又烫又湿又柔软的舌头攫取住，被他舔得浑身激灵，腰眼发酸，高举的双腿都有些打颤：“别舔了……”他咬咬牙，难堪地扭动腰臀：“求你……别……”

Thor并不理睬他，努力地把舌尖探得更深，并不懈地用指尖在里面刮搔按揉，Loki的抗拒声渐渐转变为了求饶，又演化成乱七八糟的哼叫，直至被他按揉到某个硬硬的地方，他的双脚忽然从舱盖滑下来砸落在Thor肩头，后穴里跟着一阵收缩几乎要把他的舌头也绞缠进去。Thor终于放弃了舔舐，转而含住他的阴囊，并用手轻轻撸动起Loki半勃起的肉茎。

“啊啊——哈——”少年的叫声变得又绵又软，喘息声也越来越急促，他的脚跟在Thor肩头的肌肉上不住摩擦，似乎要受不住被按揉敏感点的快感。这是他第二次被Thor开发，身体似乎食髓知味了，并比之前那次更加敏感，Loki恍惚觉得全世界只剩下一根又粗又长的手指，在狠命地艹他。

“啊啊啊……”潮水一样的舒爽侵袭了四肢百骸，Loki里面不断地抽搐着，一股液体从深处分泌而出，这让他羞耻地收缩，并小声呜咽出来。但Thor并没就此放过他，反而趁机把第二根手指插进来，持续刺激敏感点的同时，开始把后穴撑开。舌头也顺着肉茎根部往上舔舐，在胀大冠部嘬了一口。

“唔嗯！”Loki爽得浑身哆嗦，茎身抖了抖，但却射不出来，他艰难地耸了耸腰，粗喘着：“解开绳子……我想射……”

“嘘——”Thor的气息喷薄在少年憋红的阴茎上，继而含住它，吸吮了几下，几滴满溢而出的腥膻精液被他咽下，他转而亲了亲少年一缩一缩的小腹，低声道：“再忍耐一小会儿，就快好了——”说着，第三根和第四根手指一并挤入Loki潮湿又柔软的肉穴——他里面热得厉害，还在持续地收缩着，似乎饥渴极了。

“Thor…”少年的嗓音已经被情欲折磨得沙哑：“好难受……我……忍不住了……唔……想……好想射……”

“知道了，知道了——”Thor亲了亲他一直溢出透明液体的龟头，忽然抽出手指，少年随之发出有些不知所措的惊喘，Thor轻笑一声：“别急……”侧头舔吮了一下他大腿内侧的软肉，继而顺着一条线把他的内侧嫩肉全都舔得湿漉漉的，直到把他的双腿架在肩头一个舒服的位置，Thor褪下裤子，已经憋得发紫的阴茎直接弹出来，硬邦邦地晃了晃，他扶着自己的肉刃顺着Loki的臀缝蹭了两下，立刻惹得少年呻吟起来。

“Loki，”Thor忽然沉声呼唤他的弟弟：“告诉我，是谁要艹你？”

“你……”少年微睁着迷离的双眼，眼角还带着亮晶晶的泪痕，他舔了舔发干的嘴唇，软绵绵地喊他的名字：“Thor…”

“说全了。”Thor摩擦着他的穴口，就是不进去，即便自己已经胀痛。

“是你……Thor……Thor……”少年艰难地张了张嘴，眼角一片绯红：“Thor要艹……”

“我”字还没说出口，就被一声惊喘压在喉咙里，Thor猛地插了进来，肉穴突然被撑开的饱胀感让Loki瞬间张大了嘴巴，除了剧烈喘息，吐不出半个音节，接着Thor的问题还没结束：“你也会让Thanos这样艹你吗？”

Thanos？

Loki脑袋里懵懵的，一时不明白为什么会提起Thanos，Thanos会对他做这种事吗……他完全想象不到……

啪——

随着一声脆响和火辣辣的疼痛，Thor的巴掌甩在他的屁股上，Loki被抽得惊叫了一声，接着又是啪的一下，这一次还带着一小撮电流。

为什么打他？！

少年羞得眼眶通红，刚要发作，体内的肉刃忽然肏动起来，频率不快，但却每一次都准准顶在他最受不了的点上，伴随着抽插，还有扇在臀肉上的巴掌，一下比一下小力，但每一次却又都带着细弱的电流，让他两片屁股都酥酥麻麻的不断抽搐……

简直……又爽……又羞耻……  
他又想射了……

“回答我，Loki，”Thor的声音软下来，似乎带着一丝祈求：“你也会允许Thanos做这种事吗？”他紧紧盯着身下被情欲催熟的少年，看着自己的性器在他身体里抽插着，看着他身上正因为自己而一寸寸泛红，但是……他却依旧觉得心慌。

他嫉妒Thanos。  
他嫉妒他曾收服过那个坠下彩虹桥的Loki，  
他增恨他曾威胁过那个失去人民和亲人的Loki，  
他更愤怒他现在又来蛊惑眼前这个没有记忆的Loki…  
他曾视Loki的嫉恨为过错，但现在，自己反而因为嫉恨吃尽苦头，哪里还是个宽厚仁慈的神呢？

“Loki…”Thor的冲撞越来越快，他的抽打变成了大力的揉捏，他不断掰开Loki的唇瓣，让彼此连接得更紧密：“Loki…”他粗哑地低吼着心尖上的名字，啪啪撞击着少年滚圆的屁股，Loki紧致的肉穴锁得他激爽极了，但他的内心却依旧在疯狂渴求着，多一些，再多一些。

如果眼前的少年能懂得他有多爱他……  
如果他的弟弟肯正视他有多爱他……

“绳……绳子……”Loki被干得泪眼泛滥，不知道是第二次身体已经习惯，还是绑住肉棒的那根绳子让快感堆积，他此刻几乎要被Thor插到崩溃，肉穴被顶撞到爽翻，但前面却持续射不出来让他快死掉了……也许Thor真的在生气，也许他在惩罚他对Thanos的留恋……Loki脑子里闪过乱七八糟的猜想，但任何杂乱的思绪都无法在脑海里停留超过一秒，因为下一秒，当Thor的肉棒再次顶到最深处，他的大脑瞬间又是一片空白。

“Thor… 我——”Loki想回答Thor的问题，但大脑根本没有余裕去思考其他东西，他无法让Thanos的名字在思绪里停留，也无法让他的形象出现在想象中，此时此刻，他满脑子只有Thor，他赤裸的身体，紧实的肌肉，皮肤上的汗珠，额角的青筋，湛蓝色的眼眸，他粗长的肉茎，腥膻的精液，性感的喘息，压抑的闷哼，以及快要干死他的冲撞！

“我要……啊嗯……”他失控地抽泣了两声，肉穴里忽然分泌出一股股热液，诡异的失禁感让他抓紧了床单，浑身激烈颤抖，这时候，Thor终于扯开了该死的绳扣，他的身子猛然弓起，阴茎剧烈地弹动了几下，像是要坏掉似的，喷出大量白浊的精液，高潮带来的恍惚让他完全迷失，好一会儿才回过神来。

Thor还在他体内硬着，但却不再动，他抱紧他，身体紧绷，过分剧烈的喘息声惹得Loki半边脸都烧红了，Thor搂着他发出难耐的喟叹，肉茎在他的后穴里抽搐了几下，一股热烫的精液注入进去，他却没完全软下来。

“你先出去，我受不了了……”高潮的余韵退去后，身体里的异物感突然变得异常强烈，甚至带来一阵阵窒息和作呕，Loki挣扎了一下，但Thor却坚持用高热的身体裹着他，并讨好地挑逗着他耳后的敏感带。

“相信我，你会舒服的。”Thor从耳际吻到Loki唇上，和他接了一个湿乎乎的吻，并不懈地用龟头温柔研磨他的G点：“刚才我没让你爽到吗？”

“我……喜欢……”少年垂眸承认。

“再说一次。”Thor心头一动，语气的温柔连自己都吓了一跳，他托起Loki的脸，让他看着自己：“你喜欢什么？”

“喜欢……和你交配……”Loki的后穴已经有些麻木，只觉得被Thor巨大的肉棒顶得闷胀，舒服的感觉渐渐消散，他本该把还在折磨自己的东西挤出去，此刻却在Thor窒暖的怀抱里，不想动弹，他搂紧Thor的脖子，向他索吻，任由他侵犯自己的口腔和喉咙深处，以此缓解肉穴的不舒服，Thor在亲吻的间歇，含糊不清地追问他：“还有呢？”

还有呢……  
还有，你的怀抱很暖，我喜欢。你的声音很温柔，我喜欢。你的手掌很宽，我喜欢。你的蓝眼睛很美，我也喜欢。  
还有，能做你的弟弟，能和你一辈子都在一起，我最喜欢了。

“喜欢我吗？”Thor含着他的嘴唇，声音在他唇畔震颤。

喜欢你……

Loki望向Thor，他的蓝眼睛像一片潮湿的海域，把自己一寸一寸吞没进去。

“你想要我喜欢你吗？”

Thor忽然笑了一下，低头把他吻住，他的吻太过温柔了，似乎把自己的嘴唇当做即将融化的雪花一样呵护着。接着，他再一次拥紧自己，覆在自己耳边，低语着：“不，my brother，我想你爱我，”Thor顿了顿：“想得快疯了……”

他似乎不需要自己回应，说完，忽然开始了新一轮的肏动，Loki闷哼几声，本来已经虚软的身体，忽然又产生第二轮快感，而这一次，显然比经过漫长前戏迎才迎来的第一次高潮要猝不及防，却又更加的……

“啊……怎么会……Thor，等……”Loki已经完全绵软的双腿无力地从Thor肩头滑落下来，这使得他淫荡地对着Thor敞开双腿，任由Thor握着他的脚踝，快速在他身体里抽插，后穴早已湿的一塌糊涂，抽插的扑哧声更加淫乱，性器也随着敏感点被狠狠顶撞再次抬了头，Loki呜咽着，羞耻得浑身都红了。

“我说了，你会更舒服的——”Thor的嗓子沙哑不已，就像是在锅子里反复翻炒的沙砾，他粗喘着，闷哼着，一记一记，发狠地艹着Loki湿润柔软的骚穴，他里面正不断抽搐着，有节奏地夹紧他，爽得每次都要把持不住精关，但Thor知道，他的弟弟还会让他更爽：“Loki，告诉我，我干得你爽吗？”

“啊啊——啊哈——”少年已经被艹得说不出话，只要张开嘴，就只能发出甜到发浪的淫叫，生理性的眼泪像开了闸一样稀里哗啦地涌出，他浑身都萦着一层亮晶晶的细汗，发丝缠绕在绯红的脸颊上也顾不得拨开，一双手除了难耐地揪紧床单，根本无所适从。

“自己扶着腿。”Thor火钳一样的手掌抓起少年的手腕，被情欲侵占的Loki此刻已经任人摆布，乖乖扶住自己的腿弯，双腿呈M形敞开着，他甚至梗着腰，下意识地配合着Thor把屁股送上去，他们交媾的地方，淫液泛滥到往下低落，但Loki的身体里还被不断刺激着分泌出液体来。

“爽到说不出话了吗？”Thor在啪啪声中，捏住他的两颗乳粒，拉扯着。

“啊嗯——爽……爽得……快死了……”

“嘶——”Thor被他猛地绞紧，下腹一阵紧缩。

“再……再深一点……再用力……干我……我要……”少年已经完全失控，他显然不知道自己在喊什么，但浪荡的话却不经大脑地从甜腻的嘴巴里流淌出来：“那里……好爽……别停下来……”

“嘘——”Thor皱紧眉，俯身稳住这张要命的嘴，但甜美的呻吟还是从他们唇舌的缝隙泄露出来，浪得他几次都要被Loki喊射。

但还不够。

一丝电流顺着Thor的指尖爬满少年全身，接着少年浑身都激颤起来，他抓狂地浪叫着，声音又哑又骚，手指狠狠捏进自己的腿肉，脚趾也全部蜷缩了起来，通红的皮肤毫无征兆地一寸寸染上诡异的淡蓝色，等到Thor反应过来，他身下压着的已经是一只发情的霜巨人，泛滥的眼泪从他殷红的眼睛里涌出，浑身的金色花纹都在微微闪光。

Thor愣住了。

蓝色的小巨人却全然不知发生了什么，一边哼叫呜咽，一边浑身打颤，后穴也一瞬间变得更加柔软，更加缠人，Thor被他紧致地包裹着，深深顶了一记，前列腺的位置忽然变软了，像女人的阴唇一样吸住他。

“呃——嗯！”Thor被突如其来的刺激爽到，鼠蹊一阵阵悸动，忽然小霜巨人的肉穴也开始剧烈收缩，像是要把他吃进去一样，Thor嘶叫一声，发现Loki终于耐不住，再一次被他艹射，滚烫的精液射在他们两人的肚子上，Loki又发出一连串让人面红耳赤的淫叫。

“该死——”雷神低声咒骂，低吼着，又发起一轮快速的冲撞，Loki绞得他爽极，随着抽插的顶弄和摩擦，一股股精液激射而出，系数灌注进他弟弟淫乱的肉穴。

“唔嗯……”Loki被烫得浑身发抖，舒爽到每一个毛孔都酸掉，他感觉Thor那根巨大的肉棒在他体内射了好久才慢慢滑出去，而自己肚子里好像满满的，都是Thor的精液，这让他羞赧地想要把脸埋在床褥里，但Thor捧起他的脸和他黏糊糊地吻在了一起。

他的手指再一次戳进Loki已经松软的肉穴。

“不要了……我真的不行……”少年委委屈屈地抽噎起来。

“傻瓜，我帮你把精液导出去，”Thor失笑地亲吻他：“你又不是女人，肚子里满满都是我的东西，会痛的。”

“……”小霜巨人冰蓝色的脸是不会泛红的，但他身上的花纹因为害羞，变得更加明显了。

Thor勾着穴口，感觉自己的精液顺着手指淌个不停，耐不住心悸低头吻着Loki脸上漂亮的纹路：“你可真美……”他发自内心地称赞。

“你才是……”小霜巨人闷闷地嘟囔着，就在Thor发愣的功夫，他忽然主动亲了Thor一下，继而躺回床上，把脸转向一侧，似乎是在不好意思：“我……我想我……还挺喜欢你的。”少年声音越来越小。

Thor更加惊愕了，他凑近Loki耳边，霜巨人的情绪要比神更好懂，他浑身的花纹都随着情绪闪烁不已，他凑得越近，便闪动得越厉害，惹得Thor的心，也像个青葱少年一样砰砰狂跳。

如果Loki所说的是他期盼的那种喜欢，这只小霜巨人就会因为这种喜欢而羞怯不已，害臊不已……

“再说一次，Loki。”Thor覆在他耳边，他忽然发现小霜巨人的耳垂上也有一颗圆形的花纹，像个可爱的小耳环，他轻轻吻了一下，立刻惹得小霜巨人一颤。

“不说了，我好累……”他嘟囔着想要扯个被子罩住自己。

Thor笑起来：“你总得起来洗澡。”

“不要……我好累……”

Thor叹了口气，无奈地望着眼前蓝色的躯体，也许，他确实把自己的弟弟累坏了。Thor轻轻把被子罩在赤裸的小霜巨人身上，决定还是暂时别拆穿他被自己艹到变蓝这件事了。

Chapter 34

一场激烈的情事之后，Thor本打算抱着他蓝色的弟弟好好睡上一觉，却被一阵突兀的敲击声打乱了计划。

“Hey，两位Asgardian，我知道你们现在很忙，不过……呃，我觉得最好谁能出来看看。”

看来，这位不速之客只能是他们的侏儒朋友了。

Thor匆忙套上衣服从睡眠舱里钻出来，Alvis在他面前嫌弃地皱着鼻子“啧”了一声，继而指了指正在地上发光的绿色宝石：“我不得不说，这可真是个宝贝……”

“我看得出来。”Thor弯腰把Frigga的宝石捡起来，托在掌心细细摩挲，在他看来，这颗石头无异于Frigga的心脏：“这是无价之宝。”

“不，你不懂，Thor.”侏儒灰褐色的眼睛里倒映着幽绿色的宝石之光，他整张脸皱缩着，看上去有些贪婪，树枝一般嶙峋的手指在空气中描摹着宝石的形状，Alvis的声音变得沙哑而尖锐：“这来源于《神约书》的记载……”

Thor挑起眉，他小时候听过很多有关侏儒的笑话，人们常说，当一只侏儒说起故事来，没个三天三夜它是不会闭嘴的。他笑了笑，倚靠在睡眠舱上，微微歪头，等待Alvis说下去。

事实上，侏儒才是九界之中最长寿的一族，它们的寿命甚至是神域人的2-3倍，这让这些小矮人们更喜欢记载历史，他们用灵巧纤细的手指在岩石上篆刻下优美的文字，同时也把那些故事和传说印刻在了小脑袋里。  
而Alvis活了几千岁了，它知道的事情，比他那只神奇口袋里能掏出来的东西可多得多。

“这一切，源自于众神之母Frigga的一个噩梦。”侏儒开始了它的讲述：“Frigga曾在孕育她的第一个子嗣时梦到这位尚未出世的王子，他生命之火已经熄灭了……她为此担惊受怕，于是下令要求这世上万物都发誓说不会伤害她的孩子，神明、动物、森林、岩石，乃至溪流，所有生灵都起了誓，发誓将深爱并永远拥护他们未来的王子殿下。”

“这个王子，是我？”

“当然是你，尊贵的神域之王。”侏儒略微行了个颔首礼，但他的故事远没有讲完：“时光荏苒，一转眼，王子殿下五岁了，天赋异禀的小王子早早学会了骑马，并与伙伴们去密林深处探险，但就在神域边界，一团树根绊住了马蹄，小王子从马背上翻下来，摔断了胳膊。”

“这我记得。”Thor笑笑，回忆童年往事总让他忍俊不禁。

他当然记得自己头一次摔断了骨头的情景，那时候Loki还是个小婴儿，他曾因为金宫上上下下都围着自己，而吃醋大哭——他的弟弟从那时候就知道嫉妒了。

“那棵树呢？你还记得吗？”

“什么？”Thor一愣。

“那棵小树叫做槲寄生，它们只生长在神域边界，是一种非常稀有，非常矮小的植物。也正是因为如此，它们当年也没有听到神后的命令，未曾发誓。你受伤之后，你的父亲Odin便下令烧光了所有的槲寄生树，以确保这世上没有什么能伤害到他们未来的王储。”

“等一下——”Thor忍不住打断Alvis：“你说的这些，和这颗宝石有什么关系？”

“这颗宝石里，用魔法封存了一颗槲寄生的种子。”

“为什么？”

“也许神后一开始只是出于对生命的怜悯，但是现在……”

“现在怎么了？”

“你不觉得，这是一种提示吗？”侏儒撇撇嘴，摆明了在嘲讽雷神的头脑简单：“神后让众生发誓不伤害她的孩子，但你不是她唯一的孩子。”

“你是说，Hela？”Thor终于理解了Alvis的意思，他再次端详起宝石：“凭这里面的种子，就能伤害到Hela？”那个连雷神之锤都能捏碎的死神？

“你们不仅要伤害她，还得杀死她。”

Thor微微皱眉，嘴上却附和道：“没错……这是将她送回冥界，最快的方法。”

“好了，现在你终于听懂了我的意思，那我们开始吧！”Alvis指了指宝石：“帮我把槲寄生的种子取出来。”

“我？”

“不然呢？谁还能解开Frigga的魔法？”侏儒耸耸肩。

“……”Thor犯难地盯着手里这颗绿宝石，开始后悔他在法术课上为什么要打瞌睡。

这时候，睡眠舱再次打开一条缝，Loki从里面探出一颗小脑袋——他已经恢复了正常肤色，这意味着，少年也发现自己变蓝的事情了。  
Loki没有看Thor，只是盯着Alvis：“让我试试吧？”

“怎么？你是在征求我的意见吗？！小邪神竟然在询问我吗？”侏儒吃惊地瞪着眼睛：“可是……话说……宝石在你哥哥手上呢……”

“Loki，”Thor一边把宝石递过去，一边把舱盖完全打开，顺便检查了一下他的弟弟有没有穿戴整齐，并最终把手搭在Loki的肩头，揉了揉：“别勉强。”

“……”少年的耳根迅速蹿红，可爱到让人想咬一口，他垂着头，还是没去看Thor，心里有一股莫名的紧张，他知道这不是因为眼下这个“魔法测试”，而是全部源自于拖着宝石的这个大块头——自己此刻浑身发热发软的罪魁祸首。

Loki把指尖伸向宝石。

事实上，他根本不知道要怎么使用魔法，但不知为什么，眼前这团绿色的光焰让他觉得异常熟稔，直至指尖触摸到冰凉的宝石表面，他完全没念什么咒语，但石头却像融化了一样，将他的手指渐渐吸附进去。就在这时，Thor抓住了他的手腕，抓得很紧。

“我没事，它们……”Loki抬起头，他终于和Thor视线接触到，就在这瞬息之间，Loki突然发觉，对方眼睛里那片海蓝色原来是那么清澈美丽，似乎多看一会儿就会窒息，他张了张嘴，有点舌头打结，Thor手心的热度正烫得他手腕发软：“它们，很温柔的。”少年迅速结束了发言，再次垂下头。

“松开手。”乌黑的发顶之下，传来一句小声的央求。

Thor险些一把拽过他过于可爱的弟弟狠狠亲上一口。

而就在雷神被情窦初开的少年撩动心弦的功夫，少年的手指已经完全进入宝石正中，槲寄生的种子和他的指肚接触的瞬间，一颗鲜嫩的小芽钻了出来，紧接着，随着少年抽回手指，一连串的枝芽蜿蜒穿过宝石，绿色晶体中延展出裂纹，当指尖带着一小簇荧绿光焰彻底离开宝石，绿宝石一声脆响碎成几块，在碎片之间，立起一颗刚刚发芽的幼小树苗。

这一切发生得太过突然，却又仿佛合情合理。Thor若有所思地望着有些紧张的少年，心底竟然漫起一股暖潮——或许从在那颗双子星上重遇Frigga开始，就已经注定了，Loki才是打开神后宝石的钥匙。

Thor释然地笑起来，他把掌心托向Loki，让他指尖轻触槲寄生的芽叶：“母亲留给你一把利剑，这将是一把所向披靡，连你我都能捅穿的武器。”

“我不会伤害你的！”Loki慌张收回手指，惶急地看向Thor，却发现他的哥哥笑得很温柔。

“我知道，Loki。”Thor转而把树苗交给Alvis——这位工匠必定有办法让一颗幼苗变成世上最锋利的武器：“我们都知道。”

他的弟弟不会再伤害他。  
他和Frigga都对此深信不疑。  
待到这颗槲寄生真正成为王子的宝剑，Asgard的新王将亲自为他加冕。

*  
当“复仇者号”终于抵达Asgard上空，曾经的两位神嗣都已拥有了各自的武器。  
重生的“雷神之锤”是一把战斧，用Odin之星打造的它，拥有着远胜Mjolnir的破坏力和无坚不摧的坚韧；而Loki的新武器却不是邪神擅长的短刃，而是一柄长弓。Alvis称之为Mystletainn，在精灵语中是“不详”的意思。侏儒在箭矢上施加了古老的咒语，每一根离弦之箭都会射中目标，同时也将飞掷回主人手中。

“这就是……Asgard？”Loki站在视窗前，所谓的神域已经被一片火海吞噬，他甚至看不到Thor口中那座金宫的轮廓，只能远远望到一只烈火熊熊的影子，它长着恶魔一样的犄角，火舌组成了它巨大的身躯，而浓浓硝烟是它笨重的影子……

Thor静静凝望着面目全非的故土，火焰已经将天空烧成了黯淡的灰黄色：“这是诸神黄昏。”他握紧战斧，就像一名古老的维京战士，脚步坚定地走向投放舱，他的靴子在甲板上蹡蹡作响，Thor一拳砸开按钮，随着舱门打开，狂风和热浪席卷而来，火星溅落在他的战甲上又瞬间熄灭，他抡起战斧，在滚滚火海中一一确认着位置——彩虹桥、雾霭河、英灵殿、闪电宫……这固然是他的故土，却已不是他的Asgard。

“Loki！看紧了！”Thor呼喝一声，忽然冲出飞船，有如一只低飞的猎鹰掠过火海，继而猛地一头扎入烈焰之中。

紧随其后冲出舱门的是一只巨龙，Nidhogg发出尖锐的叫声，在空中鼓动它的双翼，Alivs和Loki一前一后骑坐在巨龙的后颈上，老侏儒的嘴里叼着一只短笛，怪异的笛声从他口中响起，巨龙像被御蛇人操控的毒蛇一样，乖巧地在飞船附近盘旋。

“雷神是怎么弄到这个好东西的？”Alvis含着金色的小笛子，对这东西赞叹不已：“这可是驯龙人的号角……”

“他说他有个擅长驯龙的朋友。”Loki紧盯着Thor扎进的位置，不太想分心和Alvis说话，直到他听见侏儒口中吐出一个陌生的词。

“Vanaheim?”侏儒嘟囔着：“龙的故乡……我记得Asgard有个来自那地方的战士，好像叫……”

“Thor！”就在这时候，雷神再次从火舌中飞冲而出，Loki指着他冲出的位置，那里此刻变成了一只焦黑的空洞：“就是那里！Alivs！Hela被关押的地方！”

随着Thor转向火巨人那边飞去，Alvis吹响长哨，巨龙载着他们，同时向着那只黑洞俯冲。

Chapter 35.

巨龙的翼麟在永恒之火的光焰下泛起铸铁一般的光泽，Loki迎着扑面袭来的热浪弯弓搭箭，槲寄生之箭簌然飞窜出去，箭头萦绕着冰蓝色的微光，有如一枚窄长的冰刃破空而掷，空气中喧嚣的火星顷刻间化作点点碎冰，它们随飞箭旋绕，像是流星拖曳出扇形的长尾，在白热的半空中细细闪光。  
冰箭飞掠过跳跃的火舌，灼焰立即化为层层叠叠的冰峭，高耸的峭壁之间留出一道狭窄的峡谷，飞龙紧随冰箭，侧翼俯冲进去，峭壁在他们身后簌簌剥落，Loki回头望去，他们的来路已经被复燃的火舌吞没。

“就在前面！”Alvis指着峡谷尽头的一团火光，被施以冰魔法的槲寄生之箭未能将这团火焰之心也化作寒冰，它失败而返，带着灼人的高热，回到Loki的箭筒。此刻，他们已飞到那团火焰近前，这是一只用烈火铸成的牢笼，在高窜着火苗的牢栏后，死亡女神Hela正站在那。她翠绿色的战甲已经被烧毁得破败不堪，裸露出的皮肤上全是烧伤的痕迹，她面容枯憔，长发凌乱，但冰绿色的眼眸却依旧闪着犀利之光。

“好久不见啊，My little brother.”Hela露出一抹冰冷的笑意：“怎么？我们的另一个兄弟去哪了？”

“我是来释放你的，my sister.”龙背上的少年眯起双眼，流露出一丝阴翳而诡谲的神色，这本不该是这张年轻的脸上该有的表情，但当每一寸肌肉邪恶地牵起，一切就像是早已上演过无数次那样简单。

邪神，Loki。  
少年努力按照计划扮演好这个角色。

“我从不屑与那位雷神为伍，我们才是更合拍的姐弟，不是么？”少年笑起来，金色的鹿角头盔映出对面的火光，黑发和墨绿色的斗篷一并飘扬，他压低了嗓音，让翠柏色的眼仁里泛出贪婪的光芒：“我们联手，创造新秩序，你喜欢杀戮，我喜欢统治，这不是正合适吗？”

“凭你？释放我？”

“Thor正在为了夺回Asgard和火巨人战斗，永痕之火的力量会因此被削弱，这样一来，我们就能合力打开这扇门。”

Hela将信将疑地将手伸向火笼，黑色的魔法光焰笼罩上火舌，但很快她的手心被一簇火苗舔舐，冒起黑烟，死神吃痛收回手掌，冷冷瞪着Loki，一语双关地咒骂：“God of mischief.”

Loki笑了笑：“Be patient, my sister.”他说着转头望着身后，火舌正逐步融化他的冰层，Loki当即取出箭矢射退火苗：“我们得给Thor一点时间。”他喃喃着，眼见着槲寄生之箭飞逝而去，静待片刻，等着某个信号——他和Thor约定好，Thor提醒他火巨人的力量已经匮乏的信号。

但信号迟迟不来。

“看来，Thor让我们失望了。”Hela冷笑一声：“你真的指望他能击败火巨人？他连我都打不过！”

Loki皱起眉。  
这有些不对头。

这当然不对头。  
此时此刻的Thor正面临着比火巨人更加棘手的对手。

就在Thor将雷霆战斧劈向永恒火种中Surtur的头骨时，Asgard的天空被庇护者II号的阴影笼罩住了。当Thor冲出金宫残垣，星舰的炮口已经充能完毕，随时准备发起一波扫射。Thor忙把战斧掷向炮筒，带着电光的斧刃即刻将炮口击烂，但装载完毕的高能炮已经轰击出灼眼的射线，Thor见识过这东西的威力，Sakaar曾因此付之一炬。但早已来不及阻止了，随着能量团在火海中炸开，Thor眼睁睁看着一片片土地在他面前溃毁一样下沉……

灭霸竟然想用毁灭Asgard的方式找出世界树的根系！

雷神怒不可遏地飞向星舰，而被激怒的神远不止他一个，火巨人庞大的身躯先一步笼罩住庇护者II号，他烧起火苗的拳头轰然将星舰击出一只瘪陷的坑洞，并成功将星舰的火力引向自己。就在这时，Thor发现一只小型战机从星舰下飞出，朝着神花园的方向行驶而去，他立刻紧随其后，并招引雷霆之力轰击上那只战机。

战机一个回旋，反向朝着Thor攻击起来。紧接着，Thor听见灭霸那个能操控大脑的手下的声音：“我们只是来取世界之树。”

“你们的取法会毁了Asgard！”

“这地方已经毁了，雷神。”

“但Loki还在火舌底下！”Thor躲避着炮火冲向战机尾翼，一把将一片翼板生拆下来：“Thanos，你想让他也给Asgard陪葬吗！”

“与其浪费时间阻止我们，不如赶紧去救你弟弟。”灭霸始终没有回应Thor，只是超巨星在用心灵传输与他周旋：“庇护者II号不会停止光子炮轰炸，世界之树深埋在地底下。”

“不！”Thor又拆下一片翼板，战机开始剧烈晃动，他的手臂被推动器的火焰灼伤了，但这并不重要：“炸开兀尔德之泉，泉水枯竭，世界之树的根系就会露出来！”随着这声急吼，雷神一斧劈裂战机的顶部，直接生闯进去，跳落在超巨星身边，面对着灭霸，怒目而视：“给星舰下命令，停止攻击，我带你们去泉水边着陆。”

“何必这么麻烦。”灭霸终于开口，他的声音比他们上次相见沙哑了不少，但他的眼睛还是一样毫无感情。Thor看着这个“屠杀者”丑陋的脸，之前在复仇者号上安慰过Loki的那些话，此刻化作火舌烧灼着他全身，他攥紧拳头，胸中再一次升起杀意，Thor咬着牙，替他雏稚的弟弟问他：“你救他，到底为了什么？”

“难道是因为愧疚吗？”曾经的宇宙王者轻蔑不已，他哼笑着，那鄙夷的眼神似乎想把所有善意的猜测都碾碎，他为什么会救一个背叛过他的不利手下？他又怎会做这种蠢事！

“我并未救过他。”灭霸冷声撇清，似乎在避着什么嫌恶污龊的事：“是那个Asgardian自己重生的。”他轻哼一声：“我不杀他，只为得到他的再生之力。现在我知道了，那是世界之树的力量。”灭霸顿了顿，忽而残酷地盯着Thor：“所以，你弟弟，对我而言，只是一只自生自灭的虫子了。”

雷神的斧头顷刻劈向出言不逊的男人，灭霸单手挡住斧刃，一拳将曾经的手下败将击飞出战机，战机的装甲壁上顷刻破了一只大洞，这让他们飞速朝火海里坠去。灭霸踉跄了一下，过度的消耗让他疲惫不已，方才挡住利刃的掌心淌下鲜血——这是以前绝不可能在他身上发生的事情，他坚忍的皮肤曾可抵挡一切物理伤害。

“Master！”超巨星稳住战机，担忧地望向她的主人，病菌的快速扩散已经让这位神一样的男人越发苍老，她垂下眼帘，忍住心中不该产生的情绪——她和灭霸心灵共鸣，她绝不能……让他也感受到自己的……同情：“我们要坠毁了。”超巨星沉声道：“也许，如果您愿意的话……我们暂且先炸毁这里的泉水之井，让泉水浇熄永恒之火，方便我们迫降。”

灭霸沉默片刻，哑声吐出了一个“好”字。

*

Loki因为迟迟得不到信号心焦不已，Thor告诉他，只要将Surtur的头骨从永恒之火中取出，火巨人的力量就会立刻被削弱，这耽搁不了太久。但眼下，他已经射出三只箭逼退火舌，却还未得到Thor的提示。

但火舌逼近的频率却开始降低了。

Loki纠结着自己还要不要等下去。

“为什么要再次背叛Thor？之前你们不是还并肩作战吗？”Loki身后传来死亡女神轻鄙的质疑：“别跟我耍什么阴谋，即便是此刻的我，杀死你也绰绰有余。”

再次背叛？

Loki有些在意Hela使用的字眼，他曾经背叛过Thor吗？

就在这时，反转的箭回射而来，这一次，Loki并未察觉到那股被火舌吞没过的热浪，这说明永恒之火的力量的确被削弱了，他眼眸一滞，忽而怒吼道：“谁愿屈尊做他的影子！”  
话音一落，Loki猛地俯身侧闪，随着巨龙鼓动羽翼，那只飞箭猛然射穿烈火牢笼，被警觉的Hela一手握住。

“果然……你们想杀我？”死亡女神大笑一声，即刻便要像当初捏碎锤子一样，在他这位little brother面前折断箭矢，世界之树制成的箭身发出脆弱的一响，但出乎Hela的意料，箭簇却并未停止偷袭，它就像它的主人一样爱玩把戏，在箭身断裂的一瞬射中了她的心脏。

无数根黑色利剑顷刻从死亡女神身体里迸射向Loki，后者操驭巨龙飞身退避，Hela一边回击一边低头看向染血的心口，伤口并未像往常那样迅速愈合，她终于嗅到了一丝死亡的气息：“这是什么武器……”死神发出难以置信的低吼。

“槲寄生之箭。”矮人尖锐的声音响起：“九界唯一的，弑神之法。”

“Trickster！”Hela怒吼着，利剑愈发密集地向着Loki侵袭而去，但Nidhogg的翼鳞几乎刀枪不入，它在笛声的命令下护住主人，飞快冲出冰峭峡谷，Hela暴怒的吼声还在追随着他们：“Trickster！你真以为可以与他并肩作战？What god of you！低贱的霜怪物——他迟早也会像他那个冷血的父亲抛弃我一样——抛弃你这个怪物！”

“……”Loki的身子微微僵硬，侏儒立刻拍拍他的手：“别理她！”

“霜怪物？”淡淡的蓝色开始从少年皮肤上褪去，他迟疑地看向Alvis：“告诉我，那是什么？”

“我……不知道。”侏儒可疑地低下头。

“你不会不知道，Alvis！”

“我觉得……你还是亲自问雷神比较好。”

“我真的是神吗？Alvis？”火舌再次复燃，Loki不得不使用冰魔法逼退火焰，蓝色再次染上他的指尖，这一次，他有些不安地搓了搓手指：“Thor从不会……变蓝……”

“……”Alvis有些艰难地和少年对视，邪神一贯是聪明的，就算变小了，还是一样。他张了张嘴，想要说些什么安抚一下，先战斗要紧，却忽然瞳孔猛地放大。

“Al...”Loki名字刚喊出一个音节，忽然被从火焰中窜出的巨狼一爪子从龙背上划拉下去，接着巨狼的利齿咬住了他的一只手臂，猛地将他拽回熊熊烈火之中。

“小邪神！”侏儒抱紧巨龙的脖子企图追过去，但蹿升的火苗挡住了他们的路，就在这时，他听见雷神远远呼喊他们名字的声音，立刻扬起手臂呼救起来：“Thor，你弟弟被一只浑身冒火的狼给叼走了！”

“Fenris...”侏儒只来得及听清这个名字，急惶惶赶来的雷神就如飞影一样掠过他，直扎进火海里。

Chapter 36.

被巨狼咬断手臂整个人坠入火海那一瞬间，Loki脑海中闪现的第一个念头不是“死定了”，而是“Thor”。  
Thor会来救他吗？他还能见得到Thor吗？他真的是Thor的弟弟吗？  
关于这个名字的祈盼和执念有太多太多，但那一刻，濒临死亡那一刻，他的脑海之中如潮水般翻涌不已的东西却很纯粹，太过纯粹了。  
没有疑问，没有任何的杂念，只有四个字母，三个音节，一个单词。  
Thor  
Thor，Thor，Thor，Thor...  
千千万万次。

Loki的皮肤从淌血的小臂开始渐蓝，冰花自伤口迅速攀爬向怪物的血盆大口，但当霜巨人的身体接触到烈焰，烧灼带来的痛苦让光滑的皮肤顷刻如皲裂的河床一样裂开口子，Loki艰难地发出一阵呻吟，右手手心幻化出一只冰锥，嘶叫着戳入巨狼的咽喉。  
窜火的野兽大吼一声，总算松开他鲜血淋漓的手臂，但他也失去平衡跌入火焰中，Loki用尽最后的法力，用掌心推向火海，一只巨大的冰山自火苗中耸起，Loki狼狈地跌落在山尖的冰丛之中。

巨狼再一次扑向他！  
但有什么比它更快——一道火红的影子如炮火般击中了巨狼，将它掀翻到远处的火焰中，接着，两只飞窜的影子在舞动的火舌间搏斗起来。

“Thor...”Loki艰难撑起身子，想要去助战，但火舌不断地舔舐着冰山，他整个人正随着高速融化的冰层陷入火海中。Loki听见了龙啸声，Alvis正在赶来，但他等不及了，惧热的霜巨人体质正让自己的皮肤迅速失水干瘪，金色的花纹已经变成青黑色，像是某种夺命的诅咒，Loki看到自己皲裂的皮肤正像枯死的树皮一样，不自主地剥落，露出一块块鲜红的血肉，但血肉也很快被灼干，这让他像失血过多一样，浑身无力，头晕目眩。

他要死了吗……

Loki的眼皮有些发沉，他疲惫地眨了眨眼，世界变得一片黑沉后又重现光彩，他看见飞龙的巨翼，看见它身后斗篷飞扬的神，他苦笑着，随着融化的冰山没入火海。

“Loki！”Thor将Fenris笨重的尸体掷入烈火，猛地向自己的弟弟飞去，一同赶来的还有驾驭着Nidhogg的矮人，但他们却只能赶上Loki被火舌吞没的一幕，Thor向着那地方猛冲，绝望地尖吼着：“Nononononono——”

就在他冲向永恒之火的瞬间，天空忽如蝗虫过境一般，黑压压的被一片战机覆盖，紧接着，炮火如雨水般袭向大地，Thor此刻已顾不得许多，枪林弹雨也无法让他减速，他拼了命地冲入火焰，火舌凶狠舔舐向他的皮肤，但皮肉之苦远不及心口无尽的痛楚和恐慌。

他不能再失去Loki一次。  
绝不能……

就在这时，似有神助……汹涌的水浪忽然从火焰根部翻涌上来！  
Thor还未反应过来发生了什么，方才的熊熊火海顷刻化作一片小小的浅溪，Loki搁浅在溪水里，周遭竖起一圈自保的冰锥。Thor飞扑过去，伸手想抱起他，却被他满身创口的样子吓到，伸出的手臂轻颤了一下，滞在空中，雷神眼眶一热，低喃了一声弟弟的名字。

“I’m sorry，Loki...”

此时Alvis骑着Nidhogg也在浅溪间着陆，他翻身跳下龙背，掬起一捧溪水，皱了皱鼻子：“这是兀尔德之泉……”侏儒说着环视周遭，火海间赫然出现了一道蜿蜒的水渠，水渠的尽头通向遥远的金宫，泉水自那里引流而来，汇入环绕着Loki的浅溪。他难以置信地抬头望向漫天战机，炮火连绵不绝却不伤他们分毫，炮弹炸落之处，似是为泉水开道，火焰随之被浇熄……

“这……”侏儒有些懵然，不确定地喃喃：“雷神……你让Thursday炸毁了泉井？可我们有这么多战机储备吗……”

回答他的是炮火炸开的轰响以及突然布满天空的雷云中，隆隆不绝的雷声。炮火和闪电交织，残喘的火焰和熄灭后的黑烟纠缠……此刻的Asgard有如战火后的残垣一般，满目疮痍。Alvis叹了口气，他看见远处火舌散去，焦黑色的宫殿残骸在浓浓黑烟之中隐隐现现。

昔日繁华似锦，如今付之一炬。

而这片疮痍的主人，此刻正跪在他唯一无法舍弃的珍宝前，浅浅握住一只伤痕累累的手，把头靠在Loki胸口上，倾听他的心跳声。

“I’m sorry，Loki...”雷神沙哑地喃喃着：“我不该让你独自面对Hela……”

手心里的小手忽然动了一下，少年细弱的手指轻轻勾住了他的，Thor身子僵硬，猛地起身盯着少年的脸，眼睑缓缓睁开一条窄缝，里面是一片猩红。少年很累了，他喘着粗气，声音细如蚊蝇：“你信任我，我很高兴……”

“You did it, my brother.”Thor笑笑, 他垂眸亲吻少年的额头：“my warrior,”他以指为剑轻敲少年的肩头：“my hero.”

Loki有些疲惫的闭上眼，但他的手指依旧努力勾着Thor，他翕动嘴唇回应Thor的赞美：“I did it for you.”Thor骤然握紧了他的手，有点疼，但Loki由他握着，也由着他把更用力的吻印在眉心。

“For us.”雷神低沉的声音在他的头腔里嗡鸣，似乎要把us这个词填满他的脑海。

多么温暖的词……但又不是这样。  
从Thanoki到Asgard，他们走过好远好远的路了，远到他不得不和Thanos告别，远到他对眼前这家伙的情感从懵懂走向喜欢，从喜欢再到……爱。但寻找记忆这件事，却并不像情感那样愈发明晰，它总是浮浮沉沉，有时候Loki期盼找回它们，有时候它们又让自己害怕……  
记忆真的重要吗？  
如果可以，Loki宁愿永远停留在这一刻，抓紧Thor的手，吻住他，告诉他——我想，我爱上你了。  
刚刚我那么那么害怕，怕你不来，怕我不能等到你来……原来啊……我并不害怕失去生命，我怕的是失去你啊……  
现在这个Loki爱你。  
不管记忆回来后会有什么变故，不管那个真正的我会对你说什么，就在此刻，这副身体里不完整的灵魂爱你，它全部爱，都是你的。  
但是你爱我，却是因为我从属于那副灵魂，我只能占有你无穷无尽的爱中，一个温柔的角落。

所以——  
Not for us，  
I do it for you

他还想再多说几遍，但伤痛抽干了他全部力气，他只能依偎在雷神温暖的怀里，任由这位强大的天神将他抱起，宣布着他们要离开这了。

他被Thor抱着走向一团泛着金光的空中之门，门的那一边是冥界的巨蛇，它的口中衔着一只水晶球，Thor将手伸向他，水晶球落入他的掌心——那是自己的记忆。

Loki把头靠紧雷神结实的胸膛，耳畔是他有力的心跳声，他很困很困了，但却努力保持清醒，他要记住这颗心为自己搏动的频率，也许等他再次醒来，它的跳动声就不再一样。  
少年努力睁大眼睛，他要再看一眼他们并肩战斗过的地方。永恒之火已经被浇熄，燃着火星的灰烬像一片火红的星河在他们周围漂浮着，他看见远处金宫的残影，最后的火焰为焦黑的建筑镶了一层金边，好似有太阳在金宫之后等待升起——黄昏之后，似有黎明。

Farewell  
他的大个子巨人，他的奴隶，他的Thor，他的神。

Loki在Thor的怀抱里昏睡过去。  
这对雷神来说同样是忐忑的一刻。  
他弟弟的记忆就在自己手中等待被唤醒，而他们之间也许会随着记忆回位再次回到原点。这段日子的心意相通，也会像是自己的一个春梦一样，醒了。  
但他们必须向前走。

“Good job，伙计。”Thor单手抱紧Loki，用手指将仿生眼球取下，作为酬劳喂给Nidhogg，并拍了拍它的头。巨龙抖动龙翼，飞入时空之门，侏儒从百宝袋里翻出一只眼罩，递给了Thor.

“现在我们去哪，雷神？”侏儒挑眉问道。

“是灭霸炸毁了泉井。”Thor固定好眼罩，望向金宫的方向。最后Thanos还是选择了救Loki，虽然他完全搞不懂这个冷血的家伙为什么会这样做，他爱Loki吗？自己虽然这样安慰过Loki，但心底依旧对此难以置信——他认为那家伙根本不会有这种柔软的情感。

但不管怎样，这一切都结束了。

“兀尔德泉流干了，世界之树的根须就会露出来，他们会取走它，整个Asgard都会因此瓦解，所以我们要尽快离开这。”

“神域……要消失了？”侏儒轻声感慨：“就像那个古老的寓言，当毒龙啃断世界之树的根，诸神黄昏就会降临……”

“神域永远不会消失。”Thor笑了一下：“跟我的故土说再见吧，Alvis。”他说着，拽了一下侏儒脖子上的哨子：“还有这个，也埋在这吧，它该和主人长眠在一起。”

“嘿！”侏儒立刻护住哨子：“我总不能跟你白跑一趟，什么也没落着吧！武器库没去成，驯龙哨总得留给我！不过……等一下！你说他的主人在这，难道真的是……”

“Hogun，我的仙宫勇士。”

“好，我以后会用这个名字称呼这把哨子的！”侏儒死死把哨子护在怀里，朝着雷神瞪眼睛。后者无奈地摇了摇头：“随你去吧，但不许拿它交易，这可是英雄的遗物。”

“我保证。”侏儒咧开嘴笑了笑，小心翼翼地擦了擦哨子，收进百宝袋里。这时，他们的复仇者号已经来到两人上空，老侏儒抬头看了一眼，嘟囔了一句：“看来我们也到了该说再见的时候了。”

“你要走了？”

“我对地球可没什么兴趣，那地方太没乐子了。”侏儒耸耸肩：“捎我一程，随便找个Sakaar那样的垃圾星把我放下。”他说着晃了晃百宝袋：“然后把这些战利品卖个好价钱！”

雷神笑着拍了拍这位临时战友的肩膀：“那就——祝你好运。”

这时，复仇者号的舱门已经打开，Thor和Alvis走上船梯，神域的土地随着他们返回飞船，忽然开始下陷。Thor把Loki放回睡眠舱，Alvis用从灭霸那顺回来的营养液为他涂抹伤口，Thor倚靠在睡眠舱上，回望了一眼视窗，轻轻叹了一口气。

“欢迎回来，惊爆点男主，我们下一站是哪？”

Thor将记忆晶球轻轻放在Loki枕边，缓缓回答道：“地球。”

Chapter 37.

Thanoki的雨季，天空总是烟色氤氲，层叠的云霭浓浓淡淡，像是往泡淡的清茶里又丢进一只新的茶包。那里的雨总是绵绵如织，它们从不滂沱，仿佛雨滴也会眷顾那颗太过渺小的星球，细小到猫毛一样的雨水温柔地洒向窗户，外面的景色便像隔了一层毛玻璃一般影影绰绰。

这当然是个梦。  
城堡，小国王的房间，雨季清晨的寒冷，Thanos奇怪品味的毯子，还有这颗星球上特有的、让他安心又舒服的气味。  
Loki已经很久没有闻到这股可称之为“家”的气味了，他不知道要怎样形容这种味道，它完全不香甜也不馥郁，它甚至散发着一股旧毯子在阴湿的雨天早晨霉败的怪味儿，但会让他下意识裹紧这只不怎么干净的小毯子，在里面打个滚儿，就这么再次熟睡过去……  
可是，他不能再睡，有客人来了。

Loki看着站在窗边的年轻男人，他长着一张过分好看的脸——猫眼石一样的眼眸，俊秀的眉峰，高挺的鼻子，纤薄的唇……他柔顺的黑发披散在肩头，抱着双臂，对自己说了一声Hi。

“Hi.”Loki笑了。

“这里总是下雨吗？”男人连偏过头看向窗外的动作都那么优雅，他精致的嘴角调皮地勾了一下：“我小时候总会耍一点把戏，让雨下个不停，他们就不得不取消格斗课，然后某些人就会像个被关在盒子里的蛾子一样到处乱转。”

“我还以为，他才是控制天气的那个。”

“他的臭脾气只会让天气更糟糕。”

“你会喜欢雨天吗？”

“也许吧，”男人笑了笑，一片忽然亮起天光照亮了他的笑靥，翡翠色的眼睛里映出窗外骤然出现的彩虹：“但雨迟早会停的。”他的声音又轻又温柔，就像终于哄睡了敏感的小孩子，想要松一口气，却也不敢太用力吐出来，所以，战战兢兢，似乎怕大声一点就能碰碎了什么。

“Loki，”少年口中吐出自己的名字，这有点怪怪的，所以他试着把这个名字念了两遍，直到它的主人把视线投注过来，少年笑了一下：“我准备好了。”

男人走向他，轻轻揉了一下他的发顶，继而将一个更轻的吻印在他头上，他说，“谢谢”。

谢什么呢？  
少年不懂，但他抬起头，却撞上男人的泪眼，那双眸子像在晨露中挺拔的松针，又脆弱，又坚强。他笑着，所以不是悲伤，但他又哭着，所以也不是快乐。  
是什么呢？

“谢谢，”男人又说了一遍：“你这颗小星星。”

接下来的一切发生的很快，记忆涌入的过程，就像一场过于斑斓的梦，光怪陆离的画面在思绪中倒错，他看见了光，光之中还有光。

无限宝石重回灭霸的右手，灭霸怒目松开了他的脖子。  
光团缓缓坠回每一个神域人体内，他的胸中熊熊的决绝之火熄落回小火苗，灼热的心脏因着Thor这个名字而狂跳。  
宇宙魔方再次回到自己掌心，邪神忍住眼泪，任由哥哥痛苦地对自己说No。  
Asgard的战火熄灭，Thor笑着说“You are late.”  
雷霆万钧，当冰蓝色的眼眸在雷神染血的眼窝里重生，他会心一笑，驾驶飞船驶离彩虹桥。  
他的兄长拍着他的肩膀说“I thought a world of you.”，他的父亲对着他们说：“my sons.”  
他在兄长怀里存活，Frigga避过敌人的匕首，Thor重为他施以枷锁，Frigga在牢狱中叹息说着，你看清了所有人，唯独看不清自己。  
他将尖刀从Thor的腹部抽出，奇瑞塔人重回时空之门，心灵权杖被灭霸取回，他回到彩虹桥重握永恒之枪，向Odin保证，I can do it.  
寒冰之匣在他掌心恢复平静，霜巨人的蓝色淡去，他回到大殿，Odin为Thor贴好肩章。  
霜巨人离开藏宝阁，Thor高举雷神之锤起誓，他握住Frigga的手，对上兄长一个调皮的眨眼。  
小蛇吓坏了侍者，蜜色的美酒重归杯盏，神域的王子们不曾饮酒，弟弟笑看兄长的紧张。  
他们重回红色的帷幕后，Thor以温暖的手掌轻抚他柔软的脖颈，青葱少年微微笑着索吻，并告诉自己的兄长：“I love you，brother.”

I love you, brother.  
如果一切重回最初，时光会不会依然有始无终？

一滴眼泪从Loki沉睡的脸庞滑落，当他再次睁开眼，终于明白了梦中的自己在道谢什么。

他从未有过属于自己的王国，也从未相信过，也会有一颗星星会因为他生命的消失而闪耀。  
那里的雨不会因为雷神的震怒而瓢泼不已，那里的雨过天晴也不只属于喜欢格斗和打猎的那些粗鲁的神，他得以看见最美的彩虹，当斑斓的光温柔地洒向他的脸庞，他知道，Thanoki不会是一个梦。

活在谎言里的王子从未真正拥有过什么。  
但现在，他有了一颗只为他闪烁的星星。

Loki从睡眠舱里站起身，17年的时光短如一瞬，再往回追溯的千年光阴也只比17年久那么一点，但从睡眠舱走到舰长室门口这段距离，却似乎有几光年那么遥远。他握住门把手，血脉在手心里突突跳动，枉有一根邪神的银舌头，他却想不好对Thor的第一句话要说什么。

Your brother is back.  
And...然后呢？

Loki走进来时，Thor正在和Alvis商量着要在哪里把他放下，故意碰响的关门声让两人的交谈戛然而止，Thor猛转过头，只一眼，他就知道自己的弟弟回来了，尽管他依旧是那个17岁的少年，但少年的眼眸却早熟而狡黠，他那双绿眼睛，捉摸不定又若即若离地望着自己，把所有的秘密都藏在一团翠柏色的冷雾里。

“Loki，我不认为你已经康复到了可以稍微走走的程度，你只睡了6个小时。”Thor望着他的弟弟，眼神要远比语气灼热一万倍。这一刻，他不是什么伟大的神祇，甚至都不能算是个撑得住气的王者，他胆怯，在他唯一不能失去的珍宝面前，胆怯地像个呱呱坠地的孩子。

“那足够我想起几个自愈的咒语了。”Loki看上去很好，皮肤光洁，气色红润，就像从未受过伤一样。但这骗不了Thor，早在二十多年前，他的兄长就能一眼看破这些蹩脚的伪装术。Loki也根本没打算骗过他，他只是不愿让那些碍眼的伤口暴露在他们面前，一遍遍提醒他，自己当时有多义无反顾。

“坐下。”Thor催促着自己骄傲的弟弟，并把自己的位置让给他，Loki没拒绝，只是检阅似的调出雷达面板，指尖戳中他们锁定的最终目的地，微微皱了一下眉。

又是地球。

这勾起了不少糟糕的回忆，Loki有时候甚至觉得这地方对他们神域人充满了诅咒。  
但……谁让他的哥哥无处可去呢。

Thor忽然把热烫的手掌轻压在他的肩头，继而轻轻飘过一句：“碰到你的伤口了吗？”

“……”Loki翻了个白眼，接着，肩头的手指收紧，似是安抚一般，揉了揉。

雷神没有再说多余的话，尽管这种久别重逢的时刻，他们应该有太多的话题可以说，但两人都默契地选择了闭嘴——就像他们未尝过死别，就像十多年的辗转，就如一口辛酒，咽下了，便也就咽下了。  
至于他们之间发生过的种种，那些让矜傲的邪神难堪不已的甜蜜，在彼此的缄默中画下了一个句点后，各自封存，就像是年少时一个僭越的春梦，梦醉时的交欢，清醒便一拍两散。

这种兄友弟恭一般的状态持续了几天，直到他们送走了侏儒，偌大的飞船里只剩下彼此。Loki还像是往常一样，回到他的睡眠舱——这几日，他霸占着唯一的睡眠舱，Thor一直睡在自己的舰长室，两个人相安无事。  
但今天晚上，Thor却跟着他走到睡眠舱外，雷神倒不至于因为几天的冷淡而索欢，他只是有话要说，却斟酌着不知怎么开口。

“想说就说出来。”Loki终于耐不住催促了一句。

“我以为，你会跟Alvis一起走。”Thor的语速有些快，似乎是在紧张：“你知道，你很擅长的，用个障眼法什么的……”

“然后逃走？”Loki回过头，发现Thor的眼中并没有欣喜，他挑起眉梢，露出那种掌握了主动权的笑意：“你怕了？”

留在我身边。

如果承诺就能留住Loki，Thor不惜彻夜逼问他的弟弟，也要让他吐出心里话来。但事实上，他太过了解Loki，爱，绝不是能拴牢他的东西，反而这种束缚会把他吓跑。

Loki当然爱他。  
他们纠缠了一千年，爱恨了一千年，即便Loki确曾真心实意地恨过他，他也从不怀疑，自己弟弟夹藏在愤恨之中的爱。  
只是，以前他年少无知，总觉得Loki的变化无常是爱得戏谑。  
而事实上，他的弟弟只是不够自信，又太过骄傲了。  
所以Loki才会像一只小野猫一样战战兢兢，防备试探，这并不可爱，甚至太不讨喜了，总让他这个蠢哥哥被挠出惨兮兮的爪痕，然后疲倦不已。  
但这就是Loki——  
只有确保他是自由的，他才会选择留在自己身边；但正因为他还是自由的，他也随时有可能离开。

他害怕，他确曾怕过。  
但他也知道畏惧无益，如果Loki还是想逃，那他大不了继续找，反正神生漫长。  
可是……

“想听实话吗？”Thor也对着Loki笑了笑。

“不，”Loki耸耸肩，调皮地挑着眉：“那就没意思了，不是吗？”  
就在自己还是个17岁的傻瓜时，他们之间说了太多的实话，现在Loki只想让他们之间迅速恢复到从前的状态，彼此试探，彼此博弈，这才有趣，这才不会让人尴尬。

Loki不再搭理Thor，直接爬进睡眠舱，身后忽然传来雷神的一声叹息。

“Loki，我还是那句话，如果你想离开，我不会阻拦你，”Thor顿了顿：“但如果你愿意留下，我会毫不犹豫地拥抱你。”

Loki的动作僵硬了一瞬：“晚安，my brother.”他迅速躺好，裹紧被子。

“可是……”Thor忽然扶住睡眠舱的盖子：“虽然神有五千多年的寿命可以挥霍，我们却没办法确定，自己的脚步能不能撵上命运的轮子……Loki，在旁人眼里，你的每一次诈死和复活都好像是一场精妙绝伦的表演，但你自己知道，那一次次……不过是死里逃生罢了。”

被子里的邪神无动于衷，Thor俯下身，在他看不见的地方，冰蓝色的眼睛里漫起浓浓的疼惜和悲伤：“Loki，”他伸手抚上邪神的头发，后者躲闪了一下，但他的指尖却还是轻轻滑过他的汗湿的鬓角：“神生很长，但恬淡太短。”

Loki瞬间把脸扭向枕头里，这让他露出一截细嫩的侧颈，Thor的手指滑下去，看着那片肌肤在自己的指尖下变红，但他却不敢用力摩挲，他不知道Loki的伤好了没有。可他也不会就此收手，因为他的弟弟他知道，不拒绝，就是邀请。

雷神得寸进尺地在Loki身边躺下，他小心地把Loki一点一点环在怀里，他发誓，他真的只是想好好把弟弟裹在怀抱里，一起安稳的睡一觉，直到Loki闷闷的声音从枕头缝里飘出来。

“不做，就滚下去！”

Chapter 38.

世人常说，神生而圣洁，光辉磊落。  
雷神半生坦荡，即便是在神生最为晦暗和绝望的那段时光，心中也从未衍生过恶念。  
但他并不圣洁，也决不磊落。他把有限的私心全部贡献给了自己的弟弟，那些对血肉之亲见不得光的肖想与邪念，那些有辱神圣的龌龊与浪荡，那些Thor自己都不敢置信却又确确实实埋藏在他心底的贪婪……  
始于Loki，也终将止于他。

当雷神收紧手臂，把一个滚烫的吻印在Loki耳后，Thor放弃般地在心底咒骂——去他的正人君子！全他妈的见鬼去吧！

眼前这副身体还是少年人青涩的样子，Thor唇下的每一寸皮肤，似乎都能将他扯回曾经的青葱岁月——

他不曾是自己期许中的弟弟，他没有阿萨神标志性的金发，没有健康的肤色，没有勇士般的体魄，他是神域之中最古怪的神，没人猜得透他未来能觉醒什么神格，只有戏言一样的标签贴在他身上，邪神？谎言之神？恶作剧之神？  
但他却偏偏有着某种魔力，让自己的目光为之追随。他的乖僻，他的孤傲，他不可爱的刻薄，还有那些像藏在他苍白皮肤下发青的血管一样让人不舒服的冷漠……这任何一种，都绝非Thor所爱的事物，但当它们糅杂在那个黑发法师身上，就如同他总是捏在指尖的古老书页一样神秘莫测。  
他读不懂他。  
而他的晦涩，引诱着他。

Thor吮吻着Loki的脖子，让淡青色的血管染上一层暧昧的绯色，就像再青春期那些荒唐而放肆的梦里一样——他光裸的弟弟如同月光一样好看，他亲吻着他冰凉的身子，就好像舔舐到了月亮，他想把唇下的凉薄吻热，他想咬破纤细的血管，他想知道弟弟鲜血的味道会不会是苦的……  
现在，梦化作了现实。而现实，比梦还要甜。

睡眠舱在Loki一点善意的小法术下，延展了数倍，单薄的少年躺着偌大的床上，身上只裹着一件精致的睡袍。他大可把睡袍也变没，这根本消耗不了多少法力，但他没有。即便只是一层薄薄的绸缎，Loki也在提醒着Thor，现在躺在这里的不再是那个天真少年了。

Thor自然明白这个暗示。  
他们兄弟之间，早已不需要过多的注解。  
雷神扯散缎带，将睡袍轻轻扯开，他手心滚烫，动作却出奇地温柔——这太重要了。对他来说，或许也是对于他们两个，这是某种仪式——把柔软的心从坚硬的壳子里捧出来的仪式。

“Loki…”

雷神哑下嗓子呼唤这颗心的主人，他捧起Loki的脸，垂眸亲吻他的月亮。  
从眉梢到眼角，从鼻峰到嘴唇，他炙热的唇饱藏情欲，压抑的喘息却还在矜持。因为对方是Loki，他做不到不带情欲地亲吻他，也恰恰因为是Loki，他不得不像一只驯从的忠犬一样，忍耐，停顿，等待。

“Thor，我烦透了你这种伪善。”Loki漂亮的眉毛高挑着，像个叛逆期少年一样又痞坏又骄纵，他用指尖划过Thor的喉结：“你我早就不是第一次了，不是吗？”

Loki生气了。  
Thor赌上1500年的血泪教训以及17年的深刻反思，他的弟弟绝对是生气了——他在气自己趁他失去记忆乱来。  
Thor苦笑，这才是Loki该有的反应，他的小骗子引而不发了好几天，现在终于要报复回来了！而他报复的方式也很简单，他深知自己在意什么，所以他偏偏不要顺序和仪式，他宁愿用赤裸裸的肉欲抹杀掉之前全部的努力……  
你想要我，便来要吧。  
你我都不是孩子了，完全能把一场鱼水之欢做得你情我愿，就像他最初的那句话：如果不做，就滚下去！

“你确定？”Thor非但没因此沮丧，反而低笑了一声，他抚摸着弟弟柔软的后颈，俯首在他耳边，压低嗓子：“看来我们对第一次的定义有点分歧——”他低哑的尾音随着湿热的舌尖钻入Loki的耳窝，渐渐化作暧昧的舔舐声，他还时不时啃一口Loki小巧的耳朵，像是先用小零食垫垫肚子一样，品尝着那里柔韧的软骨。

Loki以手指缠绕他的发丝，用力扯了一下以示告诫，小小的愠恼却也是舒服的佐证，Thor不介意这点猫挠般的疼痛，他反而按住小猫儿的爪子，让他挣扎的指尖碰到自己的头皮，他含着Loki的耳朵，玩笑一般建议他：“想读读看我的心吗？”

“没必要，”Loki避开Thor缠人的舔舐，嘟囔道：“你这种蠢货——”他的抱怨消匿在Thor凑过来的嘴唇上，继而Loki狠狠地咬了他的兄长一口，腥甜的血丝随着津液滑入喉咙，Loki喉结滚动，再次扯住Thor散乱的金发，把他拽向自己，他们湿润的舌头终于纠缠到一起，吻得无比火热，Thor用蛮力扯烂了他的睡袍，两人的胸膛挤压着，心跳也交织在一起，Loki能感觉到雷神有力的心脏，它几乎要撞破他主人的胸腔，跳到自己身上来了。

他们彼此的身体早已不生疏，Loki的乳尖在雷神紧实的胸肌上摩擦着，迅速硬了起来，而Thor勃起的阴茎也抵着他的小腹，像是被烧红了的一柄刚刃，随时要捅上他一刀。  
也许身体本身确实是存在记忆的，一旦尝过舒服的滋味，身体会不自主地滋生渴望，就像应激反应的小动物嗅到食物的香气会淌下口水，当Thor火热的躯体挤压他，当那根无比硕大的肉刃摩擦他，当他坚挺的乳头也硬起来，与自己的磨蹭到一处，Loki觉得从躯干深处钻出了无数条小蛇，在他的血脉和骨髓里游弋来去，腾蛇的毒液从肠道深处溢出来，在他空虚的蜜穴里滋滋流动。

这副身体想要Thor。  
而他，就像个发了情的公狗一般，控制不住自己的生理反应。  
但他不甘心。

记忆是很微妙的东西。  
此刻，他可以丝毫不差地回想起自己和Thor之前的每一个细节，但感觉却又完全不同。  
他明明记得自己委身于这个人的甜蜜，同时又觉得那种甜蜜让自己不习惯；他也分明因为彼此敞开心扉的剖白而触动过，却还是不禁去计较，那个逼自己袒露丑态的Thor有多么奸诈！  
他记恨Thor的乘人之危，灌以蜜糖；他也记恨他的不择手段，他的算计和笼络。  
他恨他如同强盗一般，把那部分也许善良也许软弱的自己吃干抹净，还藏入腹中，而当自己企图破开他的腹腔，夺回那些羞于见人的脆弱时，Thor已经将它们系数消化掉了——他不仅窥探了自己最羞耻的部分，还把那部分篆刻进血肉里，还能一往情深地笑着说，嘿，我懂你了。  
Thor.Odinson, 这个所谓光明坦荡的神，根本才是这世上最狡猾的猎手！  
他猎捕了自己藏得极为妥帖的爱。  
他察觉了，他的弟弟爱着他……还有什么能比这更让骄纵的邪神无地自容的吗！

他不甘心，太不甘心了！

Loki吞咽下两人吮吻的津液，忽而伸手握住Thor的肉茎，那的确是让人发憷的尺寸，但Loki却没有太多被这根巨刃折磨的经历，因为Thor会用极为漫长的挑逗让这副稚嫩的身体完全习惯，才肯慢慢进入他。他的兄长总是过分体贴又过分善良，他这种可贵的神性却总让自己这个邪神相形见绌。

他不需要这种温柔，尽管那有时确实如春风一样让人沉醉。但他更想让Thor狂热，甚至狂热到错手弄伤他的地步。

邪神软嫩的指尖戳弄起Thor的龟头和马眼，他用灵巧的技术取悦他，让那根巨物在手心闷胀不已，他拨弄柔软的包皮，用指尖在缝隙里刮搔着，肉茎顶端被他挑逗到溢精，粘稠的浊液润滑着掌心，随着Loki撸动肉棒，渐渐发出黏腻的水声。

“Loki…”Thor性感的声音像炎夏的热沙，他粗声喘息着深深侵犯Loki的口腔，用粗粝的舌头扫过弟弟喉间软肉，手掌压着Loki软韧的腹部摸向鼠蹊，继而也握紧他的肉茎，Loki喉咙里发出细小的呜咽声，但手指却丝毫没有怠慢，Thor被他伺候得暗暗抽气，指尖蹭过他肉棒顶端的小孔缝隙，模仿Loki的动作搔弄，他那里立刻流出淫水来。

“你喜欢这样刺激它？”Thor顺着Loki的下巴吻下来，细细品尝他皮肤上的汗珠，最终吮住一侧的乳珠，不轻不重地咬着：“这里也硬了？”

Loki皱眉，往Thor嘴里拱了拱胸脯，被他滚烫的舌头碾过乳晕浑身舒服得轻颤，他空出一只手插入Thor发间揉抚，高高扬起下巴，急喘着，毫不遮掩自己情动的样子。

“我喜欢什么……”Loki拉过Thor的手，引着他探到自己身下：“你不知道吗？”

雷神忽而哑声咒骂了一句，指尖猛地戳入隐秘的小穴，那里湿透了，手指才进入一截儿就发出饱满的水润声，就算Loki的身体再淫荡，也不可能还没做就浪成这样——他的弟弟用了该死的法术！

Loki的穴口像是一张饥渴的小嘴，收缩着把Thor的手指吞入，内壁紧紧绞着他，缠人至极。Thor的肉棒随着手指戳入肉穴又胀大了一圈，Loki用膝盖内侧蹭了蹭Thor的腰眼，忽而用力拽紧他的长发，迫使他抬头望着自己。邪神垂眸睥睨着自己的兄长，眼缝里是一汪情醉的翠绿，他舔舐自己发干的嘴唇，似笑非笑地邀请他：“还不进来吗？my brother？”

“你会受伤。”

“我会吗？”Loki挑眉，一条腿勾住Thor的腰臀，脚跟在他滚翘的臀肉上蹭了蹭，好像在撒娇一样，他再次耍起坏把戏，潮热的巢穴里就像是女人的阴道一样柔软多汁。

“Loki，Stop it！”他的兄长耳根竟然因此红了，他因为自己变态的欲念而羞耻，但阴茎却诚实地在Loki手中搏动，Loki高高勾着嘴角，耐心地等着。忽而，Thor按着他的脖子把他的轻笑堵回喉咙，他激吻着他，恨不得把这条该死的舌头吞下去，从而让他再念不出作恶的咒语来。而Loki的双腿已经全部缠在他腰间，用脚跟催促着……

“Fuck…”Thor狠狠揉了两把Loki的臀肉，掰开臀瓣，猛然将性器的顶端堵住不断收缩的小嘴，他闷哼了一声，用淫湿的龟头研磨着穴口，一点点挤进去。

这实在是自讨苦吃……

法术只是障眼法，Loki的身体并未分泌出那么多体液，自然也还没准备好吃进那么大的家伙，Thor只能挤进一点，就被夹得进退不得，他嘶了一声，紧皱双眉，狠狠捏了一把弟弟的屁股：“别这么紧张，放松点。”他呼出一口浊气：“Loki…你故意想要把我夹断是吧？”

“不……”Loki还企图用法术帮忙，但法术也不能让那地方扩张得更大，戳入一小截儿的肉棒不上不下地折磨着他，后穴好像被撕裂了一样疼，Loki喘着气，浑身冒汗，见Thor想退出去，不爽地咬了咬牙，忽而搂紧兄长的脖子，用法术麻木了那里的痛觉，发狠地沉下腰。

啪——

Thor愤怒的一巴掌掴在他屁股上，抽得Loki一个激灵。

“你竟敢——”

啪——

又是一下。  
雷神的力气很大，两巴掌便把屁股抽得通红，紧接着第三掌又抽下来，这一次皮肉之苦伴随着激烈的电流，Loki猝不及防全身都是一颤，跟着软了下来，但第四下随之而来……

“唔嗯——”Loki终于忍不住痛哼出声，他被抽打和电击躏虐却又无可奈何，只能红着眼睛瞪着他忽而发威的兄长，就在这时，Thor忽而推高他的腰强行把肉刃挤了进来。

“呜……嗯啊——”

“放松！”屁股上又是啪的一下。

“唔嗯——哈啊……”那根可怕的肉茎总算全部捅进来，Loki屁股里被撑得满满的，胀痛难受，只觉得肠子都要被捅穿，他艰难地喘息着，浑身都是汗，Thor长舒了一口气，伸手蹭了蹭他的脸：“你啊……”雷神叹息着：“这种事也要争强好胜吗？”

Loki抿起嘴，别过脸去。

“还是之前没恢复记忆比较可爱。”

Loki攥起拳头，牙咬得更紧了。但很快，随着Thor挺动腰肢，他又险些叫出来，Loki慌忙施了个镇痛术，Thor却在这时候一边贯穿他一边抱住了他：“别用魔法，Loki.”Thor舔了舔他紧闭的唇缝，大手插进他的发间揉了揉：“反正也不是第一次了，有必要这么紧张？”

“混——”Loki骂了一半，Thor趁机把舌头伸了进来，细密地和他缠绵，他的嘴唇和舌头都比自己要丰润，被他吸吮舔弄总是很舒服，尤其是当这家伙有意安抚时，他总有办法让自己冷静下来。他们唇舌亲热了好一会儿，Loki才找到一个机会把Thor咬痛，而后者却只是低笑一声，把他搂得更紧：“Loki，把魔法撤了，我们又不是来打架的。”

“……”Loki终于放弃抵抗，镇痛效果消失的瞬间，Thor强烈的存在感侵袭而来，他立刻急促地喘息起来。

“嘘——”Thor耐心地细吻他，同时握住了他软下的阴茎，他们仿佛回到了第一次试探禁区那时候，Thor软着声音，像哄孩子似的安抚Loki：“耐心点，我会慢慢动——”

“别把我还当小孩——”

“我可没那么想，”Thor吻过Loki耳后的敏感带，压低了嗓子：“我心疼你，和年纪可没关系。”

“我不需要——”

“是啊，你不需要……”Thor用能滴出水来的温柔语气重复着Loki的话，啾的一声吻在他的侧颈上，那一小块皮肤已经被挑逗得通红，他把脸埋下去，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭：“你是神域最好的法师，一点小魔法，就能让你不知道什么叫痛……”他用犬牙磕碰那片粉红，又用舌尖舔弄，如此反复：“但有时候——”Thor缓缓动腰，肉刃在他的身体里磨蹭，惹得Loki肌肉绷紧，鼻息粗重：“有些人——”他小幅度地顶弄着内里的柔软，寻找着他弟弟最舒服的地方：“当你们的命运紧紧相连——”

“啊！”

“这里？”Thor察觉到肉穴的颤软，试着又蹭了蹭那一小片让Loki惊叫的区域。

“不——啊！”

“就是这了。”Thor松了一口气，用力顶了一记。

“啊——唔嗯……”

“当你们紧紧相连——”Thor终于开始了律动，Loki破碎的细吟从唇缝里不断漏出来，而Thor听起来暧昧，却发自真心的话低声环绕在年轻法师的耳边：“痛，就成了一种相互作用，在你受伤的时候，即便你不知疼痛——”Thor猛的一记狠狠顶进去，Loki惊叫出来，Thor抚着他湿透的侧脸把话说完：“也总有人感同身受，甚至，痛得比你更甚。”

Thor理清Loki鬓边的发丝，他的弟弟不擅长应付这种过于柔情蜜意的举动，伸手挡开他的手指，他便顺势握住Loki逼着他和自己十指交扣，继而把他的双手压向枕边——

“看着我，Loki.”Thor呼唤自己弟弟的名字，越发鼓胀的欲望让他的声音断续，语不成句，隐忍的抽插渐渐加快，不辨真假的淫液已经让他弟弟那里成了这世上最湿润的洞窟，Thor失控地急喘着，讪笑了一下：“看看你的兄长，有多狼狈——”

“不——”Thor这一下顶得极深，Loki眼前一阵发黑，却在找回光明时，与那双载满情欲的蓝眼睛对视住，他的兄长全身汗湿，胸口到脖颈都是情动的潮红，他半张嘴唇，灼热的气息和暧昧的喘声一并进出，像害了热病一般，眼中一片迷蒙不清。

看看你的兄长，有多狼狈。

Loki轻笑，视线忽而影绰。

他主动迎上腰，随着Thor快速的冲刺而扭动，肉穴习惯了那根性器后，开始变本加厉地索取，他紧紧绞着Thor，却依然觉得不够——  
Thor的狼狈，Thor的堕落，Thor为了他神色恍惚的模样，再多一点吧！  
再快一些，再深一些，烙在他身体里的那个神的原欲，再放纵一些也无妨……

“Thor…”少年人敏感的身体开始剧烈痉挛，他屁股里抽搐着，肠液一股股从两人相连的地方溢出来，他的双腿要挂不住Thor的窄腰，软软垂下来，放荡地敞开着，他的呻吟越来越淫媚，Loki不知道这声音是从哪里发出来的，却无法控制那些猫儿叫春一般的动静从口中漏出，他抓紧兄长的手指，渴求地滚动喉结，吞下津液：“吻我……”

Thor并没有立即满足他，反而加大狠艹的幅度，床铺被他们折腾地吱呀作响，少年的猫叫越发淫浪，忽而猛地拱起胸脯，白浊的精液喷射向Thor的胸膛，紧接着，Thor忽而俯身吻住Loki，把两人放浪的吟叫声压在唇下，也把一股股热烫的精液注入他的弟弟体内。

“啊哈……哈——”两人身体交叠，喘息此起彼伏，略微平息了一会儿，Thor软掉的阴茎却并未从Loki身体里滑落出来，反而再一次膨胀……

“唔——”邪神敏感的穴肉被再次撑开，浑身哆嗦，他一把推起身上这只发情的猛兽，肉茎从后穴滑出，带出些许精液，Loki再次“唔嗯”一声，忽而将Thor扑倒在床上，继而跨坐在他腰间，濡湿的屁股弄脏了雷神的小腹，那里扎人的毛发蹭着他细腻的臀肉，让他前面的肉柱又缓缓抬起了头。

“让我看——”Loki面色潮红，却依旧挺起他高傲的脖子，用潮润的手指捏着Thor的下巴，他胸口欺负着，把指尖滑向Thor胸肌中的沟壑，最终按住他的小腹：“更多的——”Loki直起腰，扶着兄长完全硬起来的阴茎，一点点坐下去。他的骚穴早已被艹软艹透，几乎是瞬间便不知餍足地将滚烫的肉棒吞食下去，他缓缓坐到最深，Thor尺寸巨大的性器似乎直接顶到了他的肚子，Loki下意识按向自己的下腹部，舔了舔嘴唇。

“你就准备这样引诱我吗？”射过一次的Thor这一次打算慢慢来，他的弟弟身体里又软又热，便是这样埋在他那里，也舒服得很，他看着Loki，好整以暇地等着他主动。

“引诱你？”Loki的精明从来都能活用在任何地方，眼下尝过被Thor艹到腿软的滋味，他也逐渐摸清怎么才能让自己不那么狼狈，他打算重新扳回一局：“换我惩罚你了。”邪神勾勾手指，绿色的魔法光圈忽然套住Thor的双手，他被迫双手高举被无形的绳索吊在床头，Loki笑了一下，从散乱的床上拾起方才睡衣的缎带，丢向Thor，缎带立刻被魔法引导着盖住Thor的双眼：“My brother，这次，你只是个工具罢了。”

Loki说罢，半眯着眼，双手压着雷神紧实的腹肌，开始缓缓扭动屁股，他像一只海豚一般律动，让Thor硕大的性器抚弄过肉穴里每一次软肉，而那根肉茎也随着他的挑逗越发热硬起来，Loki开始微微喘息，大腿内侧阵阵酸涩，随着后穴的收缩，肌肉跟着一下下收紧。他压抑着情动，垂眸欣赏他的哥哥——Thor蜜色的腹肌随着他的耸动也在抽搐，细密的汗珠渗出来，Loki伸手抹开，发现Thor的肌肉因为紧绷手感更好了，他缓缓抚上兄长的胸肌，指尖玩弄似的拨弄了一下Thor硬挺的乳尖。

“舒服吗？哥哥？”

“放开我——”雷神沙哑道。

“嗯？”Loki挑眉，他指尖用力扯弄Thor的乳珠，想起刚刚这家伙掌掴自己屁股的事，臀肉都还在隐隐作痛。

“放开我，我会让你更舒服。”

“不——”Loki抿起唇，忽而扶着Thor的髋骨，自给自足般上下耸动起来，这个角度让他把Thor吃进去更多，稍微抽动就被顶到从未抵达的深处，似乎胃都被捅穿，Loki只是小幅度晃动腰肢，就已经被戳得滴水，快感堆积起来，腿立刻卸了力气，总有那么一两次失控，重重跌坐回去，就被硕大的龟头研磨到肠壁，酥麻到浑身战栗，小声哼叫。

“累了吗？”Thor不冷不热地一句忽然冒出来，Loki回敬一句“才怪！”再次耸动身体。但这一次，Thor忽然配合着他的节奏拱起腰来……

“啊——不——Thor…你别……别动……啊恩！”Thor开始顶胯，Loki才知道什么叫真正的“深处”，Thor的体力完全是神级，而每次都被顶到崩溃的自己，腰根本完全软了，只得像被钉在一根肉桩上一般，随着Thor的律动而乱颤，每一次跌坐，都是一记让他双眼发黑的顶弄，后穴好似潮吹一般被刺激出浪液，他的股间顷刻濡湿一片，身体撞击时，发出巨大的啪啪声……

“唔……嗯啊！”Loki只觉得腰软得不像话，浑身的平衡都在Thor的阴茎上，难堪极了，他狼狈得双眼赤红，却根本躲不开Thor的顶弄，太过舒爽了……他浑身的每一个毛孔都像是要炸开一样颤抖着……

“不……不行……Thor……我……”Loki的肉茎高挺着，不需要抚慰已经开始溢出精液，稀薄的浊液淅淅沥沥溢出来，持续的快感一波儿接着一波儿，却好像潮汐一样，不断堆叠，却一直不结束，生理性的泪水淌落下来，Loki抿着唇忍住呜咽，他绝不想让Thor看见自己这副样子……

“你里面——太紧了——”Thor忽而闷哼了一声，阴茎被Loki持续不断的绞紧榨得抽动几下，他胸口剧烈起伏，忽然腕间噼啪一声电响，Thor挣脱了邪神的法术，伸手抓住Loki的腰肢。

“等一下——唔——”Thor几乎在瞬间顶进Loki的最深处，接着像一只出笼的猛虎将他完全扑倒在床上，他紧紧压着他，把头埋在他颈窝里，下身飞速浅插几下，猛地一记深顶，把他顶到魂飞魄散：“啊——混……唔——”Loki在混乱中被吻住，Thor的遮眼布早已经扯掉了，Loki仓惶躲避着他火热的吻，企图藏起自己乱七八糟的样子，Thor最终还是放弃亲吻，覆在他耳边喑哑地喊了一句“小傻瓜。”

接下来，便再没了别的废话，雷神情潮翻涌的喘息声也如夏夜闷雷一般，让人战栗，他用性感到犯规声音霸占了Loki的耳道，而更犯规的东西则在他的小穴里疯狂操弄……

Loki好几次都觉得自己要被Thor插死了，但却又在他抽离时觉得不够，他记不清他们到底做了多久，他只记得Thor的肉刃在他的甬道里射过又硬，硬过再射，直到他意识涣散，Thor还在他的耳边发出堕落的低吟。

Thor似乎说了什么，但Loki被情欲完全稀释的大脑已经无法再思考了，他只知道自己眼皮越来越沉重，终于是昏睡过去。

Chapter 39.

Thor很久没睡得这样沉了。 

在刚到地球的那几年，这位Asgard的新王总是失眠，为重建家园的琐碎，为战后难以平复的创伤，为思念，为追悔，为悼亡……活了1000多岁从未被此困扰过的神祇甚至要定期去光顾心理医生来缓解这种症状，那真是无比难熬的一段时间。  
后来，新家园颇具雏形，Thor重启了他的旅程，他开始辗转于浩瀚的星域之中，从一个星球到另一个星球，宇宙里不再有时间的约束，所以，Thor也无从评估他的失眠症到底治愈了没有，总之，生物钟会提醒他什么时候睡觉，什么时候再醒来。  
再后来，他找到了Loki。  
可惜从前的安稳却没有同弟弟一起回来，他依然得不到梦寐之神的垂怜。他总是在深夜惊醒，心脏狂跳，惶然地去求证Loki是不是自己思念成狂臆想出来的幻影，抑或这一切，只是他重归故往的一个梦——因为他此时心境，一如莽撞少年那般躁动不安，无措惊惶。

是啊，他太过莽撞！莽撞到不似君王——  
他本不该将一个懵懂少年纳为己有，隐忍了上千年的情窦竟那么轻而易举地付之一炬，似乎占有自己的弟弟，才是他这个所谓的神明，真正的毕生所望……  
Loki曾认为他一直活在自己的阴影中，但事实上，阴影并非光彩之下相形见绌的映衬，那本就是自己的一部分……  
雷神此生最污龊又最美好的一件事，便是深爱着他的弟弟，而此刻能拥有Loki，就是命运之于他最大的宽恕和恩泽。  
Thor轻笑了一声，微微睁开眼睛。

Loki不见了。

他的弟弟不在睡眠舱里，这倒并不让Thor意外，但当他发现睡眠舱也不在复仇者号里时，整个人都不好了！  
Thor猛地从睡眠舱里跳出来，冲向最近的玻璃视窗——他看见了地球。  
Loki把他和睡眠舱一并扔到逃生舱里，然后把他们投掷向了地球！  
Thor简直难以置信他的弟弟竟然能在缠绵之后把他扔了！

当逃生舱突破大气层坠入海中的那一刻，雷神周身环绕着万钧雷霆从海水中冲出，继而一路火花带闪电，最终着陆在一片警车之中。

“Thor, 你非要每次回来都搞出那么大动静吗？”全副武装的钢铁侠不爽地抱起双臂，金属面盔渐渐消失，露出Tony.Stark厌烦的脸：“或者，起码提前给我打个电话？”

“帮我定位复仇者号。”

“你被抢劫了？”

“Loki把它开走了。”

“哦。”Tony翻了个白眼：“好吧，你弟弟恢复记忆了……”他瘪瘪嘴，呼叫自己的人工智能：“Friday, 定位复仇者号。”

“Sir，复仇者号正驶往未知星系。”

“Thanoki…”Thor看着Tony投射出来的光屏影像皱了起眉。

*  
Loki从复仇者号中走下来，眼前这片土地对他来说，陌生又熟悉。  
Thanoki正在迎来属于它的一季暖春，Loki踩着新绿的草芽，这里的草丛软绵绵的，像一片毛茸茸的动物皮毛。孤单的一排脚印落在初春的绿意里，延伸向远方。天空是香草色的，映出几轮其他星球的影子，Loki记得曾有一对双子星也在这片星影中展露彼此的半轮，但现在它们消失了。

邪神现在明白，这片星域其实是Asgard的墓园。  
阿萨神死亡后，他们的灵魂会长眠冥河，而神躯化作了永恒的星星，照耀宇宙。

Loki仰望着空中的一轮轮星影，他知道还有更多的星子会在夜晚闪烁，而它们都是Asgardian，是自己的同胞或是祖先……而曾经，自己也曾被Odin和Frigga的光芒照耀过。  
他来到一片水潭前，潭水是清澈的翠色，清透到他可以看清水下细长的草茎摇曳荡漾，好像千万缕柔软丝绦，他的影子也倒影在碧丝间，那是一张稚嫩但平静的脸。

他来这颗星星上找一个答案——自己死而复生的答案。

记忆随着水纹波澜流淌着，在Loki脑海里化作无数胶卷一样的影像，他记得，一个啼哭不止的孩子在这片潭水中挣扎，继而一只满是伤疤的大手捞起他，用拇指挑起他幼嫩的下巴，他们视线相对，大手的主人有一张同样疤痕遍布的脸，稚嫩的婴儿哭得更汹了，直至他一口衔住男人的指尖，凶神恶煞的男人僵硬地凝固眉眼，灰色的眼眸中闪过一丝难懂的晦暗。  
而后，一片荒芜中，忽然有了光，有了风，有了声响。

“邪神，我绝不会容忍你，再背叛我一次。”他这样说。

Loki至今也不明白，是什么软化了灭霸残忍的心，让他甘心在这颗荒星上建造出一个王国。  
也许，自己身上拥有着什么让那个霸权者也贪恋的力量？就像是无限宝石？

Loki蹲下身，指尖轻轻拨弄潭水，记忆的画面在他刻意地回想中愈发明晰，时光倒错，回到婴儿啼哭的最初，在这颗无星无光，荒芜贫瘠的星球上，潺潺的流水声似乎从虚空中冒了出来。  
不，那绝不会是凭空！  
Loki手臂探入浅潭，手掌渐渐覆于潭底的泥土上，他嘴唇翕动，念了一段古老咒文，那是可以读取万物记忆的魔法。邪神微微垂闭双眼，脑海中渐渐浮现出画面——  
还是那只紫色的手掌托着手心大的婴孩儿，但仿佛画面倒错，婴儿被男人弃掷于荒芜大地，接着，一声响指，干涸的土地上，初现水泽……  
是灭霸！这个为他创造出风光雨露，山川河泽的人，原本是想要溺死他！  
但为什么……

Loki猛然起身，他要去城堡读取灭霸的收藏品，或许能获得什么有用的记忆片段，但就当Loki转过身——

呼——

身着银色斗篷的女人挡在他身前。

“你来做什么？”

斗篷中伸出一只枯憔黑手，超巨星的手中紧握一截儿白蜡树的枯枝：“Master让我把这个交还给你。”

“世界之树本就该是神族的所有物。”Loki微微皱眉，无需多问，想必灭霸早已得到树汁而痊愈，他将手伸向枯枝，枝端即刻钻出新芽，翠绿的芽茎汲取养分一般伸向他，渐渐绕上指尖：“你的主子遣你来向我道歉的吗？”Loki浮起一丝冷笑，他此刻心情颇为复杂，灭霸此刻算是坐实了自己心中“仇人”的位置，他不仅是杀死一船Asgardian的罪魁祸首，更是将神域彻底毁灭的混蛋！但偏偏又是这个混蛋，曾比任何人都接近自己心中留给“父亲”的那个位置……

“Master从不道歉。”超巨星忽而在斗篷的阴影中抬眼，眸中是黑洞般的混沌。

当Loki察觉不妙时已经晚了，超巨星强大的精神侵袭力顷刻间涌入他的大脑，紧接着潮水一般的幼时记忆迅速被她的精神力栅格化，Loki周身疏忽萦起绿光，继而这片光化作光团将超巨星也吸纳进来，他骤然逼近超巨星，猛地抓紧女人的头颅，记忆流逝的同时，新的记忆涌入进来，那是一段陌生的情节，但发生故事的地点却异常熟稔。

那是星际斗兽场，灭霸与复仇者们的最终战场。  
永恒之火将阿萨神明重生，也将大地化作一片焦土，当雷神的蓄满雷霆之怒的光刃刺入灭霸的胸膛，当美队的尖盾划破灭霸的喉咙，当钢铁侠用一束光炮将他击入巨坑，当新老复仇者一拥而上……失去无限宝石的泰坦神依然战斗到了最后一刻，直至双方都精疲力竭，奄奄一息地跌倒在硝烟四起的焦土之上。  
有人说“休战”，有人说……“好”。  
最终，千疮百孔的星球上只剩下孑然一人，曾经称霸宇宙的家伙瘫坐在废墟中，攥紧一把灰土。庇护者II号高浮于空，舱门敞开，而就在这一刻，灰烬中骤然燃起火苗，一小团烈火引去灭霸的视线，接着，于永不熄灭的永恒火焰中，传出一声微弱的啼哭。

超巨星突然从Loki手中挣脱开，继而大地轰然震颤，就在她身后，某处在持续爆炸，巨大的蘑菇云升入空中。

“……”Loki目眦尽裂，火光映入眼底，一股巨大的闷痛席卷胸膛，但却张口难言，他该知道那是什么，他记得那很重要，但为什么，浓烈汹涌的情潮过后，他无法准确地将其宣之于口。

他忘记了。  
超巨星窃取走了他的记忆。

“你拿走了什么！”Loki愤怒，却不知自己为何愤怒至此，泪水涌上眼眶，却又不清不楚，他痛苦，可怎么也找不到痛苦的源头：“为什么——”他只知道，自己突然失去了很重要的记忆，就如同山川河海，风雨雷电，如同这颗与自己共生的星球，这颗星球……

他竟也忘记了这颗星球的名字……

“No——”邪神发出一声痛呼，顷刻化作数十幻影，将罪魁祸首团团围住，他掌心化出匕首，齐刷刷刺向超巨星，但就在这时，空中骤然落下一人，猛地捉住他的后颈将他硬甩出去。

“灭霸！”Loki滚身站起，匕首飞出，试图阻拦赶来救走手下的灭霸，后者一拳击落，大地当即翻起皲裂的口子，迫使Loki闪避，眼看超巨星就要被这么带走，Loki胸中不断扩大的闷痛化为怒吼，瞬息之间，灭霸脚下的大地炸裂开，一团烈焰喷薄而出，将他整个人笼罩：“放下她！”

庞大的身躯僵立了一瞬，灭霸转头回望了一眼浑身攒动火苗的少年，忽而冷笑了一声：“原来如此。”

“什么？”Loki愤而反问。

“原来，”泰坦神深色的眼睛蒙上灰霭，声音渐渐弱化在火舌燃烧的喧响中：“不是永恒之火。”

锥心之痛从泰坦人坚硬如铁板的皮肉上传递至血骨，灭霸紫色的皮肤迅速灰败，那一瞬间，往事历历在目，让这个曾经的霸主不禁凄声冷笑。

无限战争中，复活阿萨神的也许是永生之火，但废墟上最后燃起的那簇火苗，那簇阻拦他徒手掐死重生的婴孩儿，并把他手指灼伤的火苗，并非如此。  
那火焰，和此刻的烈焰完全相同，它保护着婴儿，即便是他把婴儿带离战场，带回他的墓园，溺入水中，那火焰还会如同护盾一样燃起，保护着他的小主人。

“你说什么！”身后传来少年厉声的质问。

“Kid，”灭霸最后瞥了那个幼小的神祇一眼，脑海中骤然闪现出曾经他濒死的一幕，他被扼住咽喉，脆弱如飞鸟，却还用那双噙满泪水的眼睛瞪视着自己，咬牙切齿地诅咒自己，永远也不会是神。

天真的阿萨神，永远以称神为荣。  
但这区区名号，又岂是他Thanos在意的东西？！

但此刻，这个曾经的恶作剧之神倒是真的，成为了神。

“你的神格，觉醒了。”灭霸丢下这句话，大步穿过火海，走上庇护者II号。

灭霸绝不可能是衷心道贺，他不冷不热的话语，在Loki听来不过是取笑和讽刺，他想追上这家伙的脚步，给他致命一击，但他的星舰却早已绝尘，让邪神狠狠咬牙。

而此刻大地之上，烈火已燎原，但被火舌吞没处，却并未疮痍，灼焰似是服从邪神的意志，有如憎恶之焰，只灼伤他痛恨之人。

正如灭霸所说，这确实是属于Loki的神格。

涅槃之火。

Chapter 40.

-Father，您说天的外面有什么？  
-天的外面，是宇宙。  
-太阳和月亮住在那吗？  
-那有太阳，有月亮，还有像我们一样的星星。  
-他们也都绕着我们转吗？  
-是我们绕着太阳转。  
-为什么？我们不才是九界的神吗？  
-因为太阳燃烧自己，给九界带来了光。  
-您见过太阳燃烧的样子吗？  
-My son，我见过很多星星燃烧的样子。  
-它们很美吗？  
-它们，美极了。

美极了。

Thor从追忆中回过神。

此刻他正在驶往Thanoki星域的路上，托他复仇者朋友的福，复仇者号全部的航程记录都被备份过，如今已经全部拷贝到这艘船上，并按照航行日志重塑了航线。  
在整理航行日志时，Thor发现了一小段珍贵的影像，那是在他和Loki进入双子星云后的录影。  
Thanoki星系没有真正意义上的恒星，为这片小星域提供光源和热量的，就只有这两颗彼此吸引的双子星，它们彼此旋绕，其他行星也绕着它们缓缓旋转，但影像诚实地记录下双子星云爆炸的一瞬间，那一刻，大量的能量波如水纹一样向外扩散，能量的中心是异常璀璨夺目的光团，无尽的光吞没了整片星域，它让那些小星球身上的纹路骤然清晰，继而又消失在过分灼目的亮白火焰里……

“目标星域已经没有恒星了，那些流浪行星可能会在宇宙中漂流，我猜按照从前的坐标找到目的地可能有些麻烦。”Thor蓝色的眼眸里倒映着影像中的光亮：“但我们无论如何也要找到他。”

“抱歉，惊爆点男主。”新的AI依旧诚实地复制了这个令雷神不快的称谓：“我检测到，目标星域有恒星。”

“什么？”

“还不太确定，这可能只是一颗类恒星，它的能量很不稳定。而且，我想你猜的没错，流浪行星的确发生过漂流，所以……我们现在可能已经进入了目标星域。”

“……”Thor猛然起身走向全息投影视窗，从散乱的星海中搜寻着：“Thanoki在哪？”

光子屏上的一点被光标锁定，继而放大，这颗星球半面燃烧着，一半已经化作飞腾的火焰，而另一半的星光被染成鎏金色，似乎即将融化在熊熊烈火之中。

Thor愣住了。

“这是怎么回事？！”

“目标星球正在从内部燃烧，检测到它正在释放巨大的能量脉冲。”

视野被拉远，星域呈现出旋涡状，散发金光的Thanoki周遭形成一团赤色星云，而星云之外，那些曾流浪而去的星星，正闪烁着，绕着它们新的恒星运转……

你见过星星燃烧的样子吗？  
我见过，它们都美极了。

“能着陆吗？”

“可以在还没燃烧的地方勉强着陆，但我不建议着陆，着陆后生还的几率只有——”

“着陆！”Thor毫不迟疑地打断了人工智能：“尽快着陆！”

*  
Thanoki自燃产生的高能热烧坏了飞船的整个金属舱壁，Thor着陆时，简直和上一次的飞行器坠毁一样狼狈，他几乎是挣扎着爬出滚烫的机舱，冲出火苗和硝烟，跌跌撞撞地朝着城堡的方向跑去。

“Loki——”雷神焦躁的吼声在疮痍的星球上回响，但却迟迟得不到回应，他狂奔向城堡，但眼前却只剩一只巨大的火盆，高窜的火舌在坑中狂舞着，骇人的热度几乎要将雷神融化，他僵立在火焰前，身体竟止不住要颤抖，喉中哽住，沙哑喃喃了一声：“Loki...”

像是回应兄长的呼唤，火舌跳跃，隐隐现出火焰中心的影子，Thor眸子闪烁，隐约看到有人蜷缩在那，他再次大吼弟弟的名字，空中惊雷乍现，继而就是雷雨倾盆。雷神等不及骤雨浇熄烈火，已经飞身向那人影俯冲过去，他的血液在高热下沸腾不已，待到终于抱住孑然的影子，他早已浑身被汗水浸湿。

“Loki！”Thor的吼声大得要将这片土地也震破，但Loki却无动于衷——他的弟弟毫发未损，却目光凝滞，他跪倒在焦黑的土地上，掌心紧按地面，即便是被骤然抱紧，也不肯改变动作。

“Loki？发生了什么？”

“我想不起来，”邪神发出凄然的冷笑声，他眼中没有哀恸，满满都是凉意，他似乎在嘲笑自己的落败，绿色的魔法光焰在掌心亮起又熄灭，直到他不得不放弃去窥探这片土地的记忆：“竟然全被他拿走了！”

“什么？”

“他是谁？”Loki忽然抬起眼眸，眸色犀利地盯着Thor，他张了张嘴，却又在一刹那，目光暗淡了下来。

他不知道该怎么问。

他知道，曾有过那么一个人，对他来说非常非常重要的一个人，他在他心里占据着无可取代的位置。  
但他的名字被夺走了，他的样子，他的声音，与他有关的一切证据都被夺走了……  
他只能猜测，猜测这颗星星与他有关，猜测这片他来不及拯救的残骸与他有关，猜测在自己与Thor在找回记忆的过程中，某些细枝末节也与他有关……

“为什么，灭霸要毁灭有关他的记忆……”

“灭霸毁了什么？”Thor皱起眉，但Loki却没有直接回答他的问题。

“Thor，这颗星星叫什么？”

这一刻，Thor懂了。

灭霸退出了。  
他竟然用这种残忍的方式，从Loki的人生里退出了。  
他至今也不懂，那种随手便可捏碎一个星球的家伙，对Loki抱有的情感到底算不算爱，灭霸到底会不会爱？  
他可以为Loki建造王国，也可以毁了它。  
他曾为Loki呵护过这颗星星，而现在，他把它归还了他。

“Loki.”Thor再次把自己的弟弟裹进怀里，就在Loki误以为他只是在喊他的名字时，Thor又重复了一遍：“Loki，我想，它应该叫Loki。”

不冠以任何人的姓名，它属于你。  
就像无论是Odinson还是Laufeyson，你也只是你一样。

“你知道什么，对吗？”

心思敏感如邪神，总能第一时间拨开迷雾，如若他有心，他也总能得到答案。

Thor轻抚弟弟僵硬而固执的脊背，低声道：“我可以慢慢讲给你听。”

“他是谁？”Loki眯起眼睛，表情有些许警惕：“是什么厉害的人物？是灭霸的敌人？还是掌握着获取宇宙能量的秘密？”

“不，Loki，”Thor轻轻叹了口气，他亲吻弟弟的发顶：“他只是个普通的家伙……如果非要说的话……他是个父亲。”

“什么？”Loki挣扎着推开Thor，显得难以置信。

Thor耸了耸肩，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己大概明白了灭霸的选择。  
如果Loki记得一切，如果那些爱、谎言、杀戮和仇恨一并存在，紧握这些的可是邪神啊……那当然是宝藏，但那也将是灭霸的软肋。  
灭霸永远不会容许这样的事发生。  
所以，灭霸恐怕永远也无法真正成为一个……普通的父亲。

“就我所知的那部分，他只有这么一个角色。”

“那就把你知道的告诉我，我会搞明白灭霸的目的的！”

“那些都可以慢慢讲，但现在，我们得走了。”

“为什么走？”

“你的星球在自燃，你没发现吗？”

“你是说这些火？”Loki愣怔了片刻：“你在宇宙里看上去，是整颗星球都在燃烧？”他注意到瓢泼的雨幕并未将周遭的火焰浇熄，猛然站起身，Thor紧跟着搂紧他的腰，抡起战斧，继而把他带着飞出火焰，暴雨洗去他们身上的热烫，Loki抱住兄长的肩膀，俯瞰逐渐缩小的土地，有一半的地方都被火焰吞没了。

他竟小声地赞叹了一声。

Thor皱紧眉。

“My brother，”邪神反而显得很愉悦：“你以后恐怕要换个称呼喊我了。”

“什么？”

Loki翻转手掌，如收回的火种一般，将荒原上簇簇燃烧的火苗收集回掌心之中，渐渐的，他的掌心托起了一只巨大的火团，烈火燃烧着，火红的光焰映亮了神兄弟的脸。

Loki微微勾着嘴角：“请叫我，火神。”

话音方落，巨大的火球被他掷向脚下的火盆，呼的一下，鲜红的火苗更加汹涌，烈火熊燃着，恍若圣坛之上太阳神的永恒火种一般，在雷神召唤的风雨闪电中，凶狠跳跃，永不熄灭。

火种已经被收集到一处，而Loki控制住了它们，Thanoki已经不再危险，Thor带着Loki降落在地面上，脚下还残存着灼烧后的温热。Loki这时候转头望向Thor，翠绿的眼眸里染着雀跃，就如同年少时候，雷神不那么中用的弟弟每一次做了坏事，笑嘻嘻地朝着自己的兄长邀功一样，他的绿眼睛闪烁着。

“告诉我你看到了什么，我的星星在像太阳那样自燃吗？”

Loki骄傲又兴奋的样子让Thor想起了很多往事，他记起他们携手为母亲报仇那年，Loki驾驶飞船穿过峡谷时浑身似乎都在发光的样子。

Thor骤然收紧手臂，让他的弟弟与自己紧紧相贴，如果他能早点发现，这个神不是Thor的附属品，他也会像颗恒星一样，闪闪发亮，那该有多好。

“也许，它就是太阳。它能吸引着所有星星，绕着它转。”

“所以——”Loki微微扬着下巴：“我这颗星星如何？比地球如何？”

“你想说什么？”事实上，Thor已经察觉到了Loki的暗示，他丢下自己跑来这里，原来并非是逃避，反而是一种邀请。

“你不明白吗？”邪神挑眉，他抿着嘴，面部线条绷紧了些，偏不将心里的话宣之于口：“也许有人不必再和蝼蚁共享阳光了。”

“我很喜欢地球，地球也需要我的保护。”Thor发现自己的弟弟因为这句话，眉毛挑得更高，他笑了一下：“但你总是不喜欢那。”

“我有必要喜欢那吗？蝼蚁根本不欢迎我！”

“可你是我弟弟。”

Loki哼了一声。

“你的星星虽然很好，但这里有点小吧？”

“总比蝼蚁划给你的公园要大吧？”

“也过分荒芜……”

“难道你更喜欢复仇者帮你盖的那种火柴盒似的房子？”

“盖好那些房子，可是花了不少时间呢……”

“那滚回你的地球去吧！”Loki忽而眉头一拧，作势要挣开Thor的手臂，但Thor箍得太紧了，他一记眼刀瞪过去，他的兄长不仅不识趣，反而把下巴架在他肩头，在他耳边低语。

“中庭很好，很讨人喜欢，但那里毕竟不是家。”Thor笑着不让Loki跑掉，而从他弟弟仅仅是挣扎没乱用幻术来看，Loki也并没有那么想跑掉：“那地方没有南瓜馅饼和蜂蜜酒，也不能随便摔个盘子喊another，想飞一下都还得打个什么申请，不然神盾局的人就要找上门，甚至还总有无聊的家伙把雷暴天气也责怪到我头上……但没有第二个Asgard。而且，那段时间，如果我不让自己陷入重建家园的忙碌和与中庭政府的周旋中，我会太过想你。”

“我不记得我们是在讨论这种话题。”Loki挣扎了一下，但Thor依旧死死抱着他。

“我想，这片星域也许算是阿萨神的英灵殿。”

Loki身子一僵，眼神渐渐肃穆：“它当然是。”

“也许，我们现在就站在你的墓碑上。” Thor轻抚Loki僵硬的脊背，他深深记得这颗星星与Loki的共生关系，他记得自己那次失控对这片土地，以及他的弟弟造成的伤害：“Loki，我不能在这里翻地动土，那会——”

“你还当我是个孩子吗？”Loki有些无语地把他缠人的兄长推开，他抚向Thor手臂上的擦伤，治愈术立刻使那里的皮肤光洁如初。

Thor笑了，他摇摇头，忽而握住Loki的手指：“You are my king.”

Loki愣了一下，但很快，他藏起眼中的情潮，淡淡回应：“I never wanted it.”

I only ever wanted to be your equal.

说完这句，像是为了遮掩什么，Loki再次挣开Thor，这一次，他转过身，对着苍茫荒野布局：“这边的山峰上，刚好可以建造城堡。这里是护城河，这里是城门，我要在这重新塑起一尊黄金雕像，让他们牢记谁才是救世主！还有这边的火坛，我们得给它取个名字，不能像你那只锤子那么蠢的……呃，涅槃之火？永恒火种？”

Thor站在那，只是笑着，听着，直至他的弟弟转头瞪了他一眼，似乎在埋怨他的沉默，雷神才点点头：“重建家园是个漫长的工程，阿萨神才刚刚安顿下来，我还不想让他们马上又面临一次迁徙，”Thor走上前去，拍拍Loki的肩，认真地加入讨论：“我们可以先让一部分神过来开拓，等到建设得差不多了，再全部迁移来。”

Loki表示他没意见：“顺便让你的复仇者朋友们送点原材料过来，这里什么都没有。”

“你真的不打算跟我回地球了？”

“我去那干嘛？”

“打包东西什么的，很麻烦的。也许一个好法师，能帮忙把行李缩小，一次性都运过来？”

Loki挑眉瞥着Thor，后者上前来拉他的手，Loki躲开了：“飞船在哪？”

“我带你上船。”Thor飞速应了这句，仿佛怕他的弟弟翻悔一样，猛地搂住Loki的腰，带着他飞向空中。

从头开拓一颗荒星可不是件简单的事。  
但好在，阿萨神都拥有漫长的一生。

Chapter 41.

Asgard的重建工作有条不紊地进行着。  
这对已经经历过一次重建家园的雷神来说，并不太难，更何况这一次，他的身边还有Loki，而他的弟弟，显然比他更擅长建造一个众神之国。  
他们依山修建城堡，在山脊上种满山毛榉树，Loki的魔法让树种一夜之间就变成了繁茂的森林。  
Thor用他的新武器在山脚下开辟出宽阔的河道，又用三天三夜的雨水填满了河流。  
他们在河面上架起吊桥，吊桥通往燃烧着永恒火种的圣坛，圣坛的四周立起围栏，这里将成为新的圣殿。  
忙碌的开拓让Thanoki特有的长日长夜都不觉漫长，阿萨神们总是在无尽的白昼里辛勤劳作，而当夜幕笼罩，他们会围坐在尚未完工的大殿里，抬起头数着星星，思念着那些故去的英灵。

“刚开始的时候，我都不相信这样的星球也能落脚！”这个时候，大殿里总会充满着食物的香气和众神欢愉的交谈声。  
“一半在燃烧的星球，简直不可思议……”  
“那是邪神Loki觉醒的神力。”  
“不不，现在是火神了？”  
“你说现在他和国王，谁更厉害一点？”

Loki倚靠在崭新的廊柱上，一千多年以来，他早就习惯了流言蜚语，无论是从前的微词还是此刻的赞美，对于Loki来说，也不过是贯耳之风罢了，他也早已不甚在意，他更愿意在这难得的清闲里，仰望天空，即便他知道，那片璀璨中已经没有了他想数的那颗星星。

“能找到么？”有人咚的一声在他脚边坐下，Loki瞥过去，Valkyrie正仰头豪饮了一口，喉咙急剧滚动着，好像长出了一颗男人的喉结，她喝爽了，哈的一声抹抹嘴，看也不看Loki，就好像不是在向他搭话一样：“雷神刚跟我说能找到，因为你在意的星星和别的闪烁得肯定不一样，”她终于瞥了一眼Loki，却是一副嗤之以鼻的模样：“我觉着，他根本就在放屁！”

“她叫什么，也是Valkyrie么？” Valkyrie其实并不是名字，只是“女武神”这个种族如尼文的音译，Loki知道他旁边坐着的这个彪悍女人真名也不是Valkyrie，但她从不提自己叫什么，也从未有人问过，也许当她酩酊大醉时，会吹嘘一下自己作为拾荒者142号的那些“事迹”，但女武神的往事，就像是被埋葬她记忆深海里的珍珠，蚌壳总是没那么容易打开。

每个人都过得没有看上去那么好，但也没有自己想象中那么糟。

“你能找到？” Valkyrie疑惑地打量Loki，这位恶作剧之神如今是个少年模样，他明明可以用法术变回曾经的样子，却偏偏要保持这副天真无害的外表到处乱晃，也不知道是什么恶趣味。

“没准呢，”Loki指着星空中三颗离的很近的星子：“我刚刚找到了三勇士，现在正在试着找找Hela。”

“……”Valkyrie盯着Loki，似乎在分辨着他到底是在诓人还是真的有那种眼力，她沉默了好一会儿，忽而猛灌了一口酒，洒脱地摆了摆手，就地躺下了，这一刻，漫天的星光都坠落在了她暗色的眼底：“算了吧，这样就行了。”女武神似乎已经醉了，她口齿不清地嘟囔着：‘毕竟不是每个人，都像雷神那么幸运……’

“嗯，”Loki点头表示赞同：“一个幸运的蠢货。”

邪神靠着廊柱坐下来，用治愈术抚平了手背上一道细小的伤痕，“蠢货”这个评价让他不禁想起自己和Thor最近一次吵架，记忆里他们总是在争吵，但争吵之后又会和好，如此循环往复，成了某种约定俗成的相处模式，即便是现在，他们的关系有所改变，Thor依然总会挥霍着愚蠢，惹他生气。

这一次是为了开拓河道。

Loki想要一条和Asgard的雾霭河差不多的护城河，但Thor认为一条水渠那么宽的沟就可以了。  
开什么玩笑？神域之王竟然觉得城堡外的河道只要一条水渠那么宽就够了？怕不是要让外人笑死！

Loki有时觉得是不是中庭的生活把他这位兄长影响得越发小家子气，这种“差不多就可以了”的观念充斥在他们重建家园的整个过程中，仿佛他们在做的不是重现一个Asgard，而只是他Loki私心要建个寝殿一样！

身旁忽然传来Valkyrie的鼾声，Loki无语地撇了撇嘴。

“你也该去睡了，Loki.”Thor不知什么时候从廊柱后闪了出来，他身上带着一股浓浓的酒味儿。即便是这种辛苦的时候，对于阿萨神们来说，也是庆典一般的日子，人民和他们爱戴的王把酒言欢的戏码，几乎每一晚都要上演，只不过他们不再玩another的游戏，现在还没有那么多的餐具可以让大家挥霍。

“这里的夜很长的。”

“白天也是。”Thor强硬的拉起Loki，手指下意识地摩挲了一下弟弟柔软的手臂，借机检查着有没有什么新的伤痕，但他的弟弟在这点上总是掩藏的很好。

现在尚处建造城堡的初期，他们的卧室仅仅是搭起的窝棚，而这种简陋的设施也很紧张，阿萨人尽可能地两个人挤在一只帐篷里，神域的王和王子也不例外，只不过没人逼迫他们睡同一只帐篷，是某位国王冠冕堂皇地宣称要以身作则。

Loki被Thor按着躺下，嘟囔了一句：“别碰我，你臭死了。”Thor便真的不碰他，只用手掌压住了他一片衣角，好像怕他会跑了一样。

“我觉得，护城河现在这样，已经很好了。”他的兄长像一只委屈的大狗一样，在他身后嘟囔。

Loki懒得理他把衣角扯出来，Thor再次抓住，只不过有些笨手笨脚——他现在只有一只眼睛，在昏暗的地方，总有些掌握不好准头。

“那重要吗？”Loki忽而轻声质问他的兄长：“河道的宽窄，地基的深浅，要不要再多开拓几条支流，要不要多开垦几块农田……如果我真的在乎这些事情带来的疼痛，我就不会说什么在这重建Asgard的鬼话！”他忽然想起Valkyrie沙哑的叹息，也跟着轻叹一声：“我们都为此失去了很多，包括你，Thor，但没有谁是特别的。”

“Loki，”Thor也叹息：“如果我只是你的兄长，我会说，你说得一点都没错。但你知道，我们不止于此。”

Loki的肩膀忽而变得僵硬，而当Thor欺身抱住他，他整个身子都僵硬了。

他还是不习惯和这家伙过于亲密，但是——

Thor将一个吻印在他的耳边：“你对我来说是特别的，我希望你至少在疼痛的时候，能稍微……依赖我一下？”

“不可能。”固执的邪神迅速泼回一盆冷水，并象征性地挣扎了一下。

“嗯，我就知道……”Thor却显得很有耐心，对Loki的别扭视而不见一般紧拥着他。

自从记忆找回来，他的弟弟没再提过喜欢或爱，他知道让他开口很难，即便这根本是心照不宣的事情。

“开阔河道也不可能。”雷神蛮不讲理地说道。

“你——”Loki皱眉拧着脖子瞪他，后者竟还能把嘴唇凑过来，Loki眉峰一跳，忽而眯起眼睛：“一个吻换500米。”

Thor笑了，他无奈地望着自己总是诡计多端的弟弟，嗯了一声：“那一次就得吻久一点了。”他说着，压住Loki柔软的嘴唇。

雷神从不食言。

*  
踏上新热土的第100天，新的金宫终于耸立起来，Loki本可以用魔法让它重现往昔金碧辉煌的光彩，但Thor坚持要保留新宫殿质朴简陋的样子，他说仙宫不是一日建成的，慢慢来，才更有意义。  
但Loki还是给了金宫一夜的幻影，作为所有人辛苦的慰劳。他们在这一晚通宵达旦，醉酒当歌，阿萨神终于找回了属于他们的快乐，他们恣意摔碎杯盘，跳起古老而轻快的舞蹈。  
一切宛如昨日重现，但又有着什么完全不同了。  
覆亡，让Asgard迎来了一次新生，重建家园这段时期，出生的婴儿比从前几千年里还要多，阿萨神们总能听见新生儿响亮的啼哭，新生命问候这个世界的声音，让所有人心中无时无刻不充满着对新生活的希望。  
此刻，众神正围在他们的国王周围，请求王的祝福。Thor宽厚地笑着，依次亲吻他们的孩子，他眼眸温柔，脸上是难得的恬淡与平和，他时而轻抚婴儿的头，时而将小婴儿高高举起，他将慈爱赐予每一个来到这个世界的小神明，就像真正的众神之父。

而Loki，他依旧站在宴会的角落里，静静旁观着这一切，仿佛所有快乐都与他无关。

“殿下。”当微笑着的母亲抱着婴孩走过来，将委屈呜咽的小家伙捧到他面前时，Loki知道，事实上并非完全与他无关。

“王说，你会比他更有办法。”孩子的母亲笑道。

“你们的王把他吓哭了，可怜的小家伙儿……”Loki耸耸肩，指尖亮起一道荧光，轻轻点在婴儿的眉心上，这是他第一次触碰这么小的神，他身上软软的，带着一股浓浓的奶味儿，Loki以为自己会厌恶，而事实上，他只是没那么喜欢。

“你该给他一个吻的，就像王那样。”

Loki转头看过去，不知道从哪跑来个小孩，正瞪着大眼睛挑衅地望着他，他的眼眸是漂亮的墨水蓝，头发则是罕见的金红色，Loki微微怔了一下，时光仿佛在这一刻回转，他站在光影的暗角里，有人吊儿郎当地朝他走来，递给他一杯酒，笑眯眯地搭话道：“小殿下，这么多风姿绰约的女神，就没一个能让你高兴吗？”

“我才不做那种无聊的事。”Loki还处在Fandral竟然有个孩子的惊讶里，这个孩子太过幼小了，小到或许……他的父亲都没能目睹他的降生。

“刚刚那个，是魔法吗？”小孩子的思绪总是转得很快，他痴痴盯着Loki的手指，这让Loki觉得，刚刚那句开场白，只是个Fandral式的搭讪：“我能看看吗？”小孩子终于说出了他的盼望。

Loki蹲下身子，把手递给他，幼小的神稚嫩的小手试探地抓紧了他那根手指，与自己相比，孩子的手只有小小的一只，像是一颗圆润过分的戒指。

“念个咒语。”Loki轻声道。

小孩子呆呆看了他一会儿，直到Loki提示般的吐出一堆叽里呱啦的音节，小孩子忽而咯咯笑起来，他抓紧Loki的手指，大叫着：“PiLiPaPiBaDo——”

简直狗屁不通……

但一束淡绿色的光却顺着Loki的指尖射向天空，接着，一朵朵烟花在夜空里绽放了。

“哇！是烟花！”  
“是火！”  
“是鹿角！”  
“是龙！”

孩子们叽叽喳喳的叫闹声也像烟花一样四处炸开来，连Loki也未曾见过仙宫中聚集了如此多孩子的场面，新的血脉正在注入阿萨神族，这一刻，他们的新家园是那么年轻，又那么充满希望。

Loki勾起手指，烟花化作喷火的巨龙忽而向着孩子们俯冲下去，火焰在他们头顶炸成火星，他们尖叫着，而后，又大笑着。这一刻，当盛放的焰火倒映在邪神狡黠的眼眸里，他的嘴角也勾起一丝笑意，那是恶作剧后的快乐，仿佛那些调皮捣蛋就在昨日，他把Thor的杯子变空了，再笑看他傻乎乎地斟满。

“这可真厉害！我能学吗？”小Fandral忽而抓紧他的裤脚，撒娇似的，晃了晃。

“当然，”Loki笑看他：“没门儿。”

小家伙郁郁地鼓起了嘴，用甜甜的奶音央求：“求求你了……”

“他可不吃这一套！”小孩子的身后忽然传来一阵威风的脚步声，继而，高大强壮的神将他一把捞起，直接让小家伙跨坐在自己的肩膀上，Thor朝着Loki笑了笑，他看起来真的非常快乐。

Loki没有理会他，只是安静地再次望向天空，他听见Thor在给那孩子指明“Papa的星星”，他的视线也不由得朝那里望去，事实上，谁也不知道这些星星到底是谁，它们只是看上去很像他们思念的人罢了。

小孩子稚嫩呼喊Papa的声音，让Loki心里小小地柔软了一下，Thor在温柔地给他讲仙宫勇士的往事，就像他在之前无数个夜晚，履行诺言，为自己讲述那位“养父”一样。

他为自己垒起城堡，教自己猎捕野兽，因为Thor的突然出现而嫉妒，并不遗余力地想赶走他……

Thor的故事总是没头没尾，他也从不正面回答自己那些逻辑性的逼问——比如那个人从哪来？那个人现在又去了哪？他到底是谁？我们是不是认识他？  
有些时候，Loki甚至有些怀疑Thor口中那些故事的真假，但却又一次次溃败在自己真实的感动里——他不记得城堡的样子了，但却知道睡在炉火旁的温暖，他也不记得那个人的样貌了，但心里却永远有那么一个角落，因为那模糊不清的影子而柔软着——当他听见Papa的时候，当小孩子握紧他手指的时候，当被一双双天真无邪的大眼睛凝望着的时候，他总会想起他，并察觉到，这一刻，自己的心是为他而跳的。  
他是谁真的重要吗？  
也许他永远也找不到那个曾经熟烂于心的名字了，但至少，他记得爱。

当Thor朝他走来时，小孩子已经在他怀里睡着了，他单手抱着那个小家伙，就像是抱着一颗白菜一样轻松，Loki看着他，忽然觉得他的兄长已经在不知不觉间成长了太多，即便小小的嫉妒让他不愿亲口承认，但Thor确实是个合格的神了，不仅如此，他还学会了如何做好一个兄长、一个王，而他未来也必将是个好丈夫，好父亲。

“我很好奇这孩子的妈妈是谁？”Loki垂眸看着甜睡的小家伙，这孩子竟然连睫毛都是漂亮的淡金色，而且又长又翘，像一对蝶翼一样轻轻颤动。

“那家伙的私生活总是乱七八糟，”Thor笑着摇头，对于故去的伙伴，也免不了打趣一番：“这孩子是个意外，他的母亲死在Asgard时，他还沉睡在温暖的子宫里，是Heimdall发现了他……”

“Heimdall真是眼力过人。”

“Loki——”Thor对这个Loki的挖苦颇为无奈。

“怎么？我说错了？”Loki耸耸肩，那个守门人到现在依然不怎么和他讲话，他也从来没对他有过什么好感。

“Heimdall现在在抚养他。”

Loki的眉峰高高挑起：“那还真是难为这孩子了。”

Thor笑笑，他轻轻把肩膀和Loki的抵在一起，淡淡的暖意从他们身体相触的地方蔓延开。夜空中的烟花还在绽放，宴会的弦乐还在奏响，摔坏的杯盘不停地重新复原，而酒液和食物消耗干净后，又自行填满，他的弟弟恣意地消耗着法力，把些许的疲倦掩藏在一个个法术失灵的小恶作剧里——有人手中的杯子突然破了，有人的香肠变成了小蛇，有人的蜜酒酸得咋舌，还有人的座椅突然消失了，一屁股跌坐在硬邦邦的大理石上……  
看呐，Loki又在恶作剧了！  
众神此刻的抱怨也带着快乐的意味，他们似乎轻易地就接纳了Loki的戏弄，只把那些当做是一个玩笑——恶作剧也是能带给人门欢笑的，只要它们充满善意。

Heimdall其实并非讨厌Loki，只是很多时候，他看得比其他人更清楚，他是第一个洞悉自己与Loki关系的那个，他也曾对此提出异议，心存恼火，但他又能拿固执的王怎么样呢？  
Thor不打算告诉Loki，Heimdall对他的冷漠只是出于某种意义上的“恪尽职守”，而在万般无奈下，这位忠诚的守门人还是妥协了，他甚至经过一番周密思虑，提出为时尚早的某些建议，比如“你们是否想过，领养一个孩子？”

Thor瞥着难得安静靠在自己身边的弟弟，决定还是暂时别把这些事情，告诉这位心思敏感的王子为妙。

“今天我和Heimdall去参观了后花园，世界树已经是一棵小树苗了。”Thor絮语般地向Loki报备着“家园”的新变化，就像是对着自己的爱人念叨，家里又进了什么新的家具：“Heimdall告诉我说，Frigga曾用世界树的汁液混合着奶水，哺育过你，也许这就是它愿意亲近你的原因？”

Loki哼了一声，并没有让这个话题继续下去，但Thor的闲聊让他有些想念Frigga，也许最开始，她所做的一切只是出于女性的本能，但这位母亲的爱，却总是在冥冥之中拯救了他。  
Loki沉默着凝望星空，Thor还在他耳边低语着：“你前几天种的槲寄生也长得很好，Frey还在那栽下了金苹果的种子。Sif的演武场已经初具规模，她甚至还想让我把闪电宫的一部分让给他盖武器库。我把计划建造藏宝阁的地方改成了英灵殿，Valkyrie主动负责监工……”

Thor低沉而充满磁性的嗓音让Loki困倦，他的法力开了个小差，空中的烟花变成一条条闪着金光的小蛇溜走了，继而邪神沉重的脑袋歪倒在Thor的肩头。

“闪电宫的领地都快被这些神瓜分没了……”雷神的声音渐渐低下来，他的弟弟睡着了，但他的话还没说出口，Thor撇撇嘴角，小声嘟囔：“特殊时期，我们俩不如就凑合下，只盖一个寝殿算了？”

他的弟弟真的睡熟了，浅浅呼吸着，眼皮都不动一下。

Thor叹了口气，将一个轻轻的吻，悄悄印在Loki的头顶上。

金宫因着法师入睡而渐渐退去了光彩，众神发出遗憾的喟叹声，三三两两的散去。他们走过Thor身边时，颔首致以敬意，又在看到累得睡熟的Loki时，自觉地放轻了脚步。Heimdall走在最后，他接过雷神怀中的孩子，继而看着解放双手的王，直接把他熟睡的弟弟拦腰抱了起来。

“晚安，Heimdall.”Thor笑了笑，他带着金属眼罩，金发垂肩，与他的父亲越发相似，就连这副幸福的样子，也一如曾经的王在大婚之夜的欣喜模样。他的快乐溢于言表，像是扑向火苗的飞蛾那般扑面而来，毫不客气地炫耀着。

Heimdall板着脸微微点头，告别了他年轻的王。

严苛的守门人不禁想起今日的早些时候，彼时夜幕尚未垂下，他们站在荒芜的花园里，面对着一片茂盛的槲寄生，Thor久久凝望着那些长着红白小果子的矮小植物，告诉他，这曾经是所向披靡的武器，是九界中独一无二的弑神之箭。

年轻的王认真地望着他忠诚的守卫：“但Loki放弃了它。”

“陛下，我看得见。”

“你的眼力该远胜于我。”

当然，他看得见。  
叛逆的王子将槲寄生的种子洒进泥土，继而逼着它的幼芽发誓：永远不会伤害阿萨众神。

“陛下，”守门人金色的眼眸在夕阳的光影里璀璨流转，继而，他缓缓开口：“你们是否想过，领养一个孩子？”

————END————


End file.
